Miraculous Fun Times
by Creeply
Summary: Lemon one shots of our favorite characters suggested by the readers. That is you. Hot, heavy, for adults, not for children, expect sexy fun times within.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a hot and heavy piece. Pretty much send me a couple or a scenario in the series and I write a scene for it. Everyone is aged up. This is mostly due to boredom so anything is open game. They will probably be pretty short though. Just a first one is Adrien and Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower**

Adrien held onto Ladybug and tried not to smell her hair. It was hard though. It was damp, probably since they had just been in the shower together. He finally gave in and unabashedly sniffed at her hair. Getting that nice clean slightly slept in smell that always lingered around her head. It was intoxicating and he felt himself swoon a little bit. Not too much though. The two of them were around eighty feet up in the air. And going at around eighty miles per hour. And he was also very naked.

The only reason why he was not freaking out was because they had been lovers for quite a while now. Easily a year. She had just crawled through his open window one night, snuggled up next to him and the two had been lovers ever since.

He didn't know that her suit had a zipper, but once he found out that it was positively covered in them and he just had to be clever enough to find them...well he made good use of the things.  
She was always the one who initiated the sex though. Mostly because she knew where he lived and he still didn't know her secret identity. Why should he care though? He had the miraculous superhero ladybug all to himself. So he definitely shouldn't be complaining.

She had barged in on him while he was taking a shower. And while he initially thought that was where the two of them were going to be staying, it turned out that she wanted the two of them to go out for a little swing around town. And they did. And now he was flying through the city bare ass, holding onto the most sexually exciting twenty year old he had ever met and they were reaching the highest point in the entire city. In the entire world it felt like.

Ladybug landed and gazed down at Adrien with a wide excited grin. He wrapped her to him, her smaller hotter frame burning up against him. The two kissed hard and hot and with tongues and spit and groping each ran her hands up and down his bare, tight chest and stomach. Experimentally touching the base of his cock and grinning into the kiss when she felt it twitch. He wasn't even hard yet and yet she was making him twitch. God she was good at this.

"I have wanted this all day." She breathed out huskily as they finally pulled away from each other. He smiled down at her and licked his sore liked to use her teeth. He liked to respond in kind. She gripped his bare ass and he jumped forwards a little with an 'oo!' She smiled and gripped it harder. It was like holding onto a couple of very strong stones. She felt him begin to fill with blood and stiffen against her thighs. She rubbed them together. She wanted to drop her transformation and fuck him. Right then and there as little old plain Marinette. But not yet. She had to enjoy the mystery sex for just a little while more.

"I am going to ride you until I break you." She said with a devilish grin. He grabbed her own perky little ass and pulled her to him tighter peppering her face, head and lips with his own lips.

"What about the camera's?" Adrien said. Ladybug frowned. That was a good point. She didn't want a sex video of hr appearing on the internet somewhere. Ladybug smirked in response and spun rapidly her yoyo flashing out and smashing each and every security camera that was on the top of the national monument.

She turned to him with a smirk as the private property shattered to the ground.  
"Satisfied?" She stuck a hip out and rested a hand on it with a large smile across her face. He merely looked her up and down in awe. A national treasure destroying another national treasure. It was amazing.  
"I am so aroused and in fear right now." Ladybug giggled and skipped back to him kissing him on the lips for one final time.  
"Seriously I think I just cam a little from that display."

Ladybug dropped her to knees and kissed his cock. He was right. There was just a little bit of cum on his head. And he wasn't even at his full strength yet. She knew how utterly insatiable he could get when he actually got aroused. So she began to bob up and down his length. She stuck her tongue out and began to lube up the rest of his shaft. Her hand went to encircle the rest of his cock that she could not possibly fit down her throat. For she was just a little tight yet athletic woman. And he was a big golden headed god. And she was completely under his spell. That was why she took him out of his house tonight. Why she snuck into his bedroom so often and have him ravish her every single free chance that Ladybug could get.

She reached down between her legs and slowly rubbed at the fabric. It slowly slid back as if it were some sort of living organism. Which since it was technically made out of a kwamii it probably was. She hoped that the bug god did not mind. Then again since she had heard no complaints so far...maybe the lucky little animal actually enjoyed this? Maybe it was sort of like a threesome for her? Maybe that was why her skin and nerves always felt so incredibly alive after each and every raw passionate bout of sex that she had?

Maybe she should ask her provider of magical superpowers sometime soon. But right now Adrien had a hold of her head and was pushing her along his cock. She glided across his lubed up dick and groaned, making him groan and twitch deep inside of her throat. He began to buck his hips and she had to wrap her hand even tighter around his cock shaft. She was desperate not to choke on this big fat meaty dick. She was going to make him cum!

She was going to make him explode like a geyser! Adrien groaned and pushed himself as far as his large unwieldily dick would allow him and exploded inside of her mouth before he continued to pull out. He didn't want to accidentally drown her or anything. Instead he exploded across her face and hair. She grinned up at him, utterly covered in his cum. She rubbed at her clit eagerly and soon she also orgasmed. The two were significantly turned on and ready to start.

She beckoned him closer to her and he quickly complied. He stabbed himself deep inside of her cunt. Grasping her clit and playing with her. She gasped and groaned and began to make high pitched little yipping noises. Like a cat getting fucked by an alley cat. Adrien groaned at the slickness of her. It was like sticking his dick inside of a hot socket in a pool. It was warm, and wet and sucking him in.

His eyes rolled back in his head. The pleasure was indescribable. It was on the same level that a goddess would provide. He felt immortal while he was fucking her. Ladybug gasped and rubbed her suit against his bare chest. She didn't know if the pixels hurt or aroused him and she didn't care. She felt as if she were more then naked when she rubbed their chests together. She felt as if she was being injected with sheer pleasure. She felt as if tiny mouths were sucking lovingly at every last inch of her body. IT was driving her insane. All she could think about was how big his cock was. How it was filling her up to the brim, and how there was still a little extra outside. When he would push himself in fully she felt as if her mind was being broken and rebuilt around one simple single thought.

"FUCK! FUCK! FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!" She shouted up to the heavens as he began to jack rabbit himself inside of her. His massive balls were beginning to constrict and her walls were keeping him firmly and lovingly inside of her. She was not going to let him get away this time!

Adrien held her arms down, her legs wrapped firmly and possessively around his waist and brought him back in for the deep plunge. He cream pied her and continued to fuck her slowly and lovingly until he felt another orgasm build up inside of him and explode inside of her. Flooding her insides and drowning her womb. She groaned and gasped and stifled her joyous cries by sucking on his neck.

Adrien smiled widely. He loved having this affect on her. It made him feel as if he was showing her that she had just as much of an affect on him.

"I think I'm going to need another shower." Adrien said raising his eyebrows flirting with the red suit clad and red faced and utterly fucked exhausted super heroine.

 **Just something to do out of boredom. Read and review. Any couple suggestions (Or multiple characters, not picky) or situational suggestions just tell me and I will try and write something for it. These can be short or long or whatever. PM me or leave suggestions in the inbox/review box.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder that I need reviews in order for this story to keep going. IT is stupid and annoying but that is how it goes. So please read and review. OR PM me a couple of characters (Or two or more I don't care.) and any situations you might like to see, and I will write a lemon scene for it. Anyway, onto this chapter. IT is Marinette/Chat Noir. Enjoy.**

Marinette rolled over onto her stomach and continued to swipe through her phone. She knew that she had seen the article somewhere. Now she just had to find out where. She shimmied deeper into her mattress and yawned a little. She was tired but her mind was still wide awake. Which would normally not be a problem if it wasn't super late at night and she had to wake up early to do a few things. But oh well. He still had not arrived and she was eager for her nightly(sometimes bi-nightly if she was lucky) fuck-fest. She suddenly perked upright and grinned wickedly. She had found it.

A felatio technique that allegedly made boys cum at least three times in rapid succession. She looked it over and nodded happily to herself a few times. It would definitely be possible. Hell more then possible. He fit all of the criteria to a T. She figured that Chat did not have enough time to masturbate during the day, and that was why their nightly cuddle sessions had become a tad more intimate. Hell more then just intimate she had fucked him so hard one time that she thought she might have broken his cock right in half. And another time he had fucked her so hard that she thought she might have died and gone to heaven at some point. It was amazing the sort of things that could happen to a person when they were willing to get fucked by an anonymous superhero.

She wasn't entirely sure she knew how to roll her hips that way, but if anyone knew it would probably be her best friend. She would just ask Alya about some sex tips the next time that she saw the intrepid journalist. (Not to mention Alya definitely had the sex drive and knowledge to deliver her some juicy information that would knock Chat Noir's big black leather boots clean off.)

She felt a breeze on the back of her neck and smiled when she felt him begin to affectionately nuzzle at her neck and then felt his tongue flick out and dane across her skin. She smiled and giggled a little. Their late night cuddle sessions had started when she found him on her balcony one night and invited him in for a late night snack and an affectionate ear. It had slowly turned into a nightly tradition. What with her insomnia and his almost constant need for attention they went well together.

It only logically made sense for their relationship to turn from one of cuddling and giggling into hot and heavy make out sessions as they 'experimented' to be 'better for the one that they liked'. And soon it had grown to above the clothing groping, under the clothing groping and hot messy sex soon afterwards.

She wasn't complaining though. The guy was honestly fantastic. At having sex. It was just phenomenal. When she looked at Chat Noir when she was Ladybug she only saw a partner. But when she looked at him when she was Marinette she saw an insatiable being still firmly in his sexual prime. With the dick of a full grown stallion and the stamina of a machine.

"I was wondering what time you were going to show up." Marinette said flirtingly to the black cat that enjoyed sneaking in through her window at night. Chat Noir grinned down at her with a lecherous tilt of his head and a hungry glint in his eye.  
"I got busy on the way over." He said as he ran his claws down her back and over her rump. "Cataclysm." He whispered, dark spots appeared on the tips of his claws and ran over her pajama bottoms, they disintegrated on her and his claws went alluringly up and down her bare ass.

"Chat!" She complained turning to him with a frown. "Those were new."  
"I'll get you new ones." He said with a smile as he poked downwards. Not enough to break the skin, but enough that she could feel the strength and sharpness in his claws. She shivered at the feeling. He felt that go all the way up to his ears and shivered back in turn.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Chat Noir said as he continued to feel her up. Just admiring her perfect perky ass. She smiled and rolled over so that now he was playing with her lower lips. She smiled and rubbed up against him.  
"Oh really? Because I've been thinking about you all day." She responded before moving her hips upwards a little. Chat groaned in want and desire. He needed to have her. He wanted to ravish her right then and there.

Marinette groaned as he slipped the first two fingers of his gloved hand inside of her. She thrust upwards with her hips and he continued to play with her clit. He then brought his fingers up in an arc and sliced her pajama top right off of her. She glowered at him a little, he gave his typical overly wide cheshire cat smile and twisted her nipples before palming her small bouncy breast. She groaned and rubbed back up against him.

He twirled her nipple and affectionately finger fucked her. That was the only reason why she wasn't mad that he was destroying her clothes. She had to deal with him and his shenanigans for a while now. And while he did tear her clothing to shreds he also managed to pay her back. That was one of the reasons why she never got too mad. That and he was just a really good lay. He also said that he preferred to see her wearing nothing at all. She was more then happy to indulge him.

She began to pant and gasp. His fingers were so strong and forceful. He smiled down at his beautiful princess as she gasped and arced her back and exploded. He smiled and removed his fingers from her delightful cunt. He licked her cum and grinned even wider.  
"You taste delicious." He reached down to between his legs and slowly unzipped himself. She watched in awe as he sprang out as if his cock was a jack in a box. It was long and thin, with a red head that looked slightly sharpened. As fi he were an actual alley cat.

"Are you ready for this?" He purred as he leaned down and kissed her. She could taste the cheese and sweets he had eaten that day, along with the coffee and deep below all of it she could even taste herself. Her own cum flavoring his lips. It danced between his and hers. She wished that it always danced on his. That way he would have something to remember her by.

He purred long and loudly as he speared himself inside of her. She groaned, she always felt as if she had to readjust every time that he fucked her. He was slow and loving and playful and rough and amazing. But every single time she thought that he was stretching her to the limit. And that was only from the first few thrusts. It was when he got really worked up and really started to pound her pussy that she lost her mind.

Which was exactly what the Chat themed superhero was starting to do. He changed his tactics from long drawn out strokes into quicker and not as deep strokes. He reached down between them and grasped her tits. Twisting the nipples one way and then another. He was controlling her, mind body and soul. She had nothing to do or think of besides clench herself around him. Try to force him inside of her even deeper. He groaned and closed his eyes.

Wave after wave of close, hot cunt powered pleasure washed over him. He continued to thrust into her and she continued to groan and moan. She gasped and panted as she felt her very heart begin to open up and more then just cum exploded from her. It felt as if there were hearts in her eyes and a song in her heart.

She gasped and saw stars. Chat Noir could not contain himself any more and groaning he performed the deep final plunge and pumped her full of his bright white seed.

Marinette gasped as she held onto him and slowly came down. She glanced over at her clock. Only six minutes had passed since she had begun fucking him, and yet already she was so worn out. She had thought that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. And now she was too exhausted to even keep her eyes open.

"Wonderful as always my sweet." Chat flirted in exhaustion as he lay down beside her. Marinette mumbled a reply and dug her face into the crook of his leather clad neck. She bit at the layer separating the two of them before she began drifting into sleep. He would not be there in the morning. He always got up before her and left at some point. But she knew she would taste his kiss after he left.

 **So review, or leave me a PM. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. Until next time. Also all of the characters are of legal age in this. Whatever that means. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. That is just how they are meant to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review. That is pretty much the only way this story works. send me a couple or multiple characters, maybe a situation and I will write it up. Also any suggestions for a better title and I am all ears. This one is Alya/Adrien. And spanking. All characters are of legal age. Whatever that is. Also any ideas for a better title would also be appreciated.**

Alya moaned in annoyance as she walked in through the front door and kicked her heels off. They had been pinching her feet all day. She stretched, her skirt suit rode up a little and exposed her belly button. She had just bought this thing and it was already too small on her. Why did her breasts and butt keep growing? It wasn't like she was back in high school where everyone was changing all the time. But she seemed to be in a constant state of maturation, a constant state of perfection.

She was in a word, hot as balls. She was ready for a nice relaxing rest of the weekend back at her apartment. She took a couple of steps forwards and stepped on something. She leaned down and picked it up off of the floor and smiled. Rose petals, he was such a sweetheart. And he was probably expecting her to follow them.

She began following the rose petal trail with a swish of her hips. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. It had been far too long since the two of them had last fucked. She was hot and eager and she knew that he would probably be waiting for her just as hot and ready and raring to go.

There was a small sign up next to their bedroom door and pointing towards the rose petals.

 **Don't worry I'll clean up.**

She chuckled before pushing in the door and walking inside. There lay Adrien. In all his golden headed, muscle bound, supermodel perfection glory. He grinned at her and she blushed darkly. He always had a way of turning her on just by being in the same presence. It also helped that he was wearing a leather speedo and was oiled up like a real gladiator. He looked strong, and hot, and sexy and just a little bit dangerous. Her type of man.

He was also holding something behind his back. She gulped and licked her lips as she walked forward. Fiddling with the belt on her fancy dress and shrugging out of her work clothes. Nothing like coming home from a long day of work to find your roommate/lover/boyfriend(?) waiting for you with a surprise and a sex drive as ready to go as a new race car.

"Now what do you have behind your back pretty boy?" She said as she shimmied out of her shirt. She was now wearing just her underwear, so that was something that they both had going for them. He grinned and took one hand behind his back before gesturing it to her.  
"I have no idea what your talking about. I don't have anything."  
"Let's see your other hand then." Alya said crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. She knew how much he loved her hips. And her thighs and her ass. He could hardly keep his hands off of them when they were just getting ready in the morning. And when they spooned together at night he normally kept at least one hand firmly in between her butt cheeks.

Not that she minded. She liked it. He had good hands. And her ass seemed super sensitive. It always had been but now it seemed that even a light breeze or touch would cause her to shiver with repressed sexual joy. So with his big broad strong hands moving up and down them..well she felt as if she were in heaven.

Adrien merely smugly switched his hands and kept the other one behind his back.  
"Adrikins." Alya chided him with the stupid nickname that his friend gave him. He frowned and rolled his eyes as they got closer. Her bright orange colored lacy bra was just inches from his chilled pecs and stomach. He wanted to tear the remainders of her clothing off of her and ravish her then and there. But he knew that the patience was worth it. And that she was going to absolutely love what he had in store for her.

He frowned and pouted anyway.  
"I hate that name." He complained. Alya chuckled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips before reaching around to try and grasp what he had. He wrapped a hand around her hips and pulled the thick bitch closer to him. She yelped and tried to pull away. He was holding whatever it was above his head.

She frowned and bit his lip so that he yelped and shot back. He frowned and brought it down. It was wrapped in black and red wrapping paper.  
"I thought I would get my number one girl a little gift." He smiled and held the two of them to her. Alya smiled and gasped.

"You didn't have to do that!"  
"I wanted to. Now hurry up and open it." Alya grinned and tore the wrapping off with gusto. She gasped even louder and her blush traveled from behind her glasses to her nose and all the way down her collar bone and to the tips of her nipples. She could already picture what was going to happen. And dear god did it get her horny.

"Really? How much did these cost you?" It was a two and a half foot long spanking paddle with XOXOXO across the length. It had a handle with a red thread attached to it for good hanging. And in her other hand was a bottle of massage oil that doubled as scented lube. It was her favorite scent too. Adrien was a close second but he smelt a lot like cheese all of the time.

"So do you want to...oh..." Adrien smiled jauntily as Alya dropped her underwear and walked over to the bed where she lay down before him. Her brown skin looked luxurious in the mid afternoon light. Her delicious looking ass stuck out in the air. Her tummy flush against the extra large king sized bed that they had bought and christened the moment that they first moved in.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and batted her eyelashes at him. Large and beautiful and gorgeous. It was utterly amazing. He smiled and took out the lotion. He uncapped it and shot a long silvery arch across his palms and rubbed them together before smacking them together over her ass. She smiled and shivered slightly in anticipation as a few droplets of oil flew and landed across her ass. Just a few isolated spots. Like islands across the vast sea that was her ass and back.

Adrien then reared back and spanked her ass playfully. She yelped and jumped a little in anticipation. She was a big girl. She liked it when he got rough. He grabbed the oil and sprayed some more on her ass. He then began to wipe it across her ass and lower back. She groaned and moaned. The stinging heat from his slap began to abate as the oil soothed her. She smiled and reached behind her shoulder blades and unsnapped her bra strap exposing herself completely to the air. She was now ass naked, naked as the day she was born. Beautifully naked on their bed.

She let out little hums and groans of joy and encouragement. She felt as if she was finally relaxed, after a good long day of work she was finally relaxing. She shook her ass a little and his hands wiped over and across. Worshipping the mountains of flesh that he was groping. Worshipping the heft and the strength beneath his fingertips. He was simply worshipping her amazingness. Adrien considered himself lucky. Hell more then lucky he was up to his elbows in massage oil and massaging the sweet smelling stuff into her large and grabbable ass cheeks.

He maneuvered himself until he was right behind her. He grabbed her hips and raised her up just enough so that she was no longer lying on her mouth watering chest and was now on her hands and knees. He carefully and expertly reached down between her legs and rubbed some of the lube against her pussy lips. Of course it wasn't exactly necessary, they were already plenty wet. From anticipation, from relaxation, from lust. She smiled at him and rubbed her nice large round shiny ass up against his lower chest.

Adrien groaned. He had to keep telling himself not to just jump up and ravish her then and there. It was the waiting that was half the fun. Waiting and growing more and more eager and impatient.

He stood up and marched around her. She frowned and whined at his fingers, even just his finger tips, exiting her canal. She missed his touch and he was just a few steps away. Then she instantly grew alert and excited. He had picked up the paddle. She gulped and her ass cheeks instinctively squeezed together.

Adrien grinned wickedly as Alya shook her booty a little. The perfect target. IT would be impossible to miss. God he was so lucky. She was so hot. And the best thing was that his roommate/lover/girlfriend(?) was a kinky bitch. He was so lucky.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her as he walked around her a couple of times and waggled the paddle at her playfully.  
"Oh so ready."  
"Now then." Adrien said as he positioned himself behind her with the paddle gently brushing her ass. She squeaked and lay completely still. "Should I do it softly?" He raised the paddle and gently tapped her rear. She frowned and leaned backwards a little, pushing back against it. He had to admit that she had a point.  
"No that barely got even a ripple. And I like watching the ripple. IT's like gazing into a pool of water. OR the ocean. I could always do it harder...but I don't want to hurt you. You are so girly and all."  
"I am the epitome of femininity now I want you to spank this big fine ass." Adrien smiled at his awesome lover and brought the paddle down with a smack and a crack.

"OOF!" Alya shouted as the crack reverberated through their apartment. She smiled as her tits swayed beneath her and her ass got a good spank. It was already stinging so good!  
"EEEP!" She shouted again as he gave her other cheek a good hearty whack. Her glasses went flying off and landed on a pillow. She grinned widely, a trail of drool dribbling from the corner of her lips. She would not have supported this sort of stuff in her youth. But with Adrien it all felt better then okay, she relished in the harshness.

"AAH!" She shouted as he brought the paddle in a long sweep. They continued in this manner with him occasionally pausing to rub at her pussy with his fingers, a quick make out session, or to let his arm muscles rest, she was amazingly enough completely fine and could probably have kept on going for at least a few more hours.

Adrien finally could not take it any more. He dropped the leather underwear that he was wearing and his extra large extra thick dick popped out. As long as a garden snake and as thick as a broom stick.

Her shiny red ass was officially ready to get the shift fucked out of it. Doggy style of course. Their favorite style. It just felt so raw and primal. Adrien positioned himself behind the love of his life and grasped her hips. Her shiny red ass seemed to be winking at him. Inviting him in, it was like one of those signs for a bordello. Adrien spanked her once on either cheek and then leaned over to kiss each bright red hot as a kettle ass cheek.

He then commenced the fucking. Alya threw her head back and her moans and groans increased. It was spectacular. He was spectacular. Adrien gasped and bit his lip while groaning. She was so wet. And so tight. It was like fucking a vacuum cleaner. He thrust in and out of her. Slowly at first, but slowly gaining speed and pleasure as his confidence increased. Soon he was going as fast as a racecar. Alya was reduced to a groaning mess beneath him as she brought her ass back against him. Her ass bashing up against his abs.

Her pussy felt finer then silk sheets, warmer then a fresh out of the oven cake, and as wet as a tsunami. His rock hard cock was turning her inside out, blasting in and out of her with the diligence of an athlete. The pleasure lanced up and down Adrien's entire body. He felt his massive balls clench and he had to fuck her a little slower just to make sure that he didn't blow his loud early. They wanted to make this last a nice long time.

Alya groans pierced through the entire apartment building. Their neighbors could hear them clearly. Adrien matched her moan for moan, he was not going to let her think that he was the only one getting pleasure or vice versa.

As he continued to fuck her though he noticed that she was starting to wander. He knew that that would never do. She needed something to keep her invested. Now he gave her a hearty spank to the ass with one hand, the other holding her hips in place. It wasn't as strong or as stinging as the paddle. But it was still pretty good. It still made her yelp excited and continue to moan in amazement.

This went on for a few more minutes. Adrien thrusting and spanking that fine ass. A fine outline of his handprint was starting to come up. She would be sore in the morning, from both her ass and her pussy. Adrien felt his cock twitch and twist and writher until a little bit of cum began to slip out. It wasn't an orgasm it was a minor escape. Alya had begun to orgasm and his dick came out all the damper. His slick cock came free of her pussy. It grasped desperately at the emptiness that had once held his cock.

She frowned in annoyance and turned around to look at him. She turned over onto her back and glared at him.  
"I swear to christ if you explode over me!" Instead he grabbed her by the hips and ass and lifted her upwards. She shrieked in enjoyment as one of his hands, the one not palming her nice fine bright red ass, took his cock and slid it into her asshole. She gasped and clenched at him desperately. He was typically an ass man, but now with her heaving breasts in front of him he could no longer resist. He leaned down and took one of her extra large, dark brown nipples in his mouth and began to suck and fuck her tight clenching ass hole. If her pussy had it's own gravitational pull and was as tight as a vice, well this was more like a black hole. Pulling him in, trapping him forever.

Adrien groaned. While he could fuck her pussy all day and night without ever seeming to tire her ass was already defeating him. He grabbed her pussy and commenced to rub. Her own hand reaching down to join his. He orgasmed and her ass was flooded with cooling delicious white sperm filled cum. She gasped and shuddered as she cam again with him. The two stood frozen as a couple of statues and gazed at each other for a few seconds before he finally relaxed and lay down next to her. He took one of her breasts in his hands and began to knead the impressive piece of meat.

"You were fantastic." Alya said appreciatively. As she wiggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his middle.  
"I don't think I want to leave this bed this weekend." Adrien said as they began to kiss each other again.  
"MMM. Me neither. Also I think I might need some more oil."She wiggled her butt a little and Adrien grinned widely. More then happy to oblige. His cock was already starting to wake up again. Round two was always the best.

 **So please read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them. Keep them coming. Willing to hear ideas for stories. Just send in a couple and a situation and I will try to write a situation for them. A few of them might be a little shorter compared to others, but that is just the way it is. I also will need to go through and see which ones I am willing to actually type. Any suggestions for a better name for the story and I am willing to hear it. This is an Adrien/Marinette lemon. In a closet. Enjoy.**

Adrien gasped and pulled at his belt feverishly as he continued to kiss at Marinette's beautiful upturned face. They had never done it standing up. They had done it in just about every single other position. But this was different. There was not as much room to maneuver here. He had to be cautious or else they might just knock something off of the shelves. And then they would be in an entire other world of trouble.

"Hurry up!" Marinette said eagerly as she shimmied out of her underwear. Leaving the black and red polka dot colored panties on the floor by her heels. She liked heels, they made her look taller then she really was. And compared to her husband she was always trying to be taller. It didn't help that he had actually grown since she first met him. But she stayed relatively the same size.

"I'm hurrying. Don't worry. We've got plenty of time." He reassured her as he rubbed his hands over her blouse. She was not wearing a bra and her nipples were poking rudely out from the fabric. He licked his lips. He wanted to be able to see them. This was far from the most romantic spot that the two of them had ever been in. Hell their honey moon had been in the Bahama's with dolphins. And they had made love on the beach beneath the stars. So fucking in a janitors closet...it was just a little bit different.

Adrien grasped her hips and pulled her close, her free hands pulled at his belt until it hit the floor, his slacks followed swiftly afterwards. His cock bounced out from the front of his underwear and Marinette grinned widely while looking down at it. Her smile was large, almost as large as that lovely looking cock. But not as large. She licked her own lips in anticipation and gasped when Adrien's hands went to her ass and squeezed, she also wasn't wearing any underwear. Which meant that only a thin piece of fabric was separating her from him. Only a thin piece of fabric was keeping their skin apart. Adrien had to resist the urge to keep from ripping the fabric right off.

If he did that then she would have nothing to change into once all of this was over.

Adrien took a deep breath and picked her up. His hands holding her bubble butt cheeks and massaging them appreciatively. God she had a fine ass. He groped her as she grasped his cock and slowly positioned herself over him. He lowered her down and she wrapped her long strong, slender, dancer legs around his waist. Her hands bunched into fists and clawed at his shirt. She bit her lip and growled in amazement. He always seemed to stretch her. No not stretch, he pushed her to the limit, he filled her to the brim. With his cock, his semen, his love. He was perfect.

Adrien took her hips in hand and began to hoist her upwards before sliding her back down his pole. She gripped him like a vice. Her pussy was getting the most pleasure than it had gotten in weeks. Their lovemaking could go on for hours if they wanted it to. They just hadn't had the time. And tonight they still didn't have the time. They had to make this a quickie.

Adrien tried not to shift. If he wasn't careful then his foot might slip into a bucket or bang her delicate little back against the wall. He didn't want to bruise her. She was so soft and girly.

Adrien continued to thrust, his slick cock slapped in and out of her pussy, it was drenching his cock in her orgasm. His pre-cum making her as wet as an otter. Her legs slammed on either side of him and braced the two of them off of the back wall. She looked out for her man. She didn't want him to accidentally slide or anything. She continued to bounce and groan, her knees gripped his hips. She didn't want this to end. She never wanted this glorious feeling to end.

Adrien huffed and puffed and panted. He began to make a face, sucking in his lower lip and biting. Marinette knew exactly what he was doing. He was on the brink. And so soon too.  
"It's okay. Let it out. Flood me."  
"You haven't cum yet." Adrien said softly and lovingly. Marinette smiled gratefully at him. Such a gentleman. Wanting his lady to cum first.  
"I have an idea then. Let's cum together." She groaned and gripped him even tighter. Adrien didn't know how that was even possible. But apparently it was. He gasped, his balls trembled and he felt them tighten up. All of his pent up emotions and stress seemed to flow out of him. Marinette groaned as she felt the hitch in her back relax and she melted into Adrien's strong loving arms.

The two stood in the closet cuddling in their post orgasmic bliss. Marinette's skin seemed to glow and Adrien managed to hold her up with minimal effort. He sniffed her hair lovingly and then kissed the top of her head protectively.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Adrien whispered to MArinette as the two of them stood in the closet. Or he stood and she kept her legs tightly wrapped around his body. She smiled and nuzzle his neck affectionately.  
"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." she responded lovingly as she sucked at his skin. She then pulled away and frowned. "We should get back to the rest of the parents before anyone realizes that we're gone."

"Yeah." Adrien said disappointed as they began to untangle themselves from each other. "Still this was fun. Passionate."  
"I can't believe that we just fucked in our old school." Marinette said and giggled. The two quickly got dressed, Marinettte cleaned up her legs from where his cum was drying on her leg. She stood up and kissed him once more. He squeezed her ass lovingly before finally releasing her.

The two stuck their heads out the doorway and looked in either direction before running out and giggling. They still had to meet with Emma's science teacher. It had been their first night out together as a couple. And they certainly weren't going to waste it. Even if it was at their child's parent teacher conference.

 **Please remember to read and review. I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry if this one is a little on the short side, or on the long side. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Sorry that it took me so long to actually post this and sorry if it is a little on the short side. As for the story suggestions. Just send them to me and if I like them then I will write something. I suppose that there is no real thing that I am against. But use common sense. Read the patterns. That is my suggestion at least. And if it doesn't show up then that means I don't feel like writing it. But again I appreciate all of the reviews and how many people have read this story. Onto the next chapter.**

Chloe paced one way and then another. She was agitated. She had been agitated before. But this was completely different. She was horny. Hornier then she had ever been in her entire life. And it was irking her. She rubbed her hands anxiously up and down her sides. Groaned at the contact. Bit her lips and danced around quickly from one foot to was bursting out of her bright blue eyes. She bit her lip so deeply that she thought she might have tasted a bit of blood.

She could not stand it anymore. She had to do it!  
"Transform me!" She shouted And flipped her hair behind her back. She then felt as if she was getting a thousand kisses across her entire body. She felt herself shiver from head to foot.

Suddenly she was no longer Chloe. She was Queen Bee. Beloved Superheroine of Paris. And she was horny as all hell. She had no idea why (Plot demands it) But she did know something that might get her mind off of her body, and her hips and the strange sensation that arced through her body whenever she ran her hands up and down herself.

She could not take it anymore. She had to find a nice silent place to...well she hated to admit it but she was a bit of an exhobisionist. Nothing really vulgar. She was in almost complete control of herself, but she found it sort of...hot...to be out in public and be...pleasuring herself. She had never been intimate with anyone in public, and she at least had the good graces to not go anywhere too public. She was a beloved superhero and a beloved public figure. She couldn't risk too much by being caught somewhere super public.

So she jumped across the rooftops. Her sex felt as if it were on fire and she was going to melt from the inside out if she didn't have some sort of release. She finally paused once she reached a good rooftop. Nice and flat and no buildings over looking it.

"Finally." she said. She dropped to her back and ran her fingertips across her pussy. The material fell away with a thought and she was now laying with a small slit in her suit. Just the perfect size to show off her beautiful pussy to the world. She reached down and began to rub herself, just a nice slow pace. She wanted to enjoy this, those that rushed something like this were horrible bores. She gasped as her fingers expertly played with her outermost folds. She slowly slid one finger and then a second one into herself. Just enough to get the rush.

She continued to tease herself, completely unaware that Ladybug had just swung by. Ladybug paused at the top of the second nearest building and looked up at her masturbation roof. She wasn't proud of it but she masturbated on the top of rooftops. She mostly did it because although she was old enough to move out she still lived with her parents. And the walls were paper thin. And she hated the thought of them hearing her.

So she would come to this deserted rooftop whenever she could and go absolutely nuts. But it looked like someone had beaten her to it. She didn't know whether to be turned on or pissed off. After all this was her rooftop! She had even spray painted a ladybug onto a rock up there.

The nerve of some people. Ladybug inched closer and closer to the edge of the building that she was on. Then with the grace of a dancer she lunged to the one that Queen Bee was on. Ladybug landed without a sound and began to march towards her partner. They had a reputation to uphold after all! They could;dn't just go around and be like this in the middle of the day!

She stopped a few feet away and looked down on the blonde haired beauty. she really was beautiful. Hell she was gorgeous. More then that she was intoxicating. The way that her fingers played at her suit...and how she cupped her own breasts. She was groping herself. And her fingers were starting to really get slick. Ladybug licked her lips.

She then got onto all fours and inched closer. She was inches away from her destination. She then moved forward and cautiously stuck her tongue out and licked her partners pussy. Chloe gasped and sat upright. She looked at Ladybug. Embarrassed. Red faced. And very horny. She hadn't even orgasmed yet. Marinette gazed up at Chloe. Blue eye met blue eye. And then Ladybug leaned forward and continued to lick.

Queen Bee flung her head back and began to make adorable little moans and yelps of pleasure. Marinette had watched her fair share of porn and she could tell with total certainty that this was not what the girl was doing. This was legit. OR as legit as it got. This was the girl in actual pleasure.

Ladybug grasped Queen Bees legs and pulled her closer, so now not only was her tongue in the girls cunt but also her cheeks were between her legs and her chin rubbed at her lower thighs. Chloe flung her head back and began to pant. Marinette continued to eat her out. She closed her eyes and relished in the taste. The flavor coating her tongue was indescribable. It was intoxicating. It was honey and ambrosia.

"Oh God." Chloe whispered up to the heavens. Her mind was gone. Her brain was completely short circuited.

Marinette gapsed and choked a little as Chloe orgasmed in her mouth.  
"Oh GOD! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It just happened!" Queen Bee was cut off by a kiss to the lips. Marinette leaned forward and caught Queen Bee's upper lips in between her own and playfully bit at her lips and tongue. Queen Bee's eyes rolled and tears of pleasure were starting to form. Her pussy ached from the tongue lashing that it had just received. It was phenomenal. She had no idea how Ladybug had gotten so good.

It as all simply luck, and natural talent. Ladybug pulled away with a pop, a long line of drool connected the two of them and  
"It's fine. But now it's my turn."  
"Your turn?" Queen Bee said in confusion. Ladybug stood up. Queen Bee wasn't there just yet. she was having trouble feeling her legs. Ladybug raised her hand, shouted her words and then looked down in amazement at what she was holding. The two exchanged glances that bordered on the obscene and was mixed with the amazed. After all neither had seen one so large before. OR that color. Or with that many veins. Sure Chloe kept one in her shower but she only used it for special occasions.

'Thank you Tikki.' Ladybug thought to her good natured guardian. This was obviously her doing in helping her chosen. Now things were really going to get hot.

Ladybug grinned downwards at the excited little bumblebee that had fallen directly into the palm of her hand.  
"Oh I am going to enjoy this." she said mischievously as she held up the large red and black spotted double sided strap on. She stepped into it like a pair of underwear and slowly slid it up to her exposed sex. She felt the smaller fake cock go into her pussy and she groaned in delight. It was amazing. Not as amazing as her lovers tongue and the way that Chloe could make her break with just a couple of well placed licks...but it was pretty Damn close. She twitched on the fake plastic dildo in the right way and felt a buzz activate. She groaned and looked at the massive fake dick start to vibrate itself. She grinned maliciously.

A vibrating, double sided strap on...now that was awesome. Chloe's eyes widened in amazement and she whimpered in fear as Ladybug grasped her legs and effortlessly forced them open. She gripped the vibrating fake cock and brought it closer to her sex.  
"W-Wait." Queen Bee begged out.  
"Okay." Ladybug said pausing as Chloe amped herself up. Marinette then reached down and ran her fingers over Chloe's puffy pink pussy lips. She brought the excitement dripping down her lovers legs to her lips and licked it with a smile.  
"You taste like honey. And you're already this excited? I'm flattered."  
"Okay. Now." Chloe said. With that the red and black spotted deviant pushed the shaft all the way to the fake plastic balls. Chloe gasped and began to giggle giddily at how full she felt from Ladybug's rough manhandling.

Ladybug groaned in satisfaction as she began to hump Queen Bee. Queen Bee however was far from being a submissive. She wrapped her legs around LAdybug's waist and began to thrust backwards against her. Ladybug gasped and groaned at the vibrations reaching her belly and moving upwards. She felt as if she was truly getting fucked right back. Queen Bee gasped and groaned. The dildo practically flew out of her tight cunt. It was slick with her pussy juices and positively pulsing.

She gripped down on it and leaned forwards to kiss Ladybug on the lips. Their breasts rubbed together. They could feel each others nipples sticking out, blooming inappropriately from their breasts. Sharp enough to cut glass and strong enough to break a solid sheet of steel. They continued to thrust and make out. Their tongues sloppily licking at each others lips begging for entrance and then fighting for dominance. Queen Bee arched her back as the massive dildo stirred her insides. She had never thought that her first time would be at the top of a building, dressed as a superhero with the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

Ladybug gasped, she felt as if her breasts were on fire. Hot enough to match the fire burning in her belly. She continued to slam herself noisily and wetly into her brand new lover.  
"We have to do this again." Queen Bee begged. Ladybug laughed in delight.  
"We have to do this every day. You are the best. You are my little honey comb." Queen Bee screamed out in joy as the ultimate orgasm washed over her. She shuddered and fell into a little puddle at LAdybug's feet. Ladybug was not too far behind. She gasped, froze and slowly melted. The two lay down, the vibrator buzzing dully between them. IT eventually died down and disappeared in a puff of ladybugs. The two nuzzled, their suits made each kiss, each lick, each loving caress echo across their entire body. They blinked sleepily at each other and Queen Bee made sure that she was on top of the super heroine.

"You are the best lay that I have ever had." Chloe said as she relaxed against Ladybug's toned chest. It was strong and protective. It made her feel as if she was with the most perfect girl in the entire world. Ladybug grinned and yawned deeply before stretching. She wrapped her arms around Queen Bee protectively. Yes she was definitely going to do this again. Maybe she would force her to wear a dildo while they were super hero-ing? Watching her get all worked up and red faced...the thought made Ladybug positively wet.  
"I think I need a nap." With that the two girls laid their heads back onto the rooftop and promptly fell asleep. Just in time for their disguises to run out of juice and drop. Leaving two satisfied woman on the top of a rooftop in the middle of Paris.

Suffice to say when they both woke up there was a lot of screaming and shouting.

 **Please remember to read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. As for the story suggestions. Just send them to me and if I like them then I will write something. I suppose that there is no real thing that I am against. But use common sense. Read the patterns. That is my suggestion at least. And if it doesn't show up then that means I don't feel like writing it. But again I appreciate all of the reviews and how many people have read this story. Onto the next chapter.**

"You. Up. Now." Chloe said authoritatively down to the man sitting at his desk. Nino rolled his eyes and stood up. He knew exactly what it was that his boss wanted. She could still be a bit more subtle about the whole thing. But this was Chloe. He had known her since they were students. She didn't do subtly. So when she had gotten it into her head that he was...

Well their relationship had changed within the past few years since they graduated. Now he technically worked for her. But he got much more money then any other employee. He had more paid vacation days, he got to travel in nice cars and had a nice corner office. But he would never get a promotion (He got paid more anyway) And he was on call every single weekend.

Someone might ask why? Well the entire reason was flouncing her way down the corridor in front of him. Chloe had hips, and she liked to use them. Much to Nino's agitation. He had no idea where it was that she wanted them to go for it this time. But if they were headed towards the car garage then he had a pretty decent idea. He kept up with her long strides easily. He was taller then her by about a foot. Although it would be hard to tell with how much authority that she oozed.

They entered the car park and walked towards a waiting limo. The drivers glass was tinted. Nino could not see in at all. The elderly gentleman only got out to open the car door for Chloe. She climbed in and Nino followed after her. He felt like he was being carted off to places unknown. Although it was probably just going to be her house again.

Chloe did not even wait until the door was closed to fling herself onto him. They latched lips and he wrapped his hands around her slender little hips. She sighed into the kiss. She tried not to let his tongue do the magical spell that it was able to cast on her. But it did anyways. And just like that she was giving little excited yelps. Like a tiny dog. Excited that it's owner was home.

When she was in that car, with Nino, all alone...well it was probably the only time that she could let her guard down and allow him to take control of the situation. And how he ever took control.

The two continued to exchange their sloppy unthought out kisses. She reached his neck and began to bite at the skin, she sucked at him like he was a lollipop and her mouth was a vacuum cleaner. Nino groaned in satisfaction. His cock felt as if it were twice it's normal size. And all she was doing was rub it through the fabric.

Nino moaned in anticipation. He reached down her legs and felt her up through her dress. She shuddered and draped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her. He grasped her hips and pulled her over onto his lap. They went over a bump and Chloe's eyes opened, she was about to turn and yell at her driver to be more careful. But then she felt his cock rub up against her cunt lips. She smiled and returned to kissing him. He was hers. All hers. And she was his. All his.

This had been going off and on for a few years. she gives him some good hard cash and he fucks her brains out. And he gets the privilege to say that he had been inside of her. Not many people got to say that. In fact there was only Nino...and...Nino...okay so she had only fucked one guy. But in her defense it was well worth it. Nino only seemed to improve gradually through the years. Until he was on the level of some sort of sex god.

Chloe bit down on his tongue and he reached between her legs. He grasped her panties, already soaked through in her eager feminine juices. He tore it away and flung the stained white lace panties aside. She tried to keep track of where they fell. But she eventually forgot about them. She had bigger things to focus on. Like the fact that he was reaching for his zipper and taking his large amazing hands off of her body. And she couldn't have that.

She reached down and stopped him. She then reached down between them, slowly sinking to her knees in the moving car. She tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ear and looked up at him with sheer unaltered lust shining through her eyes. She blinked at him, her eyes half lidded and full of desire. Nino groaned and thrust his hips towards her large eager lips.

"Be patient. You're lucky I'm even doing this at all."  
"Whatever. Just get on with it. Unless you forget how to-" Nino was cut off as she slowly unzipped him and took his cock out of his underwear. She licked her lips and then licked up the entire length of his shaft. He smiled and grinned down at her. She was still glaring up at him, and she wrinkled her nose when she got to the tip of his cock. She licked around his head for a few seconds before she sniffed it.  
"Do you ever clean this thing?"  
"Probably more often then you clean your snatch." He responded. She scoffed offended and then went back to bobbing her head up and down his shaft. She was not just using her tongue and cheeks and lips, but also her teeth. Adding a little bit of danger and pain to the pleasure. It was wet with saliva. Nino bit his lip and rolled his head back on the expensive leather seat. He had never felt this luxurious until he had begun fucking Chloe on a regular basis.

He bucked his hips when they went over another bump and she gagged on his cock. She glared up at him and he merely smirked right back down at her.  
"Switch then if you're not going to let me work my magic on-EEK!" She shrieked as he grabbed her shoulders and rapidly switched places with her. He got down between her legs and spread them with a smile. Her pussy was already wet and ready for him. Just waiting for him to dive right in.

He licked his lips and then began eating her out. He managed to push his tongue deep enough into her that he felt his nose rub up against her pubic hair. She groaned and knuckled the back of his head. He licked her slowly up and down. Chloe was letting out excited little hums of enjoyment. She felt him lick at her slick inner walls with the power of an expert linguist. His tongue was strong and powerful and confident and lacked in nothing. He was making her feel like a real woman, a woman who was loved and appreciated and fucked...oh God she was losing her mind.

He finally pulled his tongue out of her. Amazingly enough neither had orgasmed just yet. They had excellent self control after years of fucking each other. They knew the others quips perfectly. They just had to be cautious and know how to overpower the other. It was like playing a game of chess. Except it wasn't chess because they were fucking. And doing it in public. Sort of. They were almost at their destination.

Nino positioned himself so that his fat thick cock was right in front of her, his cock throbbed with desire. He took a deep breath and kept perfect eye contact with the richest person that he had ever known. Hell possibly the richest person in all of Paris. Definitely the richest person that he had ever fucked. Hell the only person that he had ever fucked. Still he thought that he played it all off pretty well. She didn't even know that she had been his first time. Then again they had both been pretty drunk and rage fucked each other in her office at midnight on new years eve.

Nino plunged his way into her and Chloe gasped and grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and pulled him down further into her. She thrust up with her hips to meet his slap for slap. God she needed this. She needed this dick. She needed this desire to be driven out of her. She needed him to fuck her until she could no longer walk and had to be resigned to him carrying her around. Then again that might be for the best as that would mean that she could fuck him at any time that she wanted. These were the type of things that she thought about.

It kept her warm and happy at night. She gripped down on the worlds most perfect cock. Every bump, ridge and vein perfectly sculpted to bring her upmost pleasure. He was like a personally made dildo, except much more comfortable and not as cold. In fact his cock was hot, burning hot, as hot as the sun. She gasped and groaned and thrashed beneath him and with him. He groaned and panted.  
"Fuck. Fuck. FFFUUUCCCKKK" Nino breathed out as he smashed himself into her.  
"Jesus Nino. I'm going to scream." Chloe half begged him. She didn't want to scream. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. She had a reputation to uphold!

"Not yet. We're not done yet." Nino said, he tightened his cock and continued to thrust. She squeezed herself down on him and gasped. The car was slowing down they could both feel it. Nino rolled off of her and looked at his watch. They had already been fucking for thirty minutes?!

The two of them were still horny when they reached the hotel. Chloe quickly pulled her panties back on and Nino flipped his cock back into his zipper and hid the bulge as well as he could. The two ran hand in hand through the lobby to the elevator, giggling like a couple of mad men. Chloe aggressively hit the close button. A man with a suitcase was approaching nervously. She gave him one of her patented death glares and he slowed down.  
"TAKE THE STAIRS!" She shouted at him as the doors closed. Nino was chewing at her neck within a second and she was pushing herself against him. Her perfect heart shaped ass ground into his large, thick cock. Nino moaned in anticipation, he could not stand it any longer. He could take no more of this! He knew that they still had to go down that long hallway and that there was a fifty fifty chance that there would be a maid or a butler or someone else out there...but he could not keep control of himself anymore.

He grabbed her fancy dress pants and pulled at them like an excited toddler.  
"Someone's impatient." Chloe sniped at him. Nino reached his hand down her pants and cupped her excited engorged sex. It was already wet and dripping from excitement.  
"You're one to talk." He snapped right back. She gasped and groaned at his rough manhandling of the situation. He reached up into her shirt and cupped her breasts, he massaged one and then began to yank at the thin lacy bra keeping her beautiful breasts out of his palms. He reached into one and gripped her nipples between his fingers. He yanked at it unashamedly. He could do pretty much anything that he wanted to her. They had well established all of this a long time ago.

She gasped as he pulled her nipples to the ripping point, and then kept on ripping. He then released and squeezed her breast in one hand, he hefted the large beautiful piece of equipment. They were not the largest tits in the world, but like everything about her they were a good handful that were perky enough to create the illusion of size. And Nino was fascinated with them.

Chloe found his cock resting along her ass crack, she squeezed attempting to keep him trapped with her. She wanted everything that he had to offer. she wanted his massive cock all to herself. She wanted him to stay in her forever and give her endless pleasure.

Nino grasped her shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. He had enough respect for her clothing to not tear it off of her. He knew what she liked. She blushed and watched his eager nimble fingers quickly take off her coat and then her blouse and then unsnapped her bra. She was now half naked in the elevator. They looked at each other. Her chin resting over her shoulder. He captured her lips with his and practically ate her up.

The elevator beeped and they stopped on her floor. They paused and looked out the door. No one in sight. They did not even hesitate and sprinted for it. They reached her door and kicked it open. Their arms around each other and eagerly ripping each others clothes off. Soon they were ass naked. He grabbed her by the hips again and lifted her up, slamming her roughly against the cold marble wall. She gasped at the coldness and nuzzled up against him. He was burning hot. She grabbed his ear between her teeth and yanked at it.

Like a puppy with a piece of meat. She chewed at his ear while he ground up against her. He gripped his cock and brought it up to her pussy lips. She reached down between them and gripped her lips before opening herself up for him. He thrust in with one simple thrust and was quickly nestled safe and secure inside of her.

She gasped and flung her head back, he yelped, her teeth that had been gnawing now scratched him.  
"Sorry." She said as she linked her ankles behind his lower back, right over his tight ass. He smiled at her and quirked an eyebrow. His eyes glinting behind his glasses.  
"Sorry? Did you just apologize?"  
"Don't look too far into it." She snapped. He reached up to cup her cheek. She melted into his palm and closed her eyes with a smile. He paused in his thrusts and she opened her eyes. They were wide and bright blue. He began to thrust again, but slower, gentler.  
"Why are you?" she did not have to finish the question. This was out of the ordinary for him. She was used to him just going mad with lust and then leaving her once they had their fill. Her waking up alone or to him dressing, their passion drying on her sheets.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She blushed deeply he had the deepest most lovingly look in his eyes. She had never seen it before. She tried to avoid his look, but he gripped her chin and gently brought it back to him.  
"You're beautiful. I'm just amazed that it took me so long to figure that out." She gasped and arched her back on his cock. He resumed his trusting. But it was slower, gentler. She felt filled, but more then just filled, she felt more then just fucked. She felt as if they were actually completing each other. Actually caring about each other. Actually doing something together. It wasn't just for him, or just for her.

Nino moaned as electricity sparked across his cock and up his back. She groaned and gripped him tighter, her pussy, her lips, her arms and legs. She was not going to let him go anytime soon. He knew that she was close. He was too. He wanted them to peak together. She agreed with him. She slowed herself down and really focused on him. He sped up his thrusts and looked deep into her eyes. Bright blue in a sea of red. Her golden hair fell over her forehead and stained her makeup with sweat.

The two of them screamed out 'I love you' once they reached their mind shattering body shaking orgasms.

* * *

"I want to take you out to dinner." This weekend. Nino spoke to her softly and gently as he penetrated her. She hummed in agreement. Her mind was wandering. Far past this weekend. They were making love. Not fucking. Not having sex. Not being violent. Just making sweet soft, gentle, intimate love. For each others benefits.

"We'll go to a fancy restaurant, wear nice clothes, go dancing, maybe a walk in the park, then come here and cuddle." She hummed in agreement again and pushed her hips back upwards to meet his thrusts. She was already imagining the longer things. A date, another, a proposal, a marriage, a baby, more on the way, rings, and playdates and vacations to exotic places, making love morning noon and night. Yes. Yes that just might be the perfect life.

"I would love to." She said gazing up at him. Her make up smeared around her eyes, and Nino was convinced that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

 **Just remember to read and review. If I like the suggestions then I will write them if I have the time or the inclination. That is just sort of how this entire thing works. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or on the long side, or ended just when it was starting to get good. Just write whenever I feel like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is going to get a little weird. So just bare with it. Thanks for all of the great reviews. Greatly appreciate them. Remember to read and review. Onto the next chapter. It is an Adrien/Marinette AKA Ladybug/Chat Noir with a few twists. Like pregnancy and gender bending for no other reason besides I can. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"Will you please try and take this seriously? This is a problem!" Marinette shouted at the tall blonde girl admiring herself in the window. She had been doing so for the past half an hour and it was starting to grate on the superhero's nerves. Like a lot.  
"I don't know my lady. I would hardly call this a cat-tastrophe."  
"That was lame and you know it." Ladybug rubbed her eyes. Seriously. Out of all of the insane things that had happened to her thus far as a superhero. This definitely had to be at the top of the list for weirdness.

It had been a regular battle. An akuma who apparently made an opposite or something like that? It created a fridge instead of a pigeon, it turned off street lamps, it was mostly weird things like that. But when Chat Noir had gone rushing in like a buffon and gotten hit...well the results had been mixed. On the one hand Ladybug was happy that her partner wasn't straight up dead. Or turned into a super villain. But now he...or rather she...Chat Noir was a girl. A woman. They were old enough that boy and girl did not apply to them.

Chat Noir was a woman. And what a woman! Large shapely breasts, a perky butt, and long golden hair that fell in ringlets down her back. On top of that a million watt smile and legs that went on for days in attractive stilettos. Probably not the best thing to wear during a battle...but it was what it was. Marinette was trying her hardest not to be jealous. After all, just because she was technically older then Chat Noir by a few months didn't mean that she would be more...developed...she wished that there wasn't that much of a difference between the two of them though.

"Awe...what's the matter princess? Jelly." Chat Noir strutted up to Marinette and stood above her. Marinette frowned up at his smirking face. Chat was now a little shorter then before, but not by much. Which meant that Chat still towered over her. "I still think that you are beautiful. Although. You need to give me this much credit. I wear this skin tight leather suit like never before."

Chat teasingly pulled at the bell on their neck and it jingled jauntily. Ladybug looked on in aghast as Chat just straight up cupped her own breasts and wiggled them up and down.  
"Do you mind!"  
"No. I like the audience."  
"Seriously!"  
"Is someone jelly that I'm all grown up and someone isn't?"  
"Don't say Jelly it was never a thing." Marinette frowned and stamped her foot. She was blushing heavily. Why did she feel this way? It was just CHAT! She then thought of something.  
"Wait come here. This worked before right? It might work again!" Ladybug grabbed Chat around the waist and pulled the two of them together. Smashing her lips to Chat's puffy lovely ones. The two stood that way kissing for several seconds before finally pulling apart. Ladybug frowned in annoyance and Chat had wide stars in her eyes.  
"Rats. You're still a girl."  
"My lady if you were only interested in girls then I would have more then willingly-"  
"I'm bisexual Chat. I just lean more towards blondes. And I have someone in mind. So don't push your luck-YELP!_" She gasped as she felt someone with very sharp claws pinch her ass. She looked down and saw Chat had cupped her ass and squeezed it. Chat smirked and shook her head.

"Such a dissapointment. I mean I know that your's is cute and all. But mine...well I hate to compare or anything but..." Chat looked behind herself and admired her rear. It was such a cute rear. And it was just big enough to count as sexy. Absolutely perfect.  
"Excuse you? I happen to think I have a great ass. This." Ladybug grabbed Chat's butt and unabashedly squeezed. "Is just plain obscene. and those tits?" Ladybug reached one hand up and grabbed a nipple that was poking through the leather and twisted.  
"Scandalous." She tried not to show how much this was getting to her. After all she was in the arms of her partner. Now a very beautiful woman...and doing this sort of stuff to her...well...why did she feel so hot and horny? And towards a female version of Chat of all people?

Chat groaned and leaned heavily against her. Ladybug's eyes widened and looked up in surprise. The cat themed superhero had a lewd look on her face, red, with half lidded eyes and her tongue starting to hand out.  
"What's this? Do you like it when I touch you?" Ladybug said triumphantly as she squeezed Chat's ass again. Her tail curling in joy and her breath starting to increase. Her heart rate coming right through the leather.  
"I'm more sensitive now I think. Don't take advantage of me."  
"I would never dream of it kitty cat...although. I am a little mad about what you said earlier about my assets compared to yours. Are you going to apologize?" Ladybug squeezed Chat's rear again and gave it a hearty smack for good measure. Chat groaned and nudged herself against her lady.  
"I'm...I'm...I'm..." Chat's eyes widened and she rolled to the side holding onto Ladybug. Ladybug rolled with her before popping up. Another blast of energy coated the roof of the building and the two stood up groaning in pain and annoyance.

Ladybug peeped and grabbed his new body in amazement.

Marinette looked down at herself. Her breasts were gone. Then again she never really was all that developed in that area. Instead of tits though...She had muscles. Actual muscles. Rather impressive muscles too. She had never seen herself as being strong, but right here and now. She actually had muscles. Like a real man. Sort of similar to her fathers. she could feel something resting in her pants. It was large, and it felt hard.  
"Chat?" she said looking up at her partner. Chat was holding her hands together and looking Ladybug up and down in rapturous joy.  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE ADORABLE!" Marinette blushed and covered his face. His long hair was gone, replaced by a close blue/black hair crew cut. A little longer on the top towards his forehead. He was very well muscled, with long legs that could go on for days. And very impressive biceps.  
"NO! DOn't just say something like that! It's embarrassing!"  
"Awe...is my little lovebug all embarrassed?" Chat said sliding over sneakily and leaning her brand new impressive tits on top of Marinette's strong muscled chest.

"Chat! Show a bit of restraint!" MArinette said in agitation and waved his hands in front of his partner.  
"This is my restraint." She purred before giving a quick kiss to Ladybug's chilled jaw. Then looking at Ladybug with a quirked eyebrow. "Someone is happy to see me."  
"Sh-Shut up! I never had one before! When will it...stop?" Ladybug gestured to his pants in annoyance and confusion. Why was his dick hard all of a sudden? Sure Mariunette knew about the difference between boys excitement and girls excitement...but this was weird. Weird and bad. And why did it happen just now?  
"Well by the size of it." Chat said experimentally grabbing a hold of the snake now residing in Marinette's pants. "I would say that this baby is going to be up until we...relieve the pressure so to say."

"Are you really" Ladybug glowered at his partner.  
"I volunteer to do it. I've had enough practice before." Ladybug sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Fine. Fine. Just get it over with. We need to stop this guy before all of this is permanent." Chat grinned excitedly and dropped to her knees, grasped LAdybug's crotch and slowly teased out the superheroes brand new, never before used eleven inch cock. Chat had to do a double take once she saw it. And mouthed wow over and over.

Ladybug fiddled with his hands nervously. Unsure of where to look.  
"So is it okay? I mean I don't want you to-" His words turned into moans and he rolled his head as Chat began to suck it. And use her hands to rub it out. It was like kneading dough. A big piece of firm dough. And she was enjoying every second of it. Dear God this thing smelt fantastic. It was large and unwieldily and slightly intimidating. But it was also on Ladybug's body, and Ladybug boy or girl was the most amazing person in the world. So all of this was okay by Chat.

Ladybug breathed heavily. Hot and bothered. The Chat's breath alone was drawing a strange tingling deep from within his core. The red and black superhero felt two large testicles in his suit move. They felt to be about the size and shape of footballs. And full to bursting.  
"Ch-Chat." Ladybug groaned out. This was too much. So soon. It was incredible. It was indescribable. It was sheer pleasure!

"CCCHHHAATTT!" Ladybug breathed out as he exploded across the blonde superhero's face. The brand new woman felt her pussy quiver and began to lick greedily at the cum. It was thick and bright white. Like freshly fallen snow. And she was more then eager to taste it. There was just so much! So much of it! It was impossible to wash it all down!

Chat Noir would have had to be a real slut to lick it all up. And luckily Chat Noir was a real slut. And she licked it all up. Ladybug leaned back and panted. His eyes closing. Until he felt something warm and hard press against his lips. He opened his eyes and they nearly bugged out of his domino mask. Chat Noir had stripped off all the unessentials of her suit. Leaving the mask and tail and gloves on. And now was hovering right over Ladybug's cock. Her pussy dripping wet with desire. And her big thick tits with big thick nipples pointed right at Ladybug's mouth.

"I need some attention too my lady. Or should I say my-" Chat shrieked as she was rolled over and Ladybug had a far away eager look in his eyes.  
"Your master." Ladybug said before he thrust himself completely into Chat's anxiously waiting pussy. Chat Noir groaned and met him thrust for thrust. But Ladybug was amping up the pace. Bringing it to a blur. Their hips slammed together and Chat had to gasp and wrap her arms around Ladybug's large torso to keep from flying away.

Chat groaned and bit at the air like a queen in heat. Ladybug only groaned and licked his lips before turning his attention to Chat's collar bone. Kissing and licking at the sweaty sweet tasting skin. Chat groaned and tried to keep up. But after orgasm after mind shattering orgasm was taking it's tole on her brain. She was going insane. And then Ladybug exploded inside of her. She gasped and attempted to wriggle away. The feeling of being flooded with warmth was incredible. It was as if everything that she had been missing was just now delivered to her...but Ladybug showed no sign of slowing.

The cum was being turned into a burning hot froth between the two of them. A cum and sperm milkshake. The kind that would make a person go mad.  
"Please. Please cum again. I want more. I want it all!" Chat shouted out to the rooftop. Ladybug's eyes flashed. He had a vision. Of fucking Chat Noir in every single position. With a big pregnant belly bouncing below her, absolutely filled with their children.

Marinette didn't even think about Adrien. He held nothing for Ladybug anymore. All that was left was Chat and her pussy and fucking her pregnant. Ladybug leaned closer to Chat and began to talk dirty to her. Licking her ear and whispering obscenities to her.

"Yeah you like that don't you you little slut? You like my big hot meat in your tight little pussy? Does my little pussy cat like their pussy getting fucked?"  
"OH GOD YES! I love it! Don't stop! never stop fucking me! Promise me Marinette!" Adrien shouted as she grasped her long golden hair and pulled at it. The two were quickly kissing again, their red faces rubbing against each other. It was like rubbing your face into a furnace.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to cum soon!" Adrien said as she wrapped her arms and legs even tighter around her brand new lover.  
"You want me to paint your insides with my cum? Does my little kitten want me to shoot my spermies in her?"  
"YES! Please Ladybug! Knock me up! Put your cum in me! I want your kitties!"  
"MMM. Now there's a thought." Marinette drooled at the thought. Beautiful blonde perfect Chat Noir. With her new big tits and lovely grabable ass. All big and round and pregnant with her kittens. Sure Marinette had always wanted to be the one who got knocked up by Adrien Agreste. But this was just as good. If not even better! Now she could appreciate the pregnant female form and not have to worry about child birth!

The two climaxed at the same time. Gasping and screaming. The fact that they were in public made no difference. Or that there was an akuma out there somewhere wrecking havoc. All that mattered was fucking each others brains out! Ladybug collapsed beside Chat and nuzzled her neck before reaching down and rubbing Chat Noir's belly. It was definitely pregnant. They could tell. So many sperms were swimming around in getting pregnant would be impossible.

"OOOO I can't wait to see you all big and round with my babies."  
"Our kitties Ladybug. Use the proper nomenclature."

 **So please read and review and tell me if there is anyone that you want me to write up. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far. Really appreciate it. Also don't be afraid to check out some of my other work and leave reviews. Also appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read and review would greatly appreciate it. This doesn't exactly have smut in it, more of just the implication. Adrien/Massive Harem. Please read and review. Sorry in advance that it will probably be short. This is mostly just a joke sort of chapter. Sorry that there is nothing to really get off to in this chapter.**

"Oh my God is the matter with my body?" Adrien groaned from underneath his cover. The small black cat demon muttered something and swiped at him.  
"You got drunk out of your gourd and went around town screwing any and all the girls that you could find." The small guardian said angrily before floating up in a woozy circle.  
"That's impossible. I don't drink." Adrien said in annoyance before holding his head. He then groaned and bent in half.

"Why does my everything hurt?"  
"Because you don't drink." Plagg said before he landed next to Adrien awkwardly "Seriously why can't you just mourn like normal people with crying?"  
"Mourning? Why was I mourning...and why does my dick feel weird?" He said as he reached down and touched himself. He felt worn to the bone down there. Bizarre.

"I repeat. You went nuts last night." Plagg said as he floated above his chosen. "Not to mention that you are going to get so much shit for this."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You fucked like eleven people last night kid. Multiple times."

"I have no idea...wait...Are you sure?" He said touching his head. Thoughts and images were starting to come back to him. "I...Dad said something. About...I'm going away for a long time right."  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! He gets it!" Plagg shouted sarcastically. "You did exactly what you were not supposed to do."  
"I told people didn't I?"  
"If you mean retransformed in front of them and then royally fucked them. Yep." Plagg poked their foreheads together in aggravation.  
"I...I remember Marinette...But then I went downstairs for a drink and...oh no."  
"Yep."  
"I fucked Marinette's mother."  
"She wasn't the only mother."  
"Who else then...No way."  
"I think you really liked Alya's mom a lot too. Why I don't know." Adrien's eyes widened, he was starting to remember. Him, transforming from Chat into Adrien, falling into the Cheng's residence. Transforming in front of Marinette, and then...and then...well then it had just been sweat, and kissing, and fumbling hands, and butts and his cock and her pussy and so on and so forth. And then he was out. And downstairs and Marinette was asleep upstairs and Sabine had been there and she was so beautiful...and after he left her on the living room couch he had retransformed and ran out. Cum still drying in his leathers. And there had been Alya walking home late at night. He had not even hesitated to swoop down and pick her up. Or return her home. Or kiss her. Or grab her ass. Or...

Well her mother had also been there. And he had no idea how or why but she had convinced him to follow her to her bedroom.  
"Jesus Christ." Adrien said as he rubbed his eyes and awkwardly stood up to get dressed. "Four women...wait..."  
"I didn't say you stopped there. Come on. Think."  
"Chloe." Adrien groaned as he found a long golden hair on his shoulder, and a shorter red one. "Sabrina?" He found next to that a longer red hair.  
"I don't recognize this one..."  
"Your teacher lady."  
"Ms Bustier?" Adrien really didn't remember that. Then again he didn't remember much of last night. Just well...he had vague feelings all across his body and on his cock.

"Okay Plagg...please tell me that-"  
"Lila." Plagg said simply. "You fucked her too."  
"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"  
"Honestly? It's fun to watch your world burn. It gives me a reason to wake up in the morning."  
"You are the worst you know that?" Adrien said in disgust as he continued to get dressed.

"Okay so just to recap you had sex with five members of your class and a teacher and two parents. You should be proud."  
"I should be disgusted. Why was I so worked up that I got shit faced and went on a fucking spree?"  
"You really don't remember." Plagg said gesturing towards the pile of luggage. "Eight months? Cabo? Photo shoot? No internet access?"  
"I hate my life." Adrien said as he hung his head and opened his shirt to allow Plagg to slip inside. "Come on there is probably still time to say bye before we need to leave."

There was no time and within moments Adrien was bundled up and on a private jet going to Mexico for the remainder of the year. He frowned looking out the window. His life was terrible.

* * *

Adrien's life was wonderful. Eight months in a beautiful country. Getting to spend time with his father, actual time, they even went swimming! And now he was returning to his beloved home. It was a sight for sore eyes. He took a deep breath of the brisk night air as he stepped off the gate and walked down to the waiting taxi.

"This is the life. Home. Going to see my friends. Yes indeed I am happy." Adrien mused to Plagg who flew out from under Adrien's arm and looked at him while chewing his lip.  
"I feel like I'm forgetting to tell you something." Plagg said in aggravation as they finally arrived back to the house. "Well can't be important."

Adrien retreated to his living room and sat to watch some television. This was certainly the life. He popped open a drink and rolled Plagg some of his cheese. Then Plagg perked up when he heard the doorbell. The two exchanged a confused look. Before standing up and walking to the front door. They looked out the peephole and Adrien's mouth hit the ground.

There was Marinette, and Alya, and their mothers. Chloe, Sabrina, their teacher Mrs Bustier and Lila? And all of them were pregnant. Heavily pregnant. Very obviously round and glowing slightly.  
"That was it. I forgot to tell you that Chat Noir's are insanely fertile. It's to keep the tradition going."  
"What?" Adrien whispered to his little black cat.  
"Yeah, you only need to fuck a girl as Chat once and then you are pretty much guaranteed a pregnancy. Isn't magic great?"  
"Plagg how do I fix this?"  
"Well I would suggest first letting them in."

The group sat around his dinner table and all of the women glared at him.  
"So." Adrien started before he was promptly interrupted.  
"We have all talked Adrien." Chloe said with a snap. "While you were gone without even a phone call. We all confided in each other, figured it out, and we talked."  
"And?" He squeaked out pulling at his collar. Well he was very dead.  
"We're not mad that you had sex with all of us. Hell the sex was great." Caline said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "What we can't accept is how you disappeared off the face of the planet for eight months and left us to deal with all of this."  
"Soooo" Alya practically trilled as she leaned over, holding one hand on her tummy protectively. "We decided that all you have to do to make it up to us is to fuck us into screaming bitches again."

"You were the only one who screamed honey." Alya's mother said as she patted her daughter on the rear until she sat back down.  
"I...wait...what...really?" Adrien said surprised, his mind going a million miles a minute. Out of all the possibilities that could have happened he did not expect this.  
"Yep. We want to keep this going. That's how good it was."  
"But I mean...eight months..."  
"One month for every two inches of your cock." Sabrina said as she licked her lips in anticipation. Adrien looked at the redhead in surprise.  
"Well I...definitely...okay..." The group sat in silence, the woman looking at him eagerly, a few even licking their lips in eager anticipation.

"Well then." Marinette said as she stood up and shrugged out of her pink slip. "I guess there's nothing else for it then." Her small oval breasts bounced and Adrien felt himself instantly grow hard.

Actually he was wrong. Life was good. As the rest of the woman disrobed his cock grew larger and harder then ever. Soon he was surrounded by big round milk filled boobs, and big baby filled tummies, and women with glowing golden skin and long silky hair and big excited grins on their faces and bright red blushes across their noses. Life was very very good.

 **Sorry that it was short and more of an idea then anything else. Just wasn't feeling this one. Although it is a good idea. Anyone can take these ideas and run with them if they want. Please read and review, would greatly appreciate it. Or some of my other work. Shameless plug. I also plan to write the next few relatively shorter so that I can get them out faster. IT is a cheap way for me to feel better about this series. Never said I was deep and or proud.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read and review. Greatly appreciate it. Sorry for the last chapter. This one is Alix and Kim having a fucking/self control contest. There is no plot to most of what I am going to post and they will probably just be me jumping straight to the action from here on out because I want to post more at a faster rate. Just the mood that I am feeling. Sorry if this one is a little short. Or a little long or whatever.**

Alix blushed as she looked Kim up and down. He looked nice naked. The two of them were sitting on the king sized bed above the party that was still going on. They were blushing and only a little bit of it was from the two of them just having finished a bottle of champagne between the two of them.

Their inhibitions were lowered, their clothes were off, they were alone and they were both on birth control. (It had been a long process but he said that if she was tough enough to use it then he would also. She appreciated it as it meant that she wasn't suffering through it alone. He was remarkably tough if he could stand the changes that happened with these fucking hormone pills.)

"Okay. So you know the rules of this one right?" Kim said as he sat across from her stroking his cock until it was at it's full eleven inches. She gulped. Even looking at it for too long caused her to get wet. It didn't help that it was so insanely huge. She always felt like doing a victory dance after she got it shoved inside of herself. It was almost the size of her!

Well okay she had grown a little since graduation...but so had Kim. He had the height of a deer, with a broad enough chest to match. His hair was a little longer and he dyed more of it now. Not to mention his legs and chest and abs and arms looked like he lived in the gym. She on the other hand had these annoying sweater puppies growing out of her chest. Cumbersome, annoying, and bras were literally cages for them.

She was at least naturally strong and didn't have to work at it or worry about her strength. She could probably pick Kim up if she wanted to.

"Yeah I remember the stupid rules to your insane bet. Whoever sums first looses. What are we betting on again?"  
"Loser has to do the apartments chores for two months." Alix narrowed her eyes at this. He had upped the ante. She rolled her neck and quirked an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes hoping that she hadn't noticed that he left out the other part.  
"and the loser has to follow the winners sexual deviant demands for a week. If it is consensual and now weird."

"Why can't we just have sex like normal people?" Alix complained as she stood up and swayed over towards Kim, she had just enough hip to use it. She knew that Alya would have used all of her hip powers to probably destroy any guy that she was having sex with. Girl was thick with a capital T. But Alix had something even better then thickness. She had stamina, and a sex drive to match a bear in heat. Not to mention she also had endurance.

The girls in her friend group all had a bunch of crazy sexual prowess. From endurance, to elasticity to flexibility...well Alix got drive. She could probably last for hours...But fucking without an orgasm was much different compared to a good fuck session with multiple orgasms.

Kim gulped as she alluringly walked towards him. She had the body of a goddess. And the cunt to match. He had been in it enough times to know.

"Mostly because I like to think that we are better then normal people." Kim replied as she sat down on his lap. His cock held in the crack of her ass. She gripped his shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips, making sure to use plenty of tongue. Kim moaned into the kiss, his tongue delved into her mouth and he began to grip her breasts and sides, running the balls of his thumbs over her tiny pink erect nipples.

"Ah! AH!" Alix said warningly into his mouth and she squeezed his cock with her ass. He moaned in response and brought a hand down to cup her cunt. He slide a couple of fingers into her and began to play with her inner walls. She clenched down around his fingers. Then clenched around his cock. She humped his hand and he thrust upwards. His cock was still not inside of her, but her muscles were so amazing that he didn't even really care.

Kim began to grunt, long and loud and deep. She gripped his hand and forced another finger into her. She was no wimp. She was going to force him to go all out on this one. Kim grinned wickedly. He knew he had that sort of affect on women. He was a little worried though. She was really gripping his cock, and bringing herself down heavily on his balls. And those adorable little sounds that she was making and the way that she was twisting her face up and she was so red...

"AH! AH! AH!" Alix shouted out as she humped at his cock and hand. Her ass gave it a particularly strong squeeze and then did the finisher. She did a little booty shake. She had picked it up from when Alya spoke about her love life. (The debaucherous bitch had around seven boys drooling after her hips at any given time, of course she would know how to make a guy orgasm with one power move) All you had to do was grip tightly and spin a little, the twisting motion would send a guy insane.

"AAAAHHHH! ERG!" Kim shouted, his neck straining as he attempter to keep it down, but his balls were pulsing and he could feel the cum traveling up his shaft. There was no way to keep it down. He was strong but not that strong. His cum exploded out, and splattered around the two of them. Hitting the sheets with a wet

WHACK!

The sheets were stained bright white, the pillows that they were rolling on were ruined and some had gotten onto Alix's back and a little on her hair. She gasped at the sudden burning contact and then pulled off of his hand. She still had not cum yet. Lucky for her. That was a point for her.

"Best two out of three" Kim said as his cock finally calmed down and he pulled the still erect member off of her. She grinned wickedly. She had no intention of losing to him.  
"Oh you are so on." she stood off of him and wiggled herself around, now her ass and cunt was facing him. He knew what she wanted and lay backwards. She sat on his face and he gripped her hips and firmly kept her planted on him. Perfect access for his tongue to get into her pussy. She gasped and arched her back. Her face contorting into an adorable little expression as she humped his face. She then remembered what they were doing here and leaned forwards.

Her small hard breasts dug into his abs and she could just reach his cock. She licked it up and then down, she took the shaft into her mouth and began to suck, before she sucked on the side and gave it a little nip. Just strong enough to leave a hickey. He groaned and thrust upwards. Humping the air aggressively as he continued to lick at her snatch.

His tongue delved deep into her love tunnel and made sure to swirl in a counter clockwise direction. That was the secret. Counter clockwise. Alix gasped and sucked on his cock all the harder. It was drenched in pre and a little bit of his actual cum, it figures that he would cum so hard that it would just explode out of his cock without actually getting any of it drenched.

She rubbed it down with her hand and her free hand cupped and hefted his balls. It was hard to get the entire thing inside of her mouth. It felt like it was the size of her at times and she was wrestling with a person.

Kim gave an appreciative squeeze to her ass. IT was just the perfect grasping size. Small and cute and nice and pink. Her blush covered her entire body and made her look a little like a flower. He pushed his tongue deeper into her folds, making sure to appreciate the taste of her. His mother had always told him to enjoy his meals. and he was making sure to enjoy it.

From the sounds that he was electing from her it was clear that she was enjoying the tongue fucking too. He frowned when he felt her hands leave his cock, but then he felt her mouth bobbing up and down it, her hands balled into fists by his ankles. She was squeezing them, trying to get some sort of response out. Her throat hummed and he hummed in response. His tongue vibrating and thrusting against her clit. Alix was close. She could feel her core tighten, and her sight go a little blurry and her breath became ver ragged.

Alix gasped and stiffened as her body vibrated around his tongue and she cam. His face was damp with her juices and she felt her stomach cramp and then finally calm down. He had licked her into submission, like a cat at a bucket of cream. Kim licked his face appreciatively. She always tasted so amazingly good. He had no idea what she did. But it was great.

And now they were tied.

"Now onto the main event. Unless you want to give up now?" Kim said cockily as he gave her face an apprecaitve slap with his cock. She squeezed his temples with her thighs and then turned around. She positioned herself over his cock and glowered down at the over confident man before her.  
"Not even freaking close." she said and slowly engorged herself on his meat spear. Kim gasped and had to grasp the covers beneath him. She was too good! Too insanely good! She was going to break him!

Then he got the devilishly delicious idea to break her first. So he grabbed her by the hips. She looked at him nervously. He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly before he thrust upwards and puled her slowly downwards. Not enough to hurt her, but fast enough that he was pressing at the back of her womb within seconds. When they first started taking birth control he had been a little nervous about how it might affect him. But then when they started doing it without any physical protection...well bareback was incredible and he was willing to take a pill if it meant that they could do it whenever.

Alix gripped his shoulders and pushed herself up. It was like a minor work out. She just had to keep on pumping up and down and squeeze him powerfully, authoritatively. She was in charge. She knew that much. Or else she would make sure that she was. She gripped hard on his cock. It was a little hard to pleasure someone without also getting really excited yourself. She bit her lip and made sure to give her hips plenty of twists when she came down hard on his lap.

Kim was gasping and groaning making sure that his tongue was in charge in her mouth. She gasped and gripped the back of his neck. He gripped her all the harder. Making her know that she was his. Exclusively his and that he was exclusively hers. He wouldn't want it any other way.

She groaned. She wanted to orgasm, she wanted to cum so god damn much! But not yet.  
Kim was reflecting her sentiments. He felt his balls tighten. He had not even come close to draining them, they were big and heavy and ready to explode inside of her.

But not yet...

Not...Yet...

Not...

Yet...

Then he slammed her down as she twisted. And she felt him fill her beyond capacity. And he felt her squeeze his cock in the best way. no one could fuck him like her. No one could fill her the way that he could.

The two howled in amazement as they climaxed together. Alix's eyes fluttered and she softly fell against his chest. Kim brought her closer to his face and kissed her affectionately. She looked up at him and blinked tiredly. He had to shake his head in order to stay awake. She just wore him out. It was incredible. He wanted to live in her pussy. It was the best pussy in the world.

"So. Good game." She said as she caressed his torso. He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Yeah. You put up a good fight."  
"Still won though." She muttered as she burrowed against his chest. He gripped her hand tighter and looked down at her cockily.  
"I think I won."  
"Nope. I did."  
"I say we keep on going. How about it? Best three out of five?"  
"Nah. Best five out of nine. That will be the decision." Kim cursed his luck. Now he had to fuck her nine more times to prove that he could outlast her! She began to kiss her way down his chest and torso, she brought her hand to his balls and squeezed them, nice and big and full. He could definitely go a few more rounds. Good.

She smiled and bit at his abs affectionately. That was very good.

 **Everyone is of legal age. Please read and review. Sorry if the last chapter was a little disappointing smut wise. The next one will be up soon. Hopefully. Also male birth is totally a thing. Look it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Appreciate it. Hope to get the next few up soon. This is an Alya/Adrien chapter where they cuck Nino and Marinette. Enjoy. There is little to no plot in this chapter just straight up pornography. Remember to read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Also everyone is of age.**

Adrien's eyes popped open. He groaned and rolled his neck. He noticed that he had been getting drugged a ton lately. He should honestly be a bit more concerned over all of this. But hey he mostly just rolled with whatever seemed to come his way. And in this case it was him waking up tied to a bed, a bed attached to the ceiling with what looked to be around six iron chains that could be maneuvered in any direction so that he could face any section in the room that he was in.

Didn't change the fact that he was handcuffed to the bed. The room that he was in was dark but with red shag rug and two black screens placed in the wall with fancy red lace curtains over them. He arched his back and tried to look behind his back. He couldn't really move around that well though.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" He called out trying to get someone's attention.  
"Hello Adrien." A deep creepy voice said from behind him. He was then titled and he saw a figure sitting on a red chaise lounge chair in the shadows.

"Hello creepy voice." He said nonchalantly. The person shifted and he got a decent look at their outline. Sort of feminine, in fact super feminine. Very curvy.  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
"I try not to question stuff too much."  
"You have woken up in a strange place talking to a strange person and you are naked. Why are you not freaking out more?"  
"Well first of all I trust you Alya. And if you want to kidnap me for a bit and use a weird creepy voice changer. I won't question it."  
"I! I-I-I'm not Alya! I am an entirely different-"  
"Alya. Only you would buy a voice modulator. And just because I can't see your face doesn't mean I don't recognize you. I would know that figure anywhere."

"WHAT!" Alya's shrill voice cried out. "What does that mean?"  
"All I'm saying is that those hips could break a persons back back in the day. And age has only made them all the more impressive. And noticeable. So what is all of this scary nonsense?"  
"Uh I don't know. I figured since you ran around town in a BDSM clothes you would be into bondage."  
"I...what? I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to remain cool. Inside his heart was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't know. He was too stealthy right? There was positively no way that she could know. That would just be ridiculous right?

"Oh come on. I know that you're Chat Noir."  
"Oh now that is just crazy Alya! I doubt that I would be that cool. I mean seriously we've been in the same place on multiple occasions."  
"No you haven't." Alya said simply. "Plus I caught you sneaking into your window one night. You retransformed right in front of your window. You are nowhere near as stealthy as you think you are."

Adrien opened and closed his mouth. He was at a lost. He had no idea what to say to save his own skin.  
"Okay. So what is all of this then?" He said shaking the chains around his wrists.

"That? Well I thought that I could help you out. I'll help you get the love of your life. And I get to punish my little boyfriend."  
"Nino? Why would you want to punish Nino?" He said in confusion. Nino was his bro! And yes Adrien wasn't going to lie his bro had a very hot girlfriend...and he had fantasized about Alya on more then one occasion...But why would she be into him? Why would she want to punish Nino. Had he...

"Did he cheat on you?"  
"WHAT?! NO!?"Alya shouted in surprise, her face turning bright red and her eyes widening behind her glasses she took a couple of steps into the light and he could see she was wearing a bright red dominatrix corset made out of treated leather that left her boobs free, and a pair of stockings that crisscrossed her legs, and some frilly panties to add to the sexy affect.  
"He ate some cake I was saving. This is his punishment!"  
"Wait so him eating your food entails...this?"  
"It was a really good cake. Look I'm helping you out here. You get to fuck me and then hopefully you get to fuck the hottest piece of ass in town. Who also has a massive crush on you. And who also wants your cock. And I get to teach Nino that a cake is a lot like a pussy. A privilege that you don't want to exploit."  
"That is insane and makes no sense." Adrien attempted to argue. But she shushed him and pulled the curtains away from the glass windows. Adrien could see a couple of silouthettes if he squinted.

But they were tinted glass which meant that it was difficult. He thought that they might be tied up. And their legs seemed to be forced towards the floor.  
"How long did it take you to set this up?" Adrien said in wonderment.  
"I've been fantasizing about this for a while now. Shut up."

She then pulled something and Adrien felt a grate fall behind him. He looked below himself and noticed something teasing at his ass. He could feel it too.  
He looked up at Alya in wide eyed fear.  
"Wait." He said but she only shook her head and turned to the screens.  
"This is your little kitty love bug. And you." She turned and frowned at the other screen. "Do not eat my cake. Ever." She then turned around and dropped to her knees in front of Adrien's cock. She removed the towel covering his jewels and grinned wickedly at the semi erect length in front of her.

This was turning him on after all. Good.

She licked her lips and then gave it a loving kiss. She spat a little and took her tits out. Big and caramel colored and beautiful. She quickly began to rub them up and down his length. Adrien ground his teeth together and threw his head back. He hated that he was helpless right now. Knowing that the love of his life was just behind that mirror...and here he was getting the best tit job of his life. He wanted to fling Alya back and fuck her into submission. Or to fling her off and go and fuck Ladybug into submission...

But this was also so incredibly hot. Just writhing and attempting to get out of his chains. And get off simultaneously.

"Yeah you like that don't you." Alya said with a filthy smirk, she spat on his cock again, giving it more lube for her tits to move even faster. Furiously she rubbed the length up and down. She licked her lips and sloppily gave the head of his cock kisses.

Adrien looked towards the mirrors and quirked an eyebrow. The figures had stopped straining and were now moving strangely. Alya saw where he was looking and paused. She actually had the audacity to pause while she was giving him a tit job.  
"I put something in there to help them get off. As dildos for the boys, cunt dildos for the girls."

The two figures were humping the floor where Adrien could only assume where the dildos were. His eyes then widened when he felt the dildo head play at his asshole and then slowly enter him. He gasped and relaxed. He looked at her in surprise.  
"That wasn't so bad. Was that...ahem...was that lubed?"  
"Yeah and heated up. I might be crazy but I'm not an ass." She said. "I know that you're probably an asshole virgin. Trust me I want someone to be half as pleasant with me."  
"I will be then." Alya quirked an eyebrow and shook her ass teasingly. "You want in this nice little ass huh?" She looked over her shoulder and smirked.  
"I'll keep that in mind. But first...I think I like the idea of reverse cowgirl." She stood up and dropped her panties to the ground and kicked them away. She then completely removed the corset and got nice and close to Adrien. She gripped his cock and gave it a couple of nice strong pumps. Adrien groaned and felt his balls tighten.  
"No!" Alya said authoratatively and slapped him a little. He grunted and clenched.

"You are bumming inside of me tonight. Those are the rules." Adrien rolled his eyes before nodding.

Alya grinned sadistically and turned to the windows. She was going to face them. She pressed a button and Adrien felt the bed begin to bend in half so that he was sitting up. His cock sticking out of his lap lewdly.

"Do you two like watching this? Him fucking me. Me and not you. Him fucking me and me not fucking you."She turned to both and grinned before grabbing her tits and playing with them. He was inches away from entering her, but she was just so far away that he...couldn't...reach...

The little bitch was teasing him.

"Come on! Come on!" He begged. "I will do anything. Just let me fuck you."  
"Say that I am the sexiest girl you know. Just a reminder that the love of your life is behind one door and your best friend is behind the other. Are you going to do that? Do that for the best putty tang in all the world?"  
"Yes." Adrien whispered. Then when she began to sashay away he said it louder. And louder. until he was shouting.

"YES! YES!YES! You are the best fuck and I haven't even fucked you! Please let me fuck you! You are a sexy goddess!" Alya turned and ran back to him. Jumped, did a split and expertly speared herself on his cock. Adrien didn't move he just sat there and stared upwards at her. She then began to hump and thrust and twist herself up so that he felt as if his cock was caught in a blender of pleasure.

Adrien gasped and thrust against his chains. Nino thrust against the Dildo in his ass and Adrien clenched down on his own as well. With every thrust of Alya's hips he was getting fucked in the ass by the piece of plastic. He was getting fucked in all his holes. Alya groaned and grabbed her hair pulling it wildly and joyfully. This was intense. And wonderful. And beautiful. And she wanted to do it again and again and again.

"Tell me who is sexy?" Alya said and paused as she clenched on his cock.  
"You are." Adrien panted as he thrust and rested.  
"Again."  
"You are."  
"again."  
"You are."  
"Who do you love?"  
"You. So much."  
"Who has the best pussy?"  
"You do?"  
"Where are you going to cum?"  
"In it?" Adrien asked hopefully. Alya grinned and speared herself panting to the hilt and orgasmed. Adrien shuddered and released inside of her. She grinned behind her shoulder and leaned down to kiss him lovingly on the lips.  
"That's right baby."

"Now how about you meet your princess." Alya said as she pressed a button and the glass fell away to reveal Marinette in handcuffs with a pink dildo in her pussy and an orgasmed to stupidity look on her face. She looked at Adrien where he hung and got to her hands and knees and crawled to him. She licked his cock and sucked at the cum dribbling down it.

Nino looked up and Alya took his hair in her hand before bringing their lips together.  
"Now hurry up and eat his dick cream out of me lover. I want a few more rounds." With that she shoved her boy toys face to her snatch and groaned as she watched Marinette revitalize Adrien's massive monstrous cock.

 **Please read and review I would greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read and review. Greatly appreciate it. This one is going to be Mannon and MArinette. All aged up. Everyone is legal. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or the long side. Enjoy**

Mannon huffed and dropped her books on the counter next to where Marinette was leaning. She propped her arms up and whistled through her buck teeth. Marinette looked up and wiped a little bit of flour that was on her face.  
"Okay. I'll bite. What's the matter kiddo?"  
"I'm not a kiddo. I'm eighteen. And why are boys the absolute worst?" Marinette chuckled. She had known this kid most of the child's life. The two of them were more alike then Marinette ever wanted to admit. But she had seen her blossom into a beautiful young woman. And now here she was complaining about guys! It was like a dream come true.

Marinette had figured out she was gay a really long time ago, and she also figured out she was a bit of a pervert. She came by it honestly though! Her father was a pervert!  
"Well most boys don't know anything about anything. Why? Which boy is it this time?" Marinette asked with a loving smile. Mannon blushed and looked down. Her long brown hair was done up in a couple of pigtails like her favorite superhero. Marinette kept hers in a bun, it was easier to move around the bakery with it up like that. Less chance of someone grabbing a hold of it.

"His name is Chris." Mannon said blushing even deeper. Marinette grinned and leaned forward across the counter, letting her big adult sized breasts push into the glass. She grinned wickedly at the younger girl.  
"Nino's brother? What about him?"  
"He's cute! And worse he knows he's cute!"  
"Yeah that is pretty bad."  
"And he asked me out!" Mannon stomped her foot in annoyance. Marinette quirked an eyebrow. This was news. And it also might spell disaster for what she had planned next.  
Nah she was good at juggling things. She should be able to seduce the child that she used to babysit.

"Are you going out with him then?"  
"I don't know. I heard a rumor that he expects sex on the first date...and..."  
"And what?"  
"I don't know if I would be any good." Mannon said embarrassed. It wasn't weird for her to talk to Marinette about stuff like this. They talked every single day, and she came over to the bakery a ton. And she got a lot of good advice. It wasn't out of the ordinary was it? They were just sort of really really good friends! Yeah! Friends! That was it!

Marinette wiggled herself across the glass and grasped MAnnon's little shoulder in her hand. "Mannon. If you want I can help you."  
"What? How." Mannon said intrigued and confused. Marinette inwardly did a fist pump. She had her on the hook. Now she just had to reel the little girl in nice and easily.

"Manon I have had a decade worth of sexual experience on you. Trust me when I say that I have picked up a couple of things when going around the bend. Now do you trust me?"  
"Yes...of course." The girl said. Marinette nodded towards the door.  
"Put the closed sign up then. And then follow me. And no questions."

Manon shifted awkwardly on Marinette's bed. It was strange being back in the bedroom. It smelled just like Marinette. It was a nice smell. A sort of sugary floury smell that came with living above a bakery. And it certainly didn't help that the moment she had sat the younger girl down Marinette had dropped her pants to go and get comfortable for what she called an 'All-Day' activity.

Manon just hoped that she wouldn't accidentally embarrass herself or anything in front of MArinette. She had had the biggest crush on her exbabysitter ever since she could remember.

And now here she was. In the girls bedroom, with her parading around in a pink thong that showed off her impressive butt cheeks. they looked like something that an acrobat would have. Long and lovely and strong. It was all Manon could do to not drool at the sight of the long shapely legs parading around in front of her. How people were able to maintain their composure around the love of their lives was beyond Manon. she shook her head. Where did those thoughts come from?

She was just here to learn about Chris. And what could be done to seduce him. Anything that came about with Marinette would be just an added bonus.

"Okay so I think we should start by eating each other out." Marinette said simply and straight forwardly. Manon nearly fell off of the bed. She looked at Marinette in wide eyed amazement.  
"I-I...what?"  
"Well sure. You want to get good right? This is how you do it. Sheer unbridled practice. And I think that you want to practice. It will be fun!" Marinette said as she turned back towards Manon and grinned. "Unless you're scared."  
"I don't get scared." Manon shot back before she pulled her shirt over her head. She wished that she had worn sexier underwear today. It was just a plain white. But Marinette was eyeing her up and down and licking her lips as if she were a seven course meal. And she could not wait to get her teeth into her. Manon reached to cover her breasts but Marinette was there in a moment and snapping the bra off. Her own tops following it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful." Marinette said out loud, musing to herself. Manon blushed and struggled out of the skirt that she was wearing.  
"So now what?" the girl asked nervously. Marinette grinned and leaned back on the bed.  
"Come sit on my face and then spread my pussy apart." Manon was blushing a bright red but did as she was told. She sat on MArinette and leaned forward until she could find the girls pussy.

"Okay now spread it open." Marinette commanded. Manon eagerly complied and looked in awe at the lovely pink slit and awaiting cunt before her.  
"Now lick it." Manon nervously pushed her face closer and gave it a long deep lick using her entire tongue...Marinette tasted...good...great in face...

Marinette dove her face into Manon's cunt and gave her deep eager licks. Her hand reached up and patted the nervous girl on the ass. Assauring her that she was also enjoying herself. Manon went back to licking at Marinette. She licked and sucked and gave deep prodding touches with her tongue. She then paused and sat back up. Putting her entire weight on Marinette's face.

"How is this supposed to teach me how to sleep with Chris?" she said in annoyance. Marinette rolled her eyes. She had been working the girl up for the past fifteen minutes. Marinette could tell that the two of them were going to orgasm soon. So this was far from an appropriate time to be asking that.

"Think of it like this. Every time that you kiss, or lick, or nip at something inside of me, I do the same thing to you, so that you know the best place to kiss or to lick or to suck on. And where to direct Chris. Get it?"  
"I-I guesssssss" Manon was turned into a mewling mess as MArinette licked her G spot and she began to melt from the pleasure. She began to hump against Marinette face and grasped at her own nipples. She had heard the some people did that and that it made them feel good. And they were right. It was like adding another layer of pleasure to everything. She gasped and groaned and humped against the girls lovely face.

Marinette reached up and grasped Manon's clit and began to play with it as she licked at the girl even harder. This was incredible. Exactly what she needed. Exactly what she wanted. Manon was hers! All hers!

She intended to break the girl. And Manon was already close to breaking.

Manon gasped out and began to climax. MArinette pushed her off mid orgasm and repositioned her so that their cunts were pressing up against each other. Wet and excited and slightly puffy with desire.  
"Trust me on this." Marinette said looking into her eyes and smiling cutely. Manon's own eyes were filled to the brim with longing and desire for the girl. She wanted her. She wanted her more then anything else in the word. She would do anything for her.

Manon pushed herself upwards and wrapped her arms around MArinette's neck and gave her a kiss to the lips. Marinette opened up her mouth and shoved her tongue into Manon's. They had come so far already and it had not even been an hour! Now she just had to go for the finisher. Marienette snaked her fingers between her and Manon and began to play with their clits and cunts. Affectionately delving her fingers into one and then another. Manon rubbed herself along the older woman body. Ravishing her.

She felt their tits rub against each other and their nipples give little bursts of joy and static. It was astounding. It was indescribable. It was mindnumpingly good.

Manon felt her body tighten again, she felt her entire heart and soul begin to vibrate. And then climax and then explode. Marinette was soon after her. The two girls screamed and thrashed and kissed at each other aggressively. They finally flopped back exhausted. Gazing into each others eyes in amazement.

Manon muttered pitifully to herself as she leaned up against Marinette and snuggled closer to her brand new lover. Marinette kissed the eighteen year olds head as she continued to stick her fingers into the other woman cunt. Manon relaxed and allowed the baker to do what she wished with her body.

She was in so much pleasure that she couldn't even think straight. All that she knew was that she was happy. And safe. And with a person that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.  
"How was that sweetie?" Marinette asked as she went back to kissing Manon's head.  
"Miraculous." the girl muttered out before she bit playfully at Marinette's neck.  
"And do you think that Chris can give you this level of pleasure?" Marinette asked sarcastically.  
"Who's Chris? All I want is you, and your fingers inside of me. Or your mouth. Or anything else that you have in mind." Manon said lovingly. She never wanted to move from this position ever again.

"Right answer." Marinette said while her grin threatened to fall off of her face. Just the answer that she wanted to hear from her. Now Manon was hers. All hers.

 **So next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Would love to one day see fanart of my stuff. Any of my work. But that is just a dumb ego dream of mine. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please remember to read and review. This is a Chloe/Nino one. Enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. OR on the long side. Mentions of ovulation and spanking. Enjoy.**

"Nino. Nino...Nino!" Chloe hissed at her boyfriend from where she sat across from him. He looked up from his dinner. They were at Chloe's fathers hotel having dinner with people that Nino could only describe as fancy. Insanely fancy. Intimidatingly fancy. He normally had no trouble around fancy people. But lately...especially today...

Well he didn't wear suits all that often and Chloe had insisted. He had lucked out that she hadn't asked him to shave. He liked how he looked with facial hair. He thought it made him look more mature. And while she was always complaining that it made him look devious she would still trim it for him.

'If you're going to wear facial hair you might as well wear it right.' Her words not his.

Nino looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.  
"What's up babe?" He asked at normal talking volume. She shushed him and looked between him and the four total strangers at their sides. He didn't recognize any of them. But she for some reason always made a huge deal over people that they met who looked richer then she was. She shook her head towards one side. Nino tilted his own head that way. She then took her form and pointed it down at her plate and then subtly towards the doorway.

Nino picked up his own fork and picked at the food in front of them. He then pointed it at her in confusion. She sighed and rolled her eyes before repeating the action. Nino reached for a plate of appetizers and pushed them towards her.  
"More shrimp babe?" Chloe growled, her adorable made up face twisting up like a demon. She picked up her phone and texted aggressively and then sent it.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up. The message was from Chloe. He looked at her and then opened it.

 _Lets Fuck Now._

Nino's eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise.  
"Why didn't you just say?" She demurely and quietly pushed away from the table. Stood up and walked out. Nino waited a polite five minutes before he also stood up and walked after her. He got down the hallway and up next to her right outside of the bathroom. She glared at him haughtily.  
"What took you so long?"  
"Why now of all times honey?" He asked in confusion. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm...well I'm...ahem..." She cleared her throat and he instantly got it.  
"Oh...OH! Well if you knew it was today why didn't we just take the day off?"  
"How do you think a conversation with my father would go? Hey Daddy I can't make it to the big dinner that you planned because I'm ovulating and I'm trying for a baby with my live in boyfriend who I'm not even married to? And who is also fucking a thick hipped journalists from across town and we're in some sort of bizarre breeding contest?"

"Ah you called me your boyfriend. That's sweet of you." Nino said as he took her hips in his hands and pulled her to him. She frowned and blushed but still wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Don't think you can get out of this just because you're cute." She complained. Nino grinned.  
"Never would have dreamed of it. Just the differences between you and Alya. Yesterday she said that the two of us weren't going to leave bed. You on the other hand are a little voyeur aren't you?"

Chloe blushed all the darker. She and Alya were only sharing Nino because they both had feelings for the big idiot. And he had feelings for both of them. It was unconventional and weird. But it worked for them.  
"Today is all about me remember." She complained. Nino kissed her on the forehead, being careful not to smudge her make up. He knew how much she appreciated it. He instead began to run his hands up and down her slender yet strong hips and legs. He grasped one and brought it up and around his own waist. She gasped and gulped and began to grind against him. She could feel his cock getting hard. She was already wet. And her nipples were starting to stick out perversely from her top. If they continued to rub up against each other in the hallway then she was going to rub right out of it.

Or at least her tits were. One was already starting to peek out from the top.  
"Hurry up and find us a place to fuck." She complained. He pointed at the restroom behind them and she shook her head no.  
"Somewhere romantic!" She complained. Nino rolled his eyes. Figures that she would want to conceive a kid romantically while ditching her father during a dinner party. Girls were weird.

He grasped her hand and pulled her behind him until they reached the door to a suite. He gripped the handle and turned. IT clicked right open. It was an old building and still used keys. Of course people did not often lock anything. So it was super easy to slip right inside.

They went inside and Chloe spun in a tight circle, shrugging and shimmying out of the red dress she was wearing. Her long golden hair fell behind her back. She was not wearing a bra. She complained that none looked pretty enough. She was however wearing a garter belt and some beautiful golden stockings. She gripped the belt and was beginning to manhandle it off. But Nino reached out and griped her hands and pulled them away.  
"I like it babe. Makes you look incredible sexy." She blushed and let him rub her down. He stopped at her sex and cupped it affectionately.  
"You really are wet right now huh? So excited, just from sitting down. Do you think you left a stain? Something for the maids to find? To know that you were hot and horny with me just sitting a few feet away?" Chloe groaned as he rubbed at her cunt. He then gripped the hem and pulled it down slowly and confidently. He knew that she liked to rehear clothes sometimes. She would freak out if he ripped anything. It had happened plenty of other times.

He smiled when he saw the excited dripping pussy in front of him. He leaned down and gripped her ass as a better handle. He then pulled her towards him and sunk his face into her snatch. She gasped and sunk down onto the bed as he expertly began to eat her out. She gasped and groaned. She had felt excited, as if her entire body was on fire. And now he was relaxing her. IT was as if he was massaging her from the inside out!

She then yelped as she felt a firm spank to her ass. She squeezed his head and glared down at him in annoyance.  
"Hey! Watch the merchandise!" she said in annoyance. Nino merely grinned and pulled out just enough so that his lips were no longer in her pussy, he was now just kissing the outside of her. Lovingly giving her quick little kisses and peppering her pussy with love. She began to squirm and then giggle excitedly.

"STOP! Stop it...your hair tickles." she complained. Nino looked up at her before he gripped her ass all the harder and brought his face back between her bright pink silky thighs. She gasped and groaned and began to climax from his mouth. Nino gripped her tightly, it was like holding onto a bronco from a rodeo. But he rode through it and she was soon panting in exhaustion.

"Oh God that was nice." She said as she began to lean backwards. She felt arms go around her back and felt something very hard and very in-sistive rubbing up against her. She grinned and opened her eyes to find his bright glasses reflecting some of the streetlight in at them.

"It's going to get a hell of a lot nicer." He rubbed his cock at her entrance and she whimpered. She hadn't even noticed he had taken his clothes off. He grinned and kissed her. Only coming back to say a few words.

"You-kiss-want to-kiss-kiss-be-kiss-a-kiss-kiss-kiss-mommy-kiss-right?" He said. She blinked at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible.  
"I am going to-kiss-ride you-kiss-kiss-kiss-until-I-kiss-break-kiss-you-stud-kiss." She said lovingly as she kissed him back. She then girded herself. She new that he liked to fuck rough. Which was exactly what she needed. Nothing got a girl pregnant like a rough stud fucking them into oblivion.

Nino grabbed his cock and slowly slid it into her waiting pussy. She gasped and arched her back in amazement. It was filling her to the brim. It was amazing how good he was. She was already starting to orgasm and all he had done was slide his cock inside of her!

She gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her garter belt bit into his stomach and he gripped her by the hips and began to pull her up and down. Like a flesh light that he was in complete control of. She gulped and gasped and even blubbered a little bit. She could not form cohesive thoughts while he fucked her. She just couldn't. It was one of the unfortunate ramifications of getting fucked by Nino. She had accepted it a long time ago.

Now she was just enjoying the ride. She soon lost track of time. And orgasms. She was only aware of a never ending feeling of pleasure coursing through her. A never ending feeling of contentment and an almost holy feeling. As if she were having a religious ephinany. She was vaguely used to them with how often the two of them fucked. But right now...at the peak of her cycle...She was in another realm of pleasure. She was in another world of understanding. She orgasmed again. Either her fifteen or her fourteenth. She had lost count. She knew that he had not cum yet. The boy had amazing cock muscles, he could keep his cum down for hours. She didn't want him to keep it down for hours though, she wanted him to paint her insides whiter then a winter snowstorm.

She attempted to gurgle that out, but still nothing was coming. She was completely dependent on his cock and could not utter a word as long as it was firmly inside of her.

She then was brought back to reality as her other ass cheek was being kneaded and then affectionately spanked. Nowhere near as hard as before. But it still stung something awful.  
"OW! HEY!" she said in embarrassment. It was not painful, it was just strange loosing all of her control from him fucking her. And then loosing all of her emotional control with him spanking her. She didn't hate it. In fact she loved it. It made her feel incredible. And he clearly knew it. Nino paused and grinned wickedly down at her. She shuddered as she orgasmed again and looked up at him nervously. He gave her a kiss to the tip of her nose before he slid her off of his cock, it was slick as an eel and ready to reenter her beaver. But first he had to get nice and prepared. He gripped her hips and flipped her over without any noises of protest. She knew what he was doing. And she was into it. She just hoped that her hips and arms wouldn't give out from the incredible pounding that she was about to receive.

Nino slid his damp cock back into her pussy and proceeded to fuck her slowly and lovingly.  
"You like that don't you whore?" He said gently and lovingly. She liked it when he talked to her like that. How he would just completely and utterly talk about her so disrespectfully. In public he was loving and supportive, but the moment that the two of them disappeared...well lets just say that it was less then respectful.

"Yes I do." she moaned out and pushed her ass out more. He took the hint and griped it roughly and proceeded to speed up his thrusts. Making certain that his cock was giving her cunt as much pleasure as he possibly could.

He wanted her to enjoy herself. And the adorable looks on her face he was succeeding.  
"God I love that look on your face, I love how sexy you get. I love how you can tell with...well with that." She smiled up at him and bit her lip lustfully. She had a blush across her entire face and a little drool was coming from her lips. On top of that she had some make up running down her face from the sweat. She gasped, her lips turning into a great big "O".

"Yeah." Nino gave her a hearty smack to get her nice firm ass shivering in joy. She gasped and panted, her mouth falling open. She gasped and shivered and her breath hitched in her chest. He gripped her long golden hair and pulled her back. Encouraging her head to come back and lol on her back.  
"Yeah. That is just how I like to look at you. God you are gorgeous." He said as he gasped. His cock was spasming. Growing and then beginning to stiffen and climax.

He gasped and slammed his cock to the hilt inside of her. He groaned and spasmed and held onto her tightly. Chloe flung her head back and screamed with all of her might. She then stopped and felt full. Truly completely full. Full of cock and cum. Her own desire dribbled down her thighs.

Nino wasn't done yet. He pulled his cock out, his balls tightened in anticipation and then he slammed himself home again. He gasped, his goatee covered in his sweat and spit. He climaxed a second time. Really making sure that she was full to the brim. And then overflowing a little. Chloe rolled her head in amazement. She was cumming! She was starting to cum again! For the twentieth time in maybe an hour and a half! Twice in as many minutes!

Chloe climaxed and shook. She slid off of his cock and was caught. Her stinging ass cheeks were gently placed on a silk pillow and her hips were raised to give his swimmers a good head start straight for her eggs. She wanted her womb nice and fertilized. She smiled sleepily up at him and Nino quickly joined her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck.

"You were incredible." He muttered. She cupped her tummy already imagining the life that she would soon be carrying in there.  
"So were you." She said affectionately.

 **Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side. Trying to write this faster and therefore shorter. Sorry about that but I want to finish this group of stories off before I finish any of my other works. Just how I function.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate that. this one is Alya/Nino just a quick masturbation themed one. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or on the long side.**

Nino leaned back in the chair and whipped his dick out. He bobbed his head to the music that he was listening to. He loved listening to music at three in the morning. Especially when he was along. It gave him time to jerk off and think. He associated music with people and people with music. And the music that he was listening to reminded him of Alya. God Alya.

She was amazing. And Hot and just incredible. And he was amazed that she was sleeping in the other room. After a mid afternoon of hot and heavy sex. He was still a little horny though and wanted to get some out of his system. And masturbating over a sleeping person could and was considered creepy.

So that meant coming out into the living room to enjoy some good music while he imagined her nice behind and smooth caramel skin. He groaned and tilted his head back as he continued to stroke his dick. He gave it a strong squeeze and a bit of a twist. This was frankly just incredible. He opened his eyes and looked at some of the pictures of Alya that were on the walls. They showed her smiling, laughing, young, teenager, young adult, one really caught his eye. It was her in a orange two piece bikini that really showed off her assists. Nino focused on that one and continued to stroke.

He didn't have anywhere to be anytime soon. He could take his dear sweet time. He could appreciate the artistic merits behind her curves and the subtle flair of her hair and the bounce in her hips. Even when she was motionless it was all there and it was all amazing. Nino cracked a smile and continued to masturbate. The smell of his desire was starting to fill the room. He could smell it clearly himself. The music was beginning to reach a crescendo. It was going upwards, upwards. Reaching it's own fabulous climax. But Nino wasn't done just yet.

He released his cock and picked up his phone. Fiddled with it and restarted the song. It gave him about five more minutes of pure jerking off music.

Nino continued to stroke his cock when he felt something push his headphones off. He looked up and caught Alya's bright inquisitive eyes staring down at him.

"Hey you." She said before kissing his nose. "You could have just woken me up silly."  
"Yeah but you looked too cute to wake up babe. Plus I didn't want you mad at me." Alya giggled and Nino realized that she was also naked. And she placed her tits on either side of his ears. He could hear her heartbeat going nice and steadily.

She stepped over the back of the chair. Swung her leg around so that he got a nice eyeful of her bush and then sat with his cock just on the outside of her pussy. His nice big thick cock that had been inside of her not even an hour ago. Already hard and ready for another round. She licked her lips in anticipation and slowly but steadily slid his nice fat cock inside of her. Nino gasped and grasped the arm rests of the chair. He rolled his eyes back in his head and then out again so that he could get a really good look at her. God she looked beautiful. And sexy. And amazing all rolled into one awesome package.

And here she was at three in the morning riding his cock. Slowly going up and down and forwards and backwards. She was keeping a nice slow and soft balance on his cock. This was not the desperate needful fucking that they had done earlier. This was soft and slow and compassionate. He groaned and the music in the room grew to match his pace. The two of them gasped in synchronization. They had only each other to look forward to. Nothing more. They were memorizing each others bodies. She felt every vein and bump and pulsation of his cock and how it perfectly filled her all the way to the brim. He felt every smooth dent in her hips and the strong muscles and fat hiding just beneath the surface. He gripped her hands in his own and the two smiled as they gently and softly climaxed together. They grinned and Alya rested her head down on his shoulder before sliding down. His massive cock still firmly inside of her. She wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"Jesus Christ." Nino breathed out as she leaned against his chest and gripped his hand lovingly. "I am going to need an IV drip to keep up with your libido."  
"I was just about to say the same thing." She teased him before falling into a deep slumber with images of his delicious large cock running through her head.

 **Please read and review again. And again sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Whichever.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please remember to read and review I greatly appreciate them. This is a Chloe/Nathaniel lemon because I have never written them before. Enjoy.**

Nathaniel typically didn't smoke weed when he painted but Chloe had insisted that it helped her relax. And for some reason that was a necessity to get high when you're getting painted on.  
"Okay so don't flinch." He said as he began to put some yellow stars around her eyes. She merely bit her lips and closed her eyes and stuck her face out. She didn't flinch, she just rolled with it. Nathaniel finished and blinked rapidly.  
"Wow. You just rolled with that."  
"I've been putting make up on since I was six, I am used to this." She said confidently. He rolled his eyes at her general level of pompousness and went back to putting paint on her. The two of them had started an unlikely partnership since after college graduation. He would paint her, and then he would take pictures of her, and then he would blow them up and send them out. He claimed that it was a new version of a portrait. The person became the art piece. He had thought it sounded deep at the time. And she thought it sounded deep at the time. And it gave her an excuse to get her face out to the public in another way. (And also a way that could end up in history books, he was a really good artist).

Plus she never wanted to say it but he looked hot ever since they graduated. She had no idea when it actually started...her attraction to the boy. But it had blossomed and she had just felt attracted to him. She shifted a little and he paused, his paintbrush just hovering over her skin. He had mixed blue with ivory and was about to start on her lower torso.

He breathed in and not deeply. He had to be careful. He didn't want to mess up. He dabbled the paint on and took a deep relaxing breath. He was in control of the situation. He dabbled around her lower breast. She wore a bra and pasties and underwear. He wasn't a pervert for crying out loud. But he had noticed that she was wearing less and less when around the studio. She would sometimes even shrug out of the bra and let her breasts float out in the open. And he would have to tell himself not to stare at her bright pink nipples. They looked like two dabs of paint on a canvas. Beautiful and perfect. And slightly intoxicating.

He licked his lips and felt them tingle. Dear god was the weed getting to him. He dabbed at her right under the curve of her breast and giggled excitedly. She was just so beautiful. And this was the most that he had ever seen of her, he was amazed by how much he had seen of her. He licked his lips again and then the ball of his thumb before rubbing it over her skin.

She shivered and looked down at him, she tried to look cross, but she just couldn't do it. The drugs she told herself, but it wasn't. He was cute. God damn it she hated how cute he looked. She blushed heavily.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered down at him. He looked up at her and blushed before blinking heavily.  
"I-I...I don't know." He flipped his hair back before standing up. She was a little taller then him but he had grown over the past few years. She didn't have as drastic a height difference on him anymore.

They looked at each other, she was dabbled in golds and blues and yellows and reds and looked like an explosion. He found himself following the paint across her cheekbone, down her jaw line to her slender neck and then suddenly swooping right back up to her lovely extra wide bright blue eyes.  
"God." He whispered before he took her face in one hand. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips. He cupped her other cheek and pulled her even closer, he then opened his mouth, his tongue begging her permission for entrance. Which she readily gave. He nearly exploded, the sensations dancing across his skin was indescribable.

He felt his entire body tremble and shake. He blinked aggressively. He wanted to enjoy her taste and flavors and the powerful levels of emotions that he was feeling. But he also wanted to see her bright red face and beautiful eyes and golden hair that was slightly speckled with blue paint. But she didn't know that yet.

They finally pulled away from each other. Their eyes and faces bright red and filled with lust, a thin layer of saliva connected their lips and he had to smack a little. He had a heavy flavor of honey lip gloss in his mouth. And she had a strange flavor tingling her lips...almost like...nail polish? What?

"I...I want you..."He stated simply gripping her shoulders and then moving his hands across them to her slender arms and finally resting on her hips. She however was a tad more forward. She reached her hand between them and cupped his cock and balls and grinned. He was a big boy, and nice and hard and thick, just the way that she liked her cocks.

"I can tell. I want you too." Honestly she had been looking forward to this painting period for days. She had wanted to get him just high enough to lower inhibitions. But still sober enough that they could give consent. She licked his lips flirtingly before pulling away and out of his arms, she walked away from him, fiddling with her bra so that it dropped to the ground, her hips gave an alluring sway and he found his eyes roaming up and down her back and hovering over her ass. It was such a pretty ass. He found himself quickly following after her, yanking at his belt buckle and pants. He needed to get them off and join her. Immediately. He would go absolutely insane if he didn't. He needed her. All of her. He wanted her. More then anything else in the world.

He was soon naked and had caught up to her. She was lying on a mattress that he kept in his gallery to collapse on after a hard days work. She kicked it with a foot a little critically, but still beggars couldn't be choosers. And it was Nathaniel. That was the important thing. She had always wanted to fuck an artist. For one thing just to say that she had.

She wanted to think that he was just going to be another notch in her belt of people she had fucked...but she knew that deep down. Really deep down she cared about the silly shy sensitive artistically minded boy. Man. He was definitely a man. With that much of a package in his pants...yes indeed he was a man. She grinned at him and fluttered her eyelids alluringly at him.

Nathaniel gripped her ass and pulled her close to his cock. It was already out and as hard as a boulder. The size of one too. It was spectacular. She gasped when it rubbed up against her pussy. Paint was dribbling down from her neck and breasts and beginning to stain her stomach. She rubbed up against him and more paint transferred from her onto him. He began to hump against her pussy lips, his cock just rubbing at her outside.

Slowly and teasingly she reached down between them and took his cock before guiding it inside of her. He slammed into her with one long sensual thrust. She gaped and gripped him tighter. He slowly lowered her to the bed, thrusting softly and gently, making sure that he was filling her all the way up. Her face was screwed up into a joyous smile and her hair was starting to fall out of it's ponytail.

"AHH! AAAH! AAHH!" She said over and over again as he thrust and then removed and thrust and then removed. She felt all around herself until her hands finally fell onto a paint tray. She pulled her hand away and slapped his back. Leaving a large red handprint. She then reached to the other side of her and found some green paint. She didn't even know what she was doing. All that she knew was that she liked the sound and the dribbling feeling of paint falling from his back and onto her.

She felt his thumbs run over her nipples and leave trails of blue. His hands were covered to the elbows in paint, greens and blues and yellows. They were staining each other with every touch. Destroying his mattress and turning the other into a work of art. They were each others masterpiece.

And all they were doing was fucking and touching each other.  
"Dear God. Dear god. DEAR GOD!" Nathaniel screamed as he began to feel his climax roll upwards.  
"Pull out. Pull out. I want it on my face." She demanded. Nathaniel complied. Pulling his twitching cock out of her cunt and eagerly jerking off. It was nothing like her pussy. His hand felt too foreign to him now. He wanted her cunt back. He wanted to feel it strangle his dick again. But she wanted him to cum across her. So who was he to argue.

That was exactly what he did. Jerking off steadily he orgasmed across her stomach and tits and a little bit on her chin. She grinned up before wiping some off of her chin and popping it into her mouth and swallowing.  
"You taste...delicious..." She purred out before yawning and leaning back on the ruined mattress.  
"Give me a view minutes-yawn-and we can start round...two..."Her eyes widened, he had just cam and he was still hard as steel. He looked down at it and then at her.  
"I'm ready whenever you are."  
"Wel...I guess then..."She began before he swooped down and slammed himself back into her. She squealed in surprise and joy as the pleasure began to build and then explode in her.

Yes...This was definitely a good idea.

 **Please remember to read and review, sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. I greatly appreciate them and the next one should be up pretty soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read and review. Greatly appreciate it. This is a cuckold story with Gabriel and Marinette as the main characters. Not your thing? Then don't read. Enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side. Sorry that it took me so long to actually write this and get it out there. Been busy.**

Gabriel looked over the stacks of paper that he was carrying. He had arranged it all so that it would have to be today. No other day would do. IF it was going to be any time...this...this would be his time to strike.

He walked into her office without bothering to knock. That would have been a sign of weakness and he needed her to think that he was invulnerable. Marinette Dupain Cheng. Twenty two year old intern for Gabriel Agreste design company looked up at her future father in law and smiled widely and happily. She stood up and bowed respectfully. She thought that he liked it. Honestly Gabriel could care less.

"Hello Mr Agreste!" Marinette spoke swiftly. He looked her up and down critically. Hair in a bun, a work suit and a work dress. He guessed red and black panties and bra underneath. She was not too imaginative. Another reason why he did not like the fact that she was engaged to his son. No one would be good enough for Adrien. Especially no one like the little wall flower MArinette Dupain Cheng.

"I noticed four more mistakes today in your portfolio." Gabriel said crisply. He held her sketch pad out to her and she took it in confusion. She flipped through it and chewed on her lips. Another set of bad prints? And she had been so certain that she had double and then triple checked her work! How was this possible!

(It wasn't he was running her ragged and then making sure to add mistakes so that she would not notice.)

"This is beginning to become a problem Marinette." He spoke calmly and quietly so that she had to strain to hear him. She looked up and gulped. Even though she was older she was still as short as when she first met Mr Agreste. And he was still as intimidating as ever. It didn't help that she didn't think he liked her at all. The fact that he sometimes snapped his fingers to get her attention and would find problems in every little thing she did...bad espresso beans for his coffee...his lunch took too long to retrieve...her designs were on the wrong sort of paper...

It was starting to worry her. She had seen people in the business fired for less. And this was an internship. If she didn't master this then she would have wasted all of that money on design school for nothing! Then she would probably be out of a job as Mr Agreste sometimes spoke poorly to other companies...which would mean she would never become a fashion designer and probably bankrupt her entire family while chasing her foolish dream!

She took a deep breath and looked at him steadily.  
"I know. And I am sorry Mr Agreste. I have been having a very bad month lately and-"  
"That is no excuse." He interrupted. She looked down dejectedly. He pursed his lips in agitation. "Look at me when I talk to you young lady." She looked back up significantly cowed by his cruel demeanor.

"At this rate MArinette we might have to let you go. I have been holding onto you for my sons sake...but now I am beginning to have my suspicions about you."MArinette's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly think she would be using Adrien would he! Because she would never! Not in a million lifetimes!

"Sir...I...I love Adrien!"  
"Perhaps that is the problem. You spend too much time with my son and the two of you distract each other from more important things. Such as your work. You have potential here young lady. But if you do not grasp the bull by the horns and take advantage of every opportunity presented to you-"  
"I would do anything! This is my dream!" She said, her eyes wide with a fire burning in them. But beneath that fire was fear. She was terrified at the thought that he might dismiss her like anyone else. She knew that she was made to do this! That she could do this! That she would do anything for this to happen!

This was her dream!

"I understand. But sometimes we have to do more. We have to push ourselves to be uncomfortable in certain situations." He spoke simply. Marinette gulped. She saw him cross to the door and close it. And then he locked it. And then he walked to her chair and sat on it looking up at . Expectantly.

Marinette knew what he was waiting for. She gulped. She gagged. She...she couldn't...could she?

She should run. She should leave. She had to get out of here.  
"Just a reminder. That this is your future we are discussing here." Gabriel said simply and straight forwardly. Marinette took a deep shuddering breath. She was willing to do anything to keep this job. She just hoped that Adrien would forgive her for this. IF he ever found out. Which he wouldn't!

She strode across the room and sat in his lap. She then crashed their lips together and kissed him. She knew that this was what he wanted. She could tell. The way that he held himself, the way that he moved. IT was obvious. And just plain terrifying. He finally pulled away and stared at her. She had to keep down the desire to gag. She had to suppress her initial desire to scream and run. He just looked...soulless.

"I just want you to know that I have been lonely for a very long time. And that actually getting...close...to anyone...even you...it is strange. And painful. And wonderful. Thank you for that." Gabriel cupped her face and brought her lips to his. She closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see him. She wanted to pretend that it was Adrien's lips that she was kissing. That it was her beloved fiancee instead of his terrifying father.

He finally pulled away. She could feel his hardness in his pants. It felt like there was a steel knife there.

"Get up. And strip. Please." Gabriel said as he stood up and began to take his own clothing off. She nodded and complied. She took her clothing off slowly and methodically. She didn't;t think about it. She couldn't think about it. With Adrien...it was swinging by the chandlers. It was singing. It was joy and power. And amazingness. It was indescribable and never ending. And she felt loved, and well fucked and taken care of. This...this felt as if it were surgical. He was even folding his clothing up nicely. As if he was intending to leave at any moment.

She finally took a deep breath and removed her panties. Gabriel seemed to smile at that. She was wearing the color coded panties that he had thought she was going to wear. That was a win in his book.  
She covered her breasts and her cunt. He looked her up and down and nodded.  
"Remove them." MArinette did so and did a little spin for him.  
"Good. You are beautiful."  
"Thank you." She walked over and he cupped her face again. He then spun her around so that she was facing away from him. As if she didn't already feel disrespected enough. She shivered as he entered her and closed her eyes tightly. She gasped and began to thrust back against him as he began to thrust into her. He continued to push himself into her and then removed himself. He continued to work methodically. She pushed against and gasped.

He noticed that her eyes were in fact closed tight. She was thinking of her Adrien, imagining that it was his cock and not Gabriel's. Gabriel then pressed the button on her computer to bring the television screen he had installed in every major office to come down. It came down and the screen lit up.

It was calling Adrien's phone.

Gabriel then paused her in the thrusting and maneuvered her around until she was facing him again. He picked her up by the legs and began to push up into her.  
"Kiss me." He demanded. It was an order. She screwed up her lips, puckered up and kissed him again.

The screen filled with Adrien's face. He looked confused. Then realization dawned on him. And then he looked horrified. He began to yell at the screen. The sound was off and all that Gabriel could see was his son's face twisting in terror.

Gabriel moved his future daughter in law around until she was across the table again. She had her eyes closed and was twisting her face up. Attempting to replicate pleasure.

He had to think that it was real right?  
"AA!AA-AA!-AAAAA!" MArinette shouted as she continued to push against him. Gabriel felt his orgasm rising. Methodically he pulled himself out. Still pushing his fingers inside of her cunt, and then he orgasmed across her back.

He watched as his semen flew through the air and splattered across her back and in her hair and onto her desk. He would need to have it be burned. He shook his head and tutted. He then pressed the right button to turn the sound on the television back on.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed. Tears coming down his bright red face. It was hurt, and confused, and saddened. Heartbroken. His son was heartbroken. Gabriel felt a little twinge of regret. But he smothered it quickly. He could not afford to feel right now. And then Marinette heard her name being shouted and she gasped in realization.

Gabriel finally cracked a smile as MArinette whirled around to look at the large television set behind them. His dick was still firmly inside of her. He had guessed right that she would close her eyes. Lucky him. She looked up at Adrien her mouth hanging open stupidly as Adrien's eyes began to turn into a tiny waterfall with how many tears were overflowing from his eyes and down his cheeks..

"Marinette." He said quietly."  
"Adrien! I-I-I didn't think that you would see this!" She said trying desperately to move, but her body was refusing to do anything. She was paralyzed. Staring up into those large beautiful pained eyes. She could only think that she had done this. That she had caused them to feel this pain. And that there would be nothing to do. She could not fix this with some words or a lucky charm.

She flapped her mouth as Adrien covered his own. The tears falling down freely now.  
"Marinette. Father." He choked out both of their names as Gabriel grasped the remote and looked up at the screen.  
"Good bye Adrien." His father said impassively as he turned the television set off on his sons wide disbelieving heart broken face.

Marinette slumped over on the desk, her bare rear pointing back towards Gabriel, her stomach and breasts pressed fully against the cold wood. Some of his cum was dribbling from her pussy. She blinked rapidly before tears formed and began to fall in great big droplets from her eyes. She began to choke and then to sob. Her bun had come out of it's holding and was falling across her back.

She rubbed at her eyes and continued to hiccup sadly. Gabriel walked to where his pants and shirt were and began to dress himself. He had to do his best to avoid cracking a smile. He had won. He had broken MArinette and Adrien. In time his son would see that this was a good thing and come back to him. The girl on the other hand would remain heartbroken and not get in his way ever again.

Gabriel pulled his tie tight and looked at the young woman bent over the desk, her entire body heaving with sobs.  
"Ms Dupain Cheng?" He said softly in his terrible icy voice. "You're fired."

He left her to stew on that note as he walked out of her office and back towards his own.

He had done it. He had won. He had broken them.

 **Anyway thanks for reading and sticking with this set of stories. Appreciate it. Please read and review. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So wait for it I suppose. any suggestions leave in the reviews or else PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry about the last one. It was sort of meant to be uncomfortable and vaguely bad. I think this one is better though. This is going to be Chloe/Nathaniel, or Chloe/Evilustrator. sorry if it took a while to get it up. Sorry if it is a little on the short side, or on the long side. Enjoy. Bit of a slow burn on this one.**

"I have no idea how the two of you did it. And it infuriates me." Nathaniel said simply as he chewed the fat with Nino and Adrien. He had no idea how they had become friends. But over the years he had begun to date Chloe. Who became closer with Alya and Marinette, which meant that he was now by default closer with their husbands.

He had never expected that to happen to him. He always figured he would be friendless his entire life. But these two...they were cool. Cool enough to let him joke and talk about this with them.  
"Well first MArinette wore a really pretty red and black-"Adrien began before Nino covered his friends mouth and grinned at Nathaniel.  
"Trade secret bro. I'm sure that the two of you will get it in time." Nathaniel looked over where Chloe was talking excitedly with Chloe, Alya and Marinette. It was a barbecue that the old friend group had three times a year. And this time it was the 'baby-shower' themed one.

That wasn't the official theme. It just seemed as if everyone was getting pregnant and having kids at this point in their lives. Sabrina and her fiancee were expecting, Max and Kim had adopted their first son and were trying to adopt that boys sister so that they could be a little family, Lila and Juleka had chosen artificial insemination, Mylene and Ivan had a small army going on, and Rose and her Prince had just heard the news that they had conceived a little 'heir'. And of course there was the talk of the party.

Alya and Marinette with their four month pregnant bellies. They were going to have kids in the same month together. And Chloe was starting to become jealous because she was the only one who had not yet gotten into the family way.

(They weren't even married...so the thought of getting her pregnant was honestly a little bit terrifying...but when Chloe wanted something she got it.)

Alix was still presumed unmarried but she was also missing somewhere in West Korea which was its own entire thing.

So by that logic Chloe was the only girl in the friend group who was not pregnant. Which made her absolutely furious at the best of times. At the worst...well Nathaniel had needed a few new plates. And she had paid for the damages.

"Yeah I don't know. I love Chloe and all...but the time for one thing." Nathaniel said shaking his head. He hated that he had so little time to actually make love to the girl that he loved...but that was actually a thing. Nino and Adrien exchanged looks. They raised eyebrows made weird faces and were clearly communicating in that weird way that they did.

It was like they were actually dating or something. Nathaniel personally didn't try to look too deep into it. He looked between the two of them before rolling his own eyes.  
"Well have you two come to a decision yet?" They snapped out of it and looked at their friend sheepishly.  
"Well why don't you try it here and now? I mean no one would bother you." nathaniel blushed as deeply as his hair. He gulped and spluttered and then shook his head.

"I don't even know man. I mean. I don't think that I can exactly get into the mood you know? I want to I just-"  
"Okay I have an idea, just give us seven and a half minutes." Nino said as he ran off to talk with the girls and Adrien ran off inside. Nathaniel stood awkwardly nursing his drink.

He waited for about seven and a half minutes and then got a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Adrien and Nino standing in front of him with matching grins on their faces. He was actually vaguely concerned by how wide and cheshire like they were.  
"What is it?"  
"Chloe's waiting for you." Adrien said as he took him by one arm and Nino took him by the other arm and they lead him inside and upstairs.  
"I have no idea why you think this will actually work. I mean...I just am not in the mood."

"You just lack confidence is all." Adrien said, he pressed a large clear marble into his friends hand before looking him in the eyes. "Listen this will help you out a ton. Just trust me and everything will go well. Okay?"

Nathaniel looked into the ball and his eyes widened.  
"How did you get this thing?"  
"I have my sources. How do you think the two of us managed it with them? They're unsatisfiable otherwise. And I bet that she will love it." Nathaniel looked between the two of them and took a deep breath. He walked into the room with the small marble ball in his palm.

Chloe was standing by the window looking out and sipping some orange juice. She turned to look at Nathaniel, she popped out a hip and smiled at him. Her tiny confident smile that she wore just for him.  
"Hey." She said gently. He looked behind him and looked at her again.  
"Are you sure about this? I mean really sure?"  
"Yes. Are you sure?" She said nervously. She bit her lip and twirled her glass in her hands. God she was beautiful. Nathaniel held up the glass ball and nodded. The butterfly inside flapped around and he crushed it open. The butterfly flew around before alighting on his chest.

Nathaniel took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes everything was different. His skin was purple, his hair resembled fire, his eyes had changed color and he felt like a million dollars. Chloe gasped and looked on in disbelief as he grew a couple of inches and became absolutely encased in muscle.  
"Do you trust me?" He said gently. She nodded. She had nothing to worry about, this wasn't a supervillain. THis was her boyfriend. She just had to keep on reminding herself that. And it was starting to come true. She saw the love he had in his eyes, the smile on his lips and the way that he fiddled with his pen made it clear that this was indeed Nathaniel.

"So...now what?" Chloe asked tentatively. Nathaniel's smile only widened and he quickly sketched something out on his pad. A large four poster bed appeared beneath Chloe. She shrieked as she was raised unexpectedly off of the ground. She felt herself tingling and looked down to see her clothing disappearing one shred at a time. He was rapidly erasing it from existence. She frowned and stomped her foot at him.  
"Those were expensive you know!" Nathaniel rolled his eyes and redrew her clothing in a neat folded pile at the end of the bed. She nodded satisfied.

"Better. I think you could make it a tad more romantic though." Nathaniel quickly drew a thousand roses and lanterns to light up everywhere. She smiled at the extra touches, he clearly took pride in his work.

"Well I think that I could get used to this. There's only one problem...you're still not naked..." She bared her teeth in a hungry smile and Nathaniel reciprocated it. He began to erase his own clothing, his shirt, his shoes, his hat, his pants, all of it appeared in a folded pile beside hers. The only thing missing was his underwear.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She demanded. Nathaniel erased it and she saw that he had taken his cock along with the underwear.  
"I can make it really good for you." He said and drew himself a two foot cock with extra large thick veins and balls the size of cantaloupes.  
"I can make it the best." He assured her. She merely snickered before shaking her head.  
"You enormous nerd. You already are the best. Not to mention that...monstrosity...would rip me in half. I like your normal size." Nathaniel grinned and began to respect his cock and balls.

(He of course made sure to keep an extra inch or two on. Just because.) She smiled and licked her lips. This was actually getting her turned on. It reminded her of when they were younger and she used to cause super villains often. Except...kinkier.

"Okay then young lady." Nathaniel was beside her with his cock hard and erect. "Shall we-"

He was cut off as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto her. He gasped as he actually fell into her. Just straight inside of her without and lube or prompting. The two gasped out loud in pleasure and he began to thrust against her. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his back. He humped at her, pushing himself in to the hilt and then retreating.

She grasped at him with her pussy and her lips. She wanted his taste, she wanted everything about him. She never wanted to let him go. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone.

Nathaniel was more then willing to live with that. He gripped her ass cheeks and pulled her closer to him. He stopped thrusting and the two just ground their genitals together. Grinding and meshing themselves together. Simply amazed at how much pleasure another person could give them. Amazed at how much love was radiating from the other.

Nathaniel grinned at her and sketched something out. A small golden dildo appeared and he gripped it before pushing it firmly into her ass and turning it on. She gasped and arched her back as she orgasmed. He then began to sketch with his one free hand her clit and his cock, and his cock being a tad more...prehensile.

She gasped, it felt as if his cock had turned into an octopus tentacle, it was playing with her insides. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The thrusting in her ass, the squeezing in her pussy, his relentless thrusting...

She orgasmed. Once. Twice. Three times. She lost count after the fifth one. Nathaniel stared down at her in wonderment. She looked adorable. Her face was red which matched her golden hair perfectly, her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was hanging open, her tongue sticking out. Drool and joyful gibberish pouring from it.

"AAH! AAKH! GGOOAAAHHHDDDD!LOUUUURVVVEEE!"  
"I love you too Chloe." Nathaniel said with a smile as he resumed his thrusting. Her asshole squeezed so hard on the dildo that it threatened to snap it clean in half. Her pussy pulled at his cock so hard that it threatened to rip it right off.

Her pussy felt like the greatest thing that he had ever touched. It felt as if he were massaging her soul. As if he had touched the very center of her being. And she had touched him right back. Nathaniel could not contain himself any longer. He thrust himself as far and deep into her as he possibly could and exploded deeps indie of her. She gasped and he groaned and he filled her to bursting with his white hot seed.

She shuddered and he continued to thrust. Just to make sure that he had gotten all of his cum out of himself and into her. The two lay there entwined in each others arms and legs. He then gripped his pen and sketched out a pile of pillows underneath her butt.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow as she felt herself elevating.  
"To keep everything in. You do want a baby right?" He said sleepily. She nodded her head. She wanted one more then anything else in the world.  
"Well this is how you do it." He said as he kissed her cheek and rolled off of her. "I hope it worked."  
"Oh it worked." She said assuredly. She cupped her tummy. She could feel it. She could feel it inside of her. It definitely worked. She felt something squeeze her finger. She looked down and her eyes widened. A ring had appeared on her finger. She looked at him in shock and he smiled hopefully.

"Please?" He was close to begging. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  
"Yes." She smiled happily.

The two drifted off to sleep in each others arms. Brand new parents and now fiancées.

 **So thanks for reading. Keep on reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember to read and review. This is a Chat Noir/Sabine chapter. It is explained better in the actual smut. So read and review. Enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the long side, or on the short side.**

Chat Noir crept into the bakery. He had become a master at unlocking windows and just slipping in. He hoped that didn't mean he would grow up to be a thief one day. Although as alley cats went he was almost full grown now. He had a few growth spurts and now practically towered over his partner. He also had developed muscles and a mischievous growth of facial hair which made him look even older then his seventeen years.

He crouched down and scuttled across the floor. This bakery had the very best food in all of the country. And he was determined to get him some after a long tiring patrol. He felt a little bad that he broke in there at night, but in his defense he was hungry and they should find a better spot to hide their spare key besides underneath a plant.

Chat Noir popped up next to a tray of fresh baked cookies and licked his lips. He was starving and they were just sitting there! IT was sheer luck, sometimes he would come in there and there would be absolutely nothing at all. This was his lucky night. He picked one up and sniffed it appreciatively. Freshly baked. Just his luck.

He brought the cookie to his lips and was about to take a generous bite when the lights turned on. He whirled around and looked into the eyes of the very crossed looking Sabine. Marinette Dupain Cheng's mother. She had a wooden spoon in one hand and was tapping it against the counter. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed.  
"I knew that something was breaking in and eating the inventory. But for the life of me I never expected it to be the local alley cat." Chat Noir looked at the cookie still raised halfway towards his mouth. There was absolutely no way for him to get out of this one. He was caught with his paw in the cookie jar. (How had he seriously not hear her? He was a superhero for crying out loud! Unless of course she had been waiting for him downstairs.)

"It is not what it looks like." He said queasily. He was so doomed. Worst case scenario he goes to prison for breaking and entering. Best case he finds some way to bluff his way out of this situation.  
"Oh? Then please Mr Chat Noir. Tell me exactly what this is." She waited with her wooden spoon still bouncing up and down in her grasp. Chat Noir took a deep breath and thought. He thought quickly and rapidly. And of course the first thought that entered his mind was easily the stupidest one that he could come up with.

He glided across the floor until he was standing over her. She was pretty short for an adult. He was a head taller then her. He also had on high boot heels and the leather wetsuit on. She was wearing pajama's and was in her bare feet.  
"I came to see you of course." He said smirkingly. He smirked into a smile and leaned in what he hoped was a seductive manner across the baking counter. She looked at him incredulously and smirked right back. But it was not malicious, it was playful. He counted that as luck. Maybe he would still be able to get out of this one.

"Me? Now why would you want to see little old me?" She said.  
"Old? Far from old. Radiant is the proper word."  
"Mature." she shot back out. "Saggy."  
"Well aged. And gloriously large and soft. Just the way I like them."

He wasn't lying. She was an attractive woman, even if she was a mother and a few years past what most immature fools would call her 'prime'. She had large smart eyes that he could get lost in just by staring at them. She also had a very shapely figure. One that he was not against staring at. Nice full breasts that had lost none of their perkiness over the years but had gained plenty of padding. Her hips and ass were also well padded, with a small bit of loose skin on her hips and belly. Love handles. That was what they were called. And Chat Noir could not take his eyes off of them.

She had clear skin and an adorable button nose. He kept on coming to her eyes and breasts though. Those for some reason would not let his eyes go. He just had to continue to stare and stare until she told him to stop or else he drowned in them.

"So you like my pillows?" She said leaning forward a little. The spoon held looser in her hands. As if it were more of a toy then an actual threat to him.  
"Of course." He said. If he had to flirt with someone he was lucky that it was with someone who had a bit of fire and bite to her and didn't mind flirting right back with him.

"You might even say that they bring out the tiger in this house cat." He said, grinning.  
"Well I am far from a kitten myself you know. More of a cougar." She said it as if it were something shameful, something dirty. Chat Noir gripped her hands in his own and brought them to his lips and kissed them tenderly.  
"I happen to like cougars. They have a certain...bite." He nipped at her fingertips playfully. She gasped and smiled widely before spanking his hands away with the wooden stir.

"Why Mr Chat Noir! And here I thought that you had eyes exclusively for that little partner of yours!" Chat rolled his eyes before he saddled up even closer to the baker.  
"She has made it very clear that it is not a two way street. I like to think that I respect women enough not to pursue where I am not wanted."  
"And what makes you think that I want you?" she said mischievously. He cleared his throat and pointed down at her top. Poking out of her breasts were a couple of nipples. They were very long, very hard and very dark. And very obvious.

She cleared her throat a little nervous. Chat merely licked his lips and smiled.  
"And here I thought that I was at least being a little subtle." She said blushing like a school girl. He had a sudden bout of deja vu. She looked a lot like her daughter. Who was presumably asleep upstairs in her room as Chat Noir attempted to seduce her mother. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to sneak out anymore. This was a lot more fun.

Plus it gave the vague possibility that he might even...well...she was a very attractive woman.

"Well. I think that you are a very attractive woman." He said. She smiled and pointed down at his pants with her wooden spoon.  
"I can tell." He had not even been aware that he was slowly becoming erect. He had just sudden realized that he had a large bulge in his pants. Big enough to rival a snake.

"So..are we going to do this or what?" Sabine smiled. Chat Noir could not help himself anymore. Jesus she was attractive. And willing! He had come into the bakery for cookies and it looked like he was going to get something a thousand times better. He did not hesitate and instead flung himself onto her. She peeped before she felt his claws on her rear and his lips on her neck.

She groaned as he sucked the skin and began to leave little bite marks down it. He then began to knead her nice phat ass cheeks. Making sure to add a little pinch here and there to make her jump a little and smush her breasts against his own big strong chest.

She groaned and melted into the thousand little kisses that he was giving her. She brought the spoon up and gave him a solid whack on the wrist and then on his own ass. He jumped a little completely unexpecting it. She grinned at him and pointed at her own lips with the spoon.

"I think that these need some attention too silly kitty."  
"Me-ow-wow." Chat Noir said before he gripped her legs right underneath her ass cheeks and picked her up before depositing her onto the counter of one of the nearby counters. It was at just the right height that he could easily reach her lips and also run his hands up and down her very delicious body. Which was what he commenced to do. His claws also came into play as he began to slowly strip her of the aggravating clothing separating the two of them apart. She gasped as his claws dimpled yet never pricked her skin. He was good at this, a master one might say.

Finally the last shred of fabric was removed and she was exposed before him in all of her naked glory. He licked his lips in anticipation. This was amazing. He just could not believe how lucky he was that one of the most beautiful women that he knew was practically throwing herself at him.

She was equally as excited. Here she was a little old baker lady and she was about to get fucked by a superhero! A bona vide super hero! What luck! Chat Noir paused and reached to the side. He then returned with a small plastic squeeze bottle. Inside of it was some frosting. He began to move it up and down her legs and across her chest. He added a nice big dollop to her snatch and then licked his lips.

"I did break in here for a taste of something sweet." He said with a smile. She grinned back and nodded before spreading her legs wider to allow him easier access to her. He quickly fell in with great gusto. Licking up and down. Making sure to worship every last inch of her delicious body. Dabbing his tongue around her nipples just to tease them out further, before he dived down to her vaginia and gave it deeper longer licks that made her groan and wrap her legs around his head and squeeze. He felt as if he were going to get smothered in her thighs. They were pretty big and pretty strong. He wondered if her daughter had thighs that were this strong?

He gasped as she began to orgasm around his tongue and he felt her juices flood his mouth, a flavor that could only be described as womanly mixed wonderfully with the sweetness of the frosting.

He pulled back and grinned. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was gasping for air. Her ass was leaving a sweat stain on the counter and she was trying to get a hold of his head to keep it inside of her tunnel. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him, blushing deeply.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"I just wanted to look at my beautiful queen." He said with a saucy smirk. She giggled and tried to cover her mouth in embarrassment. But he was up and kissing her again before she could. His hand massaging her already aching cunt and his tail actually swishing back and forth like a predator. He grinned and reached his free hand down to unzip himself.

She opened her eyes and looked on in wide eyed fascination at the sizable cock that flopped out. It was enormous, and looked to be crisscrossed in veins. The head was an angry looking red and it seemed to be sniffing out for her cunt. She gulped as he gripped the base (Which was quite a ways from the head) And eased it towards her cunt.

He slipped in as easily as into a warm pair of socks and grinned down at her.  
"Yeah. This is the best." She gasped and wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his hips. Her ankles wrapped together and her toes pointing away. She gasped and her entire body shuddered in joy. She had orgasmed just from him thrusting in once. And he had not even cum once. He was young, excited, and she realized just as he began to thrust probably very very potent.

It was just her luck, she needed a young man to keep up with her sexual appetites and it just so happened that the only one who could do so was a superhero. This was probably just going to be a quickie one night stand type of thing. But god be damned if she wasn't going to try and milk this for everything that it was worth!

(Plus it would give some juicy gossip to tell at her next girls night out with friends)

She gasped and arched her back as she climaxed again. He had this incredible way of twisting his hips and then rolling them so that his cock felt more alive then ever inside of her. IT didn't just hit her g-spot it annihilated it. Which was exactly what she needed right then and there. She gasped and groaned and then felt her insides become flooded.

Chat Noir groaned and thrust as deeply into her before yowling like a bona fide alley cat and allowed his white hot cum to flood her insides. He couldn't help himself. IT was like instinct was telling him to pump her as full to bursting as he possibly could. And being a superhero and more specifically a teenager who didn't jerk off as much as he probably should be...he had a lot. He felt her fill up. Felt his balls tighten again and deposited another load so that it began to cream around outside of her pussy. She resembled an over stuffed eclair.

The two basked in the afterglow in the bakery. They looked at each other and smiled. He was about to speak. Nervously giving an excuse as to why he would have to fuck and run. But she beat him to the pitch. Whatever he was expecting (this was a mistake) (You should be ashamed!) (I'm as old as your mother) (ETCETCETC)

He was not expecting what came next.

"You know. I could probably leave out a quiche or something tomorrow night. But I would need to come down before you were done to...'clean up'..."She looked at him pointedly and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah I am a pretty messy eater." He said getting her drift straight away.

* * *

"Well I am going out now. Are you sure that you will be alright mom?" Marinette said as she fluttered like a pixie between the front door and her pregnant mother. Sabine smiled lovingly at her amazing daughter and rubbed her face.  
"I am perfectly fine Marinette." I have the remote, plenty of snacks and my books. I will be fine."  
"OH! Your slippers!" Marinette made off for her parents bedroom but Sabine tutted her first.  
"Are on my feet. I will be fine." Marinette looked between her mothers eight month pregnant belly and her face. She hated leaving her alone at night, but her job demanded that she work.

She was mostly just flustered because her mother being pregnant was so unexpected! After all she had just announced one day that she was expecting...Marinette shook her head, she shouldn't be too surprised. Her mother was a lovely woman and woman had babies.

"Okay. Text me if you need anything." Marinette called to her before she slipped out of the door and waved. Her mother smiled and waved back. The little kittens inside of her shifted and she smiled lovingly at the popcorn like feeling inside of her.

She looked at the window and her grin widened even further at the stray cat hanging out on the balcony. Chat noir scuttled in and she pulled down her shirt and bra in one fell swoop.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She said to her beloved alley cat. He grinned before he took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck her milk down greedily. Giving her little adorable looks to remind her why she loved him so much.  
"Well." He said pulling back and wiping at the milk dribbling down his chin. She giggled at the sight. He just looked so adorable!  
"You know how much cats like fresh milk right? I had to hope you at least made a few cookies to go with this." She grasped a plate beside her and offered him a chocolate chip cookie. Chat noir took a bite and grinned happily before he returned to sucking.

Sabine smiled and patted his hair affectionately. But her thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Chat Noir noticed and popped himself off with an audible gulp.  
"Something the matter queen?" He asked concerned. She looked at him and smiled sadly.  
"Well my daughter always seems so busy...I hate to think that she won't ever get the chance to experience...well this..."She gestured down at her pregnant belly. Chat Noir cupped her hand and laid his head down on her stomach and smiled.

"You want your daughter to know what it feels like to be a little breeding sow huh?" He reached down into her pants and began to play with her excited eager lips. She gasped at his fingers and began to hump up against them.

"Yes. I do." she moaned out.

"You want your daughter to have a great big belly like yours? And know about the joys of pregnancy?" He said as he pulled her pants down to her ankles and began to take his cock out. He thrust into her with her answer.  
"YYYYEEESSSS!" She groaned. He pulled his cock out and began to tease her outside lips. He smiled joyfully as the thought excited him. Mother and daughter. Worshipping his cock. Together. His children sucking on their delicious milk filled tits...

"I don't think I heard you." He teased her. She looked him deep in the eyes. He was awaiting her permission.  
"Yes. Please. Get my daughter pregnant."  
"With pleasure. But first." With that Chat Noir returned to fucking the best MILF pussy he had ever had.

 **So that was that. Please remember to read and review. Greatly appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so remember to read and review. Sorry if it has been a while since I last updated. Probably only going to be one more chapter after this one. Just sort of lost steam and interest in this story. So please remember to read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Either or.**

Ladybug looked between her two partners. They looked at her. The three of them had very tight lips as they drank in the situation.  
"Okay. So does anyone else have any idea how this happened and how we could stop it?" She said with a scowl. This was honestly just plain ridiculous. She had some pretty crazy stuff happen to her before. But this was just downright strange. And very uncomfortable.

To put it simply it felt as if she were in heat. And her suit changed to match that. As did her body. Nothing drastic...but her breasts were slightly bigger, and more tender, not to mention her hips had a bit more hip to them. Her outfit though...it resembled a two piece bathing suit. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. If anything it encouraged the imagination a bit too much. She was missing the old days of her costume. Sure it might not have left a ton to the imagination then...but now she felt as if she was about to get some sort of sunburn so much was out and exposed.

She should count herself a little lucky though. Her fox themed super heroine partner had gotten the worst of it. Her hips seemed to have jumped up by at least three inches, her ass grew and pumped outwards to keep up, and her breasts were large and heavy globes of fat. Her suit now had a couple of adjustments as well. She had a bigger and bushier tail, her ears had little tufts of fur at the top, and there as a hole cut into her cleavage and around her belly button. She also had separate boots and her leggings stopped around her calves.

The bee super heroine with her golden hair and very haughty frown was somewhere in between. Larger breasts and ass but nowhere near the same size as the fox girl. Her suit more then made up for it. Her hair band had two antanae on it and they seemed to be sentient, she had a ring of fuzz on a choke collar around her neck and a jacket on that was covered in white fuzz. Nothing on underneath the jacket though, so she had to keep on covering her nipples or else she would be completely bare. She also had on black and yellow striped booty shorts with the word 'Honey' across her ass cheeks.

"No idea." Alya in her strangely slutty fox suit said as she turned one way and then another. Trying to get a good eyeful of herself. "I just activated and then this happened."  
"Ugh this is the worst! I say that we just de-transform."  
"Tried that earlier. But my kwamii isn't listening to me. All that happened was a few more pieces came off." Ladybug said dejectedly as she looked down at herself. She had actually tried it a few times and that was probably why she had so little left on now.

"Well where's Chat Noir? Maybe he isn't affected-" Alya cut herself off as a black figure landed in their midst. She blushed when she saw him. She had no idea why. He looked relatively the same...well he was a tad taller, and he was wearing an open leather jacket and biker pants instead of his usual one piece leather suit. And the jacket was open exposing his chiseled frame.

She also got a whiff of something. Something delicious, and primal, and animal, something that she desired. She hadn't even known about it before he had just suddenly shown up...but she wanted it.

And God help whoever got in her way.

Chloe looked at Chat Noir and felt her pussy lips begin to quiver and buzz in excitement. She gasped and covered her nipples. They felt impossibly erect at this point. Like a couple of tiny cocks that were sticking out of her breasts. They were long, and thin and very very pink. She blushed all across her toros only making the colors all the more evident.

Marinette covered her mouth and nose in the hopes that that would reduce the smell emanating off of her original partner...but unfortunately no luck. All that she could smell was him. The sheer unstoppable scent that was him. And on top of that she couldn't close her eyes or else all she could see was what she imagined his cock must look like. Big and thick and ready to fuck at positively any time.

"Yeah. So whatever is happening I think is happening to all of us. Any thoughts?"He asked a tad nervously.  
"Just one." Queen said as she launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground. She had sped through the air effortlessly. She was now on top of him. Her long shapely legs and perky little ass straddled his large strong chest. His powerful arms that she wanted him to slowly rock her to sleep in pinned beneath her boot heel. He looked up at her in surprise and then in shock as she shoved her lips onto his, she gripped him powerfully. She had no intention of letting him go. And then she snuck her tongue into his mouth and ran it down his throat. Like a bee searching for the precious honey inside of the flower.

"Bee-" Chat choked out before he felt two more pairs of hands run across him. He gasped and moved his hips around. He looked down and saw Ladybug and The Fox pulling at his pants until they were down by his ankles. They weren't watching his pants though. Their bigs eyes looked like saucer plates as they stared at his cock. Already this erect and all that she had done was kiss him. They wondered how much bigger and thicker it could possibly become if they actually did something to it...something...good...something...pleasurable...something...sexual...

Alya was always much more shameless then Marinette, even in their secret disguises they were practically the same in that sense. So she reached out her long pointed tongue and licked it first. And shuddered in joy. It was indescribable. The taste was simply astounding. And it danced across her taste buds like chocolate.

"I love how you taste." She groaned out in joy. She took a deep breath and shuddered again. "I love the way you smell." She reached her hand down between her legs and began to rub in aggravation. She had to have him in her. That was the only thing that she knew. She reached out and began to rub his cock. She rubbed the skin upwards and downwards. Exposing his angry red head and then having it disappear, all except for the sharp as a knife tip. Chat shuddered in joy.  
"I love the way you feel." She growled out. It was like silk running between her fingers. It was astounding. She knew that a persons skin could be smooth...but she had never expected it to be this smooth. She continued to run her gloved hand up and down his cock and stared in wide eyed disbelief at his sheer unbelievable size.

She shuddered again when a smaller hand gripped his pole and began to rub it just as if not even more eagerly. Ladybug grinned and bit her lip. She could see every vein in his cock, all leading down it to disappear into the tangle of hair around his balls and then retreat into his core. She had never thought that she would see anything that beautiful. It was like something out of a movie. She gulped audibly and licked her lips.

"It looks like someone wants to be the first to give it a little kiss-poo." Alya teased her partner. Ladybug glared at her. They really shouldn't be doing this. They didn't even know each others secret identities for crying out loud! And them just going so far...this could be dangerous. But her mind wasn't telling her to follow logic. Instead it was telling her to reach out and give his cock a little kiss-poo.

"Yeah. "She breathed out heavily in joy before leaning forward to wrap her nice small kissable lips around his cock. Only to bump into another forehead. The orange clad super heroine grinned toothily at her friend and bit into the cock just enough to cause Chat Noir to jump.  
"Well too bad. I got here first." She said territorially her canines flashing as she began to bob her head along his impossible long length. It was just as delicious as she thought that it would be. She could get addicted to this taste. And this feeling of her entire mouth and throat being filled to the brim with his delicious cock meat.

She continued to bob her head up and down and then gasped. Her face turned from bright red to dark red. There was her favorite superhero in the whole wide world. There was Ladybug, shrugging out of the two small red and black bikini suit that had been hugging every curve of her body, she was sharing the cock in her mouth. Making sure to kiss and lick at the shaft that was out of her mouth in eager anticipation. Alya groaned deeply and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Queen Bee had thrown her bottoms away and was straddling her dripping wet hairless pussy over Chat Noir's waiting mouth. His tongue teased out in anticipation, wanting to drag her down and sit on his face. He wanted her and she wanted him. But she also liked the idea of teasing him a bit. It was fun. Just watching him sort of thrust forward trying to get at her most precious of places.

She finally eased her snatch down and ground her way into his face before groaning in joy. Chat Noir stuck his tongue deep inside of her. As deep as he could possibly reach. His arms were finally free since her legs were now resting on either side of his head and giving him enough freedom for him to reach up and hold onto her thighs. He had no intention of letting her escape just yet. He wanted to enjoy this. And she tasted good. He felt as if he had pushed his entire face into a big bowl of pudding and was just motor boarding himself away in it.

Chloe gasped and arched her back. Her breasts flying free and hanging in midair before slapping right back down against her and sending sweat flying before it began to dribble down her belly and stain her in great long rivers of delicious salty nectar.

The Fox was struggling out of her clothes, it was hard to do so with one hand wrestling with ladybug for control of the cock. It was massive and delicious smelling and huge and twitched when they held it just right and they were treating it like an enormous joystick and probably not giving it the respect that it deserved. But they had stopped caring a long time ago. Now they were just desperate to see who was going to get the cock back into their mouths.

Finally Ladybug wrestled it into her mouth and smirked widely. She began to bob her own head up and down as The Fox headed girl began to undress herself completely. She didn't think that she was kinky enough to fuck while wearing some clothing. She wasn't a freak like bee. So she quickly shimmied out of everything and was the first one to be completely naked. She then turned her attention back to Ladybug.

With the rapid abilities given to her by her superpowers she jumped over the mass of sucking superhero and got to the other side of Ladybug. She admired the view of the red clad super heroine licking and worshipping the delicious cock filling her mouth. She dropped to all fours and with great ease she began to unhook the bikini off of Ladybug so that the two of them were now both equally naked. She then turned right back around and commenced to pressing her puffy sluttly lips around the cock.

Chat felt Bee begin to spasm. He felt his own orgasm begin to build up and then begin to explode. He thrust his hips upwards and screamed into her spasming cunt as Chloe began to climax all over his face. Ladybug and the fox girl began to shout in exuberance as his cock exploded like a volcano everywhere. All over the two of them. Like a great hot white magma. The four of them panted and looked at each other in amazement. There was just so much cum! It was everywhere! and so much of it...and such a bright white color.

"Now then..."Bee said looking at all of them. "Who wants to ride this stallion first?"  
"I say Ladybug does it. I sort of hogged his cock before." Fox girl said in joy as she kissed Ladybug's cheek and scuttled to the side. Ladybug grinned nervously and blushed deeply. She giggled in amazement at the chance. At the chance to go completely and utterly insane on this amazing stupendous cock. She shakily got up and licked some more of his cum off of her lips. It had gotten everywhere and she wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to get it all. She popped her ass out a little as she began to get comfortable on his cock. It was big and strong and eager, not as eager as her hot cunt wrapping around his enormous meat pole.

She pushed herself upwards, she practically had to stand up to catch it all in her pussy. She gasped as his head entered her. She felt as if it was supposed to have barbs on it or something. Something big and strong and sharp that would keep him inside of her permanently. She would not be against that. she might actually encourage that. She wanted him to remain inside of her until she stopped breathing.

She bit her lip in preparation. She had to mentally amp herself up for this. she had to prepare herself for this. This was going to be incredible. Then she felt some hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked up. There was Bee's hand on one of her shoulders. And Fox on the other. She saw the sadistic gleam in their eyes. And the big toothy grins that they had breaking across their faces.

"AH-WAIT!" she shouted in fear and surprise. Then she felt herself get pushed down and she was filled to the absolute brim. She could do nothing but sit there for what felt like hours. Just adjusting in amazement to his length and girth and the heft of him. There was so much to him! And now so much of it was inside of her! So much! So much! she couldn't handle it.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked out and arched her head backwards. She gazed upwards before her eyes rolled backwards. She couldn't move at all. Then the hands were moving her slowly and steadily forwards and backwards. She rocked her hips, her mind completely and utterly lost. She could only think of the cock absolutely filling her pussy to the brim.

She felt two strong hands grabbing her ass and beginning to move her forwards. The nails biting into her ass cheeks obviously belonged to Chat Noir as he had complete control of her body. She knew one thing with that enormous cock inside of her. She belonged exclusively to him. Mind, body, soul, pussy, lips, ass, breasts. Everything that was hers now belonged exclusively to him.

(So did her other partners and she had absolutely no problem with that. Hell she encouraged it. There was too much man for her to handle solo. She would need help in the future.)

She huffed and panted and pushed herself forwards and backwards. Up and down. It was like riding a rolled coaster. The only thing keeping her steady was his hands on her ass. She then felt a couple of slaps to her ass. Her eyes flew open and she got a kiss to the lips. She was face to face with her foxed themed partner who was sitting on the black cats face. Grinding her nice big ass into his face while sharing the cum covering Marinette's alternate identities face. IT had dribbled onto her chin and gave Alya plenty of cum to lap up like an eager little fox.

Alya moaned and her eyes rolled back in her face. What an amazing intoxicating flavor. She could get used to this. She had her head rudely ripped away and her lips pressed to a new set of lips. Chloe disguised as Queen Bee was completely and utterly down with being a lesbian if it meant that she could have some really really nice cum. IT was delicious. She just couldn't get enough.

Chat's eyes widened in amazement. He screamed into the orange and red themed heroes ass and cunt. He exploded into Ladybug. It was like a dream come true. He was coming inside of the love of his life. the greatest superhero that had ever lived. And now he was pumping gallon after gallon of incredible potent sperm into her cunt. Deep deep deep into her womb. Where it was greedily soaked up so that it would never see the light of day again. Well not all of it. A lot of it was dribbling out of her cunt and pooling around his shaft. He wished that he was big enough to make a perfect seal around her pussy. But the best that he could hope was that it would splash the back of her womb.

Ladybug gasped and leaned forward. Her back to back multiple orgasms was completely and utterly destroying her. She felt as if her insides were being torn apart in the most deliciously delightful ways. And she was enjoying every second of it. She could tell one thing though. She was ovulating. And she was in fact at peak fertility. Don't ask her how she knew. But she just did.

"Oh Shit." The fox girl said as she slowly fell off of the face that she was debating declaring her entire life to no questions asked. And Queen Bee gasped in amazement. That was a ton of cum dribbling out of her leaders pussy. A lot of delicious and by the smell and color of it very fertile cum.

"Oh shit." Ladybug announced as some more began to glop out of her pussy. She had pulled off and it was like pulling a cork out of a bottle of wine.

"Oh shit." Queen Bee echoed their sentiments.  
"So who's next?" Chat Noir said cockily. His own balls not even close to depleted. In fact they actually looked a tad bit larger since when they first started.

* * *

"Hey girls. It's been too long-"Chat Noir landed on the rooftop and instantly stopped speaking. He had been having intercourse with each of the three girls of his own little 'pride' as he liked to call them for a few weeks before all three upped and disappeared. He had of course been heartbroken. But when he got a call from them asking if he was in town...

Well he had of course jumped at the opportunity to see his beautiful partners again. But now he saw that something was definitely off. Mostly because they all had very big bellies. And not the fat kind. The sort that could only get that big because of babies.

All three were very pregnant. And were all looking at him very expectantly. Ladybug had a big excited smile on her face, his fox girls smile was large and very feral and very terrifying. Queen Bee's was very frosty but at least it was a grin.

"Okay so I think I know why you all up and disappeared on me." He said nervously.  
"Actually my family was traveling back home..."Foxy said striding forward, her booty shorts leaving nothing to the imagination and she shed them without any sort of hesitation.  
"My daddy spirited me away until I could convince him to bring me back to you lover." Queen Bee said seductively as she swayed forwards, she was only wearing her mask and her jacket and soon the big poofy jacket was now on the ground.  
"And I was sent to see relatives in China..."Ladybug said as she gripped her bikini top in one hand and effortlessly took it off. She had clearly used this move a few times before. Or at least practiced it.

"But we are so glad to be back."  
"I've been dreaming of that cock since forever."  
"Plus it's about times that our babies meet their daddy." Ladybug finished as the three horny pregnant women surrounded their lover and gently brought him down to the ground.

Adrien gulpend. This was easily the greatest day of his life. He had never pictured fucking pregnant women...but somehow this felt more then right. This felt amazing. A homecoming of sorts. So he had no complaints as they removed his pants and began to play with his balls and fondle his cock and shaft. He grinned widely and cattily as they all grinned to each other and surrounded him.

"Okay girls. Like we practiced." Ladybug said. They each gripped each others hands and took a deep breath. His eyes bulged out of his sockets as they began to actually bounce up and down, they were on their knees. His cock was so massive that it stuck up and against their pregnant baby filled bellies. And when they jumped up and down he felt as if he was engulfed in a very big vagina.

Chat Noir gasped and reached out to grip the large squishy tan ass to his left and the smaller perkier paler ass to his right. He sunk his claws into them and admired the way that they bounced in the semidarkness. He groaned and began to hump upwards.

"Oh...girls...check ...out...what...I...got...while...you...were...gone!" He shouted out before he reached for his sleeve and pulled it off. On his arm were three tattoos. A ladybug, a fox and a bee. All just big enough to be considered macho, yet just well done enough to be considered sweet.  
"Because-I-Couldn't-Get-You-Three-Off-My-Mind!"

"That is so incredibly sweet!" Ladybug said she then wondered where she should get her own tattoo. The exact same thoughts were racing through her partners minds. They all three gasped and groaned as they began to spontaneously lactate. They groaned and gushed down their tits, over their pregnant bellies and onto his nice big cock. Chat Noir could not take the stimulation anymore and howled up to the moon. He jerked and spasmed and his semen blasted all the way up their bellies and reached their tits. They all gasped as the delicious and heavy smelling cum washed over them and left them all feeling as if they had finally come home.

* * *

Adrien hummed a little as he walked into the bakery. The greatest bakery in town. Absolutely perfect. He paused in the doorway. Standing in the bakery were three girls who had been gone for months. Alya, Chloe and Marinette. And sitting on the counter before them were three very cute golden headed infants. The three babies looked up at Adrien and made excited babbling noises.

"Well aren't you going to come in Daddy?" Marinette said coldly as she walked forward and moved his shirt sleeve out of the way to reveal his tattoos.  
"Or should I call you Chat Noir?"

 **So yeah please remember to read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter is probably going to be the last one. So enjoy. Would love to see artwork of any of my stories but I get if that is probably an impossibility.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I feel like this is the last chapter for this set of stories. Sorry about that, but I just sort of lost interest and had a set number of chapters in mind for this one. Might write a sequel to one of the chapters if the feeling takes me. But please remember to read and review, it has been a pleasure writing for all of you. This one is a Marinette/Adrien/Nino/Alya swingers as parents one. Sort of surprised that I never see more smut based stuff on this website. Whatever though. Everyone is aged up. Enjoy.**

Adrien carried his sleeping daughter in his arms. She was flopping everywhere, trying to be as difficult as humanly possible and she was sound asleep. Nino was beside him carrying his and Alda's twins. Their bright green eyes flashing mischievously between the two of them. They never seemed to settle down. Nino finally placed them on their pile of blankets and sleeping bags that they were going to be using during the sleep over.

"Now are you two going to actually sleep tonight?" Nino asked his children. They nodded excitedly to their daddy before he dropped them down onto their little nests and left them to their business. He and Adrien closed the door smiling at their children as they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"We did pretty good for ourselves didn't we?" Nino asked his blonde friend. Adrien grinned and leaned back against the door with a smile. Nino studied the counters of his friends face. So similar to his children. So similar. Then again Adrien's daughter had Nino's skin color. So it was only to be expected...tonight however was probably going to change all that.

Nino leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adrien's and kissed him. Deep. And lovingly. With a hint of tongue to tell him that Nino was more then ready to retire to the bedroom. Their wives were waiting after all. Adrien gripped Nino's hips and pulled him closer. Making sure that their crotches were grinding together and making their cocks begin to grow.

Finally Nino pulled away and bit Adrien's lip playfully.  
"We don't want to disturb the kids. Let's take this into the big kid playroom." Adrien chuckled at the name as the two walked down the hallway hand in hand. They had plenty to look forward to tonight. They had it all planned out. Bring the kids over, have them stay up nice and late so that they got all tired out. Then have the parents retire to the other room so that they could get to work on actually making some more for them.

From the sloppy sounds of making out behind the master bedroom door it was obvious that Mommy Alya and Mommy Marinette had already started. The two girls could be just so impatient at times. Then again that was one of the reasons that the boys loved them and were more then willing to share the two girls. They had been in a weird state after high school, but once the four of them sat down and actually talked it out they came to an actual conclusion. Adrien would marry Marinette, Alya would marry Nino. And the four of them would come together and have an orgy as often as possible while just so happening to live close to each other.

And that was exactly what happened. To anyone else it looked like two families who were both very close friends. But if you stuck your head into their minds you could definitely tell that there was more going on beneath the surface. How Nino and Adrien would exchange knowing looks. How Alya and Marinette had both breast fed the others kid, how hands were held interchangeably and a kiss to the cheek was as common as a hug.

Alya and Marinette were already on the bed with their clothes out and making out. Marinette was squeezing her best friends tits in amazement. It always blew her mind how large they were. How utterly and insanely big that they could become. She was relatively puny in comparison. But she had a nice butt and she really knew some great sex poses, and she was nice and flexible. She could almost bend in half backwards. And if there was one thing that guys liked it was a flexible fuck.

"And here you two started without us." Adrien teased as the two women looked up at them and grinned in response.  
"Well maybe if you two didn't take so long with the kids every single night." Marinette teased as she and Alya rolled apart and presented themselves to the two men. Nino and Adrien didn't need any more prompting and the two of them quickly removed their own clothes without a single moment of hesitation. Soon all four were on the bed together snuggling close and beginning to kiss and lick at each other. Adrien had gotten his hands between each girls snatchs and was starting to rub at their vagina's.

The women groaned in agitation, like a couple of horny she vixens who were just getting excited and were ready for the fucking to begin. They totally were, the boys took their sweet time putting the kids to bed. And they had snuck a couple more glasses of wine before some heavy petting and a nice little make out session. The typical stuff. It had only gotten heated when Marinette took off her shirt and bra and then encouraged Alya to follow suit.

Nino was getting very handsy with Marinette's ass and hips, he was an unashamed butt man. I mean how else could you explain his wife to people? Alya had plenty of cushion for the pushing so to speak, but Nino wasn't picky, he liked butts of all sizes and shapes. Even adorable little perky ones like Marinettes. Perfect for when you just needed a good handful and none of the crazy ass spankings that Alya's always deserved and called for.

Marinette moaned in joy as Nino roughly manhandled her. She wasn't one to be outdone and reached around and down to grab at his own cock and give it several strong gropes. Making pleasure explode across his body. She ran her small hand up and down his shaft, his pre beginning to dribble out and lube himself up.

The two pulled apart and gave each other affectionate little kisses. She cupped his face and pulled his glasses away before placing them on the nearby bedside table. He did not need them to see things close by. Alya however was blind as a bat without hers. So Adrien allowed her to keep hers on while he maneuvered his way over to his wife. They sometimes swapped But they were not really feeling it tonight. So instead it would just be a good old fashioned Adrien and Marinette fucking with Alya and Nino fucking.

Marinette moved into the missionary position, easily her favorite. Nino lay down on his back beside her and Alya clambered onto his cock. She was desiring a nice hard fucking. And while Nino and Adrien were no strangers to taking it up the ass, they wanted to tease their women tonight. And just like that Nino slid himself into Alya, hissing and throwing his head backwards as her tight wet cunt griped his cock with the ferocity of a tiger.

Adrien groaned and smiled down at Marinette, she was gripping his hips tightly. Refusing to let him go. She was no where near her peak time for fertility, but over the years she had learned that she was sort of a dirty bitch, she liked it when he orgasmed inside of her. It made her feel much more alive, and slightly mushy.

(She didn't know it but her parents were also total freaks and Tom had not orgasmed outside of Sabine in decades. The strength of their birth control was the only reason that Marinette did not have an army of younger siblings)

"Oh god. Shit baby." Nino groaned out his little pet names for Alya as she continued to ride him. She pushed down on his chest to remind him who was absolutely in charge. She scratched him a little and griped his nipple between her fingers and twisted cruely and slightly playfully.

He yelped and glowered at her before he began to formulate a plan. He had a good way to get back at her. He just hoped that his bro was in on it. The two caught eyes and nodded. Yeah. They had a good plan down. Nino turned to face Marinette's bright red gasping face. He kissed her sloppily, making sure that his tongue ran up and over her chin and traced her jaw. She returned the gesture, the two resembled a couple of wolves fighting over a piece of meat. They gasped and nipped at each other.

Alya and Adrien smiled, enjoying seeing their spouses getting along so well. The tanned women caught his eye and smirked, she wiggled her impressive child baring hips that were resting on Nino's cock and balls and Adrien smiled widely. Primarily. He leaned forward and gripped her lips in his own. Making sure to grip her chin so that she could not pull away or maneuver her teeth in. She was a bit of a violent lover, he had woken up with plenty of hickys and bruises to learn his lesson from making love with Alya.

Marinette orgasmed around the extra long extra large piece of man meat wailing away at her insides like she was a cheap cum dumpster. She sort of was...but only for this impressive glorious mind bending piece of cock! She orgasmed again and practically screamed into Nino's mouth. He reached around and gripped one of her nipples, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Nino was close, and he had to time this just right. He looked at Alya, he could tell by the sticky sensation running down her thighs and turning into a puddle on his lap that was making each and every one of her bouncy movements louder and wetter then the one before...she had climaxed at least four times by now. He congratulated himself on lasting this long. But he also knew that he could last maybe five of hers. And that was when he felt her shudder and cum again. He gripped her shoulders and flipped her over. She was laying on her back next to a red faced and panting and slightly confused Marinette.

Nino gripped Adrien's shoulder and continued to thrust into his wife. Alya shrugged and began to kiss Marinette, she had a one track mind, and when it came to kissing she could move without any difficulty. However she did not like what Nino did was move away. The whimpers from MArinette increased as her favorite dick also withdrew. The two sat up on their haunches and elbows and looked at the two men in questioning confusion and slight anger.

"Where are you going with my cock young man?" Alya demanded as Nino and Adrien stepped backwards making out and smirking. The two had their hands on the others cock and was going up and down rhythmically and staring at the two women.

"Well what? You want us to cum inside of you? Is that it?" Nino asked teasingly. Marinette nodded her head and Alya pouted.  
"Yes definitely." Marinette spoke up for her best friends benefit. She knew how much Alya liked getting cream pied. She bragged about it all the time.  
"Well I don't know if you have earned it. What do you think?" Nino asked Adrien. The blonde man shrugged in response.  
"I don't know. They haven't even said it. Or our names."  
"Adrien!" Marinette said in agitation. She gripped Alya's shoulders and forced the girl backwards, showing their eager slick, red, puffy, just recently fucked, and ready for some nice clean hot white semen, pussies.  
"Please! Please cum in me! Fill me up!"  
"Come on Nino! I want the hot injection!" Alya whined. Nino and Adrien grinned sadisticilyto each other. The women shuddered and then their eyes widened as the men's jacking went to a furious level. And then in six great contractions and six great orgasms the two climaxed all across Alya and Marinette. The semen flew through the air. A large glop landed on the wall above the bed. Some more oozed down the bedspread. Most of it landed on the two wives. The women looked in shock as it landed in their hair, across their faces, beaded into a necklace of pearls along their tits and began to dribble down their bellies. Only a few drops got into the aching red hot pussies.

"Nino!" Alta shouted in annoyance. "That is no way to treat the mother of your children!"  
"You or Marinette?" Nino joked as he jumped and landed beside her. He began to kiss at his pouting wife, licking up all of the cum that he had sent onto her. She tried to turn and escape the sticky disgustingly adorable and good feeling tongue. But she only came to Marinette's tongue. And there was Adrien licking the smaller women up and down. Making sure to suck up as much cum as possible. Just because he was rude didn't mean he was a jerk. He would still make sure that she didn't go to bed sticky.

"Hmph. You two are lucky you're so cute." Marinette said between licks. Attempting to be mad but it was impossible. They reminded her of their children too much. Sure she had fucked the two men so often that only a DNA test would be able to tell whose baby was whose (ditto went with Alya) but they were all so close that well...well obviously they could care less about all of that.

Adrien kissed her lips and sucked off the semen there. The two smiled at each other sleepily. An orgy was the best way to get to bed. Way better then stories any day.

 **Sorry if this one was a little on the short side. Or on the long side. I might try to write a sequel to one of the chapters one day. But probably not soon. Thanks for all of the great reviews, greatly appreciate them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well okay maybe just one more. this is sort of a sequel to chapter 12 where Nino is fucking Chloe and it's mentioned he also fucks Alya on the side. This is them all a few months later. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side.**

"Nino." Alya whined as she pushed herself into his side. She dug her nails into his forearm and then bit his earlobe. Pulling it out before letting it snap back into place.  
"I want a hot water bottle for my back babe." She whispered into his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her in aggravation.

"Really? Now?" He said as he pushed himself up to look at the beauty beside him. Alya pouted before she gave him big puppy dog eyes. Her dusky skin seemed to radiate heat and sexuality in the nighttime glow of the street lights outside of their bedroom window. Well Alya's bedroom window. Nino just crashed there. He actually sort of drifted between a couple of places. It meant that he never had to pay taxes so that was pretty cool.

"Yes really now. My back is killing me." She snapped at him. Someone yawned from beside Nino and Chloe popped her head up. Her waterfall of golden hair was a tangled birdsnest.  
"Oh hey. If you're up getting her a hot water bottle make me an ice-cream and pickles with hot fudge sundae. Someone's got a craving."  
"A crazy craving. Which is what you two are if you think that I'm going to just get up and-"Nino cut himself off as the two girls glared at him. He sighed and stood up.

He wasn't wearing any pajama pants and his free member hung at a half chubby. He walked off the bed and onto the floor. The springs bouncing him and his impressive mouth watering cock along. The two girls eyed it hungrily before they turned to each other once he left the room.  
"He is such a trooper huh princess." Alya said as she snuggled closer to Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance at Nino's attitude.  
"More like such a whiner." She complained. She had thought that being pregnant would be easier then this. But now the two of them were several months pregnant. Past the morning sickness and into the weird craving and midnight pee breaks. And forcing Nino to wake up and get them stuff.

The three of them had moved in together because Nino was getting run ragged with going between their two apartments to cater to the needy pregnant womens every whim.  
Sure it must have been fun for him getting shared between the two...but now it was obvious that the lack of sleep was starting to get him down. Alya and Chloe on the other hand were still looking as fresh as a couple of daisy's. They had a glow around them that came with the healthier skin of being pregnant and the joys of basically owning a sex slave.

Plus over time the two of them had gotten closer. They had realized that they were being silly causing Nino so much pain while being apart. And had decided to make his life even more hectic by moving in with him and making his spare bedroom into a nursery in anticipation for their babies. (IT had been an adventure just picking out the colors, it had been between orange and red or black and gold. Nino had eventually chosen for them, they were never allowed in the paint show again.)

"We should give him a little reward." Alya said as she scooted closer so that their big bellies were flush against each other. She twined their legs together and squeezed Chloe's nice little butt. Chloe wiggled her hips and maneuvered so that her breasts were resting atop Alya's gigantic balloons.  
"What do you have in mind?"

"This for starters." Alya said as she kissed her sort of girlfriend but not really a girlfriend on the lips. Chloe grinned into the kiss and gripped Alya;'s hips, their lips and legs entwined and wrestled for dominance. Chloe finally pulled away and quirked her eyebrow.  
"What about your back?"  
"What about it?"  
"Didn't you just say that it was sore?"  
"So what? I think we know a certain someone who can fuck any little knots out of it." Chloe smiled and slowly began to kiss her way down her pregnant lovers face, to her large exposed tits and finally to her swollen bloated belly.

The two women quickly striped of their sleeping outfits and turned to the door that was now opening with their waiting hot water bottle and plate of food. Nino quirked an eyebrow when he saw his two girlfriends on their backs with their legs spread wide, their pussies spread just as wide, and them peeking over their nice big round bellies. He looked at the two of them then at the clock.

He sighed. He had been hoping that he would get some sleep tonight. But it looked like the two girls had something else in mind. He placed the food by Chloe who eagerly and quietly said 'score' took it and began chowing down. He went over to Alya's side and lifted her hips before he slid the hot water underneath her. She groaned cutely, and bit her lip before she repositioned herself over it. It felt so soothing on her back.

He then went back in front of them and dropped down to his hands and knees. There was Chloe's well trimmed, well maintained golden pubic area, it had a nice clean landing strip. She had help from a few spas around town that would keep her nice and neat. Alya's in comparison was like a jungle. He did not know what it was that he was going to find exploring the amazing dark and clinging depths of her pubic region (hint it was a pussy and it was amazing and he loved her even more for being so natural and self confident)

"Now then I wonder what you two broads might want me to do? Should I try licking or fingering?" He said as he stuck his face into Alya and began to give her cunt nice long licks. Making sure that he savored the erotic tastes that danced across his tongue. She groaned and squeezed her tits in joy. She felt a little bit of her milk begin to come out. Not enough to do anything besides bead on the very tippity tops of her nipples...but it was there. And if someone didn't clean it up soon it would make a mess.

That was when chloe leaned over and latched on. She loved the taste of her lovers milk. Especially since hers had come in and she knew how much Alya liked to suck on her titty like a little kitten. The two women began to pant as Nino's excellent finger skills came into play. He wandered over their pussies like a conductor at a concert, with the confidence of a master lover, and the fingers to match the boast.

He did not hesitate, every movement was well calculated, with not a single bit left to chance. He had the knowledge of how their bodies worked. All he had to do was exploit it. Like how Chloe liked it when he pulled at her clit.

"HEY!" She yelped and cam a little prematurely. He then snapped his fingers. That was wrong it was Alya who preferred that. Chloe liked it better counter clockwise. Which was what he did. He stuck his tongue into Chloe and began to sooth her annoyance with his master silver tongue while he aggressively finger fucked Alya.

Alya rolled her neck and her hair flopped all over the bed. God she loved this. This was the greatest sensation that she had ever had. And she had eaten caviar. Which was unexpectedly delicious. So knowing that Nino's tongue was out there...just waiting for her...well and for Chloe...and that Chloe's tongue was also out there somewhere...

She turned and took the blondes tongue into her mouth. She tasted like milk and love and fancy disgusting food. Chloe gripped Alya's hips and moved so that the tops of their bellies were rubbing. As if their babies were saying hello to each other. Finally Nino pulled back and wiped the cum that dribbled down his chin. He looked at the two red faced horny women. He smiled and stood up, dropping his clothes to the floor. His cock was filled to the brim with blood. And it all had to go somewhere...his balls weren't going to empty themselves. He spat into his hand and rubbed his cock until it was just wet enough that it wouldn't surprise the two of them.

He chose Chloe. IT had been a while since they had fucked. So he slid it into her cunt, she lay on her side and gasped before pushing back against him. Her ass crashing into his abs while her cunt quivered and her mouth opened in a joyful soundless 'oh!'

The neighbors heard the noise coming from the adjacent apartment. Not a lot of shouting and screaming this time. Just the rhythmic pounding of flesh on flesh. They of course joined in. Those three weren't going to sleep anytime soon, they might as well enjoy themselves.

Chloe was clinging desperately to Alya, slowly groaning and gasping. Her eyes filled with pleasure. Alya groaned, her back was long since forgotten. Now all she could do was imagine Nino fucking her. But she had to rely on her own fingers and Chloe's fingers. And while they were both very good fingers...well a cock could sometimes satisfy her in ways she had never imagined.

Chloe orgasmed once, then twice. Her face turned white and then red, she was having a multiple orgasm night! She gasped and finally rolled off of the cock. Nino grinned at Alya and motioned for her to come closer. She scooted her caboose closer to him and he gripped her firmly. He then went below her pussy and shoved it into her asshole. She gasped and shot up. Her pussy quivering. She was going to give him an earful but he slapped his lips to hers and reached down to play at her pussy while he fucked her relentlessly. He knew that she liked surprises. And what said a surprise more then getting butt fucked at two in the morning by your boyfriend?

He was not trying to be cruel. Just...spontaneous. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, pressing her full tits to his chest and slowly starting to dribble. She blushed in embarrassment. This always happened when she got super excited and too much pressure was placed on her tits. She couldn't control the milk flow! She just relaxed and let it take her. And let him take her.

Nino groaned. This might have been a mistake. Her ass was too tight! It was like fucking a vice! One that had been sitting out in the sun! It was hot! And felt amazing! And! And! And he was cumming hard inside of it. Flooding her insides with his hot white cum. She gasped and got his chest and stomach absolutely drenched in her juices.

The two pulled apart and he awkwardly delivered her to the bed beside Chloe. He slid in beside the two girls and they slowly blinked into sleep. Their juices cooling and hardening on the bed. Something else for him to clean up int he morning. But he didn't mind. With these two and their sexual appetites...well it was worth it. All the way.

 **I think I might have kept on doing these things if I got more pairing suggestions. But it was all pretty...I hate to say main stream because that makes me sound like a jerk. But that was how it felt. Just vaguely run of the mill. Also if anyone is surprised with the themes that have been coming up lately, those are just sort of my kinks. Don't like them don't read then. And maybe just one more chapter. Just to tie up the ends of one other story that I wrote for this not too long ago.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This might not be as smut heavy as the previous chapters. IT is mostly just a sequel to the Adrien/Alya/Chloe/Marinette chapter and tying up some loose ends and putting down a few thoughts that I had that would not get out of my head. Sorry if this is a little on the long side. Or a little on the short side. Enjoy.**

Adrien lay between the three utterly insatiable women. He had no idea how he had managed it but somehow he had managed to fuck all three into sleep. That had taken him long enough. He looked over at the clock on Marinette's bedroom wall. Two and a half hours. God these three did not seem ever to run out of energy.

He felt more exhausted then if he had been in a fight with a super villain. He wondered if he would be able to keep up with their sexual appetites? Then again they were all pretty sexy, with their long legs, their subtle thighs and heaving breasts, their smooth skin and glossy hair...yeah maybe he would be able to keep up with their sexual appetites. Now he just wondered if they would be able to keep up with his?

He looked down at their legs, all twined together like a bunch of snakes. They had a few waterfalls of cum cascading out of their cunts. Long and thick and bright white. It had stained Marinette's bed sheets and slowly dribbled down to the floor where a larger water mark was starting to form. He licked his lips and tried to sit up. But Chloe's arms around his hips tightened and MArinette burrowed deeper against his chest. Her face was pressed flush against him. And by the way that Alya was stammering it was clear that she didn't want him to leave either.

Adrien fell back down into the cuddle puddle and tried to recall how he had actually gotten to this state.

* * *

"So." Marinette said icily. As she looked between Adrien's tattoos and the babies that were almost falling over each other on the counter. They squirmed as much as their father was in his three lovers eyes.  
"I think that the cat is out of the bag so to speak."

"So uhhh...whoops?" Adrien said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He had not expected this. The three hottest women that he knew were also his three super hero partners. Who knew? Then again now that he looked at it it was sort of obvious. what with the exact body structure and hair color and eye color and...man he was dense.

"So...you disappointed?" MArinette said huffing to the side. She tried not to sound too haughty...but she couldn't help it. She had gotten pregnant by Chat Noir only to learn that Chat Noir was the guy that she had been crushing on for years. And on top of all of that it turns out that the really great orgy that she had had on a rooftop had involved her best friend and closest enemy.

"Disappointed?" Adrien gripped her hips and pulled her to him. He kissed her on the and passionately. "Far from it." He whispered once they pulled apart.  
"HEY!" Chloe shouted in annoyance as she forced herself between the two. Her baby boy held in her hands and imitating his mothers eyebrow quirk.  
"Where's my kiss?" She demanded. Adrien did not hesitate and kissed her just as hard.

Within minutes the four of them were upstairs in Marinette's bedroom. The children placed in a crib and left to their own devices. Nothing to worry about. The three of them could easily look after themselves while their parents busied themselves with their silliness.

Adrien was busying himself with taking off Marinette's pants, he felt his shirt getting clawed off and looked behind himself to see the four eager hands and ten eager fingers of Alya and Chloe. He had not expected all three of them to be this okay with it. Then again he felt an overwhelming burning sensation inside of himself. It felt overpowering. Indescribable. He had never felt this horny before...well on the rooftop maybe...why was this? Was he still in heat? Could he still be that horny even when he wasn't wearing his suit? How could that even be possible?

He shook his head. Unimportant. He just had to worry about this. And pleasuring the shit out of the women before him. Marinette then paused and looked away bashfully. She was an entirely different person out of the suit. It was strange. Like he was fucking an entirely different person who was still incredibly fascinating and charming. He could not imagine fucking anyone else besides her.

"Hey. Don't you want to get fucked?" He said as he roughly manhandled her up. He motioned for Alya and Chloe to get on either side of her. Marinette blushed as she found her hands being held down by both Alya and Chloe. The girls grinned wickedly and sadistically and eagerly down at her. Awaiting her answer. Marinette shivered in joy. She wanted this. She wanted this so badly...but she couldn't say it out loud! That would be so embarrassing!

"Yes." she said quietly nodding her head up and down. Adrien cupped his ear with his hand and gave his patented Chat Noir smirk.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."  
"Yes." Marintte whispered out again. Adrien began to kiss seductively down her belly. It was so tight and bright white. Sort of like a marble statue. He finally got to her sex and took her in his mouth. She gasped and attempted to wriggle away. But she was held down too tightly.  
"I didn't hear you?" Adrien said again. He needed her to scream it. He wanted her to scream his name.  
"I want it. I want you."  
"Who do you want?" He purred as he pulled away. Chloe was massaging Marinette's head and holding her down. Alya had taken one of her nipples between her long fingernails and was twirling it one way and then another. Increasing her pleasure by a few more degrees.  
"I want you. I want you Adrien."  
"Adrien? I thought that Chat Noir was your sugar daddy?"  
"I want you Chat Noir!" Marinette said instead. She looked at him, wide eyed and desperate. She needed him! She could not imagine not having his cock inside of her! she needed him to penetrate her immediately!

"I want you Adrien! Or Chat Noir! I don't care! Either! I want your cock!"  
"Beg for it." Adrien said as he sat up and began to play with her pussy lips with his fat excited monstrous cock head. The three women shuddered at the sight of it. So big. And strong. And it gave off a scent, a very masculine take no prisoners fuck you into senselessness sort of scent. And addictive scent.  
"I...please...please...I am begging you...please fuck me..."  
"And what if I start to orgasm? where do you want all of my hot white cum to go? Across your face for them to lick off? On your tits? Out the window? Or maybe...just maybe..."He eased the first agonizing inch into her pussy. She gasped in joy and tried to move forward faster along his cock. But he caught her and looked at her warningly. Alya and Chloe increased their hold on her. It was clear that Adrien wanted control over her for this.

"I want you to cum inside of me! Oh please! Please cum inside of me! Paint my cunt white! I want you to fill my womb up again! I want to feel all of your sememmmmmmeeeeeeee!"She shouted in joy as he could not hold himself back any longer He speared himself into her pussy and shoved himself in. She was so tight! And small! And girly! He was afraid that he might hurt her at first. He worried that he might snap her straight in half. But then he got all the way inside and she was a gasping joyfully shivering mess. And he did not have to worry anymore. He knew that she was his. And that she would be able to take it all. He looked down in surprise when he reached the back of her womb. His cock prodded it experimentally and looked down. A solid inch and a half was still sticking out of her.

Had he grown? He had not noticed that. But that was just an added bonus he supposed. And the way that she was shivering and gasping and shaking in her friends arms...well clearly she was enjoying it too. He began to thrust forwards into her. Pulling out would be a long process so he just focused on trying to get that last inch and a half inside of her. He pulled out just a little and then slammed himself all the way back in.

He finally slowly and painfully began to extract himself. She looked at him. Wide eyed. Yet completely dependent.  
"Wait!" she said and he paused. He looked at her with the smile of a gentleman. She then spread her legs wider. Wide enough for Alya and Chloe to each grab one and hold them all the way open. Her pussy was right there for him. His for the taking. She bit her lips and nodded. Gritting her teeth and screwing her eyes tight. She nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly eased himself back inside of her. He then pulled out so that only his cock head was still inside of her. Then he slammed himself in totally. She screeched and began to orgasm. He had fit his entire cock in! And it looked like he had pushed her womb up a little. He could see a small bump in her belly from his cock head. He was the greatest!

He began to pump himself in and out. Acting like a machine. No surrender, no rest. Just nonstop pumping. He then felt his massive extra large full to the brim balls began to tighten. They didn't have to tighten much. They had not been emptied in months. Masturbation just did nothing for him anymore. He needed the real thing. With his three real women. Even their pictures wouldn't get him off anymore He needed their pussies. Or mouths. Or assholes. He began to orgasm and gasped in joy.

MArinette orgasmed with him. Her insides painted bright white with his semen. She gasped and groaned and began to shudder and finally slumped backwards. She smiled up at him as his cum exploded out of her. He pulled out a little and a stream began to pump out. It wasn't much. Most of it had been sucked straight into her.

He flopped back. Still large and hard and cumming a little. He gasped and wiped his brow. He closed his eyes for a second. Then he felt the eager mouths on his cock. Sucking off his and MArinette's juices. He looked down at the grinning Alya and Chloe. The two had their hair up in ponytails and smiled hopefully at him. Expectantly. They wanted nothing more then his cock. He quirked an eyebrow and then his eyes widened as Marinette crawled over and joined the two.

The three women shared his cock, like babies with an extra large pacifier. They all looked up at him as they tried to give him a good blow job. But only one could get their entire mouth around his cock head and then they could only bob down so far. So the other two had to lick excitedly at his shaft. He gasped and felt a small spurt begin to build up and then explode out and then splatter into Chloe's mouth. She coughed and it rained down his cock into Alya and Marinette's waiting tongues.

"Mari...when are your parents getting back?" Alya asked as she rubbed her thighs together. They were wet and slick from her fingers playing with herself.  
"Not for a week and a half." She said with a grin and wiggled her eyebrows and wriggled her ass in the air.  
"Can anyone say sleepover?" Chloe said excitedly as she rolled some hair between her fingers. All three looked at Adrien with wide predatory grins and glinting eyes.

He grinned excitedly and gulped deeply. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Adrien jolted awake. He must have dozed off again. Marinette had shifted so that she was no longer laying across him and Chloe's hands had migrated down to his shaft. She was cupping his cock and gently stroking it in her sleep. Keeping it nice and hard and at the ready. He could have easily rolled over and fucked either of them into submission.

But he looked around the bed and realized that their other lover was nowhere to be seen. He slowly backed out of their grasp and then stood up before crawling over the two women. He got to the floor and walked down into the kitchen. He smelt something cooking. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Standing in the kitchen wearing only an apron with her impressive tanned ass out for the entire apartment to see was Alya. She was cooking eggs and bacon and toast. She was shaking her hips to the music coming out of her phone and bobbing her head to the music.

She had not seemed to have heard him come down the stairs yet. Adrien licked his lips and softly and gingerly made his way over to her. He then dropped to his knees and scooted behind her. He wanted to worship this absolutely mouth watering ass. It was the biggest out of the three girls. It was shapely and huge. He felt his hands itch with how much he wanted to grab the plump posterior.

"Butt cheeks. Butt cheeks. Butt-cheeks." Adrien said as he gave her affectionate pats and pretended that the large pieces of woman were bongo drums. She stiffened and then laughed before looking down at the blonde flirt.  
"Good morning to you too lover boy." She said as she continued to scramble the eggs. "I was wondering when you three were going to wake up. The babies were a little restless...so I gave them their breakfast and thought that I would start on our own. How did you-AAAH! AHhhhhh..." she maned out as his hands spread her legs just enough for him to work his tongue between them and reach her sex. Just the tip of his tongue was able to dive in. So he worked on the next best thing. Which of course was her asshole.

He never in a million years thought that he would be licking Alya Cesaire's asshole in Marinette's house after learning that she was the fox themed superhero that he had just impregnated as his own alter ego. But yet there they were. He delved his long thin pink tongue into her and wiggled it around like there was no tomorrow. For all he knew there wasn't going to be and this was going to be his best bet to actually give her some pleasure.

Alya's face began to twist and turn into a very lewd looking one. She allowed her tongue to slip out and pant wildly. She pushed her ass back against his face so that he could get even better angles. She was determined to get as much of him inside of her. His tongue wasn't as good as his cock unfortunately. But it was pretty damn good. She was very impressed.

She groaned and began to thrust even more against him. She clenched her ass around his face and Adrien groaned in pleasure. His hand went around the side and began to play childishly with her clit. He stuck one finger inside of her, and then two, and then just to be a flirt he added two more. She gasped, she had never thought that she could take four fingers. His thumb rubbed at her and she could not take anymore. She leaned her hands on the counter and gasped as she orgasmed. Adrien groaned into her ass, causing a few ripples to form. He then pulled out, red faced and panting and smiled up at the panting and weak kneed girl.

"God. Its a good thing that we got out of the bedroom. Otherwise I'm not sure if we would have ever left." She said flirtingly. More footsteps were coming from upstairs. Marinette and Chloe descended the stair case. They saw their two lovers red faced and sweaty standing in the kitchen. They didn't hesitate and stripped off their own clothing before going to give their children breakfast.

Adrien was amazed and fascinated by the children. They all had his golden hair, but MArinette's daughter had her mothers bright blue eyes, Alya's daughter had her skin tone and adorable little mole, and Chloe's son looked like his eyebrows were exact carbon copies of his mothers, along with her strong jaw.

They all looked so different, then again different mothers so he shouldn't be too surprised. But when they all began to suck eagerly at their mothers milk laden tits...he could see where they got that from. He licked his own lips and went for his own breakfast. IF there was any leftover he might have a taste. He didn't want to cause any of his children to go short. That would just be cruel.

* * *

Chloe was taking her second shower of the day. She felt absolutely covered in sweat. And his cum had hardened into a shell along her thighs and now she really had to scrub to get it off. She didn't regret any of it though. She finally had her Adrien! Sure she might have to share him with a couple of people...but she could live with that. After all it was with probably the two cutest girls in her class. Besides herself of course.

She heard the door open and then the shower curtain open. And in stepped the blonde boy that she had just been thinking about. She turned to look at him. He held up the soap with a smile.  
"Wash your back?"  
"Of course." She said before she covered her tits and turned her back to him. He licked his lips and began to lather up his hands before he began to move them up and down her back. She smiled smugly at her touch. It felt so strong and masculine. Yet simultaneously extremely level and sweet. It made her feel very loved, as if not a single thing could go wrong as long as she was in his hands.

That was when his hands sneaked around to her nipples and gave them an affectionate twist. She gasped and then relaxed into his grip. He expertly moved his hands up and down her extremely slick tits. Making sure that he was giving them just enough pressure that they would give under his hands. He pulled at them like a couple of udders. Udders that were his and exclusively his. He owned them. He grinned and continued to pull and yank at them.

Although none of them knew this yet. Chloe actually produced the most breast milk out of all of them. But they did not know that. Yet. Adrien looked down at his hands when he felt something warm begin to creep from in between his fingers. He had thought that it was just warm water. But when he looked down and saw the milk begin to dribble down...he knew that this was his chance. He spun her around on her heels and took a nipple in his mouth. He pulled it with his teeth just enough to tease a gasp and groan from her. He then began to suck. Just like his children had done sucked like there was no tomorrow. He sucked like his very life depended on it. He sucked because it was the sweetest breast milk that he had ever tasted. Chloe gasped and took his head in her hands. Pushing him harder against her breast. She had never felt so...intimate before...and she had given brith!

She then gripped her own breast and flipped it into her breast. It was just big enough to reach. She began to suck at her own breast milk. Trying to get as much of it into her mouth as possible. She made adorable little cooing noises as the warm sweet thick whole milk dribbled down her throat.

Adrien gripped her perfectly shaped perky ass and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to disappear into Chloe. God she was perfect. Chloe only groaned in joy and felt her cunt begin to quiver. She hadn't even known that it was possible to orgasm from someone sucking on her nipples...but now she did.

The two pulled apart. His massive monster cock grew in size. Even flaccid it was impressive. But when it was full of blood...well then it went from the realms of cock into something else entirely. She gulped audibly. The last remains of milk down into her belly. She didn't know if she would be able to take that thing on. It was massive. Seeing it in daylight...under the showers steam...she needed some help...

"I think that I might need some help." she said with wide eyes and an open mouth. Adrien grinned and picked her up in his arms before he stepped from the shower. He kicked open the bathroom door and started for the stairs. Alya and Marinette looked up from where they had been putting the babies down for their nap. Their eyes widened at the erotic sight of the two lovers walking covered in hot water with his impressive cock shooting out ahead of him like a divining rod.

"Bedroom. Now." Adrien said eagerly. His balls were already large and tight. The two girls quickly put their children to bed and ran after them. They could hardly wait!

Afterwards when Adrien was laying with his three lovers he wondered absently if they used birth control. And also how fertile the four of them were...and completely unrelated how long it would take to breed an army of babies with them.

* * *

Fifty three year old Marinette Agreste screeched flinging her head back and gazing up at the ceiling. The birthing chamber was filled to the brim with people. They were all encouraging her on. Eventually she scrunched up her eyes and felt the familiar final push coming.

She gave it and fell back in exhaustion. The baby was swaddled and placed beside her. She looked at her lovely black haired green eyed son.  
"Welcome to the world bugaboo." she whispered to her brand new baby. Her thirty third baby by her count. She considered herself lucky. Out of Adrien's 106 children she had possibly the lowest number. Alya who had twins an awful lot clocked in at thirty eight and Chloe came in at a cool thirty five. So they all had a lot of children. And grand children. And one or two great grandchildren. Some took after them, having babies early.

They all encouraged it. Each one was a superhero after all. And it meant less work for them.

She smiled and looked at her three lovers as they started forward in their hospital scrubs.  
"It did amazing kitten." Adrien said as he kissed her forehead. They had all agreed that this would have to be their last child together. After this they were going to go on birth control.

Of course they had tried that before...and it had not exactly worked.  
"Wooo! Go Marinette!" One of Alya's daughters cheered from the audience and an entire group began to chant her name in amazement. She smiled and blushed and waved. Life was good. She had a small army of children. The girls of her dreams and the boy of her dreams. She couldn't be happier!

 **So this is probably the last chapter. Gonna be working on a few other things that I have been putting off for too long. Sorry if this chapter was a little weird but I just didn't know how else to really sum up what happened, and this is my head cannon for how it went after Adrien/harem chapter...just sort of a ton of kids and sex...that's about it. Remember to read and for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So please remember to read and review. I know that I said I was more or less done with these but I got a very polite request and that is the important thing. This will be a Marinette/Nino chapter where they cheat on Adrien. Expect a ton of Adrien bashing this chapter, not your thing? Then don't read. Also they will be shown as being pretty much sex god's and goddesses. I don't think that I have actually written about the two of them so this will be fun. Enjoy**

Marinette was positively giddy. Evident by the way that her entire hourglass body seemed to bounce up and down. She shifted from one leg to the other. Her large and manhandable ass cheeks rubbing lewdly against each other. Her tits seemed to bounce with the music thumping all around her. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and doing a little jig. She was also pretty tipsy after doing around four shots. She was a short girl, what did people expect? So a few shots into the party and she was getting pretty nutty.

She giggled and held onto Alya with all of her might, she did not want to go flying off into outer space after all. She was having way to much fun here in Adrien's house. Adrien was hosting a party, easily his biggest of the year. Everyone that he knew and everyone's friends were invited. So approximately half of the entire city was shoved into his mansion and falling into the surrounding grounds.

Alya and Marinette had been trying to get closer to Adrien and Nino all night, but he seemed to be a light year away talking with people and generally being a good party host. It was adorable and sickening all at the same time.

It was also very annoying to Marinette. After all they were dating now! And all he was doing was playing party host! Couldn't he tell that she wanted him? That she was horny and really excited for a good round of fucking?

Marinette kept on switching between wanting to get very close to Adrien and absolutely smothering him with smooches and also just mumbling something and slinking out the back door so that she would not have to actually see him. Which was weird as she was totally dating him, but she still got this funky feeling deep in her stomach whenever he was even in the immediate vicinity. And therefore booze was involved in order to get her a little less nervous, or annoyed. She actually could not believe that she was saying this but she was starting to get a bit annoyed with Adrien (Oh I'm so perfect on the outside but I have a little needle dick that took my girlfriend forever to actually see!) Agreste..

It didn't help that Alya probably had even worse tolerance then she did and was probably on cloud nine by now. So she was really no help in any such matter. Marinette looked back over where Adrien was talking to someone and giggled behind her hand. She then rubbed her thighs together, she had gone without underwear today, it felt much naughtier! She began to make her way through the crowd of people. So many people, she had known them since childhood. And now here they all were in their late twenties and going completely berserk thanks to legal booze and weed and jamming out together in a mansion.

And also dry humping each other on the wall. She saw Juleka, Rose and Rose's newest boy toy (She thinks he might be a prince? She didn't really know) practically fucking each other right there in the open, probably trying to encourage another orgy. (None had happened much to the threes disappointment so they were constantly trying to actually kick start one by being super handsy with everyone within the immediate vicinity.)

She finally made it across the room. She was as horny as a vixen in heat and wanted some good old fashioned (tiny) Adrien dick. Sure it might not be the greatest but it was still her dick! She needed something shoved in between her legs and if she didn't get it soon then she was probably going to go nuts and break could probably sneak him away from all of his responsibilities.

She giggled and tripped over herself and landed in the tanned arms of a waiting Nino. He looked at her in surprise and confusion. His eyes seemed to glow behind his glasses.

She looked up at him and licked her thick puffy lips greedily. God Nino was sexy! He was a good two heads taller then her, he had muscles on his muscles, his hands seemed to hover towards her ass like she was magnetic. They cupped her ass cheeks and she gasped and rubbed herself against him.

"Marinette are you drunk?"  
"Just a little bit. Aren't you?" She yipped at him trying to move her arms around him.  
"I'm pretty buzzed yeah."Nino replied. He was on his sixth or seventh beer of the evening so that was an accurate way of describing it. He grinned and practically wrapped himself around her.  
"You are the best. Do you know that?" He crooned into her ear. She giggled and wrapped her own arms around him and boldly kissed his neck. Nino pulled back a little in surprise. He had not been expecting that. He had been expecting just about anything and everything but not this, definitely not this. He grinned at her lecherously and kissed her forehead and then went down to her cheeks and gave little butterfly kisses there before finishing on her neck. Where he began to kiss and suck on her with all of the might of a vacuum cleaner.

He gave little nips and sucked just hard enough to give enormous dark red hicky's.  
Marinette hoped that he would leave some. It would be so incredibly hot. Neither of them were thinking about Adrien, they were too drunk to think rationally. All that they really could think about now was each other. And how hot her sex felt on his leg and how she could feel his nice big thick dick pushing up and against her thigh . He wanted relief. He needed to get out. He needed to be encased in her.

The two pulled apart and she panted looking hot and bothered. He had flushed from his hat down to his collar bone.  
"I think I need to lay down." They said simultaneously. They then giggled and gestured for the other to lead the way before they began to wrap each others arms around each other again in order to remain upright. They slowly made their way to the grand staircase and started up it. They swayed one way and then another until they had some how reached an actual railing and used it to guide themselves up the staircase and to the rooms that Adrien left exclusively for the make out couples. Just in case Alix and Kim wanted some alone time. Or Max and whichever person he had picked up lately. Or Alya and whoever she had seduced away. (She and Nino were playing with an open relationship and enjoyed it very much. It meant that she could take any lover that she wanted. Man woman it didn't matter to her. Same with Nino.)

They finally reached the top floor and grinned at each other, they could not keep their hands off of each other and had to go back to touching each other, gripping at each others clothes and yanking anxiously, trying to get them off. Desperately trying to get it off. He gripped her nice large ass, she was built like an enormous hourglass, all curves and hip and nice grazable tits. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs and torso. He was so big and strong he resembled a body builder. She was beyond impressed. She felt a tingle in her fingertips when she got closer and closer to his nice big thick cock. It would fit perfectly in her nice tight little snatch.

She had a sudden very vivid vision of him laying her down on a bed and fucking her remorselessly. She giggled and dragged him into the nearest bedroom. Nino needed no other prompting and rapidly disrobed, his jacket went over one chair, his shirt and pants over the computer and it was only then that he realized that they were in Adrien's room. Marinette clearly had that in mind as well. She licked her lips and walked towards the bed, her hips swaying alluringly. He felt his palms itch crazily, he wanted to spank that nice fat ass. It was a real Phat ass, and it fit her frame perfectly. Nino was rapidly across the room, his cock was starting to fill up with blood and make a tiny tent in his boxers. But the tip was still outside of the body pant leg. And they were long boxers. Marinette heard him rumble towards her. She turned and gasped in joy and surprise as he rose up beside her and picked her up under the armpits before spinning her around. He placed her back on the ground dizzy and disoriented.

She shook her head trying to clear it and he was already on her massive tits. He reached beneath her shirt and began to play with her nipples. No bra, excellent, then again no bra would be big enough and pretty enough to cup up her impressive large breasts. They were like cow udders, he never thought that that thought would turn him on but suddenly it did. And he felt completely unashamed by that.

Marinette quickly wriggled out of her clothing, allowing it to fall to the ground around them. Nino licked his own lips and quickly pushed her eagerly onto Adrien's bed. His boy would have to be changing the sheets after this, maybe even the entire mattress. Nino knew that his cock had a habit of making an incredible mess. He looked down at the red faced sex goddess laying before him. No she was more then a sex goddess, her body would make any stupid sex goddess jealous. Nice long thin strong legs that went on for days, a toned flat tummy, tits that belonged on a supermodel, an extra large supermodel, and an ass that was begging to be ravaged.

Nino wasted no time and dove directly for her cunt. He buried his face between her thighs and dug his tongue into her. She tasted exquisite. He licked and lapped like a hungry dog at a puddle of water. Marinette gasped and pushed her rear off of the bed trying to push it further into his mouth. He hd such a good mouth. It was a mouth that she never wanted to leave from!

She bit her lips and looked down at the cock that was still hardly held back by his boxer shorts and whimpered among her extra loud groans and moans of pleasure. She honestly didn't know if she would be able to fit that monstrosity inside of her! The biggest she had ever experienced had been limp little noodle dicks from Adrien. And even then it would take hours to days for him to feel up for another round! Yet Nino's...Nino's rivaled that of a monster, it was huge, it seemed to be around twenty inches long and as thick as a wrist. Adrien's hardly rivaled a pencil. Nino's could choke an anaconda. And now she was going to shove it inside of her!

She gasped as Nino shoved his hand underneath her rear and began to grope and massage it. Spanking it while his other hand gripped her tits and began to play with her extra long extra fat nipples. Marinette could take no more of it, she had just been getting eaten out by him for around half an hour...but it was too much!

Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. And Nino the trooper that he was just kept on licking her out. He did not stop, in fact when the flavors hit his tongue he redoubled his efforts in order to get her to orgasm a second time. Twice in as many minutes! Marinette groaned and leaned back as wave after crashing wave of pleasure washed over her and exploded. She felt as if she was being surrounded by pleasure, the heat radiating off of her body scorched Adrien's fancy sheets. But fancy sheets did not mean a fancy cock. It did not mean being good in bed, all it meant was that you were rich. And Marinette would choose a big dick over being rich any day of the week.

"You...your turn..."She panted as she pulled away from Nino and leaned down to take his massive cock head in her mouth. She had to practically dislocate her jaw to fit the first few inches inside of her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out with concentration and then she was truly and incredibly into it. The tastes that flooded her mouth...it was indescribable! It was like she was sucking on a cock lollipop, the kind that would stay on her taste buds for days afterwards.

Nino was just as vocal as she was, but he was actually saying words.  
"Oh shit baby. Yeah you like that big dick don't you? You like that taste? Yeah you're a dirty little bitch aren't you? Enjoying your friends cock in your mouth? Yeah does your boyfriend know that you give blowjobs so easily? Does your boyfriend know that your'e a cheating little slut? Yeah you need a real mans dick don't you?" Nino said with a confident grin. Marinette closed her eyes and relaxed her throat, she managed to toughen herself up just enough to get the first few inches down, then the first foot, then the remainder down. She felt it practically hit her stomach! She groaned and the vibrations ran up and down Nino's cock. She could hardly suck it, and if she bobbed her head then it might just stab her in the back of her head. She gasped and groaned and began to push forwards and backwards against this amazingly impressive cock. This was the only cock for her! After seeing this one...well she was hooked, she was utterly and absolutely hooked on Nino's massive monster cock!

She could not imagine any other cock! She reached forward and fondled his balls lovingly. She was being held up by his erect penise! IT was actually keeping her in the air! Just by getting stuck down her throat! She gagged a little but rapidly adjusted. Her eyes widened, she felt him tighten and then she felt him begin to expand. She pulled backwards as quickly as she could, jerking on his massive cock as she went. She pulled off with a pop but not fast enough. The first shot gun blast of cum went right into her mouth and flooded her throat and pooled right out of her nose there was so much. It got all across her face marking her like a little bitch. The rest flew over her shoulder and landed wetly and stickily against the floor with a splat! It was like if had begun to rain inside.

Marinette's eyes widened in amazement and drunken awe. Her tits heaved as the heat from his cum washed across her. Her nipples were protruding lewdly and achingly. She wanted him to suck on them. Her cunt burned for his touch. The amount of semen flying out of him! She could practically see the sperm flying out. It was white and hot and it was not stopping! It was as if she had sucked off a fire hose and it was spraying everywhere!

Nino gripped it and pointed his cock as if he was actually in control of it, all of his cum splattered onto the rug and couch a good twenty feet away. He grinned evil at Marinette, she had never seen so much cum in her life. She gulped audibly. If she wasn't on the pill...well admittedly she had stopped taking it a while back...so if he came that much inside of her...who knows what might happen!

"Ever see this much before baby?"  
"Hell no. Adrien produces maybe two drops. This is a bucket."  
"I would have said an ocean full." Nino said with a smile. Marinette gulped and giggled. She had no regrets.  
"So do you still have some cum left for little old me? Do you still have enough semen in those great big bowling ball sized balls to deposit one tiny little load into my tiny little womb? Do you have enough cum to really flood me full?"  
"Baby I got enough to drown your pussy and asshole." Nino said as he began to come back to life. His cock had hardly gone down but with all of her dirty talk it began to really flood with blood. He grinned at her as it became huge. Even bigger then before.

She licked her lips in joy and leaned backwards.  
"Jesus Nino I don't know if it will fit! It's bigger then my face!"  
"Bitch I will make it fit. You are gonna know what a real man feels like tonight! Unlike that little bitch Adrien."  
"Mmmmmm. I love it when you get all territorial. I want you to ruin me for any other guy. I want you to mold me to take only that cock. And that cock alone." Nino hovered his cock head right in front of her tiny little snatch. He rubbed it up and down teasingly on her opening. Her flesh curtain tingled joyfully. She wanted him to shove it into her already! What was taking him so long!

"Are you sad that we cheated?"  
"Hell no I wish that I had dumped that little dick loser faster. I want your cock and your cock alone! I wish that I had found out you were packing a python I would have left that baby cock sooner!" She screamed at him and tried to hook her ankles behind his back. Her thick thighs were getting in the way though. Nino smiled and began to push slowly and teasingly into her.

"Good answer whore. I agree. If I had known that your fat ass and big tits were on the market I would have fucked you ages ago." He grinned as he watched her massive tits begin to sway beneath him, with every single thrust into her she gasped, with every single retreat of his cock she whimpered. Not exactly a retreat as he still had plenty of cock filling her up. She could not believe his recovery time! Just a few seconds! If not instantly! And Adrien would sometimes call for time outs while he played video games or something childish like that!

She wanted this cock inside of her forever! He was hitting the back of her womb! He was filling her to the brim! He was...he was!

"T-T-Toooo Biiiiiiggggg!" Marinette squealed in happiness and pleasure as Nino continued to fuck her. He was holding back a little, not enough that anyone watching would be able to tell. But for him this was holding back. If he tightened his cock and balls he could last for hours without orgasming days maybe. He bet that he could fuck this hot little piece for days if he tried. Turning her into a nice mewling mess. He gripped one of her tits in-between his fingers and twirled it, one way and then another. Pinching and pulling until she shrieked then releasing it with a loud snap as it shot back into place.

Marinette gasped and thrashed beneath Nino. She gripped at his muscular shoulders and big strong arms. They were the arms of a wild animal, of a god, a titan. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as she lost all concept of time or reality all that existed in her haze of pleasure was sex, and cocks, and pussies and pleasure.

Nino continued to thrust and push and grit his teeth. Her orgasms washing over his cock and Marinette just gazing off into space. OR at her face, same thing at this point.

Nino decided after her hundredth or so orgasm that he would take pity on her. He gripped her hips and plunged all the way into her. She gasped as his boiling hot semen rushed down her tunnel and splashed into her womb. Filling and then overfilling. She gasped as it exploded out around his cock and began to fall between her legs like a waterfall, mixing with the puddle of sweat and lady cum that had developed beneath her rear making a sticky soup of bodily fluids on Adrien's bed. Nino grinned and thrust all through his orgasm making her a sticky little whore.

Marinette's mind was broken, she could only babble excitedly as Nino continued to cum and thrust. She didn't even feel him when he pulled out and shoved it into her fat ass, it was one continuous orgasm for Nino, he just thrust and filled her asshole before pulling it out and dribbling more of his river of semen across her stomach as he made his way to her face.

He shoved his cock into her mouth and she instinctively began to suck on it like a well trained bitch.  
"Yeah that's right, you better enjoy this. I'm your new man." Nino said authoratiavley. Marinette grinned widely and happily and nodded as she continued to suck on his cock. She then felt it pull away and was unceremoniously flipped over onto her stomach.

Nino shoved it back into her orgasming pussy and thrust into his own mess of a girlfriend again.  
"I-It-you-so much...oh God!" Marinette groaned out. She had forgotten about Adrien. Fuck Adrien. The only one that mattered now as Nino and his massive cock. They were going to take this bedroom and make it their own. and nothing and no one was going to stop them!

They were going to fuck for a week straight!

 **So that was that, sorry about all of the Adrien bashing but that was part of the request. please remember to read and review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay honestly this might be my last one as I sort of want to retire and work on my own original stuff. Pretentious and stupid I know. But I thought I might as well write one final Heartrate story because I don't see many Kim/Alix smut based stories, or any sort of story for that matter. Whatever. Enjoy and remember to read and review.**

"I blame you for all of this." Alix muttered as she and Kim hiked back to their campsite.

"Yeah because I can control the weather." He snarked back.  
"You know what I mean!" She had every reason to be mad. Three days camping and on the first day a downpour while they were out for a hike that ended up with the two of them getting lost. And when it has started raining they had lost the path and had to search for almost two hours in the near darkness until they finally found their way back towards the campsite.

"Hey at least we didn't die." Kim argued. This was a weird camping trip. He had initially invited a ton of folks to go but gradually other people got busy, most at the last moment, but since he had already gotten the campsite he wasn't about to just let it go to waste. So he was going anyways. And Alix had been the only one who was actually able to go. Which meant that they were effectively alone in the middle of the woods together. For a few days. No phones, no lights no cars. It was strange, as if they were the last two people on all of planet earth.

"Yeah at least that isn't a concern. She said sarcastically as they arrived at the campsite. "Ah shit." Alix swore as she saw she had left her tent flap open. She shivered and hugged herself, she was freezing, weird as it was a very warm rain. Kim looked down at the shorter girl and tried to suppress a blush. While she wasn't exactly stacked she did have curves. And those curves meant that she was very visible when she was wet. Or in this case soaked to the bone. Her hair fell over one of her eyes in a very alluring way, her jacket hugged her chest, so her breasts seemed to plump out a little, he could even see the dim promising outline of her nipples and those funny little things that surrounded them. He could see her hips hugged by her shorts and the outline of her ass crack. He had never thought of butts as cute before, but her full little perky ass definitely applied. She was no where near large or ridiculously huge like Chloe or Alya, but she was perky and had not a bit of sag. She even had a bit of a six pack showing. He had never seen her in a swimsuit so he would have no frame of reference.

"Now what am I going to do?" She said in discouragement.  
"Bunk in my tent. We should be fine until your tent dries out." Kim offered as he entered his and shucked off his shoes. She looked at him quizzically before she followed in after him. It was a little cramped, what with all of his stuff and his sleeping bag and the two of them in there. He took up a good quarter of the tent alone.

Kim gasped and covered his eyes once she pulled off her shirt and jacket in one fluid motion, not even hesitating.  
"What are you doing you little psycho!" He said in embarrassment.  
"What?" She grinned cockily. "Do you want to catch hypothermia? You need to get out of cold wet clothing immediately or else you could die." She said offhandedly as she began to struggle out of her pants. Kim did not say a word and merely copied her. Soon they were both ass naked in the tent. Facing away from each other.

She tried to ignore the smell, she had no idea why he smelt so good, or when she noticed it. Maybe guys who were naked smelt different from guys who wore clothing? She never thought that that was a thing but she could totally see that as being a thing. She gulped and looked at the tent ceiling. She was blushing across her collar bone all the way down to her perky little nipples. She flicked one in the hope that it would relax and actually go down. No such luck, if anything that seemed to excite it and herself even more.

Kim cleared his throat as he slipped into his sleeping bag.  
"It's late I think I'm going to go to sleep." He said. He waited a few moment and then felt her slide in next to him. Her back to his. The two of them at least a foot apart, the sleeping bag did not allow for a lot of room, and when it was zipped up they were only a breath apart. The two of them lay there neither moving out of fear.

She began to shiver and closed her eyes. She was cold. She was so cold. And small and felt very naked next to the heat radiator that was Kim. She looked over her shoulder and thought for a few seconds. Well he wasn't cold. Or shivering at all. She slowly pushed herself backwards. Just a little she didn't have far to go. Finally she was lying against his back. The two lay there. He shivered for a moment as she pressed against him. He had to get used to the cold stone pressing against his back. He finally relaxed and eased back against her. She grinned. She was starting to actually warm up a little, her shivering subsided and she could finally relax.

Kim tried not to think about the very attractive girl laying against his back. God though she was so hot. And she was so small and cute and perky...and he was also very erect and horny. He wished that he had more control over his cock. He could just turn around and spoon her though! That would be inappropriate...right?

He could not help himself and turned around in the bag. He did not push up against her anymore, but there was now a little bit of space between the two of them. The tent was starting to actually get warm and there would be no reason for her to have to push back against him. Her shivering had subsided and she was completely fine. And would probably be able to get through the night without having to touch him again.

But Alix pushed backwards so that she was now spooning against his chest. His arm inched around her side until the two of them were pressed together, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She pushed her ass back a little and rubbed herself against the meat pole that was slowly filling up with blood between them. Kim surpassed a gasp and bit his lip looking up over her head.

Alix tried to ignore the burning sensation in between her legs, the strong heat that radiated off of his cock as it nestled snugly between her ass cheeks or that way that his arm felt so strong and right around her waist. And the weight of it was actually very welcome. The heat felt as if it were getting into her mind. She took a deep breath in the hope that that might clear her head. She counted backwards from fifty and then forwards to one hundred. And it felt like only a few seconds had passed.

His grip on her increased and he pulled her closer to him. She griped his arm, he expected her to claw at it or to push him off. Instead she tightened her hold on it and then shifted in his grasp. Soon his palm was across her tight perky butt and her hands were resting on his large barrel chest. His cock hovered just by her entrance. Her pussy lips kissing his slowly growing shaft.

"Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kiss me?" She demanded. He looked down at her in clear surprise. She rolled her eyes. He was hopeless. IT didn't help that he was incredibly cute too. She reached up and caught his lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck, as big as her legs. She pulled him down a little and then gasped as he pulled her upwards a bit. Just enough that they were now eye level. His ass held onto her butt easily with one hand. She looked at him, wide eyed and eager. He smiled at her and kissed her again. Catching her lips between his teeth and teasing her with a little nip.

He then felt a hand reach down between them and grab the top of his cock. She held onto it and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I am going to have this." He nodded and moved his hands from her ass to her hips, he quickly and effortlessly flipped onto his back so that they were now laying on top of each her on top. Her hand still steadily holding onto his cock. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she lowered herself onto his cock, she kept their eye contact level, he wasn't about to see her flinch from taking this monster of a cock into her. She did however feel as if she was getting torn apart. She took another deep breath of air and let it out as she glided upwards a few inches and then slammed herself all the way down to his hilt. She bit her lip and Kim groaned in joy.

He looked up at her in complete and utter awe. He reached upwards and ran his palm along the side of her face. She looked at him and snorted.  
"You are such a girl." She said. He grinned maliciously in response and thrust upwards, she gasped at the sudden movement, they had been taking it at her own slow and steady pace, they had been very consistent, but right here and now with the sheer amount of force behind that thrust...

She felt as if she was being split straight in half by his dick. She rolled her hips and glared down at him. He bit his lips and growled like a wild animal as he gripped her hips again and flipped them around, pinning the smaller girl to the ground. He paused for a moment so that they could readjust inside of the sleeping bag, it was tightly pressing up against his back. Not to mention he for some reason kept on thinking about how small and tiny she was. She had beautiful breasts and he could not resist running his fingertips up and down her body, it was so smooth and beautiful. But he was also aware that he was much bigger then her and didn't want to hurt her or do anything that she didn't want.

"What are you waiting for?" She said in annoyance. Her breasts heaving he felt hypnotized by the beautiful pink nipples. "Fucking destroy me. If you can." She taunted him and all inhibitions went out the window. He gripped her legs and pulled them tightly backwards. He began to thrust like a mad animal in heat. Rolling his hips with the expert movements of a runner. Keeping his breathing steady and his neck taunt like a racehorse. She gasped and groaned. She gripped his chest and aggressively pulled at his nipples.

Kim gasped at the sudden pain and growled in response. He began to increase the speed of his thrusts, after all speed meant power. She ran her nails down his chest and abs. She felt herself salvaging at the sheer amount of muscle bound man above her. It was incredible. He had the body of a master athlete. She licked her lips and leaned upwards, allowing his cock even deeper penetration and her even more pleasure. She licked and kissed down his chest and abs. He gasped and gripped the back of her head and pushed her face into his neck. She nuzzled him, kissed him, licked him, gave him a few healthy hickys and then began to bite at his skin as if she were a starving animal.

She then began to pound on his chest and shoulders with her tiny fist. He understood what she wanted. Their climaxes were close and she liked to be on top for that. He grudgingly allowed the switch and she grinned down t him triumphantly. She spun on his cock so that he was now gazing at her nice sized butt cheeks. He thought that they were the perfect size and shape. And that they were a nice meaty handful. She sometimes critically thought that they resembled a boys butt. But a really cute boys butt.

Kim gasped, he had been unknowingly holding his climax back, as had Alix, neither had orgasmed just yet. Hoping that the other would break first and allow them to make fun of them for it. But the waves were building up in their cores slowly and steadily getting higher and higher. Slowly reaching their peak!

Kim's balls clenched and he began to orgasm wildly just as her cunt trembled and began to squeeze on him desperately. It felt as if their separate bodies had become one and were now beginning to vibrate in perfect synchronization.

They finished and panted in joy. Basking in the glorious afterglow and the heavy humid smell of sex that hung in the air of the tent. Neither could move, they were absolutely exhausted. She slowly slid off of him and landed beside the track star. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She opened her legs and caught his cock between them, rubbing her thighs together and exciting the boy. The two drifted off to sleep as the storm raged around them.

The next morning Kim woke up first, he eased himself off of her, sliding his still damp cock out from between her legs and stepped outside into the bright morning sunshine. the entire area surrounding their camp was in shambles and a few puddles had gotten all the way to them. He was naked and breathed in the bright morning air. He felt a pair of small strong desperate arms go around his waist and turned to smile down at Alix. She was also naked. He grinned at her and grabbed her hands in one of his own. She smiled back up and nuzzled into his back trying to memorize his scent.

"The river is high, you want to go for a swim?" He said with a flirty smile.

"If by swim you mean fuck you into a mewling mess in the river? Sure. Let's do it." She said with an authoritative take charge smile. It turned into a laugh as he picked her up, flung her over one shoulder and sprinted towards the river, where they would fuck in the water and then back at camp and for most of the next few days and only put clothes back on when they had to leave their little slice of eden hand in hand.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Anyways remember to read and review thanks for sticking with these smut based stories for so long.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So back at this again. Read and review. Tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Or on the weird side. Anyways enjoy. This one is a Chat Noir! Nathaniel with Marinette, with a bit of history to the two of them. It is all explained pretty well in the beginning. Enjoy. Everyone is still in school but they are all aged up, just wanted to get that straight.**

Marinette heard her window slide open and she tried not to gasp as the cold air hit the back of her neck. She then tried not to gasp when she felt the warm hand on the back of her neck and the kiss to her cheek, then to her ear and finally to her neck as the hand reached down her collarbone until it reached her breasts and began to squeeze and caress her. The black leather clad hand hefted her large breast and she felt him smile into the kiss. He was very introverted so he didn't speak often when they were together, she did not take it personally. When she used to be Ladybug he had not talked often then either. However he was far far more intimate with her as boring old Marinette compared to exiting Ladybug. She had no idea why, especially since she retired as Ladybug long ago in order to take care of a few other things.

"I didn't know that you were going to come over tonight. I would have put on something little...sexier." She gasped as his hands danced over her body, it had been far too long since they had last fooled around, she had missed it and had actually begun to get a little concerned, especially since she had absolutely no way to get in contact with him if she ever really needed to. She had retired from being ladybug a long time ago. So that meant that she was entirely dependent on him coming into her room whenever he wanted. Which luckily enough probably meant more often, for at least a month. He would sometimes disappear for a few weeks and then come over every single night for months on end. They would do things like cuddle, or watch movies. Or talk well into the early hours of the morning. But other times they would both get a little...frisky...and well...

Sometimes things grew from being frisky.

Such as...she looked over to her corner where the crib sat. Chat Noir's red head turned to look at where the crib sat. He gulped audibly. He never knew how to act around his child. After all it was his son...but the problem was...well it

Nathaniel was nervous around his child. After all it was not as if they were a regular family. After all, he was head over heels in love with Marinette, but he could only come and talk to her when he was Chat Noir. And that was no way to build a relationship, she didn't even know his real identity, and yet the two loved each other. God how they loved each other. They could not keep their hands off of each other. And he knew that she often haunted his thoughts. He hoped that he did the same thing to her.

"Your baby misses you." Marinette said as she turned and looked at Nathaniel. The small mask was just powerful enough that she could only make out his red hair. She couldn't really identify him beyond that. "Sometimes he says. Where's Daddy? Where's Daddy?"  
"He's too young to talk." Nathaniel responded trying to look her steadily in the eyes. She smiled and leaned upwards to kiss him on the lips. He tasted delicious. Like just the right flavor that she had been missing from a recipe that she was making.

"I'm just busting your balls. Do you want to look at him?" Nathaniel took her hand in his and she lead him to their child, he kept on glancing down towards her ass as it wiggled cutely in front of him. If you looked at that butt you would never think for one second that it had carried a baby for nine months and then given birth to a beautiful perfect baby boy. He could hardly believe it. But that was the truth.

He had come there with a very certain intention. He didn't want to admit it but he was horny and he wanted to spread some of his love to Marinette. And she looked so beautiful. But what looked even more beautiful was his baby son. Asleep in his crib with one fist angrily balled up beneath his chin and a little bit of drool flowing from his mouth, he had his mothers cheeks and chin and his bright red hair. It clashed garishly with his eyes but he looked so lovely. Nathaniel gulped and wrapped his arms around Marinette's hips and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck while never once taking his eyes off of his baby.

"I love him. He is just like you. "  
"Adorable?" Marinette ventured with a smirk. Nathaniel kissed her neck and she shivered in joy. Jolts of pleasure radiating through her body.  
"Perfect." He corrected as he continued to kiss her lovingly. Marinette gasped with delight and pushed her hips backwards into his clawed hands that gently kneaded at her body. She was his and he was hers exclusively hers. He would do anything for her no questions asked. But not revealed his identity. Not yet anyway.

He began to kiss her and she reached back to feel up his package she smiled in joy at the size. He really was great. Now if only she could get him to take off that mask so that she could really get to know him without any of this silliness making it difficult.

"Now I see what kitty cat really wanted. You came to visit me because it's mating season or something?"  
"If it was I would be singing your praise from the rooftops." He responded as he griped her shoulders and gently spun her around so that they were facing each other. She giggled and covered his mouth with one of her fingers.  
"No you don't! My parents are asleep and I don't want to wake them up."She smiled up at him and took his hand and slowly lead him to her bed. "How about we just start with some heavy petting and see where it goes from there-" She was cut off with a squeak as he picked her up effortlessly in his arms and carried her bridal style to the bed to fling her onto it and begin to play with the many zippers on his suit. He had to have her. Right there and now. Or else he would go completely insane. She knew that much. She could see it in his eyes.

He needed her, he wanted her. And she wanted him just as badly. She began to quickly strip off her pajama bottoms and kick off her slippers. Her shirt followed quickly after it and she left them laying on the floor below. Chat Noir removed his tail and his pants fell right off. He gripped his slowly growing cock and inched forward so that it was right at her entrance. He then allowed it to fall away so that he could use both hands to focus on kissing her. And rubbing her breasts and squishing her adorable butt cheeks together. Marinette squeaked as his strong yet gentle hands authoritatively pulled at her. Begging her to allow him to make her his.

She gripped his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, open mouth, and sloppy and full of tongue and spit and probably a lot of bad decisions, but the two of them were not going to stop anytime soon. They had only one hope. One thought on their minds. And that was to kiss each other silly. She reached down and began to pull and massage his cock with the practiced ease that came with knowing someone intimately. Nathaniel reached between them and began to rub at her sex with his thumb, and then with two fingers he entered her, spearing her with the slow and loving spearing that came with the knowledge that she needed it as much as he did. Her walls embraced and then tightened down on him. Never wanting to let him go.

She moaned in pleasure and enjoyment every time that he pulled his fingers out of her. She squeaked and squealed in pleasure as he slowly fed them back into her cunt. He smiled and began to kiss her all the harder, it was hard for him to say the easiest word every created by humanity. I love you. So he made do with other ways, like making sure that she orgasmed before him. He tried not to hump too much against her small and delicate hand, but it was very hard, she was just so beautiful, and he just could hardly control himself. He began to thrust away at her hand while redoubling his efforts and then tripling his efforts, he made sure that he paid special attention to when she made the largest groans and moans, that was when he knew that he was doing it the best, he knew that she liked it the most when she made a very specific high pitched whistling noise.

"EEEEE!" She whistled and he felt her begin to orgasm around his fingers. She covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Nathaniel smiled and kissed her hands and cheeks until she finally drew her hands away.  
"Stop it! I'm embarrassing!" She said clearly embarrassed. He paid her no mind and just continued to kiss her until her red blush was replaced with a fit of the giggles. He gripped his long hard shaft right beside her own hand and slowly began to rub himself on her wet outside lips. Her pussy was aching for him, aching for his hardness, and love and attention and the sheer level of affection that came with it.

"Okay. Okay. Don't make me beg!"She said as she wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles behind Chat Noir's butt. It was such a cute firm butt too, with muscles on his muscles from all of his time fighting monsters. She pulled him down as he plunged deep into her, he smiled and groaned out her name in joy.. This was the best time of his day, when he was cock deep inside of her pussy, absolutely drunk on the ecstasy that she produced. It was like fucking a cloud of joy and pleasure.

She smiled and bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out, whenever she was with him she felt as if she was being loved by the most wonderful person in the world, and he never seemed to hesitate, he had no reason to hesitate. He took her remorselessly. She howled and growled and bit at him like a mad animal, wild with lust and pleasure and joy and desire. And all he could do was try to meet her, stroke for stroke, passionate gasp for passionate gasp. He traced her cheeks and slipped an arm beneath her hips to make sure that she would push up against him and actually manage to fit the entirety of his massive monster tool inside of her nice tight pink pussy.

She gasped and cried out as he began to twitch and twirl inside of her.  
"M-Marinette.I'm close." He managed to get out, she took his head in her hands and pulled him down to her breasts where she pressed him into the small hard nubs. And grinned up at the ceiling blissfully. Blissed out on the pleasure that he was giving her.

"Come inside of me Chat Noir. Please make me feel full and good." He did not hesitate and shoved himself all the way up to the hilt before he orgasmed violently in her cunt, flooding her to the brim.  
"God that was amazing." He said as he began to kiss her on the neck and made his way to her lips before pulling himself up and out of her, a string of cum connected them at the cock and cunt. They lay back and gazed at each other before she moved closer to him and cuddled him lovingly.

"You are perfection." He whispered out lovingly before he kissed her again. She cuddled up to his chest and slowly and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ew! Does she have to do that here!" Chloe demanded in agitation. The entire class tried to ignore her. It wasn't easy as she did the exact same song and dance every single day. Marinette didn't do this every single day, mostly because she had a sitter while she was at school, but they cancelled which meant that she had to take hr son to school, which meant that she had to feed him. Because shockingly enough babies also got hungry and needed to eat. Otherwise they would starve and be even crankier.

"Chloe her baby is hungry." Adrien attempted to reason with the completely unreasonable girl.

"It's still disgusting!" She attempted to argue. Adrien just held up a hand to silence her.  
"It's perfectly natural."Chloe merely sniffed and whispered under her breath. Marinette heard it clear as day though. In fact the entire class did. And none of them were happy about it.

"What did you just say about my baby?" She hissed out as she stood up slowly while still letting him suck on her tit. He finally pulled off and she tucked herself away and burped him. Chloe stood up and walked to Marinette with a look of sheer malice.  
"I called him a bastard. It's true isn't it? I mean you don't know who his father is. And I sure don't see a wedding band on your finger. I mean we're all thinking it. So-"  
"I know who his father is! We just...it's complicated." Marinette said in defense of her child. He was gripping a hold of her shoulder tightly. Determined to not let go of his mother during this trying time.

"Really? Well then who is he?" Chloe said she cocked her hips out and waited tapping her heel as Marinette stood in silence. The class was watching her, clearly wondering and waiting, they all wanted an explanation. Alya was standing up and walking to her best friend's side, she was willing to throw this bitch down a flight of stairs for Marinette, and Marinette's spawn.

"It's me." a voice spoke from the window. The entire class turned in shock. Marinette's eyes widened, and sitting in the open window was Chat Noir. His bright red hair whipped back from his forehead. He hopped into the class and walked forward. The entire class looked on speechlessly as he got to Marinette, cupped her face and gave her a kiss. She pushed herself forward and deepened it. He smiled and held her close and tenderly.

He finally pulled away, their lips still seemed to be caught together and they had to almost physically be pulled apart. He smiled down at her and at their child who grinned up at his daddy in response.

 **Sorry that it has been so long since I actually updated anything. I have a couple more ideas for this crazy set of random things. Just enjoy it I guess. Until next time. Which will probably be even weirder and raunchier. Tell me what you think of this in the comments. Also remember to review this and the other chapters as that tells me what people actually like.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is a Kagami/Adrien story as I do not see a lot of them. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. I hope that you all enjoy, remember to read and review.**

"And the loser has to take a cold shower." Adrien nodded to his fencing instructor before he turned to face Kagami. The shorter girl was glaring at him, he could feel it, he gulped and tried not to trip over his own two feet. She was intimidating though. He just had to be confident and he would win.

It was hard being the best. Especially when that meant that you had to stay afterwards to fight for your instructors approval. He and KAgami had been kept later and later every single day. It was past dinner time now. He was probably going to regret this later, but he knew that he had to stay and make his instructor proud. This was a prestigious school after all.

He took his stance and kept his eyes on his opponent before lunging.

Kagami headed towards the showers in frustration. She walked through the door and placed her things away in her locked. She was a little angry that she had left her guard down but she had given enough back that there was absolutely no way that he could have conceivably won. So now neither of them were allowed to use the hot water. She put her things away rapidly.

Maybe if she moved fast enough she could stand the cold water. She striped and stepped into the shower. She stuck her hand in it and shivered. Nope. This was going to be terrible. School yard showers. Such a pain. She took a deep breath and twisted the knob to hot hoping that maybe there would be some left. She yowled and pulled her hand out, still hot. He must have been lying. She stepped in and began to run it over her face and body. Her strong curves glistened in the warm water, steam billowed around her.

She ran it over her face and along her calves. She felt amazing, little droplets of sweat beaded along her skin. The water felt soothing, as if it were taking away all of her troubles and anxieties. All of the pain of working out. She reached for the soap. She reached some more. She felt around and cursed. She looked around her feet. She heard some more splashing and turned. Standing there with a sheepish yet very charming smile stood Adrien Agreste.  
"Looking for this?" He said holding up her shampoo and soap. She blushed heavily and looked him straight in the eyes. He was enough of a gentleman to return the gesture.

"Yes." She replied before reaching out. She hated how much taller he was in comparison to her. Sure if she got underneath his guard she was near invincible, but he had a good reach and block.  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him, this was the girls bathroom after all.  
"I was walking to the mens room when I saw you had left the door open. Your stuff was here so I thought I might return it to you. I thought you might have left it...and this was a really creepy idea. I'll show myself out."

Adrien said gesturing to the glass separating them from the rest of the room. The girls showering area was super fancy. With big glass shower stalls and high powerful faucets. Chloe B had complained until they were installed, of course now all of the girls could see each others naked reflections while showering so that was really weird.

Kagami noted that Adrien was still fully clothed in his fencing uniform. She bit her lip. Like he said it would be creepy...but he had opened it all up when he had walked in on her naked in the shower.  
"Wait." She commanded him. She only had to say it once, her voice carried a great deal of authority with it. He paused and looked back at her. He looked a little too eager fi you asked her...but she decided to throw him a bone.

"Strip. You saw me, now I get to see you." She commanded. Adrien gulped audibly, but he complied, first his head gear, then his shirt and pants and boots. She gulped when she saw him absolutely naked. She had never seen another naked man before. And he was a man indeed, long golden hair, bright green eyes, lovely chiseled features, a strong core and abs that would make anyone jealous, strong arms and legs, and a cock the size of an elephants trunk. Slightly filled with blood, she didn't blame him, she had good curves.

She looked him up and down and blushed heavily. What a good sized cock, and his balls were rather impressive too. Large and round like baseballs. She licked her lips and then sighed hungrily.  
"Come here. We might as well save some water." Adrien stepped forward on the floor, the water splashing a little with each step. She shuddered in joy once he got close, she looked over her shoulder, the boy already has a very loose grasp on personal space, so this was even more then she had anticipated. He was almost pressed fully flush against her. His taller form almost hulked over her. The water sprinkled against him and then fell onto her. It was a little awkward with her getting most of it. But he was sharing enough.

He was even humming a little, something strange. She tried not to think about how warm the water was, or how close he was, or how she could smell his sweat in an intimate way, not like when they were fighting. And how if she moved back too swiftly she would dance her back across his front. His cock brushed against her ass and legs. She tried to ignore the heat radiating off of it. And off of her thighs and face. She was thankful that he was turned away from her.

"Don't get erect. Don't get a boner. Don't fart." Adrien was humming to himself as he washed at his hair, careful to not get any of his dirt and grime on the smaller cuter girl in front of him who was sort of hogging the water. The heat dribbling down his face and through his hair made him so aware of everything. The small curve of butt that he could see through the steam, the hint of a breast, the slight tilt of her back and how she rested on one hip, making her butt jut out just enough for him to imagine brushing against it.

"Adrien." Kagami whispered holding the soap over her shoulder. She was looking at him from the corner of her eye. He gulped, it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. "Can you wash my back?" Adrien did not trust his voice and only took the soap from her.

He began to soap up his hands and rubbed it up and down her smooth skin and beautiful body. He smiled as he rubbed it into her, as he watched the suds get washed away. She grinned and bit her lip, turning her sides so that he could get the very edges of her body. So that he could get her on all sides. So that he could even...even...

He crossed his fingers that he was reading the room right and wasn't about to get backhanded. He gripped her tight little butt and began to wash that. Her buttcheeks seemed to slide in between his fingers. So firm and powerful, as if she could crush anything between her legs. Kagami let out a light gasp and pushed back eagerly against his hands, Adrien redoubled his efforts and began to really focus on giving it to her. He had to make sure that she was really getting everything out of this.

He was massaging her powerful ass cheeks, he could feel every last ounce of muscle that she held there from a lifetime of training and practice. It was very impressive.

She turned suddenly and he found himself face to cunt with her lovely looking cunt. It smelt amazing, it smelt of suds and sweat and a little bit like the inside of their suits that they wore while they were fencing. Adrien looked up at her questioningly before she nodded and smiled down at him. She didn't smile often and when she did they seemed to be opening up the entire world, and singing right through the clouds.

Adrien rubbed some more soap between his hands and began to cup her mound. It was warm, and delicate, he felt as if he were holding a pearl in his hands. He rubbed one of his wet thumbs against her. She gasped out his name and rested her hand on his head to steady herself. He smiled and watched all of her reactions as he continued to rub at her slit lovingly. He was completely devoted to this, to her. He could not imagine being anywhere else right now.

She placed her second hand on his head and then slid down to his shoulder. She flung her head back and gasped, his fingers were large yet expertly maneuvered around her cunt with the skill of a great fencer. She had no idea how he was managing it, but he was making her break a sweat while in the shower. The water pooled around them and the sounds of her gasps echoed throughout the girls bathroom. If anyone had walked past they would have seen her clearly through the glass and Adrien kneeling on cunt level.

Adrien pulled back and smiled at her, her juices had covered his hand, he brought it to his mouth and licked what he could off, most of it unfortunately was being drained down the drain, the water washing it away. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, heavy with lust and desire. His cock was at attention and he stood up. He towered at least a head above her. She gripped his now completely erect cock in her hand. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him and rubbed his erect cock at her warm and wet slit, it was begging for entrance, he could feel her pussy lips grip at his shaft with nice little kisses.

He gripped himself, and aimed. She brought a leg up and rested it around his hips. He slowly slid in, and then he grabbed her leg and moved it so that it was resting on his shoulder. She was flexible so she did not even feel it. It was even better, she did not know that he would reach that deeply inside of her. She had no idea that anything at all could reach that deeply inside of her. She gasped and bit her nails into his back. Adrien hissed and thrust himself completely inside of her. He was going even further then he had intiially intended, it was because of her leg location. Her cunt squeezed his shaft, his balls began to bounce against the underside of her butt. His cock slid in and out of her.

Water descended from the shower faucet and fell around them. Pooling in great big puddles, the hot water steaming all around in them in large clouds. Their own body heat adding to it, they could hardly even see each other. Let alone see where their hips were meeting in large wet sounding splats. Adrien continued to slap himself into her, she gasped and grasped his head and brought their faces together. It was amazing that they had actually fucked before they had begun to kiss. His tongue was the one that entered her mouth, he was not going to let her set the entire pace, plus she had started the entire fuckery right? So he might as well make sure that his tongue began before hers did.

Adrien groaned into the kiss and Kagami felt her orgasm rising up from her core. Her stomach tensed and then she remembered that they were not wearing any protection.

"Wait." She said desperately as she felt him twitch inside of her. He paused and pulled away. A gentleman to a fault, most guys would have plunged themselves completely into her and deposited their load in her eager and fertile womb. She gave him a kiss and pulled off of his massive cock. She moved until she was standing, she then began to lower herself to her knees. Adrien groaned and threw his head back as she began to lick and suck on his cock, engulfing his massive tool in her mouth, bobbing her head and managing to get about half of it in. She sucked in her cheeks to add more sensation and had to jerk off the rest of his cock with her free hand. She reached down and began to stimulate his balls. Adrien felt his entire body shudder, he had no idea that there was a feeling this great in all of the world!

Adrien frowned, he couldn't see her lovely eyes, or her face or head anymore. He felt his cock begin to spasm. He pulled out of her mouth with a bit of a rush and held her shoulder. He then got onto his knees beside her. She looked at him quizzically. He then got onto his back and gripped her knees, pulling her over the slick floor to his side so that she was now sitting on his face. She gasped and growled in enjoyment, she was normally very reserved, so the amazing feeling that he gave to her...she felt herself loose herself, loose all of her control, loose all of her higher mental functioning. She was going insane with pleasure.

She leaned over, gave his beautiful cock a loving sniff and then a large lick before taking him in her mouth and resumed the felatio. The two of them continued to lick and suck and even give affectionate bites at the others genitals, just hard enough to get them to yelp and jump in joy.

Finally Adrien's cock began to erupt and spurt, Kagami's eyes grew wide and she pulled back as his cum began to explode everywhere all around her. She orgasmed and Adrien began to suck down as much as he could. His spitting cock getting his semen everywhere. Eventually it died down, not a drop on either of them, the water had washed it away.

Kagami yawned and moved so that she was leaning against his chest. She felt relaxed, all of the stress from practice was gone.  
"I needed that." She said as she snuggled against his chest. Adrien smiled and agreed.  
"We should do that again." He remarked. She reached down and gripped his cock, still large and hard, even after cumming for so long and hard.  
"How about now?" She ventured as she began to jerk him off. HE looked at her in surprise before smiling and rolling on top of her with a laugh. She joined in and soon the entire room was filled with the sounds of wet flesh on flesh slapping and joyful fucking.

 **Sorry if this was a bit short, or a bit long. Hopefully more coming later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Got a request to make a follow up to another chapter, this one comes after the Marinette/Nino one, there will be a lot of Adrien bashing in this one so just be aware of that. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Enjoy. Just to be clear this is a continuation off of chapter 22, so read that first I suppose. Hopefully more will be out later. Until then read and review.**

Marinette woke up and sat up, stretching her arms over her head, her large impressive bouncy youthful breasts jiggled when she yawned. She cracked her back and looked at Nino who was asleep beside her. She licked her lips and tasted cum, and a lot of it, sweet and salty and very sticky, it must have dried there from last night. She felt sore all through her legs, her ass and her pussy. He must have really gone to town...

The rest of the night slowly came back to her. She hadn't been that black out drunk. She was actually pretty good at handling her booze. She looked at Nino and bit her lip nervously as he snored away.  
"Okay don't panic. You just fucked your boyfriends best friend, and he just so happens to have the biggest cock that you have ever experienced and he was easily the best fuck of your entire life. And you might just be a tiny bit addicted to it now." She spoke out loud to herself nervously clicking her fingernails together in agitation.

"Really? I knew I was good dudette, but I never figured out that I was that good. Should I be flattered or what?" Marinette's head shot down towards Nino who was awake and grinning up at her lecherously. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him until she was practically sitting in his lap, his massive horse cock was starting to fill up with blood. He was clearly horny and ready go for round eighteen.

"No. We shouldn't." She protested as she tried to push her massive ass off of his leg. But his cock felt so hot and sexy laying against her. She groaned and bit her lip, shivers tingling up and down her body just from his large masculine hands touching her. She couldn't believe that he had this much of an affect on her and all that he was doing was touching her. It was incredible! She had no idea that she could feel this alive and sexual and wanted just from a person touching her!

She gasped and arched her back and reached down to run her hand along his massive cock, it was massive and the veins felt as if they were pulling her in. Pulsing against her palm, it almost felt alive, it almost felt as if it wanted to jump off of his body and come and live inside of her. She wouldn't tell it no. But...But she was dating Adrien...wasn't it wrong to cheat on him? Sure she did it yesterday...but she had been drunk!

Now she was sober...and sure he had a big cock...probably the biggest and greatest cock that she had ever felt or seen. Almost quadruple the size of Adrien's, and maybe seven times as thick around. She didn't know that cocks could come in sizes that big, if she had known earlier she might have been a little bit more skeptical of Adrien's size, it was about as thick as her pointer finger and around as long, it was really disappointing to know that that was all he was packing. Especially in comparison with this anaconda that she had found.

She stood up abruptly, the long silk sheets fell away from her Amazonian like body and pooled around Nino. His cock was starting to come to life and making a tent of the bedsheets, and she had to get out of there or else she was going to do some things to that boy which would probably get the two of them into some major trouble.

She quickly walked into the bathroom, Nino grinned at her jiggling asscheeks as they walked away from him. God he loved the size of those two beautiful buttcheeks, he could watch her walking away forever.

Nino lay back in bed, he knew that she would be coming back sooner rather then later. If Alya's mom was anything to go off of his cock was borderline addictive and he knew that she would be back sooner rather then later. It was too bad that he had to break up with Alya before he could convince her and her mom to get into bed with him at the same time. But she seemed happier with being a free agent and going completely nuts. He had heard that Alya had actually been the instigator of an orgy where she was the only pussy and she dominated it. And her mom? He was pretty sure that she had a couple more kids or something, and that they really liked red hats...

He wondered if he should be concerned about that...

Nino heard a hysterical laughter coming from the bathroom. He heard it and jumped up and sprinted for the bathroom, he slid in and opened the door to find Marinette bent over and laughing like crazy. She saw him and could only point into the shower stall and laugh even louder. Nino walked in and joined in her laughing.

In the shower stall was one of those jerk off sleeves attached to the wall with a suction cup. It was small, it looked child sized, and it was at the perfect height for Adrien's cock. Nino stepped into the shower and bent his knees so that he could actually fit the tip of his cock into the opening. And only the tip would fit, his cock was just too massive for it. He looked at Marinette and grinned.

"Ha! Would you look at that! It's smaller then some of my socks!" Marinette was busy laughing and covered her mouth. Nino unapologetically looked at her tits, they looked so big, her nipples nice and pink and pointy, he wanted to suck on them for hours and hours. Nino stood up and turned on the hot shower, the water spread over his muscular body, and outlined his perfect waterboard abs and large biceps. Marinette grinned and walked to the door to close it and lock it before she stepped into the water and joined her brand new lover/side dick.

The water began to spread over and across the two of them as they rubbed their hands up and down each others sides. Nino's cock began to jump to life and his massive cock was soon at attention and ready for some crazy action. He licked his lips and bent down to take her erect nipples into his mouth where he began to suck and lick and even give tiny bites. He took her nipple between his teeth and pulled back as far as possible before he allowed it to snap back into place.

Marinette was making excited little squeaks and gasps and groans as she rubbed herself against him. She sneaked her hands down to her pussy and began to flick at her lower lips. She began to gush over her fingers, her juices pulled down the drain and away. Nino brought his other hand up and began to play with her other nipple, pulling and twisting it like it was a toy. He fondled her remorselessly. She sounded so cute as he pleasured her. His cock ached for her steaming hot pussy, it was the perfect size and tightness for his monster cock. He had to fuck her or else he would go completely and utterly nuts!

Marinette was gasping, her hair loose, her mouth open and water dribbling into it. The shower was big and fancy with a dozen faucets that blasted water from every wall and corner so that way you would get drenched after a few seconds. Marinette felt a fire blooming inside of her. She was sweating but the water was washing it all away. She felt her stomach clench and another mind shattering orgasm washed over her.

She looked down on her lover, blushing a dark pink. Nino grinned, his cock absolutely covered with pre-cum. He stood up and took her in his arms before he kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she gripped his butt while he rubbed her shoulders. She felt as if she was going to fall over. She felt her knees quiver in anticipation. Nino moved his hands down to her ass and gave a strong grope. She responded by giving his ass a hearty spank. Nino pulled away and smiled.

So that was how it was going to be huh?

So he twirled her around as if they were dancing so that she was now facing the wall of the shower. He needed her to brace herself against something. Nino quickly pushed himself into her. No holding back, last night was trying to get her into shape. And tonight was going to be taking her for a real ride! She was his mare to break in. And he was intending on breaking her.

Marinette flung her head back and gasped and groaned and moaned at the top of her lungs. She could not believe that she was getting fucked senseless by Nino! In Adrien's shower of all places! She rubbed her massive gropeable ass into Nino's stomach and made it twerk a little as she squeezed onto his cock. It was the perfect cock! And now the only cock for her!

The knock on the door caused the two of them to stop and exchange a nervous glance.  
"Marinette? Are you in there?" Adrien called. She grinned and began to squeeze Nino's cock, she brought her hand back and massaged his cocks and taint. Nino groaned and began to thrust again.

"Yes! I'm just taking a shower. I'll be out in a little while!" She felt Nino shift in her before he began to push and twitch crazily inside of her. She looked at the clock on the wall. Holy shit! They had been fucking in the water for almost a half an hour! How was that possible! Her mind had completely left her. No wonder Adrien was knocking on the door, he must have heard the shower go on so long ago and finally come to investigate!

Marinette licked her lips in anticipation. This was just too hot. Easily the hottest thing that she had ever done. Fuck in her boyfriends house just separated by a thin door. She continued to rub herself against Nino as he continued to slap his cock into her. The loud sound of their flesh on flesh had diminished to a quiet squishing sound from his cock into her pussy.

"Oh. Okay. Well I cleaned up, have you seen Nino? I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Marinette looked behind herself at Nino. He had laid himself onto her back and was playing with her massive swinging tits. He had been gripping her hips like he was maneuvering her like a slut. Now he was caressing her like a lover.  
"Should I tell him? That you're fucking me?" She whispered excitedly to Nino. This was just so incredibly hot! He just winked at her.  
"Haven't seen him!" She called back to Adrien as Nino reached down and pulled the cunt sleeve off of the wall and waved it in her face playfully. She giggled and slapped at him as he slapped her in the face.  
"Stop!" She said as Nino continued to harass her.  
"Stop what?" Adrien called through the door. The two stopped nervously.  
"Stop waiting around and go look for him! I bet that he will be excited to see you!" She said. With that Adrien wandered away from the door and the two let out a deep sigh. Nino continued to fuck her like the slut that she was and she returned to her moaning. Nino gasped and groaned his cock and balls pistoning in and out of her cunt.

"Oh yeah. Bitch! You are the best! This pussy is all mine! Say it!"  
"It's your's! Oh Nino! It's all yours!" She shouted to the heavens as the two orgasmed together. Nino pushed in and out of her for a few more strokes before he fully withdrew.

"Let's get dressed and go find my best bro." Nino said with a cruel smirk. Marinette smiled and nodded taking his arm in hers and walking out of the shower. She had to lean on him or else she would fall. They got dressed, and with Nino's cum still staining and dribbling out of her pussy the two went looking for Adrien.

Last night's party had been a success, at least for those two.

 **So that was that, read and review, hopefully more up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or on the long.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side it is a Alya/Nino/Chloe one because those are fun to make and fun to read and do whatever to. Read and review. Onto the story. All the characters are older in this just to make some of the context make sense. They still are in school though...so college I guess?**

Chloe poked her head into the empty classroom to make sure that it was actually completely empty. She turned one way and then the other. All clear. Smiling widely and giggling a little bit she entered. She quickly ran inside dragging Nino behind her. He released her hand and closed the door and checked to make sure that it was locked.

"Just leave it. It would be hotter."  
"What would? Getting caught?"  
"The danger of getting caught, I mean classes are out for the day. What is the very worst that could happen?" Chloe said with such singleminded certainty that Nino decided to humor her and left the door unlocked. He turned with a grin to face her before he began to unbutton his shirt. She was already on a desk and had shimmied out of her skirt, she didn't like wearing panties which meant that she was also able to go and get fucked by her sort of but not really a boyfriend whenever she wanted.

And in this case that meant that the two wanted to fuck after classes when they were completely alone in the massive school. Nino threw his shirt over a chair and kicked off his shoes. She still wore her heels, she liked the illusion of being tall. And heels did that for her. She smiled and pulled her hair out of it's tight ponytail and shook it out. She began to fiddle with her own shirt before gasping and looking down. Nino had dropped to his knees in front of her and stuck his face into her folds and began to lick and suck lovingly at her pussy. He knew her folds intimately by now. He had spent a lot of time with his nose and mouth stuck into her cunt. He knew just where to lick with his tongue in big broad strokes, and where a bit more delicacy and tact was called in order to get just the right amount of pleasure issuing out of her.

Chloe gasped, pleasured danced across her pelvis and into her stomach before reaching her heart which felt as if it were about to burst from joy and pleasure. She shifted on the desk, Nino reached up and gripped her hips with his large masculine hands to keep her in place. He had no intention of letting her escape. He was going to keep her right in place so that he could do whatever he wanted to her sweet tasting folds. She tasted delicious, it must have been her soap or something. She tasted like honey and flowers.

He looked upwards and smiled around his tongue and her cunt. Her face was bright red and scrunched up in an adorable little gasp. He loved the faces that she made whenever he ate her out. It was as if she was starting to come out of a shell. Starting to really melt. He actually tasted her begin to melt into his mouth as she began to orgasm. He continued to lick and suck and nibble a little bit just so that she would continue. Her thin yet strong legs wrapped around his head and squeezed him with enough force to snap his neck. He groaned a little in pain and tried to pull away. But her hand was there pushing his face even harder against her pussy. He had one choice. Keep on eating her out or else drown from pussy juice.

He sucked down as much of her cum as he possibly could. He groaned and shuddered with each one of hers. She relaxed and slowly slid backwards groaning and rolling her head. She smiled and looked at him happily.  
"God you know just how to turn me on."  
"Someone might hear you you know." He said as he stood up and dropped his pants. His cock was starting to get uncomfortable in there, it was too large, and way too erect to stay hidden away for that long. If he did then he might just rip through another good pair of pants.

Hearts appeared in Chloe's eyes as she saw the massive member become erect in front of her. God she loved the way that it seemed to grow with every anxious eager breath that she took. She shimmied forward so that her cunt and the bottom of her bottom was sticking over the edge of the desk. At the perfect level for him to reach out, grip her hips and roll himself into her.

She frowned and pouted at him as she realized what he had said.  
"Are you saying that I'm loud!" She said in annoyance. He looked down at her and simply thrust forward. Slowly and with a bit of a teasing twist. She gasped and groaned and loudly moaned out Nino's name.

"What do you think babe?" He said as he began to thrust into her slowly and steadily. He didn't have to do a ton, but she always reacted positively. She gasped and sat upwards to rest her chin on his shoulder and wrap her arms and legs around his torso. Nino began to lift her upwards and then drop her back onto his thrusting cock. She gave a little back by bouncing up and down, using him as a base. Her ankles crossed and locked behind his back right above his ass muscles.

She gasped and closed her eyes while smiling widely. She felt so full with his cock inside of her. It was like she had become whole again. She always missed having him inside of her. She needed him to fuck her every single day! She needed it! Nino groaned and continued to thrust into her. He wished that she would lean back a little bit so that he could see her beautiful face. But if she felt comfortable there...then who was he to judge.

If you had told him when he was a kid that he would one day be dick deep in Chloe's pussy...well he would have told you that you were insane. But here he was. Fucking the rich girl as if she was spoiled rotten. She probably was. He gasped and felt his balls tighten and her walls convulse around his cock. Chloe flung her head back in a golden wave. Her hair flew backwards with sweat droplets glittering in it. Nino groaned and deposited his thick sticky load directly into her cunt.

The two gasped and panted slowly coming down from their joy filled and slightly violent climax. He now had scratch marks on his back and her ass was red and raw from where it slapped on the desktop.  
"Holy shit." Chloe whispered into his ear and played with the back of his hair.

"Holy shit." Came from the open doorway. The two naked lovers turned to look, their hearts dropping to their stomachs. Standing there was Alya, red faced and embarrassed, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.  
"Holy shit." Nino spoke up softly. Chloe slid off of his cock and it sprung to its full length.

"Look it's not what it looks like babe." Nino tried to explain raising his hands as if to protect himself.  
"You didn't just bust a nut in me?" Chloe said suspiciously as she ran her fingertips over her worn out snatch. A few dribbles of his cum was leaking out of her.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Alya said, her blush growing even deeper, she was shifting from one leg to the other uncomfortably. Chloe's eyes glinted. She knew that look, she had seen it in the mirror just this morning. Alya was horny. And for a very particular cock. She could tell that much.

"Want to share him? He tastes pretty good." Chloe said gesturing towards the large phallic cock that lay at the ready, with all of the eagerness of a beast ready for some hot sexy pussy.

"I...what?" Alya said. She then shook her head and muttered under her breath. "Fuck it."

She had not had a good fuck for a week and a half. Which for her was an incredibly long time. What she needed was a nice dick to fuck her stupid. And Nino's cock was hers! She would show Chloe who that dick really belonged to! She was going to show her just how to really please Nino. And it didn't even employ a pussy!

She walked forward shrugging clothing off with every step to Nino's surprise and Chloe's delight. She licked her lips in joy and excitement as Alya got to them. She was soon naked, shimmying out of her skirt and button up. Her thong was pulled off and she landed on her knees in front of Nino, her bare ass jiggled when she landed. It was almost twice the size of Chloe's perky little butt. She also had a much larger rack, it was pretty impressive and tanned with two lovely milk dud like nipples right in the center of her lovely full breasts.

She gripped his cock in one hand and shoved it unceremoniously into her mouth and began to suck and lick at it. She bobbed her head a little and began to drool, adding plenty of saliva to dribble down his cock and go over her hand. His cock was too large to swallow completely so she had to make due with a hand and her mouth. She continued to bob up and down wildly. Really making Nino's face curve upwards into a smile before breaking into a wide grin. She then dropped her hand and without missing a beat began to wrap her tits around his cock. Her tits were actually large enough to envelop the monster and give Nino a satisfying tit job.

Chloe looked on slightly peeved that Nino was enjoying the soft pillowy confines of Alya's breasts. He had flung his head back and gasped, holding onto the desk so that he would not fall backwards as Alya continued to bob her head and rub her tits up and downwards. His cock twitching in joy as Alya grinned around his delicious tasting cock. It was so sweaty and tasted slightly of honey, probably from all of Chloe's pussy juice. She could practically smell, her prefume from all the way on the floor.

She gasped and began to gag and choke as he started to orgasm wildly inside of her mouth, she relaxed her throat and closed her eyes. Trying to relax as her mouth and throat became flooded with his cum. She then realized that she couldn't hold that much, and with her cheeks expanding and puffing out like a fish she pulled away and coughed a little. She gasped when she found her head caught in someones hands and was pulled into a deep kiss. Which involved a very friendly tongue.

Her eyes widened as Chloe began to kiss her all the harder and moved so that the cum dribbled out of their open mouths and stained their chins. A good amount of it still went down their throats, but just as much dribbled onto their breasts and got along their mouths and lips. Alya looked at Chloe with a wide eager stare. Chloe grinned and giggled, actually giggled like an underage school girl. Alya had never heard her giggle before, it was lighthearted and honestly the most adorable thing that she had ever heard. Alya bit her lip eagerly as Chloe took her by the hands and helped her up. She lead her to the desk and hopped onto it.

Chloe grasped Alya's hands and pulled her sharply so that her face was now in Chloe's belly. Alya looked up in confusion as Chloe held Alya's hands behind her back. She grinned and nodded to Nino.

"I think that this eager little vixen is ready for you now." Alya turned her head as well as she could and her eyes widened once she realized where Nino was planning on sticking his monster cock.  
"W-Wait!" She called out. Nino paused and ran his shaft and very tip along the outside of her pussy lips. He felt her shudder and then thrust her hips and ass out further in order to give him better access, she spread her legs and planted her feet and then wiggled her butt. She grinned and looked up at Chloe, her glasses flashing in the sunlight.

"Okay. Now you can totally go for it." And with that permission Nino slid himself into Alya and hissed in pleasure and joy. Alya gasped and began to bounce backwards, Nino met her hips with his own. Wet flesh slapped against wet flesh as Nino continued to drive his cock home. She gasped and groaned and grinned in pleasure. Grinding herself against him as Nino worked his cock in and out of her bright and tight little pussy. He groaned and grabbed her hips with one hand, his other hand reached downwards and began to massage her nice fat ass. Alya was definitely curvier then Chloe, she also had a bit of a cute little tummy that he rubbed his hand onto. Running his hand from her nice shapely ass to her little adorable belly. Her ass was reflective from all of the sweat creating a shiny sheen across it.

Nino could see himself in it, he was grinning down at that nice fuck worthy ass. He could admire his shapely face in it all day. She was gasping and panting beneath him, and rubbing her face into Chloe's belly. Chloe grinned down at her and whispered encouragement the entire time.

"yEah he feels good doesn't he? He makes you feel like a slut right? Like his own beloved little slut? Yeah I know that look. That is a little slut look. You like that right? You like his cock in your cunt you slut?"  
"You know it bitch, and I'd rather be a slut then a deviant cuck. I mean you were fucking with the door unlocked, and you're watching me get fucked by his monster cock right? So what does that make you huh?"

Nino almost paused in his thrusting when he heard these words, he was worried that he was about to experience the chick fight of his life. But all that happened was the two of them grinning widely. Laughing. Chloe maneuvering so that she was off the desk and the two could make out. Nino groaned and began to thrust even faster. If there was one thing that a straight dude liked seeing it was two chicks making out.

He began to thrust wildly as Alya found herself lost in the pleasure of Chloe's tongue and Nino's cock, the two of them working her on both sides. Really working her, it was better then a full body massage. She gasped and gripped down hard on his cock with her pussy. She gripped Chloe's tongue with her own and actually pulled her forward with enough strength for their noses to click together. Nino groaned and shot his load into her pussy. He gasped and thrust like he was riding a wild out of control horse.

Chloe grinned and rubbed along Alya's lovely hair pulling at a few strands. Alya and Nino panted slowly falling into the post glow orgasm. Nino thrust a few more times just for the shuddering feeling of pleasure and Alya squeezed him in appreciation. He was still hard, the boy was like a machine, or a wild animal. It was insane. And also super damn sexy.

"I hate you." Chloe whispered to Alya before kissing her nose. "I love you."  
"I love you too. And I hate you twice as much." She responded before kissing Chloe's nose. She looked over her shoulder at Nino, Chloe's bright blue eyes gazed upwards at him behind Alya's mane of crazy hair.

"And I love you the most."  
"I love both of you." Nino responded as he pulled his slowly relaxing cock out of her dribbling pussy. He hoped that she was on the pill or something. Because he hated wearing condoms and they probably were going to be fucking like crazy for the next few hours.

The next few hours turned into days, then weeks, and while Chloe was on the pill Alya unfortunately was not.

 **That was fun. Read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all of the reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Probably the last of these. Just felt like ending it. This is a Marinette/ Kagami/Adrien/Sabine because I just sort of felt like it. Sort of based on a few older chapters but you don't necessarily need to read them. Just read on you great weirdos. Read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side, or the long side.**

Adrien shifted beside Kagami and Marinette on the bed. They watched Sabine as she sat in a chair across from the three younger adults. All four of them were naked. Sabine's tits were the largest at around melon size, Marinette was next with a couple of good handfuls. And then finally Kagami, she worked out so much that most of her tit fat had been burned off of her. Her ass was super duper impressive though, nice and large and strong. Not as jiggly as Sabines but actually around the same size. Marinette's was like a ballerina's tight and small and made her rump look nice and high and symmetrical.

Adrien gulped and tried to look Sabine in the eyes, but her eyes brought his attention down to her lips which turned to her tits and then the pregnant belly that rested on her lap.

She was very round now. Thanks to the efforts of Chat Noir and later on Adrien when the spell wore off mid fuck-fest. Sabine had rolled with it pretty well. Not once chastising him. Instead she had smiled and invited him to reveal himself to his other two girlfriends. She was smart enough to know that he was screwing Kagami and Marinette behind her back.

So when she talked with the two of them, the logical thing to do was have an orgy. Or at least that was what Adrien had expected. This felt more like some sort of intervention.

But it turned out to be something twice as awkward and three times as rewarding by the end.

"Okay so I know how inexperienced the three of you are. And trust me when I say that I have been around the block a few times when it comes to things like this. So I thought that I would do my very best at giving you three a few pointers. Adrien by the end of this night you should be well on your way to knowing how to pleasure a woman."

"Oh my God Mom." Marinette groaned and blushed covering her face with her hands. She was so embarrassed! Of course her mother would think that this would be okay! She was so overbearing! It didn't help that they were all naked and that they had chosen to fuck in her room of all places. She felt a small comforting hand on her shoulder and a squeeze. She looked up and saw that Kagami was giving her a little smile.

"This should at least be a fun and learning experience for us two as well right?"  
"Oh yes." Sabine spoke up happily. "You two will be experts at eating pussy and sucking cock by the time that I am through with you. Not to mention that all three of you have a natural power to your love making...I mean obviously...(She gestured down towards her pregnant belly curtesy of Adrien)...now all you need to learn is the finer things."

"Oh my God why are you like this? Why is my life like this?" Marinette said in annoyance and amazement.

"Because you love me and I love you sweetheart." Sabine smiled cutely and all three young adults felt a deep blush cross their faces and Adrien nervously shifted as his massive cock began to come to life. Just from Sabine smiling adorably. He might have a kink, he wondered if he should be worried.

"Oh good. Someone is ready. Now Marinette I want you to suck on Adrien's cock, and Adrien I need you to lean backwards so that Kagami can sit on your face." the three of them looked at each other before they complied with her wishes. Marinette gulped before she gave his cock a tentative lick. Adrien instantly shuddered in joy. Marinette opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue before she began to give long broad licks to Adrien's erect and vein covered penis. She gulped and gasped, she began to breath through her mouth. It tasted incredible, it tasted of Adrien and that was the important thing, she never guessed that he would taste so delicious.

They had made love a couple of times before with each other and she had to admit that it had been...awkward...and when Kagami had joined in it remained uncomfortable. And while she still felt nervous there was a strange feeling of calm over her. As if she had never before been relaxed while fucking Adrien and now there she was completely and utterly comfortable. She never really expected it to happen because of her mother.

She began to lick up and down the side of his cock as pre-cum began to dribble out of his tip, it twitched occasionally and then with a bit of prompting she finally engulfed the cock in her mouth. She felt her eyes roll back in her head and then relaxed into the sex.

"Now Adrien rest your hands on Kagami's cute little butt." Adrien did so and gave it a squeeze, the girl gasped and Sabine snapped.  
"Do not squeeze. You need to feel it to see how she reacts when you lick her in certain places." Adrien's hands relaxed their grip and he began to probe around her cunt. He felt her ass tense up sometimes when he squeezed and licked her cunt in certain places. He realized that that must be what he was searching for and increased his intense licking and sucking there. Her ass clenched even harder and he realized that those were the perfect places to put his attention to.

Marinette slid off of his cock, it was slick and shiny from her spit and his delicious tasting pre-cum. She stood up and slowly lowered herself onto Adrien's cock. It fit perfectly...if it stretched her a good amount...a lot amount...dear god he was too big! She felt as if her cunt was being remade to fit him! She was convinced that if Adrien was a horrible person he would have turned her into a fuck doll long ago. But instead he was sweetness personified.

She began to roll her hips, she wasn't ready to bounce just yet.  
"Now try squeezing it and twisting a little." Sabine instructed as she chose an extra large dildo and slid it into her mouth. She pulled it out and grabbed a small bottle of lube. She might be watching but this was just as much fun.

Marinette bit her lip and squeezed down as she brought her hips upwards and then slapped them onto his lap. She gasped as the pleasure flowed through her like an avalanche. she did not know if she would be able to survive this. She might just have a heart attack from all of the pleasure. Kagami's eyes were half lidded with desire as she looked at Marinette's face, it was twisted up in joy and pleasure.

Kagami leaned forward, and ran her fingers over Marinette's pink perky nipples, she then began to kiss her. Marinette pulled her friend deeper into the kiss, making sure that she used plenty of tongue wrapping it around Kagami's and probing it further into her mouth. Adrien could not help himself and spanked Kagami once on the ass before he thrust his hips upwards. Kagami felt him probe all the faster, and his breathing began to grow ragged, he was not going to last long.

She gripped Marinette's hips and pushed them downwards and twisted her a little, Marinette's groans filled the room as she felt Adrien cream pie her. It was like a warm wave of water had passed into her soul. She groaned and shuddered as she shivered and shook causing him to orgasm again deep inside of her. There was no going back. No returning to reality. she was his forever.

Kagami groaned and orgasmed across Adrien's face as Marinette made his lap wet and sticky from her own orgasm.

The three of them gasped and panted and slowly fell from their warmth and faded into a glow instead of a burning fire of desire. Marinette smiled at the two of them and then turned to their watcher, teacher and lover.

"Don't you want to join in Mom?"Marinette called over to her mother who was sitting on her chair and smiling widely. She had a dildo and was playing with her pussy with a great big smile on her face.

"Not yet darling. You three should each climax at least four more times. Then I will show you what a real fucker can do." A shuddered of anticipation and pleasure flew through the three of them. They looked at her in pleasure and then at each other. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The two figures of a cat and a turtle jumped over the rooftops of the city during the middle of night. It was a lovely city. And the two of them needed a break from the slightly monotonous task of fucking a bunch of lovely and horny woman. They paused on a roof and turned to talk.

"I am telling you man." Chat Noir leaned back against a chimney at the end of patrol. He and his partner had more ground to cover now more then ever with three of their teammates out of commission. Still he and his best friend always found time to chill out before going their separate ways on patrol. Adrien was breathing heavily through his nose as he looked at his turtle themed partner. "Having three insatiable girls to pleasure all the time might be just about any guys paradise but it gets really old really fast."

Nino snorted and looked at him in aghast annoyance.  
"You're telling my bro. I have one pregnant girl who is super horny all of the time, and another woman who wants to get pregnant because for some reason babies are now the competition that the two are having. Better then last months though, that was to see who could hold the most cum in their mouth."

"Wasn't the competition before that about who was the better chef?"  
"Yeah. Alya won that one. But now...babies dude."  
"Nino-kins. Don't you know that Babies are absolutely to die for! They're whats in this season!" Adrien said doing a halfway decent imitation of Chloe that caused Nino to start to laugh and shake his head in annoyance.

"I envy you man. You have a Milf and her daughter, at least Sabine can mother you and has been through all of this before. Me and the girls are flying blind."

"Yeah but Sabine can be a little over bearing and it freaks Kagami out a bit having a mom that loves you enough to give you pointers during the love making." Adrien said as he stood back up. Nino couldn't help but laugh at that image. The two exchanged a fist bump and jumped off of the roof.

"Same time tomorrow?" Nino called to Chat Noir who nodded and continued to leap across the city's rooftops.

Chat Noir landed outside of Marinette's bedroom window. That was where most of his nights ended, they kept it unlocked for him which was honestly really awesome of them. He slid inside and grinned widely at the sight that greeted him. Laying across Marinette's bed was Kagami, with a few pillows underneath her butt in order to raise her hips into the perfect 'fuck me' position.

Sitting beside her was Marinette who was wearing sexy lingerie and a wide lipstick red grin. She was rubbing some oil into Kagami's bare breast. Sabine was on the other side and was pulling affectionately at her new lover/daughter/whatever's nipple. Sabine was completely naked, letting the warm night air flow over her large Milf breasts and nice round pregnant belly. She looked up and her smile grew even wider as Adrien dropped his Chat Noir form and quickly shrugged out of his clothes.

"We expected you to show up a little earlier. So we might have started without you." Sabine explained with a smile. Marinette's cunt was wet with her juices, she had clearly just been eater out, and Kagami had a bright red blissful look to her face, they had been teasing her and keeping her excited for him for the past hour and a half or so. He grinned and quickly dropped his pants. He was already erect and ready to get fucking.

He had pretty much taught his body how to do that, especially since the girls always seemed horny whenever he got back. And they got especially turned on whenever he returned and he was naked. Whenever they saw him naked they pretty much went berserk. But hey...Adrien wasn't going to complain about honestly the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

He leaned down and kissed Kagami before turning his neck to kiss Marinette on the lips. They tasted so different, Kagami had a bit of a salty flavor, while Marinette was much more sweet, Kagami was sweat while Marinette was cookies. And Sabine? Well Sabine tasted like experience, that was the best way to describe it. She tasted like a delicious beautiful woman.

He looked at the three most beautiful women in his life and grinned widely. Sabine was at Kagami's head and was holding her shoulder's steady in order to comfort her. Marinette had reached her hand down to help guide him into his favorite fencing rival.

"What is that look for?" Kagami asked suspiciously before she gasped in pleasure as his cock pierced her cunt.  
"I just love you three so much." He said with a smile. The three girls smiled and went 'aaaaahhhhh.' He truly was the sweetest boy that they knew. Adrien smiled and began to roll his hips, which set the pace for the rest of the night.

* * *

Nino jumped through the window of Chloe's bedroom. This was the biggest room, the perfect space for three people to live comfortably without having to worry about their stuff taking up too much room. He paused as he dropped his costume. His eyes widened in surprise and then he grinned at the sight before him. He really should have seen this coming.

Alya was holding open Chloe's legs and licking at her delicate sex with large loving licks. They were always so polite and loving towards each other whenever he wasn't around. It was almost like they were putting on a show for his benefit. But whenever they didn't have him or his cock around they got along great. Alya had one hand cupping and holding her large pregnant belly aloft. He had no idea if she was pregnant with only one of his kids, or two, or three...or more...he honestly could never tell how large a pregnant lady was supposed to be, but the fact that she had a couple of twin sisters probably meant that he should expect a larger brood of children.

Chloe reached up and scratched at the pillows above her head. Her nails digging into the soft fabric and then tearing it open. The third time this week. They needed thicker fabric or she needed to stop filing her nails.

"Hey girls." Nino spoke up. The two lovely gorgeous women looked up at the man in surprise. Alya wiped the cum off of her lips and grinned widely. She then gasped as she felt her baby shift inside of her. As if they were excited that their daddy had come back so quickly on patrol.

Chloe gazed up at him in agitation.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Get over here and start fucking me!" She demanded. Nino held up his hands, deciding to humor her. He typically had an easy going nature about him, and that included fucking his two beautiful wives. He had no idea how Adrien managed to keep enough energy to fuck three women with probably just as big sex drives. It must be ever more since Marinette and Sabine were related and probably double teamed him all of the time. The two groups of lovers had all discussed their sex sessions when they met up at cafes and restaurants and ever just at their home. Most folks probably thought that they were perverts. Nino had no complaints though.

Nino walked forward, he sort of hoped that he would get Chloe knocked up this time. It was starting to wear him down, with the two girls competing to see who would have kids. Alya clearly won the first round, but that didn't mean that the competition was over just yet.

Nino reached her and gripped his cock. Alya grabbed his hips and pushed him forward for some good old fashioned rough fucking. He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Chloe's eyes did the same. Life was good for those three.

Life was good for all of them.

 **So that was that. Sorry if this is a little short. Or long. Read and review. I really appreciate hearing what folks like about these things. Also anyone is allowed to take any of the stories and write more of it. Or take any of the ideas from the comments and roll with those. That would be sort of cool to see. But personality this is probably the end of the line for me when it comes to these stories.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well I am back, enjoy it while you and review. Next chapter or story will be up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side, or if you are not into the pairing or whatever. This is a Chloe/Nathaniel one.**

"Oh Nathaniel." The voice trilled in his ear before kissing it lovingly. Nathaniel felt a great deal of pressure and heat pushing against his back, he groaned and attempeted to cover his head and scooch away. He was almost at the end of the bed though so that probably would have been a bad idea.

"Nathaniel." The voice insisted and the kissing on his ear turned into affection nibbles and bites. Nathaniel cracked open an eye and tried to shift around in his lovers arms.  
"What is it?"  
"Nathaniel I'm horny." She complained and pouted playfully. "Fuck me?"

"What time is it?" He asked annoyed. "Midnight?"  
"It's three in the morning, that isn't so bad."

"It's late, or early. Do you really want to do this now?"  
"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"You are beautiful but it is also very late and I am very tired…and none of that is going to work as an excuse for you is it?"  
"Nope" she said and smiled widely knowing that she had won. He sighed and sat up, most of his weight on his arms as he didn't want to accidentally crush her. He started by kissing her adorable forehead, before moving down to her nose and noticed that she had her eyeshadow and lipstick on.

"Really? When did you do that?" He asked in confusion.

"What? Can't the most fabulous girl in all the world look amazing for you? Enjoy it while it lasts." Chloe let the final threat hang in the air. Nathaniel sighed and went back to kissing her, one kiss on either cheek, a long lingering kiss to the lips which involved his tongue diving into her mouth. And finally he moved to her full lovely breasts. The right one he kissed her nipples before he licked and bit at it playfully. The two normally fucked a lot rougher then this, but the fact that they had not been intimate for a long time meant that even that little bite gave her a brief shuddering of pleasure. She leaned her head back in the mountain of silk pillows that they slept on and gasped joyfully. She was always very loud when they were fucking, and even more so ever since their little…predicament arose. So she was probably heard in every single corner of the building.

Not that they cared, she thought that the commoners should feel flattered that she would ever announce her presecence to them and that they should consider themselves lucky that she would possibly make a single sound while fucking. Nathaniel just liked listening to the sounds that she made, It was really super hot and he got off on it. His cock was already starting to stir, awake from the delicious taste that flooded her mouth, a mixture of the perfume that she splashed on and the deeper more intimate flavors that danced across her skin, her soap and sweat and scent filled his nostrils. He looked up at her as he got to her left nipple, this one he actually took into his mouth and began to suck on her rosy pink nipple. Chloe grinned and smiled down at the red head, she shimmied on the bed, rubbing her ass and back against the soft silk and fine high quality and very expensive mattress. She felt his fingers come up and join her nipple inside of his mouth.

She knew what he was planning and it was extremely naughty. So she of course approved. Nathaniel removed his fingers from his mouth, dripping with salivia, he brought them down and rubbed them against his dick, he had to remain hard for the main event after all. And that was only going to come after she orgasmed at least twice.

So he rubbed at himself as he suckled at her breasts. She was extremely sensitive on her nipples so he could probably just suckle her to an orgasm, but that would take a really long time and where was the fun in that? She wanted penetration. He wanted pentration. And from the eager kicking issuing from her very pregnant belly the baby was eager to see daddy utterly ravish mommy. The two paused in their love making and looked at each other before grinning.

"Someone is excited."  
"Don't you mean someone else is excited?" She said and rubbed the back of his legs with her own. He brought his fingers away from his cock and began to rub up against her cunt. She gasped and groaned. Nathaniel began to kiss down between her breasts and down to her belly button, she was round, and as big as a medicine ball. He kissed the top of the small mountain and grinned down at the belly before smiling at her.

"Hello baby. Daddy is glad that you are going to be the best baby of all time." With that said he began to rub his spittle covered fingers up and down Chloe's outer lips, her flesh curtain was dripping from all of the attention that he had been laying on her. She gasped and groaned and began to quiver from anticipation. Fingers were no dick, unless you were into getting fingered. But she had the best cock in the entire world in her bed. So no matter how good his long artistic fingers might be she certainly preferred his cock.

Nathaniel was her 'sex toy that was sort of cute enough to be brought out in public and seen with but don't you dare ever tell anyone or else I will sue you and break your kneecaps.' Which was the nicest way that Chloe was ever going to say live in boyfriend and baby daddy. He would have been insulted if he had not known Chloe for so long and just become numb to her uptight ways. So he wasn't too insulted that that was how she described him. He knew that the current mayor was pissed off that his little girl, who wasn't really so little, she had a job after all and was out of school, was pregnant and unmarried and the father was just an artist bum. But Chloe was in one of her weird rebellious phases and was more then happy to be that political nightmare as opposed to the public nightmare that she had been in her youth.

Nathaniel moved down so that his mouth was level with her cunt and his fingers, he expertly lanced his tongue in and out. Dancing it across her cunt, diving inside and then pulling out. His eyes were level with the golden jungle that was her cunt, very pretty and very well taken care of, it had the illusion of being unkempt, she liked to have him sculpt it sometimes, since he was the artist. He was very busy, what with his tongue and fingers keeping her excited and ready and wet. But a few thoughts of how he could probably put a few more designs into her pubic hair. A blush went down her cheeks, to her breasts and even dotted a little bit of her heavily pregnant belly. It was hard to tell where his massive mop of red hair began and her body began.

Nathaniel had become used to these midnight fuck sessions, they were better compared to her midafternoon rage sessions, and ultimately better to her overly crazy weeping morning sessions. Luckily enough those had stopped coming around so much. He was much happier waking up in the morning to a fucked happy sleepy smile Chloe over a Chloe who had been up since two am crying to herself and then began to wail about how her body was ruined, she looked fat, swollen, like a whale, how he hated her and was probably going to leave her and how he was so talented and she was a hot mess who was only good at making people miserable for kicks and she would probably be going to hell. He had gotten used to these as well and would simply hold her, smile, kiss her on the forehead and tell her to get some breakfast and take a shower before putting her face on. A shower and her make up always made her happier. She was a little spoiled in that way. Well very spoiled. Especially with how he dotted on her.

No one really got it, but the two of them somehow worked together.

And they were the third most disgustingly sweet couple in the friend group. First of course being Mylene and Ivan, then Marinette and Adrien, and finally those two. Alya and Nino might have been above them at first but they were having their own personal troubles at the moment. Mostly her putting herself in unnecessary danger while he was stuck taking care of the kids and then freaking out on her.

Chloe was grounded from any sort of magical shenanigans because of her predicament. Much to her anger and his relief. He could hardly handle the thought of her being out there at the best of times…now he thought of her as too delicate to move much to her annoyance.

Chloe gasped as she began to climax into his mouth. He pulled away and continued to pleasure her clit with his fingers, getting her more and more excited and keeping the excitement going. She was pissed off that she couldn't see the top of his head at work, and he was bummed that he could not see the adorable faces that she made whenever she began to orgasm. But he would get to see it pretty soon.

He pushed himself upwards and gripped her hips lovingly. His fingers brushed against the swell of her ass. Her skin was smooth and well taken care of, she had plenty of moisturizer and she was more then happy to actually use. So her skin was lovely. She grinned, winked and blew him a kiss which he caught and then positioned himself at her cunt entrance. His cock seemed to be sniffing her out, sniffing out her most amazing and private of entrances. He still could hardly believe that she allowed him to do this to her. He considered himself lucky for the most part.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and thrust into her. Pleasure exploded through his entire body and began to dance from his hips and thighs all the way to the roots of his hair. He gasped and began to thrust into the wet tight walls that hugged his cock. He moved his hands down to rub up against her stomach and rubbed her belly soothingly. She gasped and crossed her ankles behind his butt to make sure that Nathaniel would not pull out anytime soon. With every strong thrust of his hips she felt him fill her up to the brim and then rapidly remove himself. She felt as if she were being filled to the brim and then emptied, pleasure was growing through her with every last thrust.

She began to pant and gasp making eager little gasping noises.

"UHH! Uhh! UHH! Uhhhuh!"  
"Do you like that?" Nathaniel asked the question in what he hoped was a casual manner.  
"Uh huh." She nodded her head happily and smiled, her eyes screwed up tight. She felt him enter her again and again, pleasure exploded through her mind and she could swear that she saw colors bouncing across her eyelids. She pushed back against his hips but her belly was holding her down a lot. So most of the work was actually being done by Nathaniel. He couldn't complain though, he liked the feeling of being in power over her. It made him feel big, and the fact that she was taller then him he took what he could get. She ground her hips into his and he had to pause to rut slowly against her, mostly just flexing his cock inside of her instead of thrusting. His hands roamed what he could reach of her, her butt, her hips, her thighs, her long lovely luxurious legs. He felt as if his entire mind was being turned into a soup of pleasure.

He felt manicured hands grip his own. The two of them opened their eyes and realized that they were starting to reach their peak. His cock was twitching wildly along with his thrusting, his balls that were always so full of cum were beginning to churn and spasm, tighten against his body. Her cunt was tightening like a mad woman's. She could not even believe that she was starting to get this tight.

"I-I" she began he nodded that he was too. And before they knew it the two of them were climaxing together. Nathaniel gasped as he felt the baby start to kick, he realized that he also probably wouldn't want a ton of semen to flood his bedroom, so he pulled his large throbbing cock out of Chloe and gripped the large vein covered monstrosity. He jerked it wildly and strongly a few more times and sent long thick ropes of cum all the way to were her head sat. She gasped as she squirted across the bedsheets. She glared at the mess that he had just made directly next to her face, if he had not been careful then she would have been wearing a facial.

"Hey! Watch it sudsy! Great now the mattress is stained, we are going to need a new one."

"Yeah and I am sure that it is all my fault right?" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. She nodded in agreement glad that he realized where they stood in this relationship.

She grimaced in pain and shifted herself on the mattress. He looked at her in concern and rubbed her forehead and belly lovingly.

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable."  
"I feel uncomfortable, it's probably nothing." She said before gasping and holding her stomach in amazement. Nathaniel noticed that the bed was much wetter then usual, in fact it was downright soaked. Not just with their cum and their sweat….but something else.

"Oh shit I think my water just broke." Chloe said in amazement.

The two exchanged worried glances before the full gravity of the situation came crashing down on them. The baby was coming. And they had just finished fucking. So there was that to deal with.

"If I end up giving birth in the back of my car I am going to murder something!" Chloe shouted at the nervous and frigthened driver who was really trying his best. But the streets for some reason were completely full of cars and tourists at four in the morning. And there was no place to actually move. If they had a siren like Chloe had suggested then they would have been able to get to the hospital much faster. But where they sat now it looked like Nathaniel might just get to deliver his girlfriends baby himself. He was holding her hand and trying his best not to completely freak out. But she was breaking his fingers with her vice like grip and he was pretty sure that she was ready to jump out and start sprinting for it. He wouldn't put it past her to pull a stunt like that.

And she was in immense levels of pain by the look of things. She kept on gasping and gripping onto Nathaniel, breathing heavily and then shallowly and biting her lips before crying out in pain.

"It's going to be okay." Nathaniel attempted to calm her down only for her to glare at him and snap.

"If you saw that to me one more time I am going to force you to get out here and walk!"

"I'll probably get there before you then." He pointed out as he handed her another bottle of water and began to wipe at the sweat across her forehead. Chloe glanced out the window before looking again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blank check that she hurriedly signed.

"There is someone out there with an empty wheelchair, give this to them and tell them to put whatever amount that they want!" Nathaniel looked between Chloe and the blank check, he could not believe that not a few hours ago he had been fucking this radiant creature without a care in the world, and before that he had been asleep. Now he was going to have to bribe someone for a freaking wheelchair. He looked at her, she could not be serious. The spark in her eye convinced him otherwise.

Within minutes Nathaniel was sprinting down the street apologizing to people because Chloe was in the seat alternating between telling people to jump out of the way and breathing heavily.

"Move it or loose it!" Chloe shouted at a pedestrian.

"I am so sorry we're having a baby." Nathaniel attempted to explain as they went past a pair walking hand in hand down the street.

"Looks like Chloe and Nathaniel are having a fun night." Ladybug said to her partner from where they sat on a rooftop. They liked to transform sometimes for a date night and just enjoy the night air.

"Uh huh." Chat Noir responded as he shifted with the small bundle he was working on. It was not easy but he was getting the hang of it.

"They stole a wheelchair." Ladybug ventured. Chat just nodded his head and tried not to breathe through his mouth.

"That's nice." Ladybug pouted and glared at Chat Noir in annoyance.

"Adrien are you even listening to me?"

"Sort of in the middle of something Marinette." He responded as he gagged and began to powder their babies bottom. It had been a number two and it was very stinky.

"You can do both." She complained. Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We really need to find a baby sitter because taking care of this thing while on patrol is starting to get ridiculous." He complained as their child gurgled and giggled happily at the two bickering parents.

Almost a day later Chloe was still in the hospital, of course in the largest room that she could afford, which was their best one. She held a small bundle in her arms and was smiling down at it and giving it little coos of love and attention. Someone was approaching. And when Nathaniel touched her shoulder and kissed her on the side of the head she melted.

"You two are so beautiful." He said as he took her hand in his and began to kiss it. He had to admit, they made a pretty cute baby. She probably did most of the work...still...he contributed something. And he had the ring in his back pocket to hopefully contribute a few more things.

 **So that was that, read and review tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Hope you enjoy. This is a Nino/Alya one.**

Alya looked over her shoulder nervously as they got closer to the pool. She turned around to see Nino eagerly pulling at his pants, his shirt and hat already discarded. He liked to wear his glasses though, he said that he liked to watch her face whenever they fucked. She had better eyesight then he did so who was she to judge.

"Are you sure that they're asleep?" She said nervously biting her thumb, she really didn't want Marinette or God forbid Adrien waking up and walking outside to see their friends fucking in their pool. Nino paused and stood up straight with a smile.  
"Are you really scared right now? The great and amazing Alya who runs after supervillains for a living. Are you really above having sex in your best friends pool?" Alya looked at him before resting a hand on her hips and glaring at the smirking boy.

He merely stepped backwards into the water and began to splash slowly around skinny dipping in Adrien's brand new pool. They had let the old friends stay over because they wanted to relive the glory days of their college years. Now with the four of them grown up and married...sometimes it felt as if they did not see each other that often. So actually spending the night sounded nice.

But now Nino wanted to go and have sex in Adrien's pool. Alya looked back at the house, everything seemed perfectly silent and quiet. She hoped that Marinette wouldn't wake up. The girl was frazzled as it was, if she caught them fucking in her pool...well she would probably go over the ledge...But it was also super naughty. It was late, but they were close to a ton of backyards. It would be all too easy for someone to peek in on them, even accidentally...But Alya also wanted that monster of a cock swinging between Nino's legs. That cock always seemed to sway her ending opinion in situations like these.

She would almost feel bad if she knew that her cunt didn't do the same thing to him. Nino once traveled with her all over the United States of America to make sure that they kept on fucking. She didn't complain, he footed most of the bill...soooo...

She gripped her sleep shirt and flung it onto the ground before kicking off her flip flops and shimmying out of her shorts. The warm night air bit over her sensitive nipples and teased at curls of her pubic hair. She grinned and folded up her glasses before running forward and jumping into the pool. With a mighty smash of a cannon ball a small wall of water spat up and Nino was in her arms in an instant.

"Most girls would just do a swan dive. But you know better. Cannon balls are just so much sexier." Nino teased her as they kicked in each others arms and kissed in the water. Her tongue forced open his mouth, but Nino was not about to be outdone, he had no intention of letting the sexy little vixen get the better of him. He pushed his own tongue down her throat. She of course retaliated by running her hands down his chisled abs and rubbing her hand into his hair. He gripped her long goofy hair and ran his fingers through it. She wrapped her legs around his waist so now he had to keep them both afloat by kicking. She was winning their little game but Nino was not going to just be outdone. He reached down between them.

He knew her secret weakness. Most people would mistake her butt for being it. But he knew the truth, her nipples were actually super sensitive, all he had to do was roll one between his fingers and she would start to melt. Alya gasped into their kiss and began to rub her sex against him. The water turning into a frothy crazed white water around them as she went mad from his masterful fingers. She gripped the back of his ears and rubbed them. Nino grunted and groaned. They were always so sensitive for some reason. He gripped her right above her tough thick strong backside, and the other hand held onto and squished her left tit. He grinned and she could tell when he was planning instantly.

Before she could even squeal he kicked backwards and they were both submerged. After having his superpower alter ego for so long Nino had picked up a few tricks. For instance he had the ability to breath underwater. Alya could make minor illusions, Adrien and Marinette were lucky, and he had breathing underwater, he took what he could get. And this was pretty awesome. Especially since it meant that he had to keep on kissing her delicious lips or else they would not be able to breathe.

Alya huffed, but couldn't be too mad. He tasted absolutely delicious. She gulped down the spit that they were sharing, he was breathing deliciously fresh oxygen into her mouth, probably the only thing that was keeping her alive at the moment...but it was also pure oxygen so they were both getting just the tiniest bit high...but hey he was twisting her nipples and pulling them so far out that she thought that they might just fall right off. Her hands reached around and gripped his nice strong ass and gave her a pinch. Nino yelped and grinned around her lips laughing softly as they continued to fly through the water. Rubbing up against each other. Completely and utterly intoxicated with each others existence.

Finally they surfaced and gasped in the night air. Their bodies burning hot and bright against each other, seemingly causing the two to melt into one. Nino rested his head against her shoulder and she gripped him all the tighter with her powerful legs. Her ass tensing in excitement. Nino's massive cock stirred and twitched in anticipation. He needed her. Then and there.

He reached down and rubbed his thumb over her outer lips. She kissed his ear and gave an affectionate bite.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" With that Nino gripped his cock and slid into her slick pussy hole. Her walls instinctively gripped him and began to milk his cock for all that he was worth.

"God I love how big you feel." She purred into his ear as Nino began to thrust lovingly into her. She responded by huffing and panting.  
"Ugh! Ugh! Huh! Hufff! Oh man!" She huffed out in pleasure. Nino gripped her all the harder, he was almost afraid that she might turn to water in his arms if he let go.

"I love your taste. I love your pussy. I love your smell." Nino began to mumble lovingly into her ears as he continued to thrust. She groaned and he felt her orgasm whirl around them in the water before being sucked into the vents. He knew that he was close behind. His sweat being slicked off by the water and joining soon after her own pussy juices.

Their combined cum danced across their bodies, mixing with the highly chlorinated water and their own sweat and the saliva dribbling down from their lips. They felt overwhelmed by the rolling hot water and the heat of their bodies and the joy and pleasure dripping out of their in great waves of pleasure. Nino and Alya pulled away to gaze into the others eyes before groaning in ecstasy.

Nino gasped as he orgasmed deep into Alya's pussy she groaned as she felt him fill her up to the very brim. She had cum right before him, then during it, and finally after his cock relaxed and slid slowly and teasingly out of her.

"God I hope that they don't find out about this." Alya whispered nervously into Nino's ear. He merely chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, right beside her little beauty mark.  
"Oh come on, it's not like those two deviants have a thousand cameras everywhere and are getting off to us fucking. You're overreacting." Alya laughed along with him before they climbed out of the pool.

They needed a shower. They were covered in sweat, semen, and chlorine. Something sounded as if it were whirring somewhere off beside them, but they just ignored it to share another kiss beneath the canopy of stars overhead.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she slid down Adrien's massive cock as it began to fall asleep in her extra tight pussy. She groaned in pleasure as he cream pied inside of her. She loved the gloriously warm feeling that she got whenever he did so. She was probably a little bit addicted to the feeling but she was not going to start complaining about it anytime soon. Hell she liked the feeling.

Plus she never knew that watching her friends fuck could be so...hot...

"I am so glad that you have a bit of your Dad's weirdness." She whispered backwards to Adrien who was starting to lean back in relaxation in the swivel chair that they were fucking in. The picture on the television screen in front of them showed Nino and Alya climbing out of the pool soaking wet and giggling like a couple of excited little children. Nino's cum and Alya's orgasm juices had mixed with the pool water, you could not tell sweat from chlorine. They would definitely need a shower at least.

 **That was that. Hoped you enjoyed. Read and review, hopefully the next one will be up soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well this is another continuation on a previous chapter. Nino/Marinette. Sorry if this is a little on the long side, read and review, tell me what you all think.**

Marinette stuck her head out the bedroom door and looked from either side before she looked over her shoulder and beckoned for Nino to quickly make his way out. Marinette gasped in pleasure as she got a firm spank on her ass from the sex God that had just finished fucking her in the shower. She felt the powerful spank travel all the way up her spine causing her to shiver in pleasure. She growled flirtingly up at the massive monster of a man that was her good friend Nino.

They had probably gone past the stasis of best friends and into something entirely new last night, and just a few hours ago. She should have felt ashamed, or embarrassed, or something. She was dating Adrien after all...but instead all she felt was a sadistic sort of joy out of all of it. She felt him lewdly squeeze her ass and give her another appreciative spank. She had such a great butt, he could not believe that it had taken a night of drunken passionate sex for him to see her for the sexual deviant princess that she was. He knew that he could not live without that pussy constantly being in his life. Or getting to fuck it.

Marinette felt the exact same way for the ridiculously muscle bound mega dick stud. That she was currently planning on fucking as soon as possible. She licked her lips before turning around and giving him a nice big kiss on the lips. Just to really cement the position that the two now held for each other. She belonged to him and him exclusively and he belonged to her and only her. From now until forever. The two slowly made their way back into the bedroom. Marinette's arms wrapping around Nino's neck and scooting forward until her knees were hugging his hips. His hands went down to her perfect sized buttcheeks which he squeezed tenderly. She shivered in joy and deepened the kiss.

She finally popped off with a smile once she knew how excited he would be.  
"Not here. Adrien might come back."  
"Temptress." Nino shot back in annoyance. She smiled cutely and cocked her head to the side before giggling cutely. She had him wrapped around her finger. She waved her finger in front of his nose and whispered seductively to him.  
"Maybe we will try to get out of here before Adrien catches us, and then you might get the sex." Nino moaned in anticipation before he removed his large hands from cupping her ass cheeks and allowed her to drop to her feet.

"Fine then. Let's hurry." She stepped away and padded for the door, Nino completely obsessed with watching her ass cheeks swing. Marinette got to the door and opened it to find Adrien standing in the hall just a few feet away from the door cleaning up some graffiti. He looked at them and smiled widely and warmly. His natural model looks shining through. Marinette felt her heart instinctively beat faster. But she quickly squashed that.

It was nothing at all, after all she might be dating Adrien but he ignored her a lot of the time. He never seemed to know what she was thinking or what to do with her body. But Nino on the other hand seemed to know her was also a million times bigger, stronger, harder and just an all around better Lover then Adrien could ever be. If she was a good person then she would just have to tell him that they were breaking up...

...But on the other hand...if she was not a good person...she could still let him take her out to fancy dinners. And buy her nice clothes and jewelry...and maybe those sexy dresses that really showed off her cleavage and hugged her ass and emphasized the size of her thighs...She also really liked all the attention that she received when she wore those dresses. With the slits up the sides leading to her hips...she bet that she could get Adrien to buy her all sorts of nice stuff while simultaneously enjoying the great sex that Nino would provide her.

Well that would be her plan until it inevitably blows up in her face.

"Hey babe!" Marinette called out to Adrien as she strutted into the hallway. She draped herself over him and gazed down the long ruined hallway. Broken glass, ripped walls, the place was a mess. And here Adrien was cleaning it all up by himself.

"Hey Marinette. I'll drive you home in...three hours? Maybe more like four." It would take him at least six hours to clean this floor alone. Maybe even longer. Marinette sighed and blew hair out of her eyes. She then looked at Nino who quirked an eyebrow and she instantly got a dirty idea.

"How about Nino drives me home? We could meet up when you're done." She offered. Adrien smiled before turning to Nino questioningly.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Anything for my best bro." Nino responded with a smile. Adrien returned it and gave Marinette a chaste peck on the cheek.  
"Sounds great. By the way did you two see who went into my bedroom last night?" He leaned forward with a look of disgust on his face. "I think someone had sex on my bed. How nasty is that?"

The two people who had sex on his bed were standing in front of him and shared a grin. They also fucked on his couch and in his shower but he didn't need to know that.  
"Totally gross bro."Nino responded before Marinette nodded and started for the garage and Nino's ride. It was a great car, Nino had bought it with most of his DJ money, he was probably never going to get rich doing it, but he loved it so that was the important thing right? Plus it was plenty large with enough room in the connected front seats for anyone to lay down in it. Nino climbed in and Marinette was close behind. Nino turned on the car and it instantly roared to life, a song began blasting on the radio and Nino smiled widely before turning it up.

"This is my song!" He shouted, Marinette instantly recognized the lyrics and the beat, Nino had written it. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she moved downwards, across his broad chest and finished at crotch level. Nino raised an eyebrow as she popped her two massive melons out of their confining little shirt and unzipped his pants. Nino was large enough that all she had to do was hold it upright and the monster would almost hit her in the nose. She licked her lips as the music continued to beat in the car. Nino drove forward, confidently cruising down the street as Marinette wrapped her tits around his cock and began to spit and lick it to life.

Nino groaned but kept his eyes on the road. He had no intention of driving off the street. She was pretty damn distracting, what with her cute lips wrapped around his cock head, and her big soft squishy tits jammed against his shaft. He adjusted the steering wheel column so that she had more room to maneuver, before she had been almost exclusively licking at his cock head and breathing onto the stiff rod. Now she could actually bob her head a little bit and move her tits up and down so that it would really come to life. Nino grinned as he felt his cock go from stiff to hard with just a few of her eager breathy sucks. Marinette licked her lips and tried to concentrate on the massive cock, but her mind was a little blurry. She had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from.

Sure she had been sexually frustrated with Adrien's tiny dick, her body was just so impressive and so needy that she had to fuck something. For the past year or so it had been vibrators and dildos and the occasional one night stand. Nothing major. But this was certainly different. Nino had one of those cocks, a cock that she would easily give Adrien' up for, a cock that she would love to marry and have dozens of babies with and act cute and domestic but be a complete and utter freak in the bedroom with.

Marinette bobbed up and down, noisily slurping at his dick. They were cruising through town. People would probably not look at them, who really looks at another car anyways? And the music was so loud that no one would hear her messy eating anyways. She gulped and gagged on his massive cock, she relaxed her throat and it filled her mouth up all the way, if she tightened down on it then she would feel as if she were choking. So she just relaxed and bobbed her head, massaging her eager tits on top of his cock. She gasped when she felt his broad hands cup her ass and slowly slide down past the extended rubbed band of her pants, flow over her nice perky butt and settle on the outside of her dripping wet pussy lips. Nino slid two fingers in and left the rest outside so that he could tease her a little.

Marinette groaned in enjoyment and began to pant even harder. Causing Nino to get even more excited and causing Marinette to lick him all the harder. They had gone from horny to downright excited once they reached her apartment. She had moved away from home a while back, she enjoyed her independence. Nino parked and Marinette pulled away. Neither had cum yet. Not too surprising as they had both fucked so long and hard last night. But they wanted the release that came with it.

Marinette kissed Nino on the cheek again before she slid to the door. She opened it up and stepped out. Nino leaned after her trying to keep her ass in sight. She paused and turned around with a cheeky grin, her pigtailed head swinging from side to side, and giving him a good view of her ample cleavage.  
"Want to come upstairs and fool around? Make some new memories?" Nino was out of the car and scooping her up to run upstairs like a mad caveman before she could even process what was happening.

He only placed her down once so that she could get her keys out and unlock the front door. Then they were up again and inside, the door kicked behind them and Nino eagerly pawing at Marinettes large beautiful breasts. He gripped the front of her shirt and with a simple flex tore her shirt straight off. Doing so his own super tight shirt seemed to tear right off his body. Marinette would have been angry if she wasn't so impressed with his strength. He began to undo his pants and she feverishly tore at her own clothing, her panties came off and her pants were thrown somewhere. Her phone clattered to the floor without her noticing.

The two stood naked in front of each other. Marinette's large breasts seemed to defy gravity, her large ass practically spilled out from behind her and her impressive hips could hypnotize any man. Her toned stomach called for Nino and she brought her hands up to her head, making her large boobs bounce enticingly for Nino. Nino stood like a sex god, his massive member flexed and filled with blood with very little prompting. It stood in all of its glory, it was longer then a baby and as thick around as a telephone pole. His balls clacked together as they seemed to swell before Marinette's very eyes, swell with potential, swell with desire. Swell with cum just for her. She licked her big fat blowjob lips and Nino grinned cockily as he gripped her and pulled her forward. She giggled before she pushed him over the edge of her couch and landed astride him. Her fat hips cushioned on either side of his toned ones, his cock had sprung up at the last second and was pressing eagerly against her ass crack.

"Someones a little excited huh?" Marinette teased as Nino smirked and spanked her ass with his cock. She gasped in surprise before giggling and rubbing her butt back against him. Nino brought his hands up and gripped her chin and brought her lips down to his. She smiled into the kiss before she rubbed his massive cock eagerly against her butt.

They pulled apart and she grabbed his shaft and guided him to her cunt. Nino felt as if he were being sucked in before rolling his head and groaning in pleasure. Marinette gasped and hummed cutely in quick desperate breaths.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Dear god!" She cried out as she instinctively began to move up and down on his cock. It was such an authoritative cock. She licked her lips and rolled her eyes in her head. Nino reached up and gripped her massive tits squeezing them remorselessly.

"Oh yes! Play with my tits you wild animal! Make them yours! Make me yours!" She cried out as she continued to fuck his massive meat pole. She had fucked Adrien twice here, once in her bedroom and once on the couch. Well she had only given him a blowjob on the couch and she had been able to fit his entire baby cock into her mouth, she had given him one bob and he just blew his load. It was hardly even a mouth full. She didn't even bother to swallow, it tasted too much like pineapples. But Nino's cock...she couldn't even fit on the entire thing. It filled her to the brim and then some! If she wasn't careful then he could split her in half! There was still a solid half a foot of Nino's cock not inside of her cunt and she was already filled up to the brim.

The second time he had cuddled up next to her in her bedroom. She had not even known that he was inside of her until he groaned and rolled away and she felt a tear drop of stickiness roll across the outer lips of her cunt. She had been super frustrated that night and taken a shower where she masturbated to orgasm six times. She could have orgasmed sixteen times for all the good it did her.

She rolled her head around wildly as Nino continued to cup her boobs and grind away into her cunt. She looked at the walls and grinned wickedly at the pictures of Adrien.  
"Yeah what do you think of this cock? This is a real mans cock. Hell this is a real cock in general. Any girl would count herself lucky to have one like this. It is so big and powerful. It fills me up. And have you seen his balls? I bet that you wish that you had balls like these. The cock alone would have been nice but the balls too? Now that is just the cherry on topppppppppp!" She howled as she orgasmed around Nino's cock. He grinned and brought his hands off of her boobs to let them bounce around like his own little circus sideshow.

Marinette gasped and panted as she felt her orgasm rip through her. She groaned as she realized that he had not cum yet. He was still perfectly hard and he was still forcing her hips up and down and forcing her to ride through her orgasm. She whined when he stood up with her still speared on his cock. It was actually supporting all her weight! It could probably support seven hundred pounds. Nino held her underneath the knees and walked so that they were by the window. He spun her around like a top.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!" Marinette screamed before she landed on her elbows and looked out the window at the street below them. Nino gripped her hips and began to thrust into her, giving her brand new memories. Brand new stories to tell the girls about the sort of wild out of control sex that she had at her apartment. Marinette continued to huff and puff as she felt herself get even more filled up by Nino.

"Oh my god! Oh how are you like this?" She moaned as Nino smirked and spanked her ass and flank in response. This body belonged to him now.

"You are so fucking hot. You are just the best cunt I have ever had. You are so hot, so cute, so sexy. How does it feel knowing that this dick was hard for you all these years? How does it feel knowing that you chose the wrong boyfriend? How does it feel knowing you wasted so many years on that limp dick loser?"

"Oh I hate it! I hate him! I love you and your cock Nino! I want it! Only it! I bet that he could never hold a candle to this dick! This is an alpha dick!" Marinette shouted as she slammed her ass into his abs and Nino gripped her hips as he orgasmed inside of her hard. Marinette groaned and gasped out loud, screwing her eyes and lips up as she blew out.  
"OOOOOHHHHHHH!" She moaned as her foot unknowingly stepped onto her phone and turned it on and dialed without either of them seeing it.

Nino continued to pork her wildly as she orgasmed and their juices mixed together. The wall was shifting from how much pressure was on it. The framed photographs of Adrien shifting and falling off. The two smiled and continued to fuck wildly.

Marinette slid off and bounced towards her bedroom, turning around and beckoning for him to follow her. Nino grinned and ran after her with a skip in his step and a grin on his face. Marinette giggled at the ravenous look in his smile and skipped, ran, scampered and jumped into her bedroom. Nino was greeted with her on her back and her legs spread. Adrien's bedside picture was on its side so that the blonde haired loser would not get the pleasure of watching two of the sexiest people alive fuck.

Nino spread her legs with his long strong fingers and she shivered at his touch.

"Fuck me like a bitch in heat." She growled lustfully. Nino quirked an eyebrow.  
"Thats redundant."  
"Oh just start already!" She bit out. Nino grabbed her pigtails and slammed himself all the way home. She screamed and thrust back against him, their hips hitting each other with a wet sweaty and cum soaked smack after each sweaty cum soaked smack. Nino growled and bit at the air, his veins all seemed to stiffen. He felt her tense beneath him and orgasm, maybe her sixteenth one, and they had only been fucking for...actually time got away from him. He looked at a clock on her wall and realized that it had almost been two and a half hours.

"Damn." He whispered as he leaned down and took one of her long finger sized nipples into his mouth and began suckling. She made all time melt away. She was like a god or something. He felt her butt cheeks raise off the bed and he reached beneath to start and fondle them like mad. Marinette was shouting gibberish, her mind was snapped in half. She could not tell you her name, where she was, or how old she was. All she could tell you was that this was the greatest cock in the whole wide world!

"Adrien! Hate you! Nino! Cock! So Good! The Best! Love You! Fuck me! Baby! Babies! So good! So much! Cum!" Marinette shouted out as Nino roared and slammed into her. Her bed slammed into the wall making the entire room rock and shake. The neighbors were slamming on the walls and complaining and all that was happening was that the two of them were even more turned on. They turned their growls and howls into ear piercing screams of pleasure until they orgasmed together in one big sticky mess between their legs.

They panted for a few seconds trying to get their minds and breaths back. They felt like two wild beasts, only obsessed with fucking. Marinette pushed him off and out of her and put him beside her before she jumped up onto two unsteady fucked silly legs.

"The kitchen table now. Then maybe a shower. I want to fuck in all of my rooms!" Marinette spoke happily and authoritatively as she jumped up and down. Some of Nino's cum was dribbling down the side of her leg. Her pussy positively flooded. Nino grinned at her enthusiasm, he wasn't drained yet either, he felt as if he could go all day. He stood up and spanked her ass and squeezed it. Maybe if he was lucky she would let him cum in there next. Her cunt and ovaries and womb were getting pretty full by now.

* * *

Alya yawned and sat up. Her hair was in a halo of bedhead around her, her ass was aching and her cunt was covered in cum. She wiped her mouth before smacking her lips and licking the dried semen there as well. She stretched one arm over her head causing her large ballon shaped boobs to bounce. She shook her head and shimmied her shoulders before looking around herself.

She was back in her apartment in her bedroom. Which was of course completely and utterly trashed. She stood up, it must have been some party last night. She remembered a bit but she mostly just got drunk. She felt some more cum ooze out of her asshole and cunt. She felt it dribble down her leg. She looked around herself and snorted.

There was Ivan and Kim from her old school days. Alix's brother Jalil, she had been hoping to get him as a notch in her belt for a while. Rose was passed out in the corner with Alix's head resting in her lap. And a bald brown head was laid across the floor. Alec from the tv station. She had seduced him once or twice and he always came back for more. Halfway decent fuck. But Ivan and Kim were by far the best.

Alya grabbed some booty shorts and a cute tank top. No bra of course, her boobs didn't need anything to stay upright. And it was more freeing. She grabbed her phone and padded out into her hallway before walking out of her apartment and into the actual hallway. She still lived in the same apartment building as when she was a kid. She moved out down the hall. Before he divorced their mother and moved to South America her Dad had actually bought her the place. Good thing too, as it meant that she could go to her mothers place and use the washing machine, the dishwasher, or just grab some food. In return she might watch the twins.

Either set. Her dads daughters or Nino's kids. Yeah she knew Nino slept with her mom, while she was still married. But Alya didn't hold it against them. Her mom was hot, and her dad sort of picked on her. So who could blame her for fucking Alya's younger, stud muffin of a boyfriend? Who just so happened to be a slut for sexy women?

Alya pulled out her phone and began to flip through the pictures emails and phone calls she received last night trying to piece everything together. Like where the hell was Marinette? She had been hoping to seduce her too.

Alya opened her moms door and stepped in. Alya's mom was in the kitchen rocking a baby carrier on the counter. Holding another baby to her chest to let it drink, and Etta and Ella ran around the kitchen like a couple of chickens screaming for their mothers attention. Alya chuckled at the sight of her frazzled mother trying to do so much.

Marlena looked at Alya with wide tired eyes as the baby finally latched on and started nursing.  
"Alya! Thank god you're here. If you could look after your sisters for a bit while I-"  
"Sorry Mom, I've got guests. Can't you take care of them?" Alya cut her off before opening the fridge and digging through it. She was looking for the orange juice and had to really shove herself in there to find it, her big bouncy booty jiggling like jello towards the rest of her family as she dug around for the juice.  
"Alya! Can't you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?" Marlena practically begged her daughter. Alya glanced at her phone and paused in shock. The juice halfway to her mouth and her large blowjob lips pursed in anticipation.

New live chat. From Marinette. And it was still streaming. Of Nino balls deep in Marinette, who was gasping and giggling out his name for the world to hear. It was looking up at the two of them so Alya had the perfect angle of Nino penetrating her big hipped friend remorselessly. Her phone must have fallen or something.

" I got to go." Alya said replacing the juice. Marlena muttered something and Alya turned back with a spin in her step.  
"What was that mother?"  
"I said at least wear pants before coming into my house." she repeated herself. Alya put her hands on her hips and glowered at her for a few seconds until her mothers gaze broke back for the floor.  
"Maybe get the juice I like next time and I will think about it. Alright?"  
"A-Alright Alya." Marlena responded before popping her baby off of her tit and burping her. "Do you think Marinette would be free to babysit today?"  
"Oh definitely not." Alya responded before running forwards and planting a kiss on her mothers lips before she could speak again.

"I've got to go but I love you lots. Okay? Byeeee." With that Alya sprinted out the door down the hall and to her car, leaving her mother blushing, breathless and completely dumbfounded as to what she was going to do with the four lovable hellions that she called her children. The livechat of Nino and Marinette fucking never once stopped playing. Alya had a change of clothes in her car, another gift from her dad before he left she had been his favorite. She just had to go and have a little talk with a little someone. Her guests that were slowly awakening in her bedroom had absolutely no idea what happened to their host, where they were, or where their clothing was. And a few of them certainly didn't care while others were nursing some pretty severe hangovers.

 **Read and review sorry if this is a little on the long side or on the short side. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully next story or chapter or whatever will be up soon. Just for the record this is a follow up to chapter 22 and 26 where Nino and Marinette cuck Adrien. So I suppose read those first or something? I probably should have just made an entirely separate story for them or something. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Remember to read and review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Read and review, tell me what you think about this stuff. I appreciate all of the responses that I have gotten already. This one will be a Kim/Sabrina. Why? Why not.**

Kim glanced over his shoulder. Max was watching the door and gave the suit clad athlete a thumbs up. Kim shot him one back before he grabbed some champagne and ducked out of the large room that they had rented out for the entire party. Between his family, her family, their friends, their work friends and a thousand other guests that they had to invite they had to get a pretty big room for the wedding.

Which also meant that the eager groom and blushing bride would be able to sneak out of the party without anyone noticing them leaving. At least for a little while, and she just looked too hot to not take this opportunity. Kim walked down the hall until he saw Chloe trotting back towards the party, she nodded to him and shot finger guns at him. He chuckled and shot them back.

She had at first tried to sabotage his and his fiancées (Wife, he had to remember to call her his wife now, the thought still made him giddy.) relationship. But she had come around after seeing how happy and good the two of them were for each other. Now she almost rabidly supported the two of them. After all he was dating her best friend and making her very happy at the same time. And they were, he had never expected to get with a nerd. Except for that year and a half that he and Max dated, but then higher education called for Max and they broke up and each got a different significant other.

Kim stepped into the backroom and was surprised at how nice and set up it was. A small bed set up for the two of them. Roses set up so that there was a delicate romantic smell to the air, and the lights turned down low so that the two of them appeared to be floating in a vast darkness. There standing in her white wedding dress, waiting for him, was his beautiful blushing bride Sabrina.

The white wedding dress was a little redundant as he knew that she wasn't a virgin, from long, hard, sweaty nights of practice had cemented. But her mother was pretty traditional, so big poofy wedding dress for her. It made her look beautiful and adorable all at once. Like a floating angle. Kim grinned and closed the door behind him. She giggled nervously as Kim held up the champagne that he had brought for them. Popping it open and offering her the open bottle.

"You didn't bring any glasses?" Sabrina said raising an eyebrow behind her thick framed glasses. He merely grinned and shrugged.  
"I figured that we didn't need them." He said as she tipped it backwards and took a couple of strong chugs. Kim whistled which only made her even more embarrassed and caused her blush to grow. The two sat back on the cot and leaned against each other. She rubbed his leg and thigh through his fancy suit. He looked rather dashing in it, tall and powerful, it hugged his body and emphazied his muscles. It made him look like some sort of marble statue. Kim continued to glance down at her red head and then her very cute round face and chin before feeling his gaze drop down to her breasts, they stood out very alluringly from her dress, being held up to an almost impossible height from the corset that was weaved into the fancy fluff and large sleeves and train. Sabrina felt him staring and rubbed along his leg all the harder.

"I can't believe that we ditched our own wedding. Why would we do that?" She giggled behind her hand as she took another slug of drink before handing the bottle to Kim who downed around a third of it. They were both starting to feel the buzz that they had started in the main room. So now it was almost overwhelming them.

They felt as if they were on fire. Burning brightly next to each other.

"Because I wanted a bit of one on one time with my wife and you wanted to see your hubby for a bit of quiet time right?" He said as he began to kiss her neck and the side of her cheek. She chuckled again before she grinned and groaned as he began to lick and suck at her skin, she was going to be covered in hickeys soon. She rolled her eyes and felt lust start to bubble up inside of her.

"Although from the noises that you make, I don't think that quiet time is the right word for it." He continued as he began to suck on her neck and nibble leaving tiny teeth marks on her perfect alabaster skin. Sabrina groaned and wiggled against him before the meaning of his words hit her. She frowned and slapped the side of his arm playfully.

"You're one to talk Mr. Moaner. The neighbors complain so often and ask if one of us has intestinal troubles that I am almost willing to tell them the truth!"

"And what truth is that?" Kim said excitedly as he reached to her breast and groped her, he squeezed her through the dress and felt her nipples rubbing up against his palm. "That we're both super vocal deviants who like to fuck in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles? And I tickle you like this?" He said as he ran his fingers over her sides and across the back of her neck.

"AH! No! HAHAHA!" Sabrina called out and squirmed in his grasp. He chuckled along with her before he pulled back and looked down at her with a smile.  
"God you are beautiful." He said. She blushed and giggled, the champagne had gone straight to her head and she felt as if she floating high above him. She grinned upwards and Kim leaned down to pepper her face with kisses. He finally pulls away and manages to snake his free hand in-between her legs and aim directly for the pearl white underwear he knew that she was wearing.

He paused when all he felt was her wet sex against his fingers. She smiled even wider and shimmied herself against his fingers. She was wetter and more excited then what he had been expecting. He smiled down at her and brought his fingertips out to kiss her juices off of them.

"So horny already?" He said with a grin before she gripped his shoulders and he brought her upwards. She giggled the entire time like a broken record, it was music to his ears. Kim began to fiddle with his belt buckle as she sat in his lap and began to bounce and down like an excited child. She was waiting!

"Hurry up! I've been waiting for this forever!" She demanded. Kim rolled his eyes before he finally pulled his massive rock hard cock out of his pants and underwear. She licked her lips and bent downwards to give it a kiss. Kim stopped her and shook his head.  
"We don't have enough time. Sorry babe. And we don't want anyone to see your make up all screwed up right?" Sabrina nodded in understanding, she was a little disappointed, just as much as he liked to go down on her she liked to go down on him. She loved the taste of his cock, the feeling of him filling her mouth up, the salty sweet taste of his cum flooding her mouth...yes she certainly loved it, she loved him. That was the main reason why they had married not even a few hours ago.

Kim jumped up and helped her to her feet, he let his pants drop to his ankles before gripping her underneath the knees. She groaned and gasped before flat out laughing when he picked her up. Most people might find it hard to get hard in a situation where your wife is laughing once she saw your cock. But Kim wasn't like most people. He liked a challenge. He grinned and gripped her close and she reached down between them to grip his cock in her manicured fingers. She brushed across the tip before reaching down and gripping the shaft. She felt him slide into her like a good slipper.

She flung her head back and gasped, her breasts heaving. Kim's chest grew with great breaths of air as he breathed in the perfume that she was wearing. He began to thrust long and hard and eagerly. This was not something slow and sweet that they could work towards. That was saved for tonight during the honeymoon. No this was a slam bam thank you ma'am sort of fucking. The kind that really tears at you and forces the two lovers to keep up with each other. Kim brought one hand around to grip her big firm butt and squeeze it playfully. She crossed her ankles behind his exposed butt as she bounced wildly on his cock. She wanted him to live inside of her! She wanted to only feel his cock inside of her, pleasuring her, making her feel like the most beautiful girl in the entire world! She wanted this feeling forever!

She screeched loudly only to be silenced when Kim crashed their lips together and moaned into her mouth. They stood that way, Kim's cock shoved into her clenching pussy, slowly feeding out string after string of his long sticky cum. Her own dampening his cock. He shivered and she clenched against him even harder. Her dress puffed out around them like a cloud. They finally came down from the overwhelming glow of their orgasms and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"God I love you." He whispered out. He wanted to shout it, but that might bring unwanted attention.  
"I love you too." she whispered back. They would have to untangle themselves from each other. Get cleaned up, return to the party and smile and hold hands in front of everyone when they really just wanted to go and fuck. But that would come later. Right now it was just the two of them. Waiting and sharing in a post fuck glow.

 **Read and review, sorry if this was a little on the short side, or on the long side, all about perspective.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have been asked to do a continuation of this chapter with a few different things or to add these people as characters...So here you all 't know if I really want to use them again though. Not especially my thing, I just see them as discount Adrien/Marinette. But here is Bridgette and Adrien chapter. With mentions of Marinette at the end. Whoever wants to they are more then welcome to pick this story up and write more. That goes for any and all of my stories.**

Chat Noir stuck the landing when he hit the top of the bakery. He knew that she said not to visit her during the day...but this was just too good to resist. He had overheard Marinette talk about it, how her Dad was going to a baking convention. He hoped that Sabine would be around for some of their typical frisky fun. He could just imagine fucking the lovely Chinese Milf into a sticky puddle. Maybe on her husbands bed...Now that would be hot!

Chat Noir licked his lips in anticipation as he eased onto the trap door. He hoped that Marinette wasn't around. While he certainly did have feelings for the lovely girl that made him feel happy and floaty and sort of...happy...well he wanted to focus on her mom for a while first and then see how he felt. He opened the trapdoor and blushed heavily and nearly choked.

Laying down on Marinette's bed was one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen, long shapely legs, cute tiny breasts that were a good handful and very perky. Long black blue hair that seemed to fall all the way down to her ankles, with a sort of cowlick thing on the top that was standing up as straight as an explanation point. She was giving little frightened gasps, her face was a bright red and her blush reached all the way down to her nipples. She was naked. She was very naked and she greatly resembled Marinette.

Chat Noir gazed in rapt amazement. He felt drool collect in his mouth and wiped at it, he didn't want to make her aware of his presence . He had no idea who she was...she looked very similar to Marinette. Especially with the shape of her face and her lovely hair. There was a lot more then his good friend though. Marinette was also a little bit curvier. This girl was significantly taller though. And built like a tank. She resembled some sort of action star.

Her hands were teasing a small red and black vibrator in her pussy. Her long delicate hands held it firmly and delved it deep and desperately into herself.  
"OOOOOHHHHHH CHAT!" She moaned out loud and arched her back as her pussy contracted around the cylindrical object.

"Holy shit." Adrien said softly to himself and slapped a hand over his mouth and nose. He felt as if he was having a nosebleed. She was incredibly sexy and she had just groaned his name out like that? He didn't know what to think. Expect that he could be getting very lucky tonight.

The girls eyes snapped open and she looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. She gasped and slapped her hands to her own mouth, her face turning an adorable red with how deeply she was blushing. It made her resemble a ladybug or a tomato.  
"Uh. Hi." Chat Noir said while blushing and gave her a little wave. Clearly very self aware of the situation. "So uh what's your name?" He asked politely and as suavely as he could.

The girl below him squealed and covered her mouth and face and eyes in embarrassment wiggling deeper into the bedspread and trying to avoid his inquisitive eyes.  
"Oh my gosh!I am so sorry! I didn't think that anyone would be...I am so sorry!"  
"It's fine. Hey it's fine." Chat Noir said as he dropped through the trapdoor next to her and landed with his feet on either side of her legs. He looked at her in interest. She sure was pretty, and on top of that she had just shouted out his name and had made no movement to remove the still vibrating dildo from her pussy. The smell of her was positively intoxicating. All he could do was creep forward a little on hands and knees until he was well into her personal bubble. But she didn't push him back or anything which was good.

"My name is Bridget. I'm Marinette's cousin. I'm babysitting her while her parents are out of town at some sort of conference thing. I thought that I would have a bit of time while she was in the shower. Oh my gosh I am so embarrassed!" She spoke very childishly and openly. Chat Noir found it utterly adorable. She was adorable.

Then he realized her words. Sabine wasn't around. His booty call was out of town with her husband! Just his luck. He pouted and sat back on his haunches. His cock had already been excited before getting there. So now he was probably going to have to run across the entire city with his massive dick rubbing him raw. He did not notice that she was clearly looking down at his package, with a lot of interest. Her breath hitched when she saw how utterly huge it was. It seemed to pulse through his pants. She could actually feel the heat from it moving from his thigh.

She gulped and moved her foot up slowly and gently. She didn't want to startle him after all, he was just a little kitty cat. And she didn't want him to run away before she got all of her rocks off. She might have already orgasmed twice to the image of the leather bound superhero that patrolled the city, but she had a few more in her. And by the way that his cock and balls seemed to push out against his pants he could probably go a few rounds himself.

Chat Noir stiffened when he felt a long beautiful delicate foot rub against his crotch, it scampered up to the tip of his cock and rested there for a few moments. He looked at her questioningly. She popped her lips and batted her eyelashes at him. He could hardly believe how adorable she looked like that. He thought for a few seconds and then shrugged. Why not? She had been calling out his name not to long ago.

"You want to fuck?" He asked straight out, he liked being bold it made him feel in control. She nodded and smiled before gripping the dildo and slowly sliding it out of her cunt. She was more then aroused enough, she thought that it was probably a good idea. After all this was CHAT NOIR! She had a crush on the celebrity since forever! And here she was getting to fuck the sexiest superhero that she had ever seen.

Chat Noir reached for his waist and pulled the belt off. Within seconds he had his pants off. He wasn't going to take off his shirt or his mask though. He did have some self control.

He gripped his cock and brought it to her cunt entrance. He felt himself stiffen almost instantly. For one thing he had been coming expecting to fuck someone so that played a drastic part in his arousal. And entering a room that already stank of sex and sweat...he was very turned on. He moved his cock to her entrance and began to run his large head and extended shaft up and down her tight thin slit of an entrance. She gasped and groaned, looking at him with large eyes and a lot of interest. She ground against his cock as it continued to get absolutely drenched in her pussy juices. His own pre was starting to leak out of the tip of his hard cock. He groaned and began to rub himself against her all the harder.

He looked down at her. So cute, he had met her just a few seconds ago...and he wanted her to beg for it. He grinned and rubbed his hands over her thighs and hips. She mewed pathetically and reached down for his shaft, taking it in her hands.  
"Do you want it?" He hinted. She nodded her head. He leaned down so that there was not even an inch between them.  
"Do you want it?" He asked again. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. She tasted like coffee and cake. He grinned into the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it along her teeth.  
"Yes." She breathed out in enjoyment as she felt her entire body tighten and then relax as he rolled his tongue over the outside of her lips in pleasure. "Yes I want you deep in my pussy."

Chat Noir pulled back and slid himself entirely into her. His cock was damp and slippery enough that it went in without any complaint. She gasped and smiled happily before she began to pant. He had no intention of holding back on her. If she wanted easy then she should have seduced his alter ego. Chat Noir went hard. He gripped her legs and pulled them upwards so that one was resting on his shoulder and the other was wrapped around his hips it seemed as if she were all legs. And that he could do whatever he wanted to those two long silky legs. Her cum was mixing with his pre and beginning to dribble out over her butt crack and stain Marinette's pink bedsheets. Well that was going to have to be her problem. Chat Noir grinned and began to redouble his efforts. His fingertips expertly played across her entire body, making her shiver and quiver. Her cunt seemed to react to his fingertips more then his cock. Sure his cock was large and strong and utterly amazing and she was satisfied with just him touching her with it...but his fingertips seemed to bring her to live with a thousand more senses running through her entire body.

She gasped and arched her back bringing him even deeper inside of her. She began to pant and groan and her face screwed up in concentration, she kept eye contact with him though, her cowlick seemed to have morphed while they were fucking, it was twirled into a strange heart shape. Chat ignored it for the most part, he was much more interested in her lovely eyes and how they were keeping eye contact with him this entire time. He grinned widely and leaned forward to kiss her lovingly as his cock began to spasm deep inside of her. She shrieked joyfully into his mouth as they continued to fuck the entire time. He smiled even wider and began to thrust even deeper, driving his frothing spasming cock as deep into her pussy which was eagerly soaking up his cum.

He loved the slick slippery feeling of cream-pieing a willing girl. It made him feel so mature, so in control, so powerful, and so loved. He groaned as he turned their hips into a large frothy mess. She groaned and clenched even tighter onto his spasming pistoning cock. She could hardly believe how hot she felt filled to the brim with his cum. She gasped tiredly. He was still hard though...she didn't want to leave this lovely boy out in the cold with a large cock.

The trapdoor to the floor opened and Marinette wandered up yawning and stretching. She was only wearing a towel. Chat noir and Bridgette freeze looking at the girl. She paused and looked at her cousin and partner in the throes of passion on her bed. She had two clear options. Yell and scream that they had ruined her favorite sheets...or...since her vibrator had not gotten her off as much as she had hoped it would during her shower...

She grinned and dropped her towel in front of the two. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise, twin cheshire grins growing on their faces.  
"Room for one more?" She was met with a resounding hell yeah.

 **Sorry if that was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter or story or whatever will hopefully be up soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Read and review, not just this story but all of the stories that I have written. I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Hope you all enjoy it. This is a Caline/Adrien chapter, don't like don't read.**

Adrien ignored the few looks from the girls as they passed him as the bell rang. He was normally the first one up and out of his seat. Not today. Today he was taking his time. Letting all of the other students leave first. Which caught Marinette and Chloe's eyes. Adrien ignored them though, he had plenty of girls look at him like that his entire life. He was used to ignoring their unwanted affection.

No he was a boy with a mission, and he was going to only complete it when everyone else left. When it was only him and the teacher he took a deep breath and stood up. It was now or never. If he was successful then he would be the happiest boy in the world. If he failed he would probably be kicked out of school and arrested.

"Ms Bustier? Can I speak with you?" Adrien said as he approached the older woman. She turned to look at him dismissively over her shoulder and he felt his heart rate increase. He gulped and licked his lips. God she was hot, he didn't get it though. She treated him so dismissively. As if he were a child. He was going to graduate soon...and yet she still acted like he was a newbie. He couldn't stand having such an attractive girl like that think that she was out of his reach.

"Yes Adrien? I am very busy right now so I do not know if we have a lot of time to talk-"  
"It's about a girl." Caline looked up in interest. This could be good. She did not get a lot of relationship questions from her students. They probably thought that she was too old, or thought too highly of themselves to talk to her. Still they were all old enough to know how to deal with things such as this. But Adrien was significantly more sheltered then the rest of them...so who knows what it was that he wanted to talk about.

"Well I am more then happy to discuss with you then." she gestured to a chair and he pulled it over and sat in front of her desk with a smile.  
"I think that I really like her...but there are a few problems. I don't think that she likes me back." Caline leaned forward with a comforting smile.

"Well I am sure that is not true. Have you talked to her about this?" Adrien smiled hopefully, he had a good look down her shirt and he could see a teal bra peaking out at him. He was starting strongly, she was flirting with him, he could see it in her eyes. She totally wanted him. All he had to do was get her permission, he wasn't a monster or anything.

"I have not, and I am not entirely sure how to breach it with her..." Caline smiled thinly, he had to be talking about Chloe or Marinette, those two girls had been making goo goo eyes at him since the first time they set eyes on each other. Sure neither really deserved him...but come on no one really deserved someone as sweet and smart as this child.

She heard his chair scoot forward, he was getting closer, he always had a weird habit of getting closer to others, he had very little sense of personal space. She could smell his breath and see the sparkle in his eyes. They looked beautiful and she wondered when they had gotten so large.

"Well what should I start with?" He asked legitimately interested.

"Maybe a spontaneous declaration of love? I am currently single so I have not had any sort of thing like that for a long time...I am a little old to be giving this sort of advice-"

Adrien cut her off with his lips against hers. She gasped and felt his hands, such large, strong beautiful hands, go around the back of her head and held her there as he deepened the kiss with his tongue around her own and drawing it into his mouth. Her eyes widened and then softly fluttered close. She brought her hands up and placed them palms against his chest, she should push him away, or slap him, or do something. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned across her desk to deepen the kiss with this beautiful young hunk of a model.

She breathed heavily as she felt her tongue completely decimated by the younger boy. She had not been kissed like this for a very long time. Her last boyfriend had stolen everything from her apartment and left her nothing in her bank account and before that she had just had a long line of really crappy boyfriends. And none of them ever kissed her like this. With so much passion and energy that could only come about from youth and excitement.

She should be controlling herself, setting an example. After all this was her student! she shouldn't have his tongue down her throat, roaming over her teeth, his hands untangling her knotted hair and letting it down so that she felt like a real woman for the first time in days.

"I love you. I want you." He gasped for air as he pulled away from her, she felt her lips instinctively move forward and beg for his own. She shook her head, her long red hair framing her beautiful face she looked at him in confusion and blinked widely.

"We...we can't do this Adrien. You're too young! I'm your teacher!"  
"I just had my birthday not too long ago. I'm legal. And I want you so much."  
"I want you too...but Adrien...please it's wrong..."She attempted to beg then a lightbulb went off in her mind. She knew just how to move his attention away from her. She didn't know if she wanted to loose his attention but for his own good she was going to have to do it.

"I see all of those girls hanging off of you. There must be one of them that you could go to."  
"I don't want those girls. I want you. I want a woman. I want all of you." He spoke again leaning forward to kiss her neck and began to massage her jaw with his free hand, his other hand moving to beneath her white jacket and feeling her breast through the two layers of cloth.

"Please tell me that you want me too..."He begged out with a hiss. She groaned at his touch, it was so strong and hot.  
"I'm not as young. I've been through things. Trust me Adrien I am nowhere near like those girls."  
"Which means that you have experience. I want someone like that." He gripped her jacket and tore the buttons right off, they went flying across the room and allowed her large breasts to finally breath. She gasped and went to cover herself but paused instead letting her hands fall to the side. Adrien was looking at her teal colored bra in wonder and excitement. He groaned and she saw his pants tighten. She could hardly believe her eyes. He was so large! And so eager.

She reached across the desk and swept everything off of it. She crawled forwards and forced him to sit back down.  
"I have experience. And I am probably twice as tight as any of those bitches." She said with a hiss. She didn't care how crazy this entire thing was. She was eager she was desperate and she was horny. She intended to fuck him senseless.

Adrien grinned widely. He had her. He finally had her. He gripped his pants and dropped them. He was too horny for foreplay. His massive cock was going to go off at any second! He needed to be inside of this tight little slut. He would loose his mind if he spent any more time outside of the warm embrace of her slick cunt walls.

Caline looked down at his cock with wide amazed eyes. She had never seen a cock that large before! And it was all for her! He was this excited just by seeing her! She bit her thumb and chewed for a few seconds, she would have to do this right or else he would break her in half. Adrien reached upwards and gripped her bra tearing it off of her. She knew that he was eager. He was also inexperienced with the crude ways that he was groping at her. He had been saving himself for her to pop his cherry. She felt honored.

She stood up off of the desk and dropped her pants in front of him, her panties that matched the bra fell just as fast and just like that she was naked in front of her student. Adrien gripped his shirt and tore it off, his chiseled features stood out to her. He liked to take care of his body, his biceps practically rippled and his abs were so tight she could grate cheese on it.

Caline bit her lip and took his cock, already damp with his pre dribbling out of the tip, she held it loosely in her hands and gave a few very satisfying strokes to the massive member. It practically seemed to shiver in her hands. She grinned down at him.  
"You know you are my best student. But you could probably use a bit of a hands on teaching of sexual education."  
"I think so too Professor Bustier." Adrien said with a grin as he bucked upwards with his hips and groaned as her long fingers gripped his slippery cock even tighter. He gasped as he spasmed and a long white string flew through the air and landed in her outstretched hand. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked up his cum eagerly. IT was delicious. She had never had cum that delicious.

"Now that was called an orgasm, and that delicious little treat was semen, it is used to make a baby." She said as she moved forward to rub his expanded and red cock head on her pussy.

"That-That is your cock and it is going to go into my pussy. So you better hang on because this is going to feel great!" Adrien could not help himself, he grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her cunt. She gasped and groaned loud enough for it to echo in the empty halls.

Adrien flung his head back and felt something bubble up from deep inside of his throat.  
"Mom!" He shouted as he continued to thrust into his teachers cunt. She paused but his bouncing hips forced her to continue to go up and down and rub his cock right onto her g-spot.

"Did-did-gasp-oh-god-did you just call me mom?" She ventured. Adrien spanked her ass causing her to yelp, he looked at her with hunger and she felt her entire body clench against his massive monstrous master cock.  
"Oh my god that is so hot!" she shouted as she felt him shiver and begin to deposit his wad deep inside of her. She gasped and leaned forward relaxing on his large muscular masculine chest that smelt of sweat and sex. She had not gone for a long time so she felt like a virgin. Her cunt tightened down and continued to instinctually milk his cock. She wasn't getting off of this ride anytime soon.

"Oh God Adrien keep on pumping in me!"  
"You're so tight Caline. You are much tighter then any girl my age. You are so hot!" He was right, her cunt was getting stretched by his cock like there was no tomorrow. She felt half fucked to death and delicate, but she wasn't going to let this newbie get the best of her.  
"Please Adrien." She said pushing herself upwards and gazing deep into his eyes before smiling sweetly. She leaned forward and kissed his nose cutely.  
"Call me Mom!" Adrien grinned and complied. He began to thrust and roll his hips from sheer breeding instinct. After all any good stud knows what to do when they seduce an older woman.

"Okay Mom. Jesus you are so tight! I love this pussy! I love you! You're the only cunt for me!"  
"Oh baby you know I love it when you talk like that!"  
"Mom? After I graduate lets get married! Then we can fuck like this whenever we want!" Caline paused and looked at him, her eyes wide. He smiled and nodded he was serious, this was a pussy worth marrying. She was tempted, after all it was like a dream come true, meeting at school the poor girl marries the rich boy. Sure there was an age difference...but they could work around that!

She groaned and orgasmed in response before moving down to his chest and leaving dark purple hickies. Her mouth was like a machine. Working his skin into her mouth before biting aggressively. Adrien yelped and shimmied his hips and shook his massive monster cock inside of her tight little cunt. This cunt was his. He knew it!

Now all he had to do was get a couple of nice rings for himself and his fiancée.

* * *

"And that students-" Ms. Bustier began before she paused and took a deep shuddering breath. "That students is why we study history." She repeated with more emphasis. The entire class was either daydreaming or taking notes. Only a few of them were actually paying attention to what was happening in the classroom. And how oddly their teacher was acting. Like how she was super red in the face, panted, drank a lot from a glass on her desk and how she never once stood up today. She just sat behind her desk and smiled widely at the entire class.

It was downright odd. But the children in the first few rows did not notice. The two who would often notice these sort of things were a bit too distracted.

Adrien wasn't in today. Which made Marinette and Chloe utterly miserable and left their best friends to comfort them.  
"I was going to tell him how I felt about him today." Marinette muttered to herself as she gazed at the chalk board absentmindedly. She hoped that he wasn't too sick, or that he might be falling into a coma that he would never wake up from and then she wouldn't be able to tell him how she felt about him!

That would be totally unfair to her!

Meanwhile beneath the teachers desk Adrien felt a little cramped with her long shapely matronly legs wrapped tightly around his head. He had showed up early and hidden beneath there just for her. He continued to lick at the jewel of her entrance. The teacher had gotten a few tattoos just for him. Above her pussy was the word

 _Adrien's_

On her left thigh was the sentence.

 _All for you big boy!_ With an arrow pointing at it.

On the other thigh was the sentence.

 _Mommy's love tunnel._

Adrien was determined to make her into a helpless mess of pussy juices by the time that the bell rang for lunch. He had been keeping tally marks of how many times he had gotten her to cum. So far he was at fifty. He grinned and returned his mouth to her eagerly quivering pussy.

 **So that was that. Next chapter hopefully will be up soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is going to be a weird one. Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hope that you all enjoy. Just for the record this is a Rose/Juleka/Chloe/Sabrina one...so hold on?**

Juleka's eyes popped open wildly and she saw that she was just a few feet away from her best friend/longtime crush Rose. Rose however was still unconscious. OR asleep. Juleka had no idea how she had gotten into this predicament. All that she could really recall was that she showered, she went to bed and she fell asleep!

How she woke up in a big spooky room, chained to a bed with her butt pointed up in the air and a bunch of lube around her ass hole and pussy, and a ball gag in her mouth was way beyond her. She struggled but the chains that held her hands down onto the bed and hooked around her back effectively keeping her stranded in the downward facing dog position were too tight.

In fact the more that she tried to struggle free the tighter they felt. She ground her teeth and bit the ball gag and attempted to scoot away from her still slumbering friend. The bed seemed to shift beneath her. It must have been a water bed, those things were pretty expensive, she didn't think that she even knew anyone that owned one.

She attempted to stretch only to find out that her chains were too tight. She was effectively stuck gazing at her best friend as she slept through whatever nightmare the two of them were undergoing.

They were both naked, in a way that let Juleka see the curve and crack of Rose's ass and the very hint of a cute little pink nipple biting into the bedspread. They were in a mirror state, both butts pointed upwards, both chained down and seemingly both helpless towards whoever it was and whatever nefarious scheme that they were planning on enacting upon the two helpless women.

Juleka heard something clanking along the walls and looked around her. Actually managing to turn her head and gaze around her. The entire room looked strange. For starters it was unnaturally dark, secondly there were lights on directly beneath the floor, lights that would illuminate some sort of weird porn pictures. And what wasn't pornography was what appeared to be...tools...dildos...paddles...whips...chains...that sort of crazy sexual deviant stuff that you only find on the dark web. And it was all laid out as if it were used very often. Juleka redoubled her struggling and then heard moaning in front of her.

She looked back and Rose had finally opened her eyes and was screeching at her. Juleka looked back at her and attempted to send her good calming vibes, anything to tell her that they were going to be okay, any thoughts that would assure her friend. Rose looked at her wide eyed and terrified and very desperate for any sort of help. The two friends struggled at their bonds until they heard a door open behind Juleka. Rose's eyes got even wider and tears actually began to form in her eyes. Juleka attempted to look behind her to see what was happening.

"Stop struggling. That's an order." A high cultured voice clipped out. Out of sheer shock Juleka obeyed and looked upwards. Standing between the two girls were Sabrina and Chloe. They looked at the blonde and red head in confusion and began to beg desperately, their words muffled by their gags.

"Don't talk we won't hear you." Sabrina spoke chidingly. The two women were wearing black dominatrix attire, leaving their pussies and boobs exposed to the warm room, Chloe's nipples were large and excited and seemed to extended halfway off of her chest, Sabrina's nipples appeared to take up over half of her boobs. Juleka looked down at what they were holding. Dildo's very big dildos.

"Just so you know we are doing this for your own good, you two have been darting around each other for too long. We are here to fix that. You can thank us later. It is just the two of us being good friends to you." Chloe said simply as she turned on the dildo to full blast. She moved behind Rose so that Juleka could see everything. Juleka's eyes widened in fear.

That vibrator was too big! It would tear Rose apart! She felt something warm and damp prod at her asshole, she tightened up instinctively but then felt Sabrina's tongue penetrate her with little effort. Juleka groaned and thrashed only to get a stern look from Chloe and a spank on the ass from Sabrina. Chloe leaned over and licked Rose's cheek before whispering into her ear.

"If you resist even a little I will do what Juleka is getting." Rose nodded as Chloe positioned the vibrator at her tight and tender butthole and effortlessly thrust the long pink device into her. Rose groaned around the gag and her eyes widened. She did not know how to feel, she was getting fucked by her childhood bully right in front of Juleka! Her best friend! Who she had had a crush on for years! She felt...dirty...and sexy...ashamed and exhilarated all at once!

Rose felt Chloe tease her ass with the vibrator, pushing it in and out slowly, teasing her and making her moan. She looked at Juleka who was receiving the exact same treatment from the redheaded she devil that was named Sabrina, who was smiling widely down at her little hapless victim. Juleka groaned as Sabrina moved the device from level easy to medium and then straight to hard. Juleka shrieked as she felt her insides become stirred and aroused like never before. Sure she had masturbated before. But with something much smaller and not going as strongly. She struggled only to receive another fresh swat to her ass.

"If you keep this up we will have to move forward with the treatment." Sabrina said as if she were speaking to a child. Juleka looked over her shoulder at the girl nervously uncertain about what she could possibly mean.

"I say we do it anyways. Look at this one. She's so close to cumming just from getting her ass ripped apart. Cute little slut." Chloe said as she moved the vibrator in and out of Rose's ass. Teasing her with the head stretching her ass before slamming it all the way to the hilt. Rose looked sadly at her friend, she didn't want to be shown this way in Juleka's eyes. But she was a bit of a slut for getting dominated. She didn't know how else to react to this. She was just rolling with it. And she was loving every second of it. Her drool was leaking around the red ball gag. Juleka shivered in anticipation and took a deep breath before pushing her hips upwards towards Sabrina. She kept her eye contact with Rose though.

Rose was going to be hers. She knew that much now.

"Look. The little goth slut is all excited." Chloe said with a grin. "You like her don't you Rose? You're all excited looking at that cute little goth whore with her purple hair and long sexy legs. I bet that you want her so much right now." Chloe moved to a low table and bent over, showing her nice bouncy ass to Juleka who gazed at it lovingly. She wanted that ass. Once she got out of this she was going to fuck Chloe right in her tight little asshole.

Chloe came back to Rose with a large pink dildo, a strap on, she put it on like a pair of underwear and groaned as some of the plastic slipped into her. It cost a lot of money to make but it was worth it. It could stimulate you like there was no tomorrow. Chloe shoved the vibrator to the hilt in Rose's butt and turned it to hard. Letting the smaller blonde girl really have some fun, Rose thrashed on the bed, mewling and shivering as she felt her body relentlessly tortured by the pleasure. Then Chloe turned on her strap on and slid into Rose's pussy.

Chloe groaned in joy as Rose let out a long lung full of air. Chloe thrust into the smaller woman, using her hips to keep her up, the double ended dildo shoved itself into Chloe's own pussy and caused her to bend over double and gasp in pleasure. She groaned and rolled her hips as she pushed her entire chest across Rose's back, she held her hips in place and grinned into Rose's wide desperate eyes.

"I bet that you are loving this right? Being fucked by me? Having my big fake pink dick deep in your tight little pink pussy? Being totally and completely ravaged by me? Yeah look at you, look at your face. You are loving this."

Juleka groaned as she felt Sabrina begin to twist and play with her nipples, flicking them into life from their tiny little nubs. And then starting to rub her thumb counterclockwise around them before pulling them out. Making them nice and long and suckable. She could probably be mistaken for a cow they felt so long and tender like a couple of udders.

Sabrina was gazing deep into Chloe's eyes as she fucked the goth bitch beneath her. She licked her lips before reaching downwards and removing the ball gag from Juleka's mouth, letting a small waterfall of drool to dribble out onto the fancy bedclothes.  
"Tell Rose what you think slut." Sabrina ordered as Chloe removed Rose's ball gag and began to make out with the little cutie pie.  
"I-I-I..."Juleka began until she stuttered off. She shrieked as Sabrina cruelly twisted her nipples and frowned down at her.  
"SAY IT!" Sabrina thundered. Rose groaned into the kiss as Chloe's tongue pulled hers out.

"I LOVE YOU!" Juleka shouted out and Rose's head snapped to look at her. Her eyes widened and tears began to dribble down the sides as she smiled.  
"I LOVE YOU ROSE! I WANT YOU SO MUCH! I FREAKING FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Juleka finished as she began to move her hips against Sabrina's big fake dildo dick. Sabrina smiled at Chloe who returned it, they had finally broken the high strung and uptight goth dyke. Now she was all theres to do with as they liked. Which was to free her and Rose immediately.

The two girls looked at each other in shock, naked, dripping their love juices out of their pussies and with a couple of vibrators up their butts. They looked over their shoulders at their smiling captors who merely waved them forwards.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss her!" Chloe said. Rose lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Juleka's neck and kissed her full on the mouth. Her tongue begging for entrance which Juleka gave immediately. The two ran their fingers up and down each others sides, exploring and probbing. Their fingers found each other's pussies. Rose cupped Juleka's pretty little butt and gasped as she felt her move so that Rose sat between her legs. Juleka moved them so that soon they were scissoring. Their heads flung back and sweat dripping down their faces. They were covered in cum, sweat, drool, tears and love for each other. An undying sort of love that had been bottled up for too long and was now finally let loose.

The two girls began to gasp and make adorable little noises of pleasure similar to two felines fucking in a back alley. The waterbed shook and shivered beneath them causing them to slam into each other with much more ferocity then what they expected. Simply increasing their pleasure.

"Well I think that my good deed of the week is done." Chloe said as she leaned on the shorter Sabrina with a smirk. She then shivered when she felt a hand grab and squeeze her ass. She looked at the shorter girl in shock as Sabrina spun around to face her.

"Not quite. You see I haven't cum yet and those two are so hot...well I thought that I might as well have some fun with this little blonde cutie in front of me."  
"I-I...I!" Chloe attempted to protest as Sabrina forced her backwards, the tip of their plastic dildos touching and bouncing and rubbing together. Sabrina had a hungry look in her smile and a glint in her eyes.

Chloe shrieked as her best friend jumped her and began to ravsih her body. Juleka and Rose held each other close as they basked in the afterglow of their simultaneous orgasm and slowly came down from their high. Whispering sweet words of love and passion towards each other. Their hands squeezing their tits and asses. The fire of lust far from dampened in their bellies. Thanks to Chloe and Sabrina's meddling it had only been awakened and strengthened.

 **So that was that hope that you all enjoyed. Read and review. Next chapter or story or whatever will hopefully be up soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

**So again this one is a little on the weird side, read and review, not just this chapter but any chapter or any story that you particularly like. That would be awesome. Hopefully the next one will be up soon, or story or chapter or whatever. This one is sort of a weird mixing bimboification style thing. Any of these chapters are more then up for grabs for people to take and write more with by the way. Just message me about interest in which one.**

Alya heard her window open and the sound of claws across her floor. She shivered and rolled beneath her blankets. They had been an expensive gift from a secret admirer, and they felt nice and comfortable and silky across her skin. She looked up and saw that the visitor had gotten to her door only to lock it and turn their blazing green eyes to her.

It was the blonde Chat Noir this time. She had the brown haired one over two nights ago and the red headed one had not come over for around a week and a half. She liked the brown headed one more, he was always more gentle and loving...this one wasn't as violent as the red one, she still had hickeys and bruises and scratch marks from that lovemaking session, and a large welt on her butt. It had been the last thing to fade. Not that she didn't give him plenty to think about when she fucked the red head. She had almost snapped his cock off with all of her bouncing on his cock.

She looked up as the blonde Chat Noir approached and dropped to his hands and knees as he slowly approached her bed with a wide smile. She returned it, her large perfect blow job lips seemed to smack with excitement. She had been wondering when her side dick was going to show up. It had been way too long since she had gotten a good fuck.

"You've taken your time."She said in irritation. Blonde boy stood up and gripped the sheets and tore them away, showing her beautiful large hips, her perky breasts that practically spilled out of her bra, and her soft hips. He smiled, he normally liked to come and see her when she was naked. But tonight she was wearing his very special gift.

"You're wearing the underwear that I got you." He spoke happily as he reached down and gripped a tanned foot and ran his excited hands down it to the top of her purple and orange lacey underwear.  
"Yeah the panties are pretty hot. Did you have to get them in that color though? I look like a berry."  
"And any other berry would not taste half as sweet." Chat flirted as he hooked his claws between the underwear and her glorious soft skin. He could practically fall into her eyes, they were wide and eager, like a lionesses before the kill. Her hair framed her face just like a fierce mane. Adrien gulped, he felt his massive cock stir in his leather pants. He had very little time at home to jerk off so he only got maybe two out before it was time for him to transform and make his rounds.

The other places were taken up by the other boys. Which meant that he was wondering if he would ever get his rocks off. He had no idea why but he had a strange desire, the desire to spread his seed in the wind. To toss his hat into the biological and evolutionary ring. Adrien just had this overwhelming desire to breed with as many girls as he possibly could.

And now that he had competition with a couple of other Chat Noir's out there...well he had to make the most of it and fuck the girls that were free on certain nights. Last night he had fucked Marinette and a few days before that Chloe. He couldn't go out every single night, he might be spotted. So he had to make up for it with just how much semen he produced. Sometimes he would go days without jerking off. Which for him was a long time.

Especially ever since he noticed the...changes...about himself. He slit the underwear off effortlessly, effectively ruining the fancy panties that he had just gotten for her as an 'anniversary' present. He shrugged and tossed them aside, she looked a tad indignant that she had just lost brand new underwear. But she moved on when he leaned down and his extra long tongue unrolled. It reminded her of stuff from weirdo superhero movies that were basically just porn with action in-between the sex scenes. His tongue was abnormally long. It seemed to slither out and be just as thick as his cock, which was certainly saying something. She gulped as he delved the fiery tip in between her folds. She groaned and pushed her hips closer to his face.

She had noticed strange things happening to her and her body. As if she were possessed by something. Something that made her react easier, made her more...deviant...and accepting. After all she had around three boys coming in every single week to fuck her, in some cases nice and sweetly like what Blonde Chat Noir was doing and not so sweet ways. But she always seemed to take whatever happened in perfect stride.

Adrien began to lick at her cunt like a cat tasting milk for the first time in a long time. He sniffed it appreciatively before he delved himself into her, teasing her, getting her nice and aroused. He could get his tongue deep deep down her clenching cunt walls. Making sure that he could reach all the way to her g-spot and beyond. He rubbed his nose into her short coarse hairs of her cunt. Savoring her scent, a strong mango like scent mixed with her sweat.

Adrien began to teasingly lick at her outer lips, he then moved deeper, increasing his attention every time that she made a sound, her breasts rose and fell with every breath that she took, she bit her thumb and tried desperately not to cry out in pleasure. she finally could not hold it back anymore and clenched down on his tongue as hard as she possibly could, forcing Chat Noir to splutter as she drenched his entire face. He pulled away with his typical impish grin and unzipped his pants.

She spread her legs with a similar smile. Chat Noir held her ankles at their ultimate length before she took his cock in her hands and eased him inside of her. She arched her back and began to pant desperately. She needed this, her entire body had been on fire all day without anyone to touch it. Her three little kitties coming through her window every night to lavish attention on her boiling hot and eager pussy...she could hardly go twenty four hours without a dick inside of her, or finding some place to run off to and masturbate until she was completely spent.

Chat Noir continued to fuck her remorselessly as a certain brown headed Chat Noir looked through the window in annoyance. Nino huffed, of course the blonde boy got to Alya first. It figures, Nino turned and jumped away into the night, he had to find something to fuck or else he would go insane. He needed release, and anyone would do at this point.

He had already passed Chloe's place and the red head was with her. He had also stopped by Marinette's but she was filled to the brim with someone else cum...and he didn't want to mess with that. There were a few rules that the three of them followed. If one of them got there before the others then they couldn't fuck them, also no doing all three in one night.

Nino landed on a balcony and gazed inside. Sitting at a mirror and combing her hair was the local weather girl. He sighed and pushed the window open. She would be better then nothing.

* * *

Earlier that night:

* * *

Marinette gasped as she felt the red headed Chat Noir spank her ass and pull at her pigtails wildly. She groaned in pleasure and pain as his mouth wrapped around her nipple and got it wet and sticky with his saliva. He was a desperate hungry little kitty. Hungry for her pussy. Hungry to make her into a little mess. She was sitting in his lap as he fucked her remorselessly.

She normally preferred the brown haired Chat Noir or the blonde one...but she felt almost as if she had become conditioned...as if she could not say no to any of them. No matter how different the three of them were. She just had to fuck them. No matter what. She gasped as he did that thing with his cock where it almost felt as if it spun her pussy around into a knot. She groaned and arched her back and forced her nipple even deeper into his mouth. He gave it obnoxious little bites that caused her to gasp in pain.

"Can you please be a little more gentle?" She begged. He glowered at her through his long red hair and responded by giving her ass another firm spank.  
"Don't talk." He said authoritatively. She nodded and suppressed a gulp of air. She felt as if her entire body was tingling from how hard his cock was pulling her apart.  
"I'm going to cum again." She begged. He nodded and twisted her other nipple cruely before he thrust so hard that his balls slammed against her ass and he thrust the two of them right off of the bed. Marinette groaned in pleasure before she started to blink. She felt so tired and wasted. He had this strange aura about him that made it so that she could hardly say no. His massive arms and strong chest made her physically weak just by thinking about them.

She gasped as he began to thrust into her wet sticky cunt again. She had already orgasmed! He had already orgasmed! He wasn't so close that he could go again...could he? She felt his cock begin to quiver and shake inside of her before creaming her cunt again. He did not even seem sleepy. He just continued to thrust into her without any sort of sense for her. She was just a fuck doll to this Chat Noir. And she loved every second of it.

He finally relaxed and eased her off of his dick. she frowned as he retreated to her trap door. After all it was still early...where else did he have to be? Then she realized why he had showed up so early.

"So who else will it be tonight?" She said agitated. He grinned over his shoulder.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nathaniel had a plan, get two girls in one night, that was why he had shown up at her house so early. He wanted to fuck her senseless before he moved on to the next conquest of the night. And the next conquest was already expecting him so he didn't want to be late.

Nathaniel jumped from the window and within minutes found himself at the window to the greatest hotel ever seen by mankind. He eased open the window and snuck in, he didn't know what she had in mind...and Chloe had been the strangest one after the transformation. Sure all the girls busts and butts and hips had increased in size and fuckability. Their libidos had gotten bigger and their sheer love of fucking and refusal to use birth control had also become apparent. But Chloe almost got too into it.

It could be scary sometimes.

"YAHHHH!" Chloe shouted as she lunged at the red headed Chat noir. She was already naked and lying in wait to attack him. He spun and snatched her out of the air before pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to aggressively kiss him, pulling him closer and closer until the two of them were practically one person. He gripped her by the hips before he spanked her ass roughly with one hand, he groaned as she ground her already wet pussy lips against the outside of his outfit.

She ran her fingernails down the side of his back and he gripped her ponytail, pulling on it roughly so that he could actually see her face as he fucked her brains out. He reached down to his cock and pulled it out. It still stunk of Marinette's sex and how wet she had been. Chloe frowned in annoyance, she was going to make him regret stopping to fuck some other girl, she was going to make sure that he never went and fucked another girl ever again. All she had to do was completely snap his cock off. She was going to prove that this cock belonged to her.

She slammed herself onto him and Nathaniel groaned, his mask hiding most of his blush, Chloe was red from her face to her collar bone, all the way to the tips of her lovely perky pink nipples. Her ass hardened in his hands as he continued to slap himself into her. She clenched down on him as hard as possible. She was in control. This was her room, her cock, and he was hers and hers alone!

"You are mine you stupid mangy alley cat." She growled into his face before he leaned forward and bit her lips hard enough to draw blood, she responded by shoving her tongue into his mouth so sharply and quickly that he was almost choking on it. He rolled his eyes in pain and pleasure as she continued to ride him. She was setting the pace and he wondered if fucking Marinette earlier was a good idea, it was hard to keep up with Chloe sometimes.

* * *

Nino, Adrien, and Nathaniel. Or Brown Chat Noir, Blonde Chat Noir and Red Headed Chat Noir as the public and the women that they pleased knew them by stood on a rooftop.  
"You could have saved one for me." Nino pouted. They did not know each others identities, but that didn't mean that they weren't close. After all sharing these powers and these side effects tended to bring people closer together.

"You should have been faster." Nathaniel teased as he sat down trying to catch his breath. Chloe had worn him out, he practically had to escape after creaming inside of her three times. She had still demanded more. If she wasn't knocked up after this then he would be very surprised.  
"You two should stop arguing. We will learn who won soon right?" Adrien said turning to the black cat spirit that sat just in the shadows apart from them. The black cat nodded.

Yes the three would know who had sired the most children with their three shared mates. They would learn very very soon.

And how it would feel to fuck three insatiable and very pregnant women who demanded all three of them. Things would be getting very interesting for them soon.

 **So that was that, sorry if this was a little on the long side, or a little on the short side, or did not make a lot of sense. Sort of the three boys Nino, Adrien, Nathaniel were infected by something that makes them more cat like, and sexual. And this bleeds over into the rest of the world by turning the girls into sex starved deviants. And they are all trying to compete to see who has a litter first, or which girl has whose kids first. Weird yes but just came into my head. Probably only a one shot. Read and review, this or any other chapter.**

 **Also just a reminder that any of the stories or chapters or characters that I write are up for grabs for others to expand. Just message me before hand. Anyways next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This will be a weird one, Marinette's grandmother Gina/Nathaniel. Read and review next chapter up soon.**

Nathaniel had never really been interested in older women,that is until he saw Marinette's grandmother exit her bathroom dripping wet and in just a towel. She had her snow white hair exposed to the air and steam billowed out after her. She took a couple of steps into the living room, long luxurious looking ones with a confident swagger in her stride and what appeared to be a shake in her hips.

Her towel that she had wrapped around her chest was very short and small and she was constantly adjusting it, moving it downwards to conceal her cunt and that exposed her dark brown nipples to the air, however if she moved it upwards he could see up her long lovely legs. Not a wrinkle on them, he could hardly tell that she was a grandmother, and if he had not known that Marinette's grandmother was visiting then he would have never even guessed it in the first place.

He sat on the couch looking over his shoulder completely dumbfounded. He had not expected this, he had not expected this at all when he had come over. He was working on a community project with MArinette that needed both of their designing skills. She was doing most of it and he was finishing up the final end product, she of course would get the most recognition which was exactly what he wanted for her, she deserved it.

But his mind was pretty distracted at the moment with the goddesses of beauty and youth that was standing in Marinette's hallway and drying herself off seemingly not aware that he was there.

He squeaked when he felt his cock rub against his zipper. She looked up and smiled to see him, as if she was completely clothed instead of naked and dripping water in the front hall.  
"Why hello there." She said with a grin. "What is your name cute young man? I am Gina."

Nathaniel opened his mouth in an attempt to talk again but nothing came out, he was convinced that his face was just as red as his hair. All he could do was squeak.

"Grandma!" Marinette shouted from her staircase as she quickly rushed down and took off her jacket to hold in front of her scantily clad grandmother. "Really? Do you have to do that now?"

She looked at her granddaughter in amusement before chuckling. "What? Shower? Don't be such a stick in the mud darling."

Marinette attempted to speak but she was just as red as Nathaniel and she grinned sheepishly at him.  
"Sorry Nathaniel do you mind waiting upstairs in my bedroom? I'll be up there soon."

Nathaniel nodded numbly as he climbed the staircase glancing over his shoulder at the two beautiful women. He found his eyes constantly going back to Gina and she grinned and pursed her lips to blow him a kiss. He scampered up the stairs all the faster fearing that he would explode at any given moment.

Marinette was talking to her grandmother downstairs as Nathaniel worked. She eventually came upstairs and apologized for her grandmothers raunchy behavior. He told her that it was fine, normally he would have been excited to get to work in such close proximity to Marinette for so long and so intimately. But his mind continued to wander to thoughts of her grandmother strangely enough.

He knew that some guys were into older women, cougars and MILFS and a ton of other types. He had always thought he would like Marinette or a girl similar to her. At least a girl his own age. But finding out that he was more then just interested in a friends grandmother...he sort of wished it had been something normal, like Marinette's mom. But nope it had to be her granny.

He thanked her and walked out trying to figure out what he was feeling and even more how he was feeling it. It was so strange and odd he felt as if his entire body was tingling and jumping off of his skin all at once. He shouldn't feel this way...right?

He was almost home when he realized that he had left his things at Marinette's house. Sighing dejectedly he turned and walked back. He licked his lips in anticipation, maybe he would get lucky and snatch another peek at Gina's cunt. He shook the thought out of his mind, after all she had a son! And a granddaughter! And was old enough to be his own grandmother! That was fucked up!

He heard a motorcycle approaching and paused to look up and saw to his surprise an older woman in a leather jacket and grinning at him. Gina slide to a stop beside him and smiled widely.  
"Nathaniel! Just the boy I wanted to see!" Nathaniel pointed at himself in shock.  
"Me?"  
"Of course! You left your bag at the house. I will give you a ride back, simply hop on." Nathaniel looked around before he shrugged and slid on behind her. She instantly zoomed off and he had to yelp and wrap his arms around the older woman and held on for dear life. He scotched himself closer, the wind through his hair and the speed that the motorcycle took the turns was making him dizzy.

"Hold on Nathaniel! Hug me tight!" She shouted excitedly over her shoulder. Nathaniel redoubled his grip and pulled his hips so that they were practically straddling hers. He could feel her tight bum through her jeans. It was clenched and strong, as if she worked out. She took the turns even faster. The road bounced the two of them around and Nathaniel felt himself rubbing up against the older woman. He could smell her. She smelt delicious. He slowly felt his cock stiffen and stiffened himself hoping that she would not notice.

He gasped out loud when he felt her actually rub her butt against his cock, rubbing until he was at full mast, his cock straining at his pants, begging to escape. They stopped suddenly and his hands jumped up from around her stomach to her breasts. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned seductively.

"Would you like to come upstairs? MArinette is out but I can grab your things for you." He nodded mutely and rapidly followed her in trying to discreetly rearrange himself so that he would not have his massive member pointing outwards. She paused halfway up the stairs and leaned way over for him to see that she was not wearing a bra.  
"You don't have to hide that from me young man. It is healthy yes? The good strong sex drive? That is how you stay young for so long. Trust me I am an expert." Nathaniel gazed at her in awe. She was a stunning woman who seemed to radiate youth. He could hardly believe that she was so beautiful, he felt his palms begin to get sweaty, he felt his mind begin to short wire and he could hardly control himself, he had no idea why he did it but he just had to. Jumping forward he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

He was absolutely delighted and surprised to find that she reciprocated it. And did even more. She reached down and snaked her hands into his pants before feeling his large massive member. She smiled at him and pulled the massive cock out. She grinned like a puma and began to turn and walk up the stairs, swaying her hips and bouncing her step. She turned to look at him and gestured with her fingers for him to follow her. She gripped the shirt that she was wearing and seductively pulled it off, Nathaniel was struggling up the stairs and hopping with all of his might to follow after her.

He got to the kitchen totally naked only to hear her giggling up in Marinette's room. Thinking that it was too good to be true he poked his head up and almost died of a heart attack. Laying down in Marinette's bed on her hands and knees and waiting for him was Gina, all of her clothing off, her white hair seemed to glow in the light and her skin was clear of wrinkles and veins, she looked young enough to be Marinette's sister, the only thing betraying her age was her white hair and maturity.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Nathaniel rushed over only for her to grip his arm and pull him to the bed. He lay down and looked up at the beautiful women who hovered before him, his cock was standing as straight up as an arrow and she was hovering above his eager her, her pussy lips opened and his head just barely pushing into her. He was engulfed with an intoxicating wetness that caused him to shiver, the warmth radiating off of her made him giggle and shiver with delight.

She brought a leg upwards and placed it flat beside his head. She then reached down below herself and gripped one of his legs.  
"How flexible are you?" She asked authoritatively he blinked confused before he got what she wanted to do.

"As flexible as you need me to be." He responded. She nodded and brought it upwards, he flinched as he felt himself bend and curve, he brought his hips and back up a little as she placed his leg on top of her shoulder. She then began to descend until she was on one knee right by his testicles while her other leg bent and he could see the inside of her foot. She bounced downwards before coming back upwards. Nathaniel gasped in shock as the pleasure ran through him. He had not been expecting that to feel so good. He then gasped again as she bounced downwards again.

"I-huff-learned-pant-this-gasp-from-ohgodsohard-some-sexual healing-pant-monks-puff-in Russia!"  
"Really?"  
"Y-yes...they suggested fucking like THIS!" She rolled her hips and pushed so that they were slapping together wetly. She gasped her face turning pink from exertion. Nathaniel reached up and palmed her nipples in his hands and groaned at their hardness. Like tiny diamonds. They dug into his hands. Gina looked down at him and began to gasp all the harder as she felt him grope her tits, squeezing her orange sized tits that fit so perfectly into his worn artistic hands. She had been craving a good fuck from a little submissive for a long time. And her granddaughter just so happened to bring her one home!

Seducting him had almost been too easy but after not getting her rocks off for a few weeks she needed a good easy screw. She panted as his cock rubbed all the way inside of her, to her deepest and most private of corners where she loved it when cocks rubbed. Sure she might have a full grown son and a granddaughter and a darling daughter in law, which meant that she should be allowed to fuck whoever she wanted, she was a full grown woman and she was far from being done just yet.

She felt him begin to spasm and groan as his cum flooded inside of her. She smiled, he had such a cute orgasm face, his eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted in groans of pleasure.

She continued to rub up and down forcing him to stay hard, she was not yet done with him and expected at least another three orgasms out of the young boy. Nathaniel groaned as he began to orgasm again, he had not gone that hard in such a short period of time before. He expected to die of a heart attack at any given time, his heart was racing and his cum was dribbling out of her cunt and down his cock and she was starting to gasp ad the pink had spread all the way down to his fingertips. He squeezed her tits and left great big red hand prints.

He groaned and cam one final time as she tightened down on his cock and orgasmed hard slamming his cock all the way to the hilt inside of her. The two lovers paused, wet, sweaty and panting. The two lay in each others arms, shivering after the joyful exertion that their bodies had just undergone.

"That was your first time?" Gina asked dreamily as she ran her fingers through his hair. He nodded mutely. She leaned forward and kissed his ear and then bit it.  
"Well I can't wait for the next ones to come." Nathaniel blinked and nodded sleepily as her words sunk in. The two fell asleep in the room that reeked of sex and were completely blissed out of their minds.

Marinette walking into the room and then screaming in horror woke them up three hours later.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Read and review, tell me what you all think. Also I have been receiving strange reviews from a person calling themselves Catspats31, anyone know who they are?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I feel as if I have been writing a ton of heterosexual things lately so here is a Max/Kim. Never really had those two as main characters before together. Read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Enjoy.**

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked in loving concern. He held the lube in one hand and gazed down at his boyfriend who was laid out on the bed with a confident cocky smirk that caused Max's heart to speed up in joy.  
God Kim was one sexy beast. Max considered himself lucky that he was his sexy beast. Sometimes he wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky.

"Of course I'm sure about this. You always let me annihilate your ass-"  
"Not exactly the phrase that I would use." Max said nervously. Kim laughed in response.  
"So think of it as me repaying you for being the worlds greatest boyfriend."  
"Well it's just that there are other ways for gay people to have sex you know, it isn't just strictly an anal thing.."  
"True but isn't the dude orgasm button in the butt? I listen when you talk." Max sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
"Again not the technical term but yes it is technically located in the-"

"So I want my lovely little boyfriend to feel my walls close around him and I want to feel my boyfriends tool slide into me." Kim slid up and wrapped his arms around Max and pulled him close to kiss him on the lips and feel down his small chest, pulling him to his own massive muscular one. Max blushed and attempted to protest only to get a few more kisses from Kim as he reached down and cupped his boyfriends very cute butt. Max yelped as he felt a very firm pinch to his posterior.

"Okay okay I get it I get it you can get fucked by me if you want." Max said laughing finally broken down by Kim's relentless kisses. Kim smiled down at him and bit his lips playfully.

"You are the best boyfriend that anyone could ever ask for." Kim said with a smile. He began to kiss his way down his boyfriends very small and lovely dark skinned body. He finally got to his bush and began to run his hands through the smaller mans bush. Max groaned in pleasure and then gasped as Kim's mouth wrapped around his cock and began to run his lips up and down the cock that had practically slapped him in the face.

He licked it up and down, making sure to savor the taste, he was normally a very loud eater and would make all of his joy vocal. But this time he wanted to give Max as much pleasure as possible. Max's eyes crossed and thrust his hips forward into his beloved boyfriends inviting wet mouth. Kim gave a tiny nip to the tip of Max's cock to make him shiver in anticipation and joy. Kim ran his fingers along the bottom of his ball sack before reaching down to his own and rubbing his own cock. He wanted it to be nice and hard and ready for his boyfriend.

Max groaned before he gripped Kim's powerful shoulders. They felt like extra large pieces of meat and muscle. He paused his boyfriends bobbing and pulled outwards. His cock hard and slick. He smiled down at Kim who gazed up at him through a gaze of lust and heat. A blush pooled across his face. The two smiled and then Kim rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass upwards.

Kim bit his lip in anticipation as the warm squishy gel was rubbed across his ass. And a few droplets were placed inside of him. He shivered in joy and began to wait, he looked up over his shoulder at the beautiful boy who was rubbing his cock in anticipation. Max could not believe that he was so lucky to have this man in his life. He wasn't just with his lover he was with his best friend. They had been dating for what felt like forever he could not even imagine life without his boyfriend in it.

And he honestly did not want to. He moved his cock to the entrance of Kim's asshole. Max was usually the one who took the cock in their relationship, he wasn't against it, in fact he sort of liked it. But it was nice to be able to be in charge for once, to be able to set the pace. To be in charge for once. He loved how spontaneous his boyfriend was being. He loved every inch of Kim, from his cock and balls (so large and round and massive) to his beautifully sculpted body that he kept in tiptop form from hours in the gym and a healthy diet , all the way to the ridiculous bleach in his hair. Max leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on the back of Kim's neck.

Kim shivered before he gripped and began to tear at the bedsheets. A tiny rip appeared and Max gripped his own cock before pushing it into his boyfriend. Kim groaned and gasped, he felt as if he were being filled for the first time in his life, he felt as if he were being pushed inside and outside. Turned into something better.

Max gasped as he felt Kim flex, he felt as if his entire cock was engulfed in a vice, he groaned and began to list the periodic table in alphabetical order to keep from blowing his load, he began to identify every species of shark and then gasped as his balls clacked against Kim's. Kim groaned and gasped, he was visualizing his muscles stretching and contracting them as he took the massive piece of husband material.

The two paused just appreciating the feeling of each other, the overwhelming power that each held over each other. The love that they held and the amount of pleasure that coursed through them.

Kim finally breathed out gently and began to thrust up against Max. Max groaned and gripped Kim's hips uncertainty. He didn't want to hurt him. But he wanted to set the pace. So with a couple of strong thrusts he continued. He began to thrust and push. He gulped and gasped his eyes rolling back into his head. He groaned and heard Kim copy him.

Kim reached below him and began to yank at his own cock, he wanted to orgasm so hard, he was going to make a mess of their bedsheets. But it felt so good! He had never expected this feeling to overwhelm him so much! He knew from watching Max how good it felt, how much pleasure it brought him. But Kim was never able to comprehend this level!

The two began to fall into a steady rhythm a strong and powerful one that was marked with the heavy smell of loving sex and the powerful sound of hips slapping against hips. Max rolled his eyes heavenward and gasped in pleasure. Kim groaned and pulled his pillow up to his lips and bit into it.

Kim groaned and pushed back against his loving boyfriend and squeezed the massive powerful cock stuffed inside of him with all of his might. Max tentatively raised his hand and brought it down to give Kim a gently spank on his side and ass. Kim gasped and grinned before looking over his shoulder, his back slick with sweat.  
"You really want to go that hard lover boy?"  
"N-No!" Max assured him before shaking his head. "Sorry I have no idea what came over me!"  
"Dude you're fine. LEt's step it up a notch though!" Max gasped as he felt Kim clamp down even harder on him. He groaned, he felt his orgasm begin to creep up on him. He didn't want this to end just yet. He was enjoying this too much, he had been thinking about this all week, they had planned it all out. And now here they were!

Max gasped and groaned trying to keep himself in control he did not want anything else but to feel the overwhelming pleasure that issued from inside of him and danced over him. He surpassed his orgasm by chanting silently to himself. Kim was growing gradually more and more vocal as he got more and more into it. He was probably going to explode like a volcano of pure white burning hot cum at any moment. He could hardly contain himself or his pleasure. It was just so good! And so overwhelming!

"You are the best! You are the only one for me! I swear it! I love you Max! I love you!" Max smiled and leaned forward across the broad back that he was resting his arms on. Kim was almost forced to his elbows, but his arms locked powerfully, the pleasure was overwhelming him. He was shivering from the amount of pleasure dancing through him. He could hardly even imagine what life must be like without someone as loving and perfect in it. He had no idea how other people managed it.

He gasped and groaned and shivered in pleasure as his balls tightened. He knew that for him this was only going to be the warmup, he wanted this feeling to continue for at least the rest of the night.

Max held onto Kim with all of his might as he continued to thrust into the bucking hips below him. Kim's powerful ass clenched and threatened to snap Max's member in half!

Finally Kim could not take any more of it. He had to taste Max's lips on his own. He spun around, not once letting the cock out of him. He gripped Max by the shoulders and brought their lips crashing together with tongue and clacking teeth. Max squeaked before dissolving into the kiss, his hips were on autopilot and all he could do was thrust into him. Kim was pushing just as powerfully against the strong hard cock that was solidly stabbed into him.

The two were gasping and pulling away and even laughing softly to each other as they continued to tenderly make love to each other. Max felt Kim's cock rub against his stomach, sandwiched between Max's belly and Kim's abs. Kim groaned and actually flexed all of his muscles at once, he gasped and groaned as his cock jumped and stiffened even harder then ever and he shot his load upwards. Max groaned and shuddered in pure undiluted joy as his cock stiffened and flooded Kim's bowels with his seed.

The two continued to thrust against each other in pleasure and joy, the glow and electricity still seemed to pulse through the two of them. They groaned and gagged softly as their cum mixed across their bodies and slowly dribbled onto their bed. Max rubbed his head into Kim's chest softly and gently. Just enjoying his strength and the power behind his muscles.

He then looked down critically at the bed sheets. Kim caught his eye and kissed his forehead and lips and adorable little nose.

"That was the best fuck that I have ever experienced. I love you." Kim said in a sing song voice.  
"I love you too." Max confirmed and kissed Kim's nipple. "And that is why you are going to clean the bedsheets." Kim was about to protest only to hear Max softly begin to snore and drool, the little guy had really gone all out. He was completely worn out. Which was to be expected as he never seemed to work out.

Kim smiled happily and kissed him again before settling in for a nice deep sleep.

 **So read and review, sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Read and review, not just this one but all of them, chapter stories. I greatly appreciate it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thinking of doing a few follow up chapters to Adrien's lust if there are any suggestions or interests in something like that pleasure leave a review in this one or in the original story or even PM me. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Read and review.**

Alix blushed as she looked up and down Max's body. He was pretty small and scrawny. But then again so was she and still he was cute. Hell he was downright adorable. She brought her eyes down from his neatly trimmed hair, to his lovely eyes that seemed very bright and alert behind his glasses, towards his chest that he covered a little uncomfortably, down to his belly and to the cock that was stirring between his legs.

She could feel his eyes on her own body. She normally would have been embarrassed but the loving way that his eyes roamed over her. Every inch of her. Made her feel safe. Pausing at her narrow torso and very small tits, she would have felt embarrassed if not for the way that he stared at her with so much interest. As if he were drinking in every last inch of her. She licked her lips and gazed openly at him.

"So are we going to fuck or what?" She finally broke the silence that had grown between them. He snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"Just give me a quick nanosecond." He assured her. She nodded waiting for him to take his time. She didn't want to pressure him, she had waited so long at this point to be with the love of her life she could wait a few more seconds as he went through his mental tally list.

He finally took a deep breath and leaned forward to press his lips against her. She wondered when exactly this happened. When exactly they had gotten so close. Her hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer, their legs became tangled and she felt herself growing wet. His legs rubbed against hers. The heat built up between them. Then she remembered. The ice cream, all the way back to the ice-cream.

* * *

It was a hot day and Alix intended to ask Kim out for ice cream. She was roller blading slowly down the street and dodging between couples. She knew that it had to be today, she had waited so long, so many years. She wasn't sure when the crush on Kim had developed but it had. And now she was going to get it out in the open and finally ask him out on a date.

She continued to rollerblade and look around for him. She was sure that she had seen Max and Kim duck around here somewhere, those two liked to hang out around here.

She rolled around the corner and quickly stopped before skating right back where she had been. Kim was gushing to Max. She could hear every last word. It was filling her with dread. Because it was all about Chloe.

"She is just so cute. So perfect. She has such an awesome temper! and she's rich which is pretty awesome. I mean you would have to be crazy not to fall for a girl like her!" Kim continued talking excitedly to Max. Each word was a blow to Alix's pride, she was almost ready to blade away, of course the idiot still liked Chloe, he never seemed to be over her. The jackass. He had his head so far up his ass that he couldn't even see how much she cared for him. All he could care about was Chloe. Over and over again. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe!

"And what about Alix?" A softer voice piped up. Kim was cut off and looked at Max. Alix glanced around the corner of the building her interest suddenly peeked. What about her? What did Max have to say about her? And why was he blushing so hard?

"What about Alix?" Kim said teasingly. Max was blushing all the harder and adjusted his glasses nervously.  
"Well she is certainly all of those things that you just used to describe Chloe and more. Plus she isn't a jerk and she has a massive crush on you."  
"Pfft. No she doesn't." Max stood up suddenly looking fed up with Kim. He crossed his arms in anger and glared at where Kim sat on the bench.  
"Yes she does! And you're just too boneheaded to see how amazing of a person she really is! And how much she cares for you! All you care about is yourself and you are completely throwing aside the most beautiful perfect sweet epic girl that we know!"  
"If she's so great why don't you date her then?" Kim snapped back. Max took a step back, seemed to be considering something and then nodded his head authoritatively.

"I might just do that." He turned on his heel and began to stomp towards where Alix was hiding. She pushed back and attempted to squat down behind a bush, her mind racing and her face turning red.

Max? Did he have a crush on her? But she liked Kim...right? Well she thought that she did...but Max on the other hand...

She stood up just as Max turned the corner and almost bumped right into her. He spluttered and held up his hands nervously. She smiled in response knowingly.

"Hey Max. You want to get an ice cream?"

And with that the two of them departed. And many years later they were still dating.

* * *

And here they were having sex.

Max moved from her lips to her collarbone, then next to her shoulder followed that down her strong arms and finally landed on her right nipple, he gave it a passing teasing tug with his teeth before he continued to move on down her belly. She squirmed and giggled in excitement. He was already touching himself, playing with his cock as he kissed down her lovely strong body.

He found himself fascinated with how powerful she was, just underneath him he could feel so much of her. He finally got down to her cunt, the most beautiful part of her. Well besides her face. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, he knew just what to do, he had studied after all, internet, books, conversations he overheard on the bus. Now all he had to do was put it all into practice.

He opened her up, his fingers slipped in and teased her just a little bit. She gasped at his fingers, he typed and wrote and calculated a lot so his fingers were very strong and versatile, they seemed to be writing a love poem to her on her cunt. She normally wasn't into this sort of sappy stuff and preferred to just get down to the nasty, but he was being so soft and gentle, but with such a firm fix on her...she felt as if she were melting behind his fingers.

Everywhere that his fingers rubbed left a trail of pleasure after them. She groaned and leaned her head back in the pillows, biting her lips to try and drown out the sounds issuing out of her mouth. She began to lick her lips and brought a finger up to her mouth to bite and nip at that instead. She didn't want to make too much noise. But the way that her cunt was gripping down on his fingers was giving him more then enough information about what to do and where to focus his attentions next.

He moved forward and his tongue joined in on the game. He smiled to himself as he felt her begin to tense up and rub her hips and cunt into his face, he gripped her bottom in his left hand and dove his face further into her, making sure to rub up and down her firm butt as he slipped two fingers in to play around with her cunt along with his long skillful tongue.

When she seemed to be getting used and into a rhythm he would find a new way to please her and keep her on the edge of her seat in anticipation. He found the sounds that she was trying to keep quiet so cute, it was downright adorable how much time and energy she was trying to give it. He licked the outside of her cunt and her entire body seemed to shudder and melt into pulled away and looked at her through lust filled eyes. She caught his eye and blinked at him mutely.

She could only breath heavily as she blushed and kept his eye contact. They could only think about how beautiful the other looked. Max gripped his cock and rubbed some of her leaked juices off on it, he just needed to use a little bit of lube for the next bit.

"God you were incredible. How did you learn that stuff?" She said panting as he sat up and crawled up her body so that he was hovering directly over her, his cock ready to plunge deep into her cunt and make them one.  
"Don't you know? I'm a genius." He said with a smug confidence. She quirked an eyebrow and shimmied on their bed, he blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"The internet." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips before wrapping her arms and legs around him. He positioned his cock and slowly pressed her back back into the covers before engulfing himself in her cunt. She flung her head back and howled in pleasure as he purred in contentment. She was so incredible tight and the grip that she had on him made it all the tighter. He began to hump at her while she slowly pushed back at him.

She was far from being a power bottom, she was probably setting the entire pace for the fucking. He could only hold on and hope that he would not give out before her. Somehow she was just so incredibly skilled at this...he wished that he had that natural fire and spit to guide him.

All he could do was hump into her while her nails tore at his back and her ankles bit into hiss ass. He gracefully plunged into her, his hands holding them up as he thrust and thrust and thrust like there was no tomorrow and it was the two of them against the end of times. She gazed up at him and cupped his cheek lovingly. Max felt his arms start to give out and rested his body against hers to remain inside of her. His cock felt as if it were melting. He never wanted to leave her inviting cunt. He could live there, work there, shift around and just feel safe and comfortable and at home.

She groaned in pleasure. Yes this was what she was what she wanted. She wanted Max. Now and forever.

The two orgasmed together, flinging their heads upwards and shouting to the ceiling their incredible joy. They gasped and began to slowly return to earth holding each other and slowly pulling the sheets over their steaming hot bodies to keep some of the heat in. They kept themselves connected at the loins. Occasionally thrusting and rubbing at each other so that they would not slip out, they wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Forever if they could manage it.

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side or on the long side next chapter will hopefully be up soon. PS does anyone know a catspats31? They left a few strange reviews and I was wondering what was up with that. PM me with any info would be cool.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Read and Review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side, thinking of doing a few follow up chapters to Adrien's lust if there is any interest. Also I got a request to write a camp camp one shot? Should I? PM or leave idea in comments. Just reaching out. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. This is a Juleka/Rose/Prince Ali chapter. Read and review.**

Rose looked excitedly between the two people that she loved more then anyone else in the entire whole wide world! They were all naked and sitting in the very fancy bedroom that Prince Ali had gotten for the three of them. She could hardly wait to get started! It had taken some talking but eventually the two had come to some sort of agreement to make this work.

She loved the two of them so much that she could not imagine not having both of them as lovers in her life. Hopefully she could break into the other two so that they would not be so mean to each other all of the time and actually get along!

The two looked at each other and then towards the smaller girl. They had a flash of fiery anger in their eyes towards the other but nothing but loving sparkles for the little ray of sunshine that they both loved and appreciated so much. Neither wanted to loose her. So they had decided to try this out. For Roses sake more then anything else.

Juleka looked Prince Ali up and down, he wasn't bad looking, pretty cute actually with his round face. But she was a hard core women lover. And she had nothing going on down there for the prince. He analyzed the goth girl and nodded, she had a cute ass and a very perky set of breasts, nowhere near as large and pillow like as his beloved little Rose, and he also knew that she didn't like him in that way so he wasn't going to push her. That would just be rude and uncalled for.

The two had talked earlier when Rose was away and came to an agreement of sorts. They were going to break the little sunshine girl. And they knew just how to do it. The two turned towards the smaller woman who looked up at them wide eyed and optimistic that the two would be able to get all of their problems out of the way with a good old fashioned fuck festival, she was convinced that all problems could be solved with love making. Sex was the universal unifier! All she had to do was get them into the same room with their adorable bodies, nice and steamy and fit, with Juleka's full breasts and subtle skin, her supple form screaming to be touched and prodded, and Ali's adorable cock with its rich veins and big thick hard shaft...the two were so happy that they were already smiling!

At her.

Menacingly. She just that moment realized that she might have bitten off more then she could chew.

"So should we start?" She said with her usual bubliness. Juleka and Ali exchanged nods before they descended upon the smaller lover.

Juleka stood behind her and ran her fingers over Rose's adorable little bottom, so perky and pink, it just begged to be squeezed and spanked and touched. Rose giggled at her lovers nimble fingers as they danced over her skin. She gasped when Ali sunk to his knees and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples while his hands began to play with the other one. His fingers turning it one way and then the other, drawing it out as far as possible, stretching her boob out before letting go, it almost acted like elastic, falling back into place. She groaned and panted then gasped when Juleka's long slender fingers began to rub against her cunt.

She began to rub herself against the fingers. Eager for the release that Juleka was promising her with. Ali smiled and bit down flirtatiously on the nipple, just hard enough to issue a gasp from Rose but not actually hurt her. Juleka continued to rub at her cunt before spearing her with a finger, and then two and finally three. Making her squirm and hum in pleasure as she felt her walls grow slick with her juices.

Juleka smiled a little sadistically. She was in charge of the situation, she could feel it. She began to rub her own cunt against Rose's backside, rubbing away and slowly becoming just as horny and wet. She felt like a bitch in heat, desperate for some sort of release. She began to kiss at Rose's bright red ears, the blonde bombshell was getting pampered like a kitten, she did not know how long she would be able to take this amount of loving. She might just lose her mind at this rate.

Prince Ali reached down and slipped his own fingers in beside Juleka's, their thumbs rubbed against each other, their fingers interwoven and dancing around her slick walls. Their own arousal growing as they fought for control over their shared lover. Ali opened his mouth a little wider so that he could attempt to fit her entire boob into his mouth at once. Rose gasped and groaned before panting as he seemed to engulf her entire nipple then moving past so that most of her breast was consumed. His tongue darting out to lick at her and taste the sweet salty tang of her skin.

Rose wasn't able to take it any more she turned bright pink and let out a long continuous groan of pleasure as her juices splurged over the twos hands and got them sticky and wet. The scent filled the room, the scent of desire and sex and a wet cunt. Juleka and Prince Ali basked in the scent as Rose continued to pant through her afterglow, she was still horny but she was beginning to get exhausted.

Her legs felt as if they were going to give out on her. She slowly and gently fell backwards into Juleka's arms. The taller goth woman picked her lover up and helped her to the bed, she laid her across it gently and lovingly patted her face and moved the hair out of her face. Rose smiled up at her and attempted to form an actual thought. But nothing was coming.

"Don't talk, just prepare yourself." She responded before she gave her a quick kiss to her cute button nose and rushed off to the corner to grab what she had prepared earlier. Rose reached after her only to find her hand caught up in Ali's. He quickly leaned on top of her and crashed their lips lovingly together before rolling her over so that she was laid across him, their laps rubbing together.

She gasped as his cock slowly and silently slid into her, she had not been expecting this! She had actually been planning on having Juleka and Ali fuck each other, she didn't want her friends to feel left out of it. But what was she supposed to do now? He was already inside of her!

She felt something prodding at her ass and turned her head over her shoulder to see Juleka with a massive purple strap on and a flirtatious grin on her face. She gasped as Juleka shoved the lubed up piece of plastic up her asshole. She felt both of her holes contract instinctively and the three lovers paused to allow Rose to catch her breath and steel herself for the oncoming assault onto her body.

She finally sighed and smiled at the two of them.

"Okay. Go for it. I'm ready." She said in determination and glared into the distance. The two exchanged confused looks before they both began to thrust into her tight twin holes. So tight and wet and hot as hell. Juleka leaned her hands against Rose's ass cheeks and began to moan and groan in pleasure. It was double sided and a vibrator. So she was probably getting twice as much pleasure as Rose was, it was really tickling her deepest walls, making her gasp out in unbelievable pleasure.

It seemed to twist and turn her into a pile of goo. She groaned and gasped and panted in pleasure, biting her lips and digging her fingernails into Rose's flanks until they were red from all of the attention. Rose was a pretty little pink like a little piglet. Ali could hardly take all of the pleasure that was arching through his body, the two lovely women sweating on top of him was driving him crazy.

He began to thrust forwards into her delicious cunt, it was so tight and wet, it made him feel like he was riding a goddess coming out of the ocean. He leaned upwards and kissed her on the lips in an attempt to stifle the loud groans and grunts and whines that were issuing from her wonderful mouth.

Rose felt her eyes roll back into her head in pleasure. She could not imagine how great this was, how incredible it felt to get double teamed by the two people that she loved most in the world.

Prince Ali felt his orgasm rolling through his loins and beginning to boil upwards. He violently creamed in her gorgeous glorious cunt. He felt his balls tighten and he deposited another load after that one. Juleka groaned and growled authoritatively as she finally came hard against Rose's gorgeous backside, she thrust a few more times as the fake purple dick rubbed into her cunt. She groaned and smiled and gave a couple more swats to Rose's bright red backside.

The three of them fell back into a wonderful pile of hot bodies tangled legs and puddles of putrid sweat. They gazed into each others eyes lovingly as they finally fell from their orgasms. Their heat seemed to finally be descending.

"So are you two finally good then?" Rose asked lovingly leaning forward and rubbing her hands across their smooth lovely cheeks. They looked at each other and then smirked at each other.  
"I suppose that we could learn to see the world eye to eye." Juleka said with a smile rubbing the fake dick in her hands and wondered how it might look shoved in Prince Ali's tight little ass hole.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side or on the long side. Read and review. That would be really cool of you if you read any of my stories or chapters. Next one up soon. Hopefully.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Quick one, this is Jalil as the Pharaoh and him making a little harem has Chloe, Marinette, Alya and Alix. Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Enjoy,**

 **PS this is a weird and pretty dark one, not into that then don't read. Suggest that you don't if sort of creepy stuff isn't up your alley.**

Jalil gazed down at his new bride wrapped in her white silk, she was such a lovely little thing, and had the proper hips and waist that he was looking for. Her face reminded him of the love that he had lost centuries ago. He remained impassive behind his mask as he sat on his throne. She was kneeling beside him and resting a little on his leg.

Before him came a parade of mummies with a women in hand. Each one dubbed the 'fairest in the land' he moved his eyes over them one at a time. Taking no great interest in them, none of them could compare to his queen, which made his next few choices difficult, he had to find the right number of harem slaves and wives to keep for himself. Four total would do, but first he had to find them.

Suddenly a feisty girl with golden hair and blue eyes was before him, snapping at everyone and everything in her path. She growled in agitation, her body was dripping wet and she was wrapped in a bath towel and nothing else.  
"I will have you all know that my Daddy is the most powerful man that you have ever met! He will destroy you! I demand that you-"  
"No one is more powerful then the pharaoh. Jalil intoned as he stood up to his full height before her. She would make a find addition to his playthings. He liked the stubbornness it would be great to fuck it out of her. On top of that if she really was a royal then that would mean that he could build a powerful alliance with this 'daddy' of hers.

The mummy slaves carried the complaining girl down the hallway of his pyramid and he waited expectantly for the next line of possible lovers. The next one to stop in front of him had a warrior priestess eye. Gazing at him as if she was intending to destroy him in a million different ways. He nodded and the daughter of the local baker, Marinette, was carried down to join the golden headed girl.

The final member of his harem came at the very end of the line actually. She was the smallest girl that he had seen so far, but he knew that she was older then she looked, and was also rather epic in her own right. Pharaohs had been known to marry their siblings, it kept the bloodline pure. He nodded and Alix was picked up and carried to join her brand new sisters in the bed chamber. He just hoped that they would be secured tightly, otherwise he might be in trouble.

He dismissed his mummies and his court and walked down his hallway with Alya holding his hand. He gazed forward, ever forwards for he was a man of vision! He finally arrived at his bedchamber, it was large and open and comfortable, a pile of fruit was flung at his head from across the room by the blonde in her bath towel.

He had expected her to be a challenge. But it was not entirely unexpected. He held up his hands and something white and long snaked out of the shadows behind the three girls who were standing across the room from him, knees bent and arms in ready for a fight to the death. Instead they had bandages snake around them and pull them upwards screaming. Their arms and legs spread wide, the bandages crept beneath their clothing and with a mighty rip Marinette and Alix were left in rags while Chloe's towel fell to the ground useless against the onslaught.

The bandages held them all firmly in place while Alya walked around to gather up the torn pieces of clothing, not once looking any of the girls in the eye.  
"A-Alya! Please! Help!" Marinette begged her friend only for a rope of bandage to wrap itself around her mouth and cut off her words.

"My queen does not follow your orders bed slave." The Pharaoh said with pomp and authority as he walked forward and cupped her lovely face in his hand and ran his thumb over her lips.  
"And neither do I." Marinette's eyes widened as he reached down to the ground and picked up a fruit. He held it beneath her nose before squeezing the juice out into the bandage. It tasted sweet as it dribbled through the cloth and down her mouth. She shook her head fearfully as it continued to dribble, she felt her entire body growl warm and then hot and then filled with an overwhelming burning desire deep within her.

She felt her legs grow weak as her sex began to drip and twitch with desire. She groaned as his hands reached down and began to play with her outer lips. His large fingers felt like miniature cocks begging for entrance to her, insistent, not taking no for an answer.

"Hey! Cloth for brains!" Chloe shouted as she continued to thrash against her bonds, writhing in irritation. "Let me out of this thing before I break your limbs! I will-" Suddenly more cloth flew from the darkened corners of the room and wrapped itself across her mouth, her face and covered her entire head until she also looked like a miniature mummy, however with more impressive curves and a nice big butt. He looked at her in irritation before moving away from Marinette.

"Perhaps this one needs to be taught a lesson first." He said and snapped his fingers at Alya. She quickly moved to where he pointed between Marinette's legs. She leaned her head down and began to lick at her best friends cunt. The taste was overwhelming and she wanted to pull back and pant. But she had to do what her king commanded of her. He had made sure to show her what would happen if she did not.

She gripped Marinettes legs and wrapped them over her shoulder so that she could at least rest her friends weight on her and give her arms and legs a chance to relax. She was going to need it with all of the love making that the Pharaoh was going to place upon her. Alya knew that she was tough enough to handle anything that was dished out, but she worried about her best friends abilities.

Marinette groaned and attempted to struggle out of her best friends grips but Alya was holding onto her tight. Not intending to let her go anytime soon. She dove her tongue deep within Marinettes folds and began to lick and suck and pleasure her. She felt Marinettes slick inner walls instinctively grip her tongue and her best friends legs wrap tightly around her head in determination. Alya continued to suck and lick and give loving bites to her inner walls.

Chloe looked on in terror as the Pharaoh's extra large extra long and incredibly veiny penise appeared as if by magic. He gripped her legs which looked like matchsticks in his massive hands. He spread them without any trouble and positioned his cock at her cunt entrance she struggled and squirmed, he brought one hand up and stroked her head lovingly, like she was a dog.

"Do not worry my little sow, you are just for pleasure, you and your little friend over there. My sister and Queen are going to be the ones to bear my heirs. You will only make consorts. And if you do bring me children...we will see once we get there." Chloe screeched loudly and another layer of bandages wrapped around her head and she was left entirely in the dark as he shoved into her.

She thrashed and shook in fear throwing her head around crazily as he entered her. Jalil groaned and stifled it behind his massive heavy golden mask. He wasn't about to let these whores know that they gave him pleasure. He was the king of the world, he had nothing to fear. He gripped her legs and decided to punish her. He had the bandages tighten and more and more spread across her until she was in a cocoon. Chloe could only shift an inch in either direction and shimmy like a caterpillar in a trap. He continued to thrust into her with a maddening speed.

The wet sounds of Alya's lips on Marinettes pussy filled the entire room along with Jalil's raspy breathing as he continued to fuck the still damp and now very sweaty young woman wrapped in his trap like a spiders lunch. Finally he groaned and released himself inside of her tight cunt. He pulled away, still massive and hard and ready for the main event.

He passed by Alya and gave her a loving pet across her head. She was a good queen doing exactly as he said and eating out her little whore friend. Marinette was now a drooling gibbering mess, her mind had been broken by the sweet scent of the fruit, Alya's skilled tongue wrapped inside of her and the sheer knowledge that she was not going to be escaping this. The fumes in the room even seemed to be affecting her memory, she had no idea when this had all started. All she was aware of, all that she could remember was the feeling of a tongue in her cunt and the overwhelming feeling of joy as wave after wave of orgasms washed across her.

She looked at the Pharaoh, her new master, with awe and love, her big blue eyes filled with tears of sorrow and lust. The bandages sensing that she had something to say retreated.

"Please...please fuck me..."she begged desperately. Jalil flung back his head and laughed haughtily as he picked up another piece of fruit and approached where his sister hung on the wall.  
"Later my pet, first I must put the universe in order." Alix looked at him in confusion before he broke open the fruit and smeared it across her face. She struggled and screeched at her brother in fear.

"No! No way! This is crazy! I'm your sister!"  
"And the ancients found it necessary for sibling to marry sibling. I assure you that this is simply the universe being put back in balance, we are like the gods."  
"You are like insane!" Alix protested as the juice dribbled down her face and beaded across her tiny perky breasts. He ran a thumb over them fascinated by her before leaning forward so that she could gaze into his mask.  
"You have nothing to fear, all eventually fall. Is that not correct my queen?" He said turning to Alya who had pulled away from Marinette's bright red cunt, her mouth full of Marinette's sweet sweet juices. She looked down trodden and broken. She nodded before swallowing, a little bit dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

"He is correct, eventually all will fall." Alya then turned back to Marinette and stood up to drop her robes exposing her body. Alix's eyes widened in horror. Jalil had taken over the world through his new powers maybe a month ago.

Yet somehow, magic probably, Alya was already heavily pregnant, Alix had just not noticed it because of the billowing white robes getting in the way. IF that could happen so quickly and she was already so far along...

Alix hated to think what she might look like in a month.

She continued to struggle as her brother gripped her hips and slowly slid his massive cock into her cunt. She gasped and shuddered as he bit through her hymen and sheathed himself all the way into her womb. He felt whole. Finally he felt complete. His cock was in the most royal of pussies, the most proper of pussies. Inside of his sisters pussy. He began to pull out, a little blood dribbling past his cock and then pushed right back in without a seconds thought.

He began to thrust as she shook and shivered in his gasp letting out little whimpers of protest.

However he heard none of her protests. He was the king of the world and she was his rightful conquest! He could do whatever he pleased! His massive cock and balls slapped against her small backside, her tight ass quivered as her muscles begged for release, begged for escape. All that the Pharaoh did was continue his relentless onslaught of her cunt. Her guts seemed to be tensing up with every thrust. He rubbed his massive palm over her belly, he could already see their god like offspring, with the power of its parents bloodline it would rule the world!

He bellowed in pleasure as he unloaded himself into her cunt. Alix screamed with him as he flooded her drenched pussy before collapsing in her bonds. He stepped back and clapped, the bandages moving to reposition her so that not a drop would come out. His cum was safe in her pussy, he summoned a chair and sat down before turning to MArinette and Alya, Alya knew the look in his eyes and quickly took Marinette off of the wall.

The two women fell to their hands and knees and crawled forward in shock and awe of their master. Marinette licked her lips in anticipation the closer that she got to his massive dark member. She licked it up and down tasting Chloe's and Alix;s cunts and juices across his glorious cock. She mewed in joy and pleasure, he tasted delicious.

Alya's own tongue and mouth eagerly joined her friends as they gazed up at him. Alya was supporting her belly and then gasped when she felt MArinette's own tentative hand rub over it. MArinette smiled around the cock, she could not wait to see Chloe and Alix as big as Alya, ready to pop with their masters baby! and the future heir to the worlds oldest empire!

For that matter she could hardly wait for a few herself.

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Hope you all enjoyed. Read and review, sorry if this was on the short side or on the long side.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Read and Review, sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long one. Thinking of writing a couple chapters of follow up to Adrien's lust any suggestions just leave them in the comments.**

Chat Noir jumped after the suit clad fox super heroine that had just recently joined he and his partner on their fight against the forces of evil and injustice! He grinned to himself as his eyes flowed down her body from her mountain of fiery hair to her beautiful long gloves to her nice big butt. He would have to be crazy not to notice how fierce and thick this new super hero was.

And he was also comfortable enough in his own skin to say that she really turned him on. He had no idea why, probably because she was one 'foxy' lady. But he found himself...attracted to her. It had been going on for a little while, ever since she joined the team really. They had so far only fought two super villains and she had been doing great, but they went out on patrols, they sometimes went to stop petty crimes and the two of them would even just hang out on tall buildings and gossip about their lives.

Tonight though they were both riding on that high that came with defeating their most recent enemy. And they had both powered up with snacks so that they could have some time afterwards of just running around the city like a couple of kids yelling in joy at the top of their lungs.

"You were awesome!" He yelled as he landed beside her, Rena Rogue grinned back at him saucily as she scampered across the roof just a few feet away from him.  
"Thanks kitty! But you were the real MVP tonight, if you hadn't done that distraction thing...and when everything went boom! And then just-" She made excited noises with her mouth as she mimed out the entire night with explosions, excited hand gestures and flapping hands. Chat Noir chuckled and then laughed as he ran beside her attempting to keep up with the story, sure he had been there but it was great to just hear her describe the entire thing.

"No way the best part had to be when you used that illusion and he fell flat on his face!" Chat said excitedly once he caught up behind her. She laughed and turned quickly, the smile slowly softened on her face and shrunk once she realized how close the two of them currently were. He was only a couple of inches away, her perky tits were just inches away from his toned chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and could smell the sweat on his face and the toothpaste on his breath.

Chat realized how close he was, he would need to be a moron not to. He could feel his palms itching with wanting to touch her and caress every last inch of her glorious spandex clad body. He wanted to devour her curves and taste her lips. He gulped briefly thinking about Ladybug, he thought that he craved her, that he wanted her...but now with the natural banter and feelings and sense of calm that bounced between the two of them he wasn't so sure anymore.

He took a deep breath and finally thought one phrase to himself.

Fuck it!

He gripped her hips and pulled her forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Rena's eyes widened before she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, he began to pull away but she was far from done with it. She restarted it with her tongue and around three pounds of passion. She grabbed one of his hands and firmly moved it down her side and to her ass. It was one of her noticed features and she knew that this suit helped her flaunt it.

Chat Noir was shocked and then aroused, he squeezed her butt in his hand and was amazed by how squishy yet firm it was considering the size. Her breasts that were pressing eagerly into his chest were nothing to scoff at either. Her body was curvy and inviting. He finally pulled away for air, their lips pulling apart with a pop and a string of drool connected them to each other as they gazed red faced and panting for air.

"You know I don't think we ever celebrated your first night as a hero. What do you say? A late celebration to your debut?" He asked with a cocky grin. Rena laughed excitedly before pulling his body closer to her own.  
"I am so down my kitty cat."

Chat Noir grinned peskily as he reached down between them and gripped his zipper, only to find his foxy lady's gloved hand cover it.  
"Nuh-uh. Undress me first." She stepped backwards and brought her hands up over her head in a large flourish. She could hear a protesting voice in the back of her head, probably from the tiny fox that gave her these powers, but she ignored him. Even though he was saying something about de-transforming faster if the suit was taken off, but she had more important things to worry about.

Like how much this alley cat was packing downstairs and if he could keep up with her libido. Probably not, she was a bit of a freak really. But she had been horny for Chat Noir ever since they first teamed up, she had been dropping little hints here and there. And she was so glad that he was giving the first move. Chat Noir grinned widely like a cat out of a book, he rushed forward and ran his hands over her body, occasionally scooping her full breasts in his hands in pleasure and rubbing her. She felt so incredibly soft and inviting.

He knew from talking with his little cat that the suits increased sensations if taken off but still transformed, which might just give them some interesting experiences once they shed out of their suits. He walked his fingers along over her sides and up her chest to the back of her neck causing her to shiver in delight wherever his fingers landed and pressed down a little. She gasped once he gripped her hair and lifted it away from her collar, he found the zipper in the back and unzipped her, slowly and tantalizingly.

He smiled when he saw her begin to shimmy and shake in excitement until she had shrugged out of the top half, her lovely tanned shoulders peeked out flirtatiously.

She shed her suit and it peeled away from her all the way down to the swell of her breasts, she stopped right before the nipples exposing her beautiful cleavage. He licked his lips in excitement and ran his gloves over her before grabbing right between her breasts and slowly easing out one boob and then the next, her erect nipple seemed to stiffen even more once it hit the cold night air, her other snagged briefly on the cloth of her suit before popping free. She gasped at the rude shedding of clothing.

Chat Noir gazed in rapt attention at her beautiful chocolate brown nipples. They looked very inviting. As if they were calling out to him to fondle and caress and squeeze and pull on them.

He reached outwards and held one in-between his claws and pulled gently outwards, her breast following afterwards, he released and it snapped right back, like elastic. And as a cat he loved playing with elastic. He gripped her nipples again and twisted one way and then the other. She reached upwards and rested her hands on his shoulders, bending at the waist as he continued to play with her tits.

"Ch-Chat!" She gasped out and he paused, she looked up at him her eyes wide with hunger and her smile flashing at him like a feral animal.

"D-Don't stop!" She demanded with a bite to her tone. He smiled and returned to her nipples. They just felt so right cradled in his hands like this. Alya groaned as he began to massage her tits in his hands, she loved how rough he was being, how he was manhandling her, but he felt so soft and delicate, it was as if she were being touched all over by a pillow, or roughed up by one.

She gripped his hips and found the zippers leading up the sides of his suit. She could feel his toned abs through the suit, she shivered in anticipation, the electricity seemed to arch through her. She arched her back in joy, her hair seemed to stand on end in anticipation, she snaked her fingers into his suit and rubbed her fingertips over his nice tight body and tight abs. She grinned, she had her some high quality man candy right here. It was a ton of eye candy.

And he was all hers. To do with as she pleased. She intended to ride him until they both fell over from sheer exhaustion. She gripped the suit and began to shimmy it down until he was also shirtless, due to the height difference she had to more or less bend in half, her butt elevated and wiggling around. Chat Noir grinned and danced his fingers over her ass crack before giving her a firm pat to her backside. She grinned and wiggled her butt even more. He gave her a few more affectionate pats before she gasped out loud and he could feel a breeze stir past his massive balls.

He looked down, from what he had looked up he knew that he was well above average when it came to cock and ball size, he had not anticipated this good a reaction though.

Rena Rogue was on her knees in front of his cock, it was standing straight out and would have poked her eye out if she had not moved her head to the size, it was much larger then her face and seemed to tip the scale at over twenty pounds. His balls looked as if they had enough cum in them to repopulate a planet, combined they could repopulate a galaxy.

Her eyes had lit up and she actually licked her full lips in eager anticipation, she wondered what it tasted like...if it was as delicious and meaty as it looked...she leaned forward and seized it in one hand before giving him a few good pumps.

Adrien behind his mask groaned in delight, he could not believe that this was happening to him! He was so lucky! Then she kissed the tip of his cock, she hummed and hovered over his head, it was big. Too big. He would cause her to choke. She had to get experimental.

She gripped his cock and pulled him downwards. Chat noir Squawked before he was on his back and she was leaning her thighs on him.  
"Eat me out kitty boy." She said like a real grade A vixen. Chat reached his claws upwards and cut a small hole in her suit, she could practically feel the pleasure washing across her from that entrance point. He deftly cut her suit away until she was as undressed as he was. Except for the fox ears and the mask.

He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her thighs before reaching into her lovely flower with his tongue. She gasped before hardening herself, she had her own problems to worry about, like this massive cock in front of her. She began to aggressively spit downwards, some of his pre was giving her a bit of a slick surface to work with but she needed more. Soon she had a decent layer of slime up and down his cock. She now could get to work on his shaft.

Alya began to wrap her tits around his cock and began to rub vigorously upwards, wrapping up and down, bouncing a little on his lap to get his cock to bounce with her. The two began to redouble their efforts, Rena Rogue rubbing her massive damp tits up and down his shaft while Chat Noir focused himself on diving his tongue as deeply into her cunt as he possibly could, he made sure that he was making note where she squirmed and squealed the most, he breathed out over her outer lips and licked them all the harder.

Rena smiled around his cock, he tasted delicious, she continued to bob her head up and down on his cock, mostly focusing on his cock head as that was one of the few things that she could actually fit into her mouth, the rest was just so big and long and hard and large and it burnt where it was cushioned between her breasts.

Finally neither could take it anymore. She pulled away and sat on his face and bounced up and down for a few seconds, he held onto her waist before when she was at her peak bouncibility, her tits shaking and flopping in the air and her ass clenching in anticipation, he lifted her off and deposited her in his lap.

His entire body was on fire with desire, he burnt with the lust of a million suns, he felt as if he was about to explode at any given moment. She looked down at his cock as it lay flat across her pussy, he covered her, he covered her all the way up to her belly button, he was that long. She licked her lips and gripped him in one hand, she could hardly even close her hand around his cock.

She guided him in and groaned, she had never felt so full in her life! She had never experienced so much arching pleasure. She felt as if she had ached before he had come into her, and now that he was safely sheathed inside of her she could finally relax and just enjoy herself. She began to move slowly and carefully, he really was the biggest cock that she had ever seen, and that included porn, he was also the only cock that she had ever taken, she had no idea why she wasn't in more pain, why she only felt insurmountable pleasure with him inside of her.

If she had to guess it would be their super suits which were now discarded beside them, his ring and her necklace were still on however and were beginning to blink. Through her haze she looked down at it in bewilderment.  
"Am I going to detransform?" She wondered out loud. Chat Noir did not stop his thrusting upwards, she was too good to give up, he was going to bust his nut inside of her even if he did turn back into boring old Adrien. He was going to fuck the ever loving shit out of his vixen.

He leaned upwards and bit her neck viciously causing her to gasp in pleasure before she rolled her hips and just sat on his lap for a few seconds as wave after wave of orgasm griped her body. She mewled before she felt him moving inside of her again. His cock still rock hard. He groaned and bit his lips. He was nowhere near about to transform, he wanted to see her pretty face and feel her cheeks and kiss those lips and look into those eyes without having to wonder who it was behind it all...but he also respected her enough to care about her.

He cast his spell and reached behind himself to slap the streetlight on the roof of the building, it rapidly broke and turned dark before spreading to the next one and the next.

"What a romantic." She breathed out dreamily before gasping in pleasure as his grip on her neck tightened, he was like a real wild animal, his massive cock shoving in and out of her pussy, reshaping her for his cock and bringing her indescribable pleasure along with it...it was all too much! She groaned and orgasmed just as his own waves of pleasure released inside of her and bounded across her body, marking her insides as his. And his alone.

"You know it baby." Chat responded cockily.

The two lay in each others arms in peace and quiet as he continued to hump in and out of her body lovingly. His cock was starting to soften and he could feel his mask dissolving, her fox ears and mask were also rapidly falling away, disappearing in time with the disappearing light above the two sleepy lovers.

"God Damn it chat." Rena said as she pressed her naked sweaty body against his the streetlight above them slowly turning dark just as their secret identities were revealed. They could see nothing but their outlines.  
"We need to make this into a routine."  
"I am all for team bonding exercises after a fight." Chat Noir said with a smile and a kiss to her lips, he still knew where they were in the dark. Alya laughed and nestled against Adrien, both of them completely unknowing the others identity.

Ladybug from where she sat watching from a near by rooftop, just close enough to see who it was but just far enough that she would not get spotted nodded in satisfaction. Her partners had found someone, good. Maybe now Chat Noir would not flirt with her all the time, plus it was nice that Alya had a boyfriend, she was proud of her best friend and couldn't be happier for her.

Plus now it meant that she didn't have to worry about breaking Chat Noir's heart, all she had to focus on was getting Adrien.

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Read and review, next chapter up soon. This is a chloe/Adrien one. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Chloe looked both ways before she walked into the bathroom behind Adrien. He slipped into his stall without even noticing her. Good. She didn't want him to think she was some sort of commoner slut.  
She was a piece of high society ass.

She just had to get him used to her pussy, and she just had to get used to his size. She ducked into the stall next to Adrien's. The glory hole was at the perfect height. She should know, she measured and made it herself. It had taken him a bit of prompting to actually stick his cock through it, but he eventually did. And she had been waiting to launch her plan into motion.

Her plan had a few very important parts. First she would convince Adrien to stick his dick into the glory hole, then she would suck and titty fuck and actually fuck the cock until he was addicted to her services. Then she would tell him it was her who had been doing all of those filthy things to him that he seemed to like so much. Upon learning it he would have to start dating her to get a piece of her fine ass. She had been thinking this through for a very long time and this was the best plan that she could come up with. And so far she was convinced that it was working. After all she was already addicted to his cock and they had only been having anonymous sex for around three weeks now once a day.

She could not even conceive of a world where she went back to having no sex every day. That was just impossible, she had obviously gone too far. She was now more determined then ever before to make Adrien hers and hers alone.

She moved to the hole and peeked through before pulling away. His cock was shoved through, she had to make a few adjustments to the hole over the past few months, he seemed to just grow bigger and bigger as the days and weeks went on. She had even measured him once or twice and she had been surprised to see that he had actually gotten substantially larger. It explained why her pussy had always been so sore afterwards.

She gulped and kissed his cock head, she always started with that, she loved the taste of his pre-cum mixing with her lipstick it made his taste all the better. She licked her lips and began to suck on his massive member, slowly bobbing her head up and down his massive shaft, it was delicious and oh so large. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head, she felt tears grow in her eyes before they dribbled down her cheeks and began to mess up her beautiful make up. But it was okay because it was all for her beautiful oh so precious Adrien!

He would appreciate that she was more or less bending over backwards to accommodate his massive cock into her throat. She sucked and gobbled him down, he tasted so delicious. Like the greatest slab of steak mixed with the saltiest of drinks. She gulped down his cum once he actually orgasmed, she almost didn't notice it, his cock never gave a single warning he just cam down her throat.

She groaned and pulled away allowing him to splatter her across the face, she began to lick and gulp and slurp all of it up. She let some of it dance across her face so that it looked like she had great big globs of pearls splattered across her face. Sure she looked like she had cum all over her face but she totally rocked it.

She smiled and stood up on her shaky legs, she turned her rump towards his massive cock and slowly slid down it. She groaned, he had completely turned her inside out, she was utterly addicted to his cock! She was utterly addicted to the way that he seemed to shape her body for his cock. She hoped that he knew how much she changed for him, she hoped that he loved the way that her pussy made him feel, she knew that she loved the way that he made her feel! She groaned and began to bounce, he attempted to thrust but his entire shaft was shoved into the hole already, there was almost no room for her to maneuver because he was so large and took up so much room in the stall.

She began to pant and groan loudly, she loved the way that he made her feel, she felt sweat begin to dribble down her face and pool across her tits, her make up was smearing every time that she rubbed her face with her palms. She giggled and laughed in happiness, she looked like a painted whore! She only wanted to look like one for Adrien and his wonderful world bending cock! She finally screamed her orgasm out as his cock once again spasmed and blew his massively load into her tight quivering pussy.

She slumped down onto the toilet and began to pant to get her breath back, his cock was still spasming like a loose faucet and spraying everything in a eight foot radius, she was soon drenched. She sat and took it with a then pulled out of the glory hole with a tight and wet plop. She licked her lips and began to clean up.

She reapplied her make up until she looked fabulous and exited the stall with a bit of a limp in her step. She intended to make Adrien Agreste hers and her's alone. And she would stab anyone who got in her way.

 **Read and review, next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Read and review. Next chapter and/or story will be up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. It is Adrien/Marinette/Alya with a twist. Enjoy.**

Alya, Adrien and Marinette all woke up in shock at once and sat up in the middle of a very dark very large room. They couldn't even see the top. What they could see however was three tiny figures in hoods. One had a cat tail coming out of the bottom of its hood, another had a fox tail and the final one had what looked like antennae. The three figures were about the size of birds and were floating in front of the three superheroes in silence.

"Well this is pretty terrifying." Alya said as she moved to stand up only to gasp and cover her bare breasts and cunt. Adrien had the decency to cover his eyes and cross his legs. Which was not an easy feat as his cock was about as long as a human arm and had the girth of a weight lifters bicep. Marinette was blushing crazily and was covering her mouth as she looked at her ladybug themed source of superpowers.

"What the hell is happening here?"

"Do not fear chosen ones! We are merely bringing you into the next level of your training. You are experts at fighting the enemy and fighting for the forces of good. But now you must go to the next level." The middle figure intoned majestically raising her tiny paw authoritatively and calmly in an effort to control the fears of the three superheroes.

"And what exactly does the next level have to do with the three of us sitting naked in a spooky ass room in the middle of the night?" Alya said quirking an eyebrow. The three tiny hooded god like beings exchanged glances before nodding in understanding.  
"It has always been tradition for the fox and the cat holders to typically compete in this duty to see who has the honor of continuing the next generation of superheroes. This is only done for the most powerful and competent holders of the powers. You three are some of the best that we have seen in centuries and we are now giving you the chance to procreate and continue on this proud tradition."

The three teammates exchanged shocked slack jawed looks of shock and embarrassment. After all this was...this was weird even for them. Having to procreate? Even though they were all in their twenties none of them had even had sex before! Now they were just being told to fuck like rabbits all of a sudden and completely out of nowhere? That was crazy! They weren't going to do that! Not to mention having someone tell you to fuck forcefully wasn't exactly the best turn on.

Then Alya realized a way out of it and stood up clapping her hands and smiling widely and hopefully charmingly.  
"Well that sounds like a lot of fun but clearly you three fucked up. As you know we only have one guy and you said that the fox and the cat had to compete for the ladybug...and clearly I am sort of missing a few of the parts for all of that, while I think it would be a ton of fun and would totally do this really insane thing if I had them...but since I don't. Have a dick I mean...so if there's nothing else I think you should just send us home now."

The three figures clapped their little adorable paws together three times causing her to gasp and snap in half like she had just been stabbed, her mouth falling open and then looked down in amazement as a massive cock grew between her legs. It was the size of Adrien's. Which meant that it was enormous, and long, and thick and girthy and had a bit of a swing to it and it felt soft between her hands. They were still woman hands, that could not even wrap around the entire thing.

A pair of massive balls the size of coconuts blossomed directly beneath it and sat full of semen. Her eyes widened and she rubbed them once only to groan in pleasure as she felt fire arch through her entire body. She looked at them and the figures smiled at her lovingly.

"Well now you do! So get to the fucking!" A flash of light surrounded them and the three friends found themselves in a bedroom in a hotel back in their city.

"This is crazy right?" Marinette said as she gazed in shock at the massive brown cock that had bloomed from nowhere between Alya's nice plump thighs, she didn't even have a pussy anymore, just a nice massive pair of mouth watering tits and a nice extra large cock that rivaled Adrien's.  
"Well...I have no idea how to get rid of this thing..."Alya said experimentally pulling on it and groaning as more pleasure arched through her entire body. She had no idea that a cock could feel this good! No wonder whenever she read smut guys just smashed it in. They got every little bit of pleasure just by caressing it!

"I hate to be that guy but..."Adrien said gesturing to his own cock as it seemed to rise and increase in size and bloomed large eager veins. "I am incredibly horny and in the way that doesn't disappear anytime soon."

"Do you think that those three troublemakers are doing this?" Marinette said as she rubbed her thighs together, her pussy was dripping her precious juices. Lubing her up for the two extra massive ding dongs. She felt her heart flutter every time that she looked at them. They made her warm and eager and very god damn horny. She cursed those three, after all she certainly never asked to be the ladybug! She never asked to get fucked by her two best friends! One of whom was just suddenly given a massive (Yet very appealing and tasty looking) dick!

Really how would anyone in their right mind react to this situation? Especially when the three of them were all back in her bedroom. Naked. Horny. Her cunt dripping in anticipation and their cocks seemingly glistening with desire. And she could feel their eyes roaming up and down her body and taking her apart piece by piece...

Marinette squirmed in horniness and looked between the two of them.  
"I don't know who's fault it is that I'm hot as hell right now. But Marinette I really really want to fuck the ever loving shit out of you right now." Alya said as she leaned over and kissed her square on the lips. And delved her authoritative and well rehearsed tongue down her good friends throat. Marinette gasped and began to push her away only to pause and caress her head and shoulders instead. Alya's nails dug into her hips and her massive cock was rubbing eagerly agasint her slit. The shaft rubbed smoothly against her. Eager and desperate to go into that specific pussy, and it would go utterly nuts if it couldn't.

"I-I-I" Marinette stuttered out looking at her friend in amazement. Alya looked over at Adrien sheepishly.  
"I've never used a cock before. You mind leading me in?" Adrien nodded mutely and in shock, he never thought he would get to see something like this. Get to view Alya and Marinette easily the hottest people he knew, fuck like a couple of rabbits in heat. One of them with an honest to god set of balls and a good sized cock on top of everything.

He gripped Alya's brand new dick and began to ease it into Marinette who gasped and flinched as Alya smoothly took her virginity. Alya lay poised over Marinette waiting for her to adjust. It was incredible. She felt so good. She felt so perfect. She felt so homely. On top of that Alya felt as if her entire body was on fire, whenever she had masturbated before it had felt like lightning and electricity but this...this felt like insurmountable burning running over her shaft and through her tummy and along her breasts making her nipples tingle with delight.

She gripped Marinette's hips and smiled widely down at her as she began to roll her hips into the light skinned girl. Marinette groaned and began to push her hips up to meet every last smack of Alya's hips with an equally wet smack of her own. It went on like that. Alya running her hands up and down Marinette's sides and gasping while Marinette held her head and shoulders in an attempt to steady herself.

Marinette also couldn't take her eyes off of Alya's massive dark brown tits. They looked delicious, like chocolate, or cocoa. She leaned up and gave them a tentative kiss causing Alya to moan and shudder in joy. Marinette's eyes were half lidded as she felt her orgasm wash over her and still Alya's own had not risen yet. Her balls just continued to smack lewdly and wetly against her best friends rear.

SMACK! Smack! SMACK! Smack!

Alya felt her tongue slowly sneak its way out of her mouth, she was feeling very very very very turned on at the moment. So very horny. Sure it was weird, fucking her friend with a cock when technically the two of them were girls. But she wasn't going to let it over take her. She felt sheer unfiltered pleasure. It felt like the sort of pleasure that she was used to, maybe there wasn't that much of a difference between having a dick and having a pussy.

She gasped as she felt something begin to boil up her shaft. There was a stirring in her...balls...and they tightened against her before the cum began to shoot up her cock as she planted it in the very back of Marinette's womb and deposited her massive load of swimmers against Marinettes very fertile eggs. Marinette gasped as she got her first load of cum dumped into her like a breeding sow. She lay there in shock as Alya quivered above her, her mouth open and drool dribbling out, her entire body shaking and shivering.

She looked down at Marinette who gazed at her in rapture and shock. The two slowly slid apart, their hips joined in a sticky mess from their orgasms and their joyful afterglow began to set in. Alya cuddled up next to Marinette already feeling exhausted, how did guys do that? It took so much out of her! Her dick was still somehow very hard and it smacked her in the stomach and just lay there as if waiting for the second round. She took one of Marinette's nipples into her mouth and began lovingly suckling on it.

Then Adrien was above the two of them with his own massive cock ready. This cat was ready to compete with the vixen for his lady!

He grinned down at Marinette comfortingly as he lined his slick with pre, throbbing rock hard cock to her cunt entrance. He slowly slid into her slick and slippery and very messy insides. Marinette gasped as he went in easily. Just as easily as Alya, in fact they felt as if they were the exact same shape and size and everything. Probably done so that all of this would work out a little easier and her body would be used to it.

She gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around his torso and lifted herself up until they were face to face.  
"Adi-Adirn-Adrien." She finally gasped out as his cock slid into her and began to squish and squash her insides around under its merciless yet loving and tender assault. It was just the size that made the entire thing seem ridiculous. Adrien was gentle though. Moving at a slow steady and loving pace for her to get used to him. Her pleasure was born deep in her center and slowly moved outwards until it seemed to sprout from her fingers and toes in great big clenches of pleasure.

She looked at him with wide eyes and loose hair. Adrien moved his hands through her lovely locks and kissed her neck as he continued to thrust upwards into her. His eager cock making a total and complete mess of her. They couldn't help but ogle each other as they continued their lovemaking. She found him so attractive and he found her simply irresistible. His toned abs and strong core proved to be her undoing. She squeezed his hips between her thighs, crossed her ankles behind his strong well muscled butt and quivered on his cock as it began to wildly spasm and shoot load after load of sticky white hot cum deep into her.

Adrien pulled out and left her panting on her belly, holding it, cradling it, in anticipation for the life that would soon be swelling it.

"Ahem." Alya said as she moved behind Marinette and gave her nice fine ass a hearty spank. Marinette yelped in shock and excitement. She had no idea that getting dominated felt so good! Marinette looked over her shoulder at her friend and saw her massive cock once again at full strength and itching to dive right back into her. She groaned. Having to take two of them on? She was going to go nuts!

* * *

Alya's eyes fluttered open, her hands were wrapped around her cock and she heard the rutting of her lovers in the throes of sex. She looked over and saw Marinette in the missionary position with Adrien's nice big cock going in and out of her like a piston. Alya licked her lips and watched. Marinette's breasts heaved with every thrust, her cunt was spurting out cum and Adrien looked as if he was just getting started.

And they hadn't asked her to join them! She gripped her own cock, spat in her hand and jerked it to awareness. She had been given a few pointers from Adrien and had gotten pretty good at using it. Especially jerking it awake and treating it with respect, not just using it like a toy like some boys would. She got onto her knees and shimmied over to where Adrien was still fucking Marinette. The two lovers so completely obsessed with each other that they didn't notice her sneaking up on them at all.

Adrien only realized that she was there when she rubbed her shaft against his cute little tight asshole and then when he paused to look over at her she gripped him around the chest, and pushed herself into his ass. Her breasts squished against his back and he gasped as she entered him. He then was thrust back down and deeper then ever before into Marinette who flung her head back and howled in pleasure as she orgasmed for maybe the fifteenth time that night.

They had been fucking like rabbits for weeks now. At first they just spent all day inside as the two of them took turns penetrating her over and over and over again. Leaving their little gifts of enormous deposits of sperm deep inside of her very fertile pussy. But once that was over they started to get original. Going to nice dinners and fucking in a limo. Going for walks and fucking in the woods. Hiding on rooftops and fucking as their alter egos. It was all a lot of fun.

They had grown closer as a team. As partners. As lovers. As a family. And they were probably going to start one soon with how hard she was ovulating. Marinette's pussy was fertile, young, and unprotected and her body was built for breeding and baring babies. She expected to be pregnant soon. Very very soon.

Adrien gasped and squashed himself back against Alya and allowed her to set the pace. She was in control of him. He trusted her. He loved her. He felt her nails bite into his hips while his own thumbs rubbed Marinette's big thick pink nipples. Alya's were biting into his back and her mouth was biting his neck with the ferocity of a lioness. God she was pure unfiltered sex. He absolutely loved every inch of her incredible and wonderful body.

He found himself worshipping her massive cock as often as Marinette. He worshipped it as much as the two girls sucked his dick or as much as the two of them ate out Marinette's cunt. Marinette's cries of pleasure and Alya's rough manhandling was too much to bare. His butt clenched on Alya's spasming cock and he deposited his load deep in Marinette's nice pretty pink pussy.

* * *

Marinette was getting spit roasted by Alya and Adrien when her water broke across Adrien's lap and she groaned in Alya's cock. Her mouth filled to the brim and her eyes rolling backwards. They had been spicing up their sex life for a while since she got pregnant. She pulled away and Adrien looked at her in shock. The three of them looked at each other in shock. Exchanging wide eyed looks of amazement. IT was coming! The baby was coming! They were going to be parents!

"How do you feel babe?" Adrien asked as his slick cock began to slide out of her tight little cunt. Marinette with some help from Alya sat on her haunches and rubbed her belly in confusion and a little bit of concern. She looked at the two of them quizzically before shrugging.

"I don't know what I expected but nothing is really happening-" She groaned and moaned and gave a little yelp before her eyes widened. "Oh wait no. There it is."

* * *

"Well done. We are proud of you three." The three hooded figures somehow spoke in perfect unison as Marinette breastfed her two sons who were eagerly sucking milk from her big breasts like a couple of starving leeches eager for her delicious pure white alabaster milk. Adrien was burping one of the daughters while Alya was soothing the final daughter to sleep. The trio were back in the large room and sitting in a loose triangle with their familiars and their brand new babies that they were showing off to the ladybug, the cat and the fox.

"Sooooo." Trixx said anxiously with a grin and floated closer to Alya. "You won right? We won? I won the bet?"  
"Bet?" Alya said in surprise as her adorable little daughter yawned and fell asleep finally.  
"Don't worry about it. So we won right?"  
"No way you got three out of four right?" Plagg dogged at Adrien who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Perfectly down the middle. A boy and girl from me and a boy and girl from Alya. Marinette was the real trooper though." He leaned over and kissed her temple causing the very naked and still pretty horny brand new mommy to blush and giggle.

Plagg swore and flew back towards Tikki and Trixx who argued, said something about best of seventeen and then nodding and turning back towards the others. They floated above the three of them who were still cooing over their children.

"So since we have not yet seen who has competed the competition and actually won, we have decided that you will continue on this path until one winner is clear."

Alya swore and Marinette and Adrien only seemed to be half listening. Tikki grinned saucily down at them and clapped her paws three times. Alya's cock shrunk down smaller and smaller until it disappeared. The same was happening to Adrien's, until both had turned concave and were pussies. MArinette gasped and saw something absolutely massive growing from her crotch until an enormous dick the same size as the two she had been taking raw dog and bare back for the past few months was overtaking her entire crotch.

"But first since you did such a good job, we thought we would give you a little treat." Mairinette looked at her enormous cock, it was large, and perfectly shaped and had a bright red angry head. She grinned maliciously and turned to a nervous Alya and Adrien who exchanged nervous looks and felt the sweat start to form. This was going to be interesting.

 **That was that. Read and review. Next one up soon.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Chloe/Adrien/Alya/Nino/Marinette chapter.**

Chloe's eyes fluttered open, they still felt heavy from sleep. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around herself. It looked like she had been asleep in a meadow. Surrounded by soft grass. But she could see the walls off in the close distance, the ceiling maybe ten feet above her head and a door in the wall. It was all very artificial. She knew exactly where she was.

One of the eighty floors of the bunker that her Daddy had made. It was to be used in the event that the world ended, it could hold the entire population of the city for over six hundred years. The door would only open in six years for survivors to see if everything had calmed down by then. She had no idea how she had gotten in there, but she knew that if she was in there something very big and very bad must have happened.

"Well this sucks." She said standing up. She was in her nightgown. It was the very cute yellow and black striped one that she had bought when she had graduated from school just a few months ago. It was very cute, one of her favorites. It was very expensive and now it was stained green and brown from the artificial turf and the real dirt. It was meant to stimulate folks so that they wouldn't go insane when they were inside. She had suggested that. Also she had suggested the concert hall and the room where it was pretty much one enormous bed and pillow fort. Why? Because she doubted anything bad would happen and they would be awesome things to have during sleep overs.

She took a few steps and stepped on a hand. She looked down and saw her classmate Nino. He groaned and pulled his hand to him before looking up at her in shock and confusion before sitting up.

"What the?"  
"What are you doing here?" Chloe demanded poking him in the nose. He frowned in response and got up. She blushed and looked away, he was only wearing his underwear. Which was weird right?

"You tell me. I just woke up. What's happening?"  
"I want to know too." A voice spoke up beside him. Nino yelped and jumped to the side as Alya sat up, her thick hair a halo of bedhead around her, her outfit was very simple pajamas that closely resembled booty shorts and a crop top. She yawned and scratched her head before sitting up, her cute perky breasts bouncing from no bra.

Chloe tried not to stare, but it was hard. Alya was a very pretty girl. And Nino was a very pretty boy. And she not so secretly wanted to do many pretty things with them. And her. And their privates. And maybe some butt stuff.  
"Well this is spooky." Adrien said walking towards the group with a grin. Nino and Alya looked at him and then at Chloe. The three exchanged embarrassed looks. He was wearing silk pajamas with ladybug and black cat patterns on them. He seemed completely unembarrassed by this fact and just smiled when he saw his three friends in the same room as him.

"Anyone have any idea where we are or what is happening?" He asked as he stretched his arms and sat down in the turf beside Nino. Even in the face of probably certain doom Adrien was without a care in the world.

"I think I do..." Chloe said crossing her arms in annoyance before plopping down to sit with the other three. "But I have no idea why or how we got in-"

"Is this a bunker?" Marinette said as she walked to the group and sat down next to them in confusion. She was wearing the same sort of pajama's as the others were. Except for Nino who was starting to shift in discomfort once he realized that he was the most naked out of any of them. Which was weird and unexpected and he was pretty sure he just saw Alya blush and lick her lips before pointedly looking forward. He didn't know whether to be turned on or freaked out.

"That was what I was just going to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Chloe snapped at Marinette who frowned in response.

"Okay you know what?"  
"No I don't know what why don't you tell me?" Chloe responded pushing her face towards Marinette with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush!" Alya shouted and pointed at the ceiling as a television set descended from the ceiling. It was super large and fancy. It paused in front of them and flickered on. A short message appeared on it.

Welcome. You are here for your own safety.

The world outside is dead and gone.

You are the only reported survivors.

Total Population:5

"What is this?" Alya said in confusion as she scooted behind Nino and actually seemed sort of concerned. Nino reached behind him and grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"What happened to the world?" Marinette said in terror and surprise. The tv screen flickered blue before it actually responded.

Classified.

"Classified?! I am Chloe Borgeouis! I can know whatever I want! I demand that you tell us right now what happened to the rest of the world!" She huffed and crossed her arms glaring a death glare at the piece of machinery which of course remained unimpressed by her temper tantrum. It just flashed the word classified again.

"Well then what happens now?" Marinette asked the group at large. Everyone exchanged confused looks and shrugged in response. Explore? What for? There was only the five of them right? What could they do? The computer made a clicking noise and it seemed to grow larger before numbers went across the screen.

One solution to low population rate.

Procreate.

"Procreate?" Adrien said in confusion before looking at Nino and the girls. Everyone blushed deeply before Chloe of course freaked out first and stood up with a shout, the nightdress fluttering around her like an adorable ballerina dress. Exposing her underwear for just a second. It was very very cute underwear that had nice little stripes on it.

"You cannot be serious! I am not going to fuck-"Chloe was cut off as a jet of blue gas was shot into her face. She began to cough heavily and shook her hand in front of her face. Soon the entire room was filled up with the blue gas and the other four members began to cough and hack as it got into their lungs, danced across their skin and seemed to be entwined with their hair.

"Oh nice going Chloe!" Alya shouted out in annoyance as the weird gas began to make her tingle in a really strange way. She felt hot, as if the entire room was one enormous tanning bed. She felt her hair begin to grow and her legs tingled a little bit. She had no idea what was happening but every last inch of her body felt good.

"Adrien? Alya? Nino?" Marinette called as she squinted into the mist, she could not see a thing, the entire room was covered. She heard something ripping and felt her clothing start to stretch.

The boys eyes nearly fell out of their sockets and their jaws plopped to the floor. There the girls stood. They had changed, probably thanks to the gas. Their clothing lay in tatters around them. Their proportions all looked about right, they had even grown a little bit so that their heights equalled around supermodel level. They had grown more muscles and a stronger core, probably in order to keep up with whatever was going to be coming. But the rest of their bodies, their breasts, hips, thighs, butts, were all soft and jiggly and inviting.

Marinette placed her hands beneath her large and drastically improved tits. They were massive, the size of grapefruits! If grapefruits had cute little pink nipples. She brought her hands down her sides and across her hips to her ass cheeks. They had gotten larger and stronger. She felt muscles rippling through them and clenched them a couple of times experiementally to see how it would feel. She normally would feel embarrassed that she was naked in front of so many people but for some reason it only seemed to excite her and make the heat in her belly grow and explode outwards.

She felt her pussy begin to leak and it seemed to match with the pre-cum dribbling out of Adrien's new and improved meat rod. He used to be pretty damn large but now it would be near impossible for him to wear pants. His cock was the size of an elephants trunk covered with three huge veins and an angry red head. His biceps were massive and his eight pack stood out strongly.

Nino was practically a carbon copy, but he might have had a cuter ass then Adrien. Adrien had better hair though so it all evened out. The two guys looked each other up and down in shock and then turned blushing towards the girls. Their balls seemed to tighten which still left them at around the size of a couple of watermelons swinging between their large strong legs.

Alya gasped and covered her mouth in shock before trying to cover her tits and bare pussy. It was hard because even just rubbing her hands against her nipples caused them to spring to life and tingle with an uncontrolled lust that threatened to tear her apart. Her ass was easily the largest out of the three of them, and her tits were pretty damn big too. Even then they would not be able to fit around Nino or Adrien's monsters, she would definitely need help from one of the others in that department.

Chloe was gazing down at herself in shock, her long golden hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes popped in surprise as her already perky breasts now resembled something out of a perverted thirteen year olds day dreams. Her butt was absolutely huge, it still resembled the little heart shape though she was happy about that she thought it made her look cute and perky. Sassy if you will. She experimentally gripped a nipple and pulled it out and groaned as the pleasure arched through her entire body. She groaned in pleasure.

"I have no idea why Daddy put that gas in here..."She tried to get out before she felt something dribbling down her legs and covering her cunt. She was already wet? But all they were doing was standing in front of each other!

The word that the tv screen had been flashing stuck in her head. Procreate! Procreate! Procreate! She needed one of the boys deep inside of her, all the way to the back of her womb! She didn't care which one, if she was in her right frame of mind she definitely would have chosen Adrien but Nino looked just as yummy to her. She could just eat the two of them up!

Or Alya and Marinette for that matter, the two girls looked incredibly sexy.

"Bitch whose complaining!" Alya shouted as she ran forward to make the first move, Nino was also moving, he had caught on and Adrien was taking their behavior as a cue. He was to MArinette within seconds and the black haired girl squealed in joy as she saw that massive glorious mind breaking cock bounce to full erection towards her. It was like a twisted dream come true! And Marinette was lucky enough that it was happening to her! She was going to finally fuck Adrien!

Sure that thought had come and gone in her mind a few times before, but right here and now with that massive juicy looking cock before her all she could imagine was it caught between her pussy lips, or her regular lips, absolutely splattered with her spit and his cum mixing together into a delicious cocktail.

Alya and Nino were sloppily making out and running their hands up and down each others impressive beautiful glorious bodies. Simply soaking in the others gloriously warm skin and amazingly intoxicating feeling of sexual awakening. Nino's cock was fully erect and rubbing against Alya's belly, it was practically the size of her torso! That cock would tear her to absolute shreds. His hands were cupping and gripping her butt cheeks. They were just so big and squishy and inviting that he could hardly stand it!

With every pinch and grope and spank to her jiggling butt cheeks Alya let out an excited cry and squeal and shocked moment of happiness. She looked up at Nino with wide eyes and a half opened mouth begging for his own tongue to taste her. Which he did. His strong arms and chest mashed against her nice big perky tits that seemed to spill out between the two of them.

Nino's eyes rolled in their sockets as he felt something small and warm and very firm gripping his cock and giving it a few firm and instructive tugs. He looked down and his own hand joined Alya's it could not even wrap all the way around his cock! It was that massive. She had to use both hands to even rub a section of it. Nino spat into his hand and began to rub up and down his cock. Also rubbing it against her pussy lips in order to get that nice and sexy cunt juices flowing over and around him.

He smiled down at her reassuringly as he gripped her beneath the knees and lifted her up with a grin. His muscles not even straining. She whooped as she was left balancing right on the tip of his cock, his head began to split her open and she gasped as the cock that was the size of a small arm began to enter her and pick her apart piece by piece.

Alya flung her head back with a groan, her hair flying over her head and her eyes fluttering. She felt wave after wave of erotic sensual pleasure arc through her bones. It was as if she were being torn apart and placed back together with this cock as a central piece.

Adrien was kissing Marinette in submission by kissing not just her lips and face but also all down her very ample body. His hands gripping her very ample bottom and giving firm little pinches to her cute ass. Marinette was gasping and touching herself as he worked her over like a fine piece of marble. He was the sculptor and she was the more then willing piece of art that he was slowly making into a beautiful piece to show to everyone in the entire world. Or at the very least everyone who mattered. The other three extremely sexy bastards that were sharing the same hot humid sexually charged air with the two of them.

MArinette spread her legs inviting him in with a smile. "I want you so bad. I've been waiting for this for so long!" She said excitedly. Adrien gulped and blushed in embarrassment before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well when you put it that way how can I say no to such a little hottie?" Marinette blushed a dark red and squirmed and smiled in sheer sexual excitement, she didn't know who was the benevolent diety that granted her this chance but she was thanking them full heartedly. She felt his massive cock begin to rub eagerly at her moist pussy entrance. There was no need to lube her up, the two of them were already so excited that they just wanted to dive straight into the fucking. And there was absolutely nothing to stop them.

Adrien took a deep breath and kissed her hard as he guided his massive cock deep into her pussy. Hilting himself to the base inside of her extra tight pussy. Her eyes rolled in her head and Marinette gasped in unrivaled pleasure. She could not believe how utterly delicious this felt. She gasped and gripped him tight as a koala, she felt like she had been stabbed in the belly by a knife made out of pure pleasure.

Chloe was crawling over and grabbed Adrien's head and powerfully jerked it to the side so that the two of them were now sloppily making out. Giving eager little gasps and groans as their tongues began to wrestle. Marinette frowned, aware of what Chloe was trying to do and so tightened her grip on Adrien's massive cock that was starting to stretch her to her very limits. Adrien groaned into Chloe's mouth and she grinned haughtily.

Nino tried not to gaze but his eyes were just caught on Chloe's impressive heart shaped ass. It was calling to him, like a sirens song. He simply had to stick his massive cock all the way inside of her and spank that lovely pearl colored ass. Alya noticed and grinned, the thought of Nino dominating the stuck up bitch made her feel warm and horny. Alya began to pant and rolled her shoulders pushing her big bouncy brown breasts into Nino's face causing him to groan and salivate, he loved top heavy women, and bottom heavy women. And sex. He just loved sex most of all.

That was the one thing that was screaming in all of their minds as they began to rapidly approach their very first climax as a group.

Sex! SEX! SEEEEXXXX!

Marinette screeched at the top of her lungs as she felt Adrien slam himself to the very hilt and begin to pump his potent baby making batter deep into her womb. His cock stirring her to her deepest most private of cores. Her new massive breasts began to heave with each strangled breath. Her face was a bright red as she felt the sea of cum slosh around in her. Chloe looked between Alya and Marinette jealously as the two began to drip pure white semen from their cunts, all she had to entertain herself with was her hand and that could only take anyone so far. But she did have the taste of Adrien's lips on top of her own so that was pretty nice. But she wanted oh so much more.

She wanted to ride those two delicious looking cocks until she could not take another ounce of baby batter in her tight little pussy.

Chloe stood up, dusted herself off and then walked on slightly unsteady legs to where the other two girls were waiting. With their asses up in the air and presenting themselves to the two horsecocked men waiting to shove themselves into them doggy style. She got onto her hands and knees between Marinette and Alya and wiggled her heart shaped butt at the two men, bumping her hips against the large and impressive and hot as fuck hips that were on either side of her.

"Well boys? What are you waiting for? Choose one and fuck us!" Chloe demanded as Marinette rested on one side of her. She looked over at her a little critically before she reached around and cradled her face to kiss her, causing the boys two enormous cocks to get even bigger and harder then ever before. The boys looked at each other and grinned widely.

Nino positioned himself behind Chloe and Adrien got Alya. Together in perfect harmony they slid themselves into the girls sopping wet cunts and groaned as their impressive large bouncy asses hit agasint their abs. They had only one thought in mind. To seed the two girls as hard as possible.

Adrien groaned and gasped as Alya wrapped her legs behind his back and pulled him even closer. Her large pendulous breasts seemed to swing hypnotically beneath her and he could hardly keep his feet up. Alya scored beneath him, making sure to keep his bucking cock firmly inside of her at all times. She was now facing Chloe who had an open mouth and was drooling as she was fucked into a comatose state by a determined Nino. He held the blondes hips firmly and squeezed and gave her nice cute ass appreciative spanks. She was more then satisfied with getting chosen by this big dick stud. It was like having a horse fuck her!

Marinette made her move. She stood up and on shaky legs actually climbed up the two men who were fucking the two women beneath them. Nino's eyes widened in surprise as Marinettte wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as Adrien found a dripping wet pink pussy shoved into his face and felt tight light legs wrap around his head. He eagerly dove into Marinette's snatch and licked and sucked like there was no tomorrow. Marinette groaned while kissing Nino causing him to speed up his thrusts and force Chloe close to Alya.

The two could not take it anymore and crashed their mouths together, spit flew and their tongues wrestled for dominance as they sloppily made out like a couple of teenagers beneath the debauchery above them. Marinette screamed as Adrien's nimble and knowledgeable tongue caused her to cum hard, her juices flowing down his mouth and out across his chest before slapping rudely against Alya's ass. Her droll dribbled out over Chloe's ass and the two women pulled apart to breath.

Nino and Adrien could not take it any longer and planted themselves deep in the two lovely women's tight quivering vaginas. Adrien groaned like he had been punched in the gut and Nino roared as he felt Chloe's hips finally give out and collapse onto the ground. The rest of them were soon after her and lay in a sweaty steaming cuddle pile that reeked of sex. They cuddled and kissed and humped at each other until finally they fell into a deep sleep to rejuvenate for the next thirty rounds of fucking.

* * *

Marinette wiped and got off the toilet only to jump in surprise as a bright light flashed and a siren went off and some confetti blasted out from a hole behind her.

"What the!" She shouted in surprise before a screen lit up beside her.

Congratulations. You are pregnant.

That was all that it said. Marinette looked at it in shock and then touched her belly before looking at the toilet. She knew that Chloe's weirdo dad must have outfitted this thing into a glorified sexy breeding bunker...but damn it was able to tell when someone was pregnant? Now that was strange.

Then it dawned on her. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. SHE WAS PREGNANT!

"WOOO!" She shouted raising her hands above her head and doing a goofy dance. "Oh yeah! Whose the best!" She shouted as the door bounced open and the rest of her lovers entered in concern.  
"Marinette? Are you okay?" Adrien asked as she flung her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips and slipped her tongue down his throat. She pointed at the screen causing Chloe and Alya to gasp and squeal in excitement.  
"YES! GIRL!" Alya shouted and jumped up and down squealing and shouting. Alya, Chloe and Marinette exchanged their new signature high fives fancy hand work and then hip/ass bump that they had developed mostly because it was fun. Hey they couldn't just have sex all the time, they needed variety or else they were going to go crazy!

"Congrats." Chloe said kissing her on the cheek. She was so fucking lucky! Chloe was actually a little jealous. Nino was looking at the screen and then at the rest of them.

"Wait if Marinette has been taking as much cum as you two have...and we're all the same level of fertile." He let it hang in the air as Chloe and Alya exchanged a look and then touched their bare beautiful bellies in thought and then smiled in excitement.

 **Next chapter will be up son. Read and review. Also any of these ideas are up for grabs. Just take any universe or story or whatever and write what you would like to see.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Read and review. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Sorry that I keep on continuing these chapters instead of making it into a separate story or whatever. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side. Nino/Marinette/Alya/Marlena it is a continuation of chapter 22, 26 and 31. Read and review. Sorry if anyone is out of character. OR cruel.**

Nino sat upwards, grabbed the bottle of mountain dew on the table and chugged half of it, the other half spilling over the rest of his body. He needed to cool down somehow or else he was going to completely explode all over her. MArinette reached up and grabbed his cheeks before pulling him back down and shoving her tongue lovingly down his hot throat.

They had been fucking for the past day and a half ever since the party. She had no idea how he wasn't out of cum and she had no idea how she was even able to move. Her legs felt like jello and her ass and cunt had been filled by his cock so many times that she was sure that they had become one over a trillion times. She could feel every last inch of his cock which was impressive as he had a lot of inches, almost two feet worth. Or was it three feet? She had sort of removed every last piece of information from her mind that did not have to do with Nino's cock in her pussy.

She might be loosing her mind but it was so much fun! She was amazed that she could actually feel anything anymore, but if anything she was feeling more alive and her pussy was quivering and twitching in pure unbridled pleasure. She could actually feel more and more as time went on. She was feeling more of his cock and his dripping hot semen inside of her then earlier on.

It didn't make sense right? Shouldn't she be growing more and more numb as time went on? But what did she care if this was how it was then she was just going to suck it up and roll with it. Her bed had broken at some point in their lovemaking, probably when she was in reverse cowgirl position. She didn't exactly remember. But her headboard was snapped and two of the legs had fallen off.

"Oh shit baby." Nino groaned as his massive balls quivered and deposited another load of cheating cum in her raw bareback pussy.  
"Oh shit yes Nino!" Marinette called out at the top of her lungs.

That was when they heard the doorbell ring.  
Nino looked at Marinette who shrugged helplessly. He shook his head no but she smiled and giggled before kissing his nose.  
"Wait here lover. I'll be back soon hopefully." She stood up grabbed some underwear and slid them on as she walked to the door. Her body was too sticky and sweaty and hot and covered in a blush to warrant anything besides that. She wondered if they had ordered pizza or something? Well she was going to give whoever it was an eyeful.

She opened the door and squealed in joy that it was Alya. Alya was leaning on the doorframe and squealed right back as if they had not seen each other in years when it had really only been maybe a night.  
"Alya!" MArinette shouted in joy and wrapped her arms around her big bootied best friend.  
"Sup girl. Damn you look good. Really glowing." Alya said admiring Marinette's skin that was blushing firetruck red. Marinette giggled even harder and beckoned her in. Alya was smiling like she had a juicy secret to tell her and MArinette was just eager to see her. Especially after they ditched each other accidentally last night.

"So tell me everything." Alya said with a smile as they sat down on the couch, which was sticky, and wet and had the stench of smell on it that was through the entire apartment. MArinette couldn't smell it but it was clear to Alya. She wasn't surprised by Marinette's bigger tits just out and flopping around. The two of them had accepted casual nudity between each other a very long time ago. They were totally cool with seeing each others butts and boobies and cunts and everything in between. They thought it was hot as hell.

Alya could hardly contain the news that she had or the knowledge that Marinette was not only fucking the massive and impressive cock wielding Nino, she was doing it while knowingly dating Adrien, the boy that she had been pinning after for years and yet all of a sudden seemed to have completely moved on from. It was a little strange but Alya was not so secretly a deviant and found all of this incredibly hot.

"Tell you what?" Marinette said tapping his chin in mock stupidity, she was incredibly good at playing dumb, people would get distracted by her massive rack, hourglass figure, trim legs or flat stomach and completely forget about the intelligent mind behind it all. Which made her an incredibly good liar.

"Oh..."Alya reached down between Marinette's pretty little thighs and ran her pointer finger across Marinette's prim little entrance. Marinette shivered at her best friends touch and gasped when she pulled away with her finger utterly coated in sticky slimy cum. Nino's cum. It must have leaked through her underwear!

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Alya said with a twinkle in her mischievous eye. And an eager glint to her smile. A predatory tone came over the girl as she leaned forward until their breasts were touching. Marinette turned from a scarlet red into a dark purple red. Alya was super close and she smelt really good and had probably been fucking people all night. And Marinette had fucked Nino for so long and her apartment probably stunk of sex.

"I-I-I" Marinette stuttered out and gasped when Alya held up her phone and saw the video playing on it. She cursed herself as she watched her cunt get ravished by Nino's monster sized cock. Again and Again until the her on the phone finally screamed out Nino's name and clenched down on his shooting cock as it filled her cunt with his cum. Her foot moved and stepped on the screen.

She cursed her clumsiness. She must have accidentally turned the phone on by mistake when Nino had begun fucking her! She smiled sheepishly at Alya who was looking at her with a smug grin and a quirked eyebrow.  
"Ha ha?" Marinette tried sheepishly as Alya merely chuckled as well. Marinette had really no idea how her friend was going to react. After all Nino was Alya's ex. And they had broken up after Nino fucked and impregnated Alya's mother. OF course Marinette knew about that, Alya was crap at keeping secrets so she of course told her the first chance that she got.

"Haha. Really? Thats the best that you can do right now?"  
"In my defense I am naked and super nervous about what you might do to me." Marinette responded as she backed up and Alya retreated forward until their chests were leaning against each other, shelved one on top of the other.

"Is he still here? Naked? Hiding in your bedroom? Nice and big and hard? His balls absolutely full of his swimmers?" Alya said teasingly as she reached up and plucked at Marinette's big thick pink juicy nipples that she wanted to nibble and suck on until she lost her mind. Marinette squirmed and frowned and avoided eye contact embarrassed.

Alya popped her coated fingers into her mouth and groaned in pleasure as she slowly popped them out one by one with a smile.  
"Oh yeah no way that you could forget that taste. So good, so salty and sweet and so so fulfilling. Why aren't you inviting him out here yet? I'm sure that he would just love to see you and me like this." Marinette panted in embarrassment before she squirmed closer to her friend.

"Okay okay I'll call him out, but please don't tell anyone." Marinette begged. Alya touched her chin in thought and smiled, she loved teasing her good friend. Especially when she held all of the power in the moment, it made her feel incredibly sexy.

"Well I don't know. I think that I might need a bit of convincing. Maybe have a few favors..."

"So who was at the door? Are they gone yet?" Nino asked as he walked into the living room adjusting his pants. He paused when he saw Alya sitting on the couch next to a blushing Marinette. He was very red and blushed even darker once he saw that it was Alya.  
"Oh Shit." Nino said in realization. Alya smiled and wiggled her fingers at her exboyfriend. She could see the outline of his massive lovely cock in his pants. It was so big and inviting. She just wanted to gobble the entire thing down. But she had an even better idea.

"Don't worry big boy. I won't tell anyone. But I need a little favor from you two first." She winked at MArinette and Nino who exchanged concerned looks as they wondered what exactly they had gotten themselves in for. But they would do anything to keep this relationship a secret. They had no intention of it getting out.

* * *

Marlena Cesaire shifted in agitation, something was definitely not right, but she wasn't sure what it was. Then her eyes opened and she realized that she was tied down to her bed and couldn't move at all.

"What?" She mumbled out as her eyes fluttered open. She was in her room so that was good at least. It always felt much bigger ever since her husband and she had divorced. Then again the newborn twins had slept in the same room as she had for a few months so that had helped with the loneliness a little bit. But there could have been more...mature people to fill the void.

She shifted and rubbed her hands in agitation against the soft handcuffs that held her to the bed. It was a very soft fake fur that kept her attached to the bed. She looked down on herself and saw that she was completely naked and coated in something...It smelt like coconut oil? And cocoa butter? But who would have done this to her? She heard the door open and a light turned on. The lightbulbs had been replaced with a red and pink one to give the room a more sexual atmosphere.

In the doorway was her oldest daughter Alya. She was wearing some sexy red underwear...sexy red panties, no bra. Her large black nipples stood out in the warm air and she was rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. She smirked at her mother in a very very sexual manner, her smile seemed to be full of burning hot desire and coals of lust.

"Alya?" Marlena said in surprise and confusion as she continued to struggle with her bonds. Alya strode purposefully into the room and sat down on the bed beside her mothers head and began to comb out her hair. It moved through her fingers like silk and she brought some up to her nose to sniff it, she smiled and then moved to stroke her mothers cheek.

"Alya what are you doing? What is happening? Unchain me this instant!"  
"Now Mommy I'm just doing something to show you who is in control, you seem to forget who is the alpha around here."  
"Alpha? Alya what are you talking about?" She said suddenly growing nervous and struggling even harder.  
"Don't worry Nino will be fucking all of that willfulness out of you any second now." Marlena felt something very damp run across her pussy lips, she gasped and looked between her spread handcuffed legs to see Nino licking at her cunt. She had no idea when he had gotten in to the room.

"Ni-Nino?" she mumbled out, she had no idea how she felt about the boy suddenly being there...after all he had...and she had...and they had...she felt her entire face flush and her entire body tingle with desire for this massive cocked man.

He was simply irresistible and his dick just made him even more irresistible. She actually found herself licking her lips unconsciously as he continued to give her pussy more pleasure then she had ever received from her husband. Her eyes began to flutter and she felt herself floating away on a wave of pleasure, slowly giving herself up to the craziness of her daughter actually trying to usurp her authority like this...Her eyes popped back open and she attempted to shake herself away.

She couldn't do this! She shouldn't be doing this! Right? Right?

She opened her mouth to protest only to have Alya shut her up with a kiss to the lips and plenty of tongue getting shoved down her throat. She squeaked and felt her heart flutter in her chest as the incest kiss deepened. Alya was gazing at Marinette who was sitting in the corner with a vibrator deep in her cunt. Marinette smiled and began to redouble her efforts, Alya was right this was possibly the hottest thing that she had ever seen she was so glad that they had agreed to this! Seeing Nino pleasure Alya's mother like that...It just reinforced how much she desired Nino and his massive monstrous cock. Marinettte groaned and gasped as she arched her back and shoved the vibrator all the way to the hilt inside of her pussy.

She cam all over her fingers and began to lick and suck at her fingertips. Loving the flavor of her pussy. God she tasted absolutely delicious. She pulled it out and frowned, they had such crappy battery life. She grinned and turned her attention to the scene in front of her. Alya was licking at her mothers nipples as Nino continued to rail the big hipped eager woman. She smiled and licked her lips before crawling over and taking Mrs. Cesaire's other nipple into her mouth and began to suck and play with it. Her massive tits squished against the bed spread and rubbed against the glorious feeling blankets and sheets. Alya smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Her moms mouth was wide open and drooling, her mind broken, her face a bright red and her cunt quivering as she became filled to the brim with Nino's hot thick potent sperm which was racing to her womb and slapping against what awaited them there.

"You were right Alya, this is the hottest thing ever." Marinette said with a smile as she leaned forward and caught her best friends lips. The two sucked and licked at each other before side eyeing Nino's massive cock. Already full of blood and ready for a few hundred more rounds.

* * *

Marinette typed on her cell phone as Nino continued to rail her from behind. They were almost to the airport, still they had to pull over by the side of the road for a love filled quickie. Especially because this was Adrien's car and she had been giving Nino road head for the entire ride there. She smiled and bit down on her lip, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head.

She could taste Nino's cum on her lips and felt him begin to spasm and shoot a few more massive loads up her well worn pussy. She almost felt raw and numb all at the same time from how hard and ferociously he had been sticking his cock inside of her.

What with Alya and Marlena on vacation during the later terms of their pregnancies, she had been taking all of his untamed passion. She had no idea how she had been able to live with it. Or without his massive vein covered cock before.

Her tits bounced with every strike of his cock and balls against her large bouncy ass. She continued to scroll through the pictures that Alya had sent her, there was a very cute picture of Alya and her mother in matching bikini's on a beach, their large pregnant bellies filled with twins, a pair a piece, there was another picture of them skinny dipping at a coral reef and pointing at so many lovely fish. And here was one of them at a beach sucking off a few big cocked locals. Of course they did not come close to Nino and his monster, but hey they were horny and had to do something right?

Marinette groaned as Nino planted himself to the hilt in her and deposited a long strong load deep in the depths of her womb. She would hopefully be swollen with Nino's love child soon. She was a little jealous of Marlena and Alya getting to enjoy all aspects of his massive cock before she could. After all she had seduced him first!

Even going so far as to fuck in Adrien's bed, bathroom, beside him when he was asleep, and all over his apartment and even in his fancy cars when they went on tours. She was Nino's DJ manager now and fashion consultant, and they took every opportunity that they could to fuck and screw all over the country as illicit lovers.

She loved her new role in life, especially as she found the best cock to spend her life with. They untangled themselves and continued to drive to the airport, rearranging their clothing until they were presentable. They exited the car and walked slowly and serenely to the pick up area. And standing there with their new tans and Alya still sporting a sexy round baby bump, were the other half of their foursome.

Marinette squealed and sprinted to Alya and gave her a big kiss hello on the lips. Nino got up close to Marlena and gave her a passion filled kiss before moving to the twins sleeping on the pavement in a carrier beside them.

"These are mine?"  
"Yep. Another few to the bunch." Marlena said happily. She was smiling and glowing. "Happened a few days after arrival, but we didn't want to bother you two so much."  
"I cannot wait to see you knocked up girl." Alya said playfully swatting Marinette on the rump causing her to jump and blush and giggle. "And by the smell of sex on you two...I doubt I will need to wait!"

 **So that was that. Read and review. Just wanted to get all of the story ideas out in one single chapter that was why so much happened in this one. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Review. Next up soon. Hopefully. Next few probably on the shorter side. Alya/Chloe.**

"I mean really, with a juicy ass that big and bouncy...how have you seriously never had anal?" Chloe said from where she was standing beside her closet. She was digging through the bottom drawers finding just the perfect few things that she would need to totally rock the glasses wearing sluts world.

The twenty three year old career women laughed huskiliy from where she was laid out on the bed. Her ass in the air under a weirdly shaped pillow that must have been ordered off of the deep dark web, it was like a pyramid but with a flatter top. IT was soft so she was not in any actual pain but it was firm enough that it kept her elevated, and leaving her ass and pussy exposed to the rest of the room.

Or more specifically to Chloe who was almost as ass naked as Alya was. The blonde stood up and readjusted her ponytail, she only wore it when she was going to get down and utterly filthy fucking someone. And in this case it was going to be fucking the very sexy and very bootyilicous thick bitch on her bed. Chloe looked over at the girl who continued to shift in annoyance and rubbed her wrists and ankles against the bonds.

"Well I never thought that it would be such an important part of our lifestyle, plus isn't it mostly a dude thing? Why the hell would I want to get cock up my ass. It's dirty right?"  
"You did clean right?" Chloe said comparing the different lube that she had at hand, she sniffed one before putting it back, she wanted something that smelt like marshmallow to match the consistency of Alya's ass.

"Of course, we took that shower together, or did you forget when you put on that little outfit?" Alya called over her shoulder. Chloe sauntered back in, she was wearing high heels that had yellow and black stripes, a yellow pair of lace panties that had tiny bumblebees hand stitched into them, her breasts were bare and her panties let her cunt free, they hugged her ass and made cute little patterns on her skin. She was wearing a garter belt and stockings, but nothing to cover her heart shaped breasts that swooped upwards to the ceiling.

"Oh shut up, trust me this is going to be out of this world." Chloe assaured her with a firm pat to the ass. Alya squirmed before she looked at the maids holding down her wrists and then back at the butlers holding down her ankles.

"Sure you said so. But what's up with the audience?" She said gesturing with her head, they were really holding her down she could not move a muscle and she would be absolutely terrififed if her cute little blonde girlfriend wasn't licking her lips like a sexually starved deviant.

Chloe looked confused before looking around at the other people in the room. As if they're prescence was just now becoming clear to her. She laughed out loud and waved her hands as if wiping them away. She patted Alya's big bubble butt lovingly and slightly condescendingly.  
"Oh don't worry about them, they are just the help and have to do whatever I tell them to do. So really it doesn't matter all that much. They are just here to make sure that you don't try to bolt when I take your anal virginity."  
"Why don't you just own handcuffs or something? I mean you can sure as hell afford them." Chloe huffed haughtily as if she had just been insulted by the suggestion.  
"Are you crazy? Do I look like some sort of sex starved deviant poor person to you? I am kinky! I am far from a freak!"  
"Said the women about to fuck me in the ass while her servants hold me down." Alya said rolling her eyes, she yelped when she felt a manicured nail pinch her ass, she glared over her shoulder at Chloe who grinned in response.

"Oh grow up, I could just call my butlers in and have them fuck you for a little while instead of me. Now which do you want? My loving care? Or my butlers rough treatment of your little butt hole?" Alya rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend was so crazy and overdramatic.

"Sure sure, let's try it out." Alya responded. She gasped and quaked when she felt something squirt over her bare ass and a little bit of her lower back. Chloe sat down beside her and began to rub a sweet smelling gel over her lovers ass. As Chloe continued to spread the oil over her Alya felt her nails click together and play with her ass cheeks, rubbing them together, pinching them, making them bounce a little in her hands. Just generally having fun with the whole thing. And Alya was having the time of her life with it.

Sure she had had her ass man handled before, or in this case woman handled. But still it was always fun whenever it was Chloe, because she always seemed enraptured by her butt. Chloe continued to rub the butt, spreading the oil over the entire surface, she bit her lips as she tried to decide what exactly to do next, she poured some more onto her hands and then back onto the butt. She went clockwise, then counterclockwise and then a mixture, a different one for each cheek which filled up her entire hand. Even overflowing between Chloe's spread fingers which were digging into the massive pieces of fat.

She pulled away before breathing onto each ass cheek and rubbing a very fine silk handkerchief over it, just to make it shine and reflective. She smiled at herself and admired her good looks, her large eyes, her pretty cheeks, if only she had an ass like that...well she did now, with Alya held down by the help...with her big bouncy ass just waiting for her to ravish it like there was absolutely no tomorrow.

Chloe picked up the extra large double sided dildo that she kept all to herself except for special occassions like this one, sure most people would normally start with something smaller especially since it was Alya's first time and all, but Chloe really wanted to fuck her with an extra large dildo. Chloe picked up the anal lube that she had picked up earlier, it was different from the stuff that she had rubbed so carefully and lovingly over Alya's behind, this stuff did not smell as much as the other things.

Alya looked at the maids who had remained completely still through the entire objection, they just stared blankly at her as if they were robots.  
"Okay so just warn me when you-" Alya began when she began to shriek in pain and surprise. Chloe had turned from talking to shouting in utter pleasure and joy. She had the double ended dildo shoved deep in her pussy and the other end shoved so deep up Alya's ass that the young woman had entered a brand new realm of pleasure, she had never experienced something so big and so firm up her ass before!

Sure she should probably be concerned about how large it was, and how deep it was in her, and how none of the people were reacting, she arched her back and wiggled her hips and could not move anymore. The maids were holding her down nice and firmly, they were in control, she would have been concerned if it wasn't for the fact that it was Chloe who was holding onto her hips like crazy and thrusting with all of her might. Utterly ruining Alya's ass hole. Alya groaned and bit her lip, her eyes rolling into her head and with every thrust from Chloe's dildo she felt her massive jugs sway beneath her. Her glasses hung on one ear and then completely fell off.

Alya was left growling in pleasure. Chloe groaned back, the two women could feel their mutual orgasms coming. Alya had no idea how it had happened, but she was actually so turned on by taking it in the ass! And then Chloe's fingers moved beneath her and began to play and tickle with Alya's pussy, making it all the better. Alya gasped and bit at the air, rolling in her bonds. Chloe gasped and strained veins growing on her forehead.

The two screeched until they slapped their hips together loudly. Damp and sticky and the bed utterly covered in their juices. The two lay in a post orgasmic glow, the heat radiating from their bodies. Chloe dumbly snapped her fingers and the maids removed their hands from Alya's wrists and ankles. She stretched and rolled onto her back, the massive dildo pulling out of her. Chloe crawled forward and lay on top of Alya, nuzzling at her chest until she clasped onto a nipple and began to suck and lick lovingly, the dildo still trapped in her cunt.

Alya smiled and reached down before clasping a hold of Chloe's nice bouncy heart shaped ass. She kissed the top of her head lovingly. The two of them lay there in pure pleasure, heat falling off of them as the silent maids stood at attention beside the bed awaiting further orders as the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Just a quickie. Review, not just this but any of my work.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Review next thing up soon. Luka/Marinette Adrien/Chloe cheating. You have been warned.**

Ladybug hovered outside of the room, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. She looked in at the scene before her, it was hard because the windows were so fogged up by all of the love making that was happening inside of the room. The scene before her broke her heart instantly. The slapping of damp flesh on damp flesh, of a lap repeatedly slapping into a nice cushy ass made Ladybug gradually lay down on the window sill and gaze in with wide empty eyes.

Her husband, the love of her life, her golden sunshine man, Adrien Agreste was fucking her mortal enemy. Chloe. The two blondes were trapped in the deepest throes of passion. Chloe's small firm tits bouncing with every smack of Adrien's cock, her ponytail was slick with sweat and laying against her back, their eyes were closed but it was doubtful that they would even be able to see out of the windows. The two of them must have been fucking for hours. That was the only way that it could get that steamed. Or for the room to get that trashed.

There was broken furniture everywhere and half eaten meals and broken bottles of booze. The two were doing it doggy style now, with Adrien pulling his hand back to rail it against her bouncy little rump. Chloe was squealing like a pig and Adrien appeared to be lost in a haze of lust, he was grinding his teeth and growling like a monster.

The two were doing it bareback, she could see, with every last thrust into her his bare cock was slippery and wet with her pussy juices. He had always insisted on a rubber whenever they were having sex. But when he was fucking Chloe? When he was fucking that little blonde slut? He was going bareback. She could see more in the room, there was a poorly made picture of her, she recognized the pigtails, and the line of cum splashed across it and the holes poked into it.

Marinette sniffled sadly pitying herself, then scowled. Anger was biting at her and she was more then willing to let it out all over the place.

As Marinette's heart broke it also hardened, the love that she had felt for the young man within the room rapidly dissapeared and was replaced by hatred and malice. She was going to make him suffer! She was going to make him suffer!

She stood up and glared into the room at the cheating bastard as he growled and shoved his monster cock all the way to the hilt inside of Chloe's tight little cunt. She would get her revenge, she would pay her cheating adulterous husband back! He would expect her revenge to be acted upon swiftly! She just had to do it now while her anger was still hot and flashing.

She knew just what she had to do. Or to be specific who she had to do. She swung her yoyo out and was soon swallowed up by the night as Chloe's apartment continued to be filled with the screams of two monsters in the fit of a breeding madness.

* * *

Luka was tuning his guitar, he had just gotten back to his private house boat after another band meeting. He had moved out once he was old enough, after all who wanted to be that loser who still lived at home right? That was so incredibly lame.

He put his guitar away and began to pace around his home, he had gotten his sea legs long ago. He was only wearing boxers, he really did not have to worry about neighbors. It was silent here and he loved it.

He paused when he heard a crash outside of his window. It popped open and in rolled a very pissed off looking Marinette. The young woman had her hair in its signature bun that she had adopted since she was young. Unsurprisingly she was blushing, but surprisingly enough she was starting to pull at her sleeping top and wiggle out of her small pink booty shorts which were more like underwear then actual pajama's.

"Hello to you too." He said as she rapidly striped from her clothes and frowned at him. He could tell that this was probably not the best of times to poke fun at the woman. She marched over to him and gripped his pretty blue tinged face in her hands and pulled him down to her level. She kissed the slightly older man on the lips and began to run her fingers through his mouth, barrel rolling her tongue across his and forcing him slowly down into a chair that had a bean bag on it instead of an actual cushion. The room could just be described as 'cool'.

But with the two very attractive young peoples petting got all the harder, with Luka gripping her butt cheeks and massaging them together and how she fingered his hair and rolled her eyes in their socket and gave little bites and kisses to him. It was obvious that things were about to take a turn for the hotter. Luka smiled to himself, he had no idea what had brought this on but he wasn't about to complain, especially since she was a very pretty girl and he was very horny for her.

He had been very pissed off when he learned that she was getting married to that jack ass golden boy, he doubted that the son of the world famous fashion designer would be able to keep up with this girl, or attend to her more carnal needs. Luka though knew that he was just the young man for the job. And tonight was just going to prove that. He wondered if it would be possible for him to steal her away from the love-of-her-life?

If anyone was going to be able to do it then it had to be the young blue headed musicain with a massive cock that was just about the exact same build as Adrien's. Luka might have a little bit more in the height department, but Marinette was not interested in height. She gripped his cock through his boxers and frowned in annoyance. Why wasn't he hard? She had just climbed through his window god damn it! He should be hard as a rock by now!

She dropped to her knees, popping her butt out a little so that he had something utterly adorable to gaze out longingly as she wiggled around and fished his massive monster cock free from its confines in his boxers. Luka cocked an eyebrow as she instantly licked her lips and began to bob her head up and down his cock, drooling mercilessly like a leaky faucet to get him all the more ready.  
"Hey do you want me to go down on you or something?" He asked as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, she moved her free hand to her own pussy and began to finger herself in front of him for his pleasure.

Luka was never really one to just let a lady fuck herself in front of him, so he decided to help along a little bit. He bent in half before grabbing a hold of her and spinning her around, which made an incredible vaccuum like seal around his cock and caused the smaller woman to squeal and lock her lips around his shaft as she found her ankles resting on his shoulders for a moment before she groaned and wrapped her legs around his head. It felt as if he had stuck three tongues into her pussy!

In reality it was one tongue along with his wet fingers, which were strong from playing his enitre life. And he decided to play her like the guitar that he knew her soul was. It was incredibly easy. All he had to do was move a little bit here and a little bit there and soon she was gasping out his name in pleasure, her throat constricting around his massive cock as it continued to fuck her to the deepest darkest parts of her being. She could not believe how large his cock and balls were, they were utterly enormous! And hung tantalizingly at the very end of her nose. But she had to make do with just a little fun with his cock for now, and of course his tongue and fingers as he played with her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

She felt her insides become little more then soup as he continued to play with her body mind and soul. She felt as if she was dissolving into a puddle. Especially since he was holding her upside down and all of the blood was draining to her head. She had been upside down plenty of times as Ladybug, but this was something entirely different, mostly because of the fact that she was not just having some random fling with utterly no meaning. This was all very thought out! as much as two minutes of swinging around a city can make you think. She had calculated everything, she was going to fuck Luka like Adrien had fucked Chloe, and she was intending to go well beyond even.

She was planning on utterly ruining her former lover. She gasped as Luka caused her to orgasm hard enough for his cock to pop wetly out of her big puffy exhausted lips, she gasped and gulped at air that she so desperately needed or else she would probably faint from how much dick had just been shoved down her throat. She was lucky that she was so flexible, her legs were starting to go weak around his head, she did not know how much longer she was able to go on like that. Her legs shivered as he continued to play with her pussy through her orgasm and beyond bringing around another just as powerful orgasm that caused her mind to blank out for a few seconds.

She took many shuddering breaths as she attempted to keep her wits about her. Which was hard as her entire thoughts had turned into jello because of the delicious dick that she had just been gargling. It was so large and hard, it was like making love to a warm marble statue with her mouth. Not as uncomfortable though, he had a nicely manicured set of pubes on him too, with designs razored into them.

She sniffed his cock with a smile on her face, she wanted this dick all for herself. She could not believe that she dealt with a cheating loser like Adrien when Luka had been right there for her the entire time! Now she just had to finish her dastardly plan and she would catch herself a Luka and completely ruin Adrien all together!

She shimmied in his arms, his broad biceps squeezed her slender feminine hips as they wiggled in his grasp like a greased up eel. Luka smiled as he realized what she wanted to do. He effortlessly flipped her around again and she was on her back on his bed, he gripped his cock as her fingers eagerly went to her soaking wet pussy. She spread her lips as he eased himself deeply into her with one solid thrust.

Great big shuddering breaths racked her body and she tossed her head backwards with long broad damp gasps of pleasure and pain as he stabbed himself all the way into the back of her womb. Her damp skin glistened as he began to trhust into her dripping wet tightness, she was damp and sticky and as he began to bite and suck at her neck she was also very delicious.

She tasted like salt and desire. He could not believe that she had just started this entire thing up! He felt her pussy clamp down eagerly around his cock forcing him to double and then triple his efforts into fucking her. Not super easy as she wanted to give as good as she got. Her pussy was clamping down on him with a single minded purpose to force his balls to drain every last droplet of his delicious cum deep into her core.

She ran her hands over his bed and through her hair, she scratched at his pillows and bed sheets before she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and turned around. He gasped as his back hit the bed and the boat seemed to rock dangerously to one side. The waves beneath them added another layer to their unimaginable pleausre.

She bounced on his cock as he slapped himself into her, his balls pounding against her ass as she gripped his shoulders and slammed her big squishy butt repeatedly against his lap. It was strong from years of being a superhero but it had grown larger with age. It almost rivaled Alya's. Of course with the way that Alya and Nino went at it and how he was always manhandling her butt that was to be expected.

Luka gripped her ass cheeks and squeezed them massaging them together as her breasts dangled in his face. He grinned as her orgasm swept through her and she made a ridiculous overdramatic face. He felt his own orgasm reaching and then breaking and then depositing load after load of wet sticky stringy pearl white cum deep within the orgasming superheroine.

Marinette sighed in happiness after getting one of the greatest fuckings of her life as she cuddled up next to Luka who ran his hands through her hair possessively. She could feel him sitting deep inside of her, he had planted himself all the way to the back of her womb where he had filled her up to the brim with his seed. She could feel it settling and getting comfortable as the final parts of her plan were laid to rest.

First fuck Luka like there was no tomorrow. Bareback it the entire time, she wanted to experience a raw dick instead of all that uncomfortable rubber. Make sure that he planted himself in deep so that there would be no escape and all of his cum would wind up inside of her.

Then she would out Adrien and Chloe, and since she knew how potent he was it would also come to light that he had knocked up Chloe, more then once as she had a couple other blonde haired blue eyed ankle biters. Which means that he now legally has to pay for them, which knowing Chloe will take a massive toll on his wallet.

Then deny him any sort of divorce and even if they did do it make sure that she got everything. And force him to raise the bastard in her belly. The fruit of another mans loins. She would force Adrien to pay for her and Luka's love child, and for the many more that were to hopefully come from this. Because she intended to fuck Luka a million times more then Adrien screwed little dumb Chloe.

 **Review next thing up soon**


	49. Chapter 49

**Review Next thing up soon. This is a weird one with a ton of different pairings. Just one massive crack orgy more or less which includes the love square, chloe a few parents, sabrina and their teacher. Any of the chapters are up for anyone to take and work on themselves. Hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

Marinette looked around the wedding that she was attending in silent shock. She would never have thought that those two would end up getting married. But here she was. At Nino and Chloe's wedding. And having designed a lot of the brides dresses and most of the other stuff, such as the grooms tuxedo, the best mans suit and the gowns for the bridesmaids. One of whom was Alya (Which was a surprise since Alya and Nino used to date back when they were younger, but she seemed over it now.), another was Sabrina (No real surprise there she was Chloe's best friend) and craziliy enough their old teacher Ms Busteir was actually one of the bridesmaids! Which shouldn't make sense but it wasn't her wedding so who was Marinette to judge?

She did have a few questions about some of the other guests. Like why Mrs. Cesaire...or Nadia as she liked to be called now that Marinette was a legal adult was there, or why Marinette's own mother was attending the party. Or why Marinette's grandmother was attending the party! It seemed as if everyone in the entire world was there! The hotel that they were renting out was packed full of people and two entire wings had been set aside just for people to booze and talk.

Marinette was waling around the hallways nervously. She took another long drink from her glass, she was almost out and this was her fifth or sixth. It was hard to keep track of and it really was delicious so she had trouble stopping herself. She was starting to get a little tipsy but she figured she could go a bit longer. The reception had lasted all day and well into the night, the cermony had been the night before. But the happily married couple had insisted that everyone stay and party until the sun came up.

Now they had dissapeared somewhere along with just everyone else that Marinette knew. Which meant that she was wandering around the hotel aimlessly trying to find someone and latch onto them. She wondered why she had even bothered to come. After all it was Chloe...but then again it was also Nino, they had been friends for years and she wanted to support him, even if it was with someone as awful as Chloe.

Marinette ducked down another hallway that had less people partying in it, and then another and a few more until she finally realized that she was totally lost somewhere in the hotel. And far away from the party. She could not hear anyone or anything anymore. She continued to walk around the halls trying to remember which way was back to the rest of the reception.

That was when she heard all of the groaning and the wet sound of flesh on flesh action. She paused and pressed an ear to the wall, her curiosity instantly getting the better of her. She was a bit of a snoop and would constantly wonder what one thing was. She began to follow the sounds until she finally reached a door. She put a hand to the knob and opened it slowly.

Cautiously she peered into the room and gasped before slamming the door open onto the debauchery within. IT was an orgy, one that she had never expected to see.

It looked like everyone that she had ever known was there. Nino and Chloe had stripped out of their wedding outfits, Chloe was wearing stockings and frilly garters and had Nino's red baseball cap on her head for some reason, he however was totally naked, he wasn't even wearing a condom. Just barebacking it into her red worn out pussy. Her hair was down and covered in streaks of sweat. His face was bright red and smeared with lipstick and make up.

Sabrina was kneeling before them and sticking her tongue in between their privates, either licking at Chloe's cunt or slurping at Nino's large pusling cock, her own pussy was coated white with cum and her face was bright red and she was panted, her glasses were almost completely off of her face and she was rolling her eyes in pleasure.

The rest of the pairings scattered around the room she had not expected. There was her teacher Ms. Busteir being plowed on her hands and knees by Kim, he was holding onto her ponytail to keep his cock firmly rooted all the way to the base in her pussy. Her ass was red from his constant smakings and his hand was raised to spank again.

If those were weird though everything else was a hundred times stranger. Alya was over her mothers full of sperm cunt and licking it out eagerly like a cat at a tub of cream. She was mewling and squishing every last inch of her mothers fine curvy body. Her own cunt dripping wet and her breasts rolling against her moms thighs. Nadia's head was flung back towards the door and she made direct eye contact with Marinette and smiled widely, totally at ease in the insane situation.

Nathaniel gasped when he looked over his shoulder and Marinette's grandmotehr looked over as well and smiled, totally unfazed by the fact that she was naked and getting fucked by a much younger man. In fact she seemed to practically glow in pleasure, she even lifted a manicured hand and waved lovingly.

Marinette cried out in shock as she saw her mom, her very own mother, riding on Adrien's dick, her breasts squeezed between his hands and his face in her neck licking and sucking and leaving hickies everywhere. The orgy paused as they all turned to look at the young woman in the gown that was gazing in wide eyed and slacked jawed amazement, her eye twitching with stress. It looked adorable on her face although the situation that she had literally stumbled into was probably not the best reaction.

Or how everyone made little noises at how adorable she looked in her dress that clung to her thick and curvy frame.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said gesturing to the room at large. Sabine and Gina smiled bashfully at their daughter and granddaughters overreaction to finding some sort of weird orgy going on at a friends wedding with the two of them plowing and one of them having fucked and sucked off Marinette's love interest.

"Well you see Marinette it started innocently enough...but then over time things just sort of got a little out of hand." Sabine said while she looked over her shoulder and slowly began to resume riding on Adrien's big cock, it filled her all the way to the brim and then some! She had just seen how it totally fucked Mrs. Cesaire into unconsciousness now she wanted a taste of that delicious sperm deep in her womb!

Kim began to resume his pushing in and out of their teacher, he always had a thing for red heads, and she was downright adorable whenever she was on her hands and knees and slamming her nice cute tush against his abs and lap.  
"Yeah Marinette after all we are all adults here. Hell we are all friends here! It would be weird not to deal with all of the sexual tension that has been building up between all of us!"

"Yes my little fairy!" Gina said excitedly as Nathaniel began to rail hard into her, biting his lip and gasping as his long red hair slapped into his face. He did not care that she was a mother and a grandmother to him she was a MILF and a GMILF! A lovely sensual adult woman who was soft and inviting and smelled amazing and looked twice as good! Her ruby red lips peeled back into a grin as she wrapped her arms and legs around the boy with the stamina of a bull.

"After all who could say no to these dicks?!"

"Alya!"Marinette shouted in shock and anger, her best friend's pussy was dripping wet and she was wiggling her butt towards the blonde headed god of Marinette's dreams! How could she!

"Girl you should have jumped on his bones earlier. From the way that he is plowing your mom I don't think that he would have minded." Sabine gasped in confirmation as Adrien continued to groan and ground his hips and cock further into her tight spasming pussy. He was so lucky that he had such great friends that they were including him in all of this! Sure it might have just began as Nino and him fucking Chloe, but then Sabrina got involved and Alya found out and it sort of just spiraled out of control from there.

Not like Adrien was complaining! The more the merrier!

"Do you want to join in Mari-slut?" Chloe asked with a wide excited grin and a blush across her face, she beckoned the black headed woman forward, pinching her own nipples and licking her lips seductively as Nino gripped her hips and increased his mad fevered pace. He had been fucking her like a crazy person before, now he was fucking her like they were little more then mad animals. And Chloe loved every second of the rough man handling.

Marinette's eyes flashed a fiery red as she quickly stripped out of her dress allowing it to fall and showing that she was only wearing panties. After all her breasts were large and firm and perky. She didn't have to wear a confining bra to keep them up! She sprinted through the room with everyone cheering her on loudly. It was sound proof so that no one from the outside was supposed to hear the debaucherous orgy commencing inside. The party was just a secondary caution. Marinette slid to a stop beside her mother and Adrien.

She gripped her moms wide feminine hips and big squishy butt cheeks that screamed to be spanked and prodded with an extra large dick. And by the red welts growing there and the big hand marks it was clear that Adrien and Kim had been having the time of their life with her.

Alya was cuddling with her own mother, kissing her and fingering her pussy, getting the sticky sperm of all of the guys onto her fingertips. They had all gone at least two rounds with Nadia just to get warmed up, she was the warm up hoe hole. They moved on to really going to town with the others. Alya had taken it upon herself to keep her awake and aware and ready for another round it anyone wanted a nice soft pillowy hoe to fuck. She kissed her mother on the lips and drew her tongue into her mouth causing the older woman to cup her daughters ass cheeks and squeeze what she had so lovingly given to her.

Marinette pushed nd prodded her mother off until she fell to the side. Marinette pushed her to the ground and then squatted over her, her pink pussy flashing angrily at her.  
"Lick." She demanded of her mother before grabbing Adrien's face and pulling it to her own in a domination of kissing and tongues. Causing the blonde to groan in happiness at the sudden contact. She was so lovely, so cute, so forceful. Marinette grinned into the kiss before glaring down at her mother and her dripping wet pussy which was stained white from Adrien's spunk.

"He is mine do you understand! Mine now!" She pulled him into another kiss as she began to groan and clench down on her moms long strong tongue as it worked her deepest most intimate corners of her pussy. She gasped into Adrien's mouth and clung tightly to his chest as her mom began to redouble her efforts while licking her out. Sabine knew that if she got Marinette to orgasm then she and Adrien would fuck sooner and Sabine could tap back in! Sabine wanted that cock deep inside of her pussy but she was not selfish enough to just take it from her daughter. Although she was all tingly she knew that she would be able to wait for a little while before fucking the cute blonde.

Marinette squeezed Adrien as he massaged her tits in one hand and Sabines large motherly breasts in the other. The four pairs of tits felt amazing in his hands and he could just fantiazise what they would feel like wrapped tightly around his hard glistening cock! He knew that this was going to be one of the greatest nights of his life as he squeezed against Marinette and moved his fingers down to her tantalizing rear before squeezing and groping it, a few nimble fingers found their way into her ass and drove her over the edge.

Marinette leaned hard against him as she began to orgasm heavily and blushed brightly. This seemed to really kick everyone else off. They knew that they could go absolutely nuts after this!

Kim flipped Ms. Busteir over and pulled his cock out of her cunt and aimed up with her ass hole, she smirked and wrapped her legs around his waste she knew what was coming and she was ready for it, her butt was even stronger then her pussy and he would be completely at her mercy if he stuck himself in there!

Gina had pushed Nathaniel over and was doing long deep riding motions. He was gasping and holding onto her shoulders as her absurdly youthful tits bounced with every hard thrust into her pussy. It knew so much that it almost hurt to fuck it, like he was fucking a piece of history instead of a living woman. But she was much better then any living woman, she was perfection, as if her pussy was cushioning his cock expertly as she rode him into orgasm after mind shattering orgasm. He had no idea if he would ever be able to keep up with her and her libido.

He gasped and gripped a hold of her tits running his thumbs over her nipples and causing her to shudder in absolute joy.

Adrien grinned as he gazed down at the mother daughter duo as they shared his cock with big bright smiles on their face. They seemed to have jumped right over the squeamishness of sharing the handsome boys extra long extra large cock! They had wrapped their large squishy tits around him and were rubbing up and down with vigor, a froth of sweat and spit down his long shaft. It was surrounded with warm boob meat. It got even better when they mixed their tongues together over his red hot head or when they accidentally leaned too far and their tongues touched causing Marinette to squeak and Sabine to smile knowingly and wink at her weak kneed daughter.

It normally took six young bucks to satisfy Sabine. She had married Tom because he was hung like a god damn horse, and she had made good use of his dick every single day. Even when he had grown older and it was harder for him to keep up, but she began to look for a little something younger who might be able to please her. Of course she got Tom's consent and he was more then happy as long as she was happy and they were still married. Which they were.

It normally took six bucks to please her, but when she started fucking Adrien he was able to go all out and keep her satisfied! Even after screwing Alya or Nadia! He was like a machine, all of the men in the room was. Except for maybe Kim, when he got worked up he was more of an animal. Case in point, he was switching between his old teachers cunt and asshole so quickly that he was little more then a blur and she was shrieking with joy and pleasure as it washed over her in nonstop waves.

Nino was busy fucking Chloe into a puddle. She was laid out on top of Sabrina as the two heavily made out, squishing their breasts and dripping wet pussies together, Chloe had her eyes half lidded as she gazed at her red headed lover with devotion. Nino was smiling as they melted against one another. He loved watching Chloe squirm from this angle.

Marinette was turning to jelly as she bounced up and down on Adrien's large extra long cock! She was drooling and holding him close to her chest while yowling and howling crying out to everyone.  
"Your cock is mine! Cum in my womb! The only one taking Adrien's cum is me!" She cried out again and again as Adrien groaned and slapped himself into her dripping wet and tight snatch. Sabine had her ass firmly planted in her daughters asshole and growled as Marinette clamped down on him.

"Woo hoo! Breeding orgy party!" Kim shouted out as he raised Caline's hips and planted himself all the way to his root. She howled and melted into a puddle of filthy cum. Nathaniel kissed Gina deeply and she grinned wickedly like an old woman. Alya held her mom's head up and pointed her around the room.

"What do you say old woman? Want another set of twins?" Nadia only gasped in response.

Over the last few months Chloe had mellowed out considerably. Getting Nino's dick definitely helped her out some. But it was also good that she was pretty far along in her pregnancy and was stabilized mood swing wise. She smiled as she fucked Sabrina's pregnant pussy with a double headed dildo, Sabrina was the best power bottom and had the greatest power bottom face of all time. Which was good as she looked so cute this close to orgasm.

Nathaniel gasped as he continued to fuck Alya, she felt so different compared to Gina! Who was currently winking at him from all fours, she said that doggy style was the easiest way to fuck when you had a baby in a woman belly. And Kim was not known for being gentle. He was fucking her as hard as he had fucking a baby into Caline, the red headed reached found herself underneath the loving sucking mouths of Nadia and Sabine who smiled over at Marinette as she was plowed remorselessly from behind by Adrien who was thumbing her ass. She groaned around Nino's large powerful cock which tasted delicious.

Marinette groaned loudly as she felt Nino's cum travel down her throat and Adrien's spunk fill up her pussy and pregnant womb yet again. She smiled widely and gazed around the room.

It was just a few months away from being Nino and Chloe's first wedding anniversary, and she could not wait to see what was going to be awaiting the party then!

 **Review. Some people express interest in continuing some chapters, that normally only happens if the request is very specific in what they have in mind for how they would like to see it continue. Just FYI.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Final chapter. Review, not just this but my others as well. Adrien/Marinette Ladybug/Chat Noir. Lust villain. Sorry if this is a little on the short side**

The two fell with the bright pink glow flashing all over their bodies. The two adults gazed at each other in amazement. They had worked together since they were teenagers. Fought together, bleed together, and now here the two of them sat after getting hit by a direct beam of pure pink light. They had seen exactly what had happened earilier to all of the other couples, and the people who were not couples.

They gasped and slowly eased towards each other. Chat Noir was the one who started the kiss, he leaned forward and took her face in his hands, she felt so soft and lovely and gorgeous. Ladybug sighed through her nose as he deepened the kiss and began to move his hands over her shoulders and down her back, she brought her own hands up and cupped his cheeks. She always knew that he was cute but there was something new right now, something that was driving her to think of things in a new way. Of him in a new way.

She gasped when she felt a little squeeze to her butt and looked at him with a grin.  
"Silly kitty." She said before poking his nose causing him to pout a little.  
"Dammit Ladybug I am in my mid twentites I am far from a kitten. More of a bobcat."

"I guess that makes me your cougar." She giggled before scooching forwards. All thoughts about the mad villain flying over the city and blasting people with a strange light that caused them to jump each others bones within a second completely forgotten. Then again screams had been changing into moans of pleasure and sounds of wet making out.

And the two of them wanted in on it.  
"I know a place where we can have a bit more privacy." Chat Noir moaned as his sex kitten began to bite and kiss at his neck hungriliy. Ladybug wanted him inside of her, and she did not want to wait. Within a second the two were up, still kissing and touching and massaging each other through their fancy suits. They did not want to distance themselves from the other, even if it meant that moving through the city was a little bit more dangerous. What did they care? They were in love. They were in lust with each other. They had to have each other soon or else they would both go nuts.

They bounded across the city. People cheered as they saw them pause to kiss deeply and passionately before moving on. Some to their own love making and others to just do their regular day to day activities.

The two finally landed on a fancy buildings top and without hesitating dove through a window into an apartment. Chat Noir paused and grinned sauciliy back at her.  
"I have enough of these places all over the city, just in case I ever want a break from anything." Ladybug whisteled, impressed by the lap of luxury that her partner was living in. She walked forward and slowly eased her hands over her suit before gripping the small hidden zipper which was built directly into the magical fabric of her suit. Within moments it was discarded on the floor and she was free before her silly kitty cat who was growling with growing desire for her.

She had a splendid set of curves on her which made Chat Noir all the hungrier for her. She moved forward and cupped his cock and balls through his suit, he had an impressive long slender snake hidden beneath all of the black leather. She gasped when within moments it was also discarded on the floor. She was planning on pouting as she wanted to be the one who undressed him, but she quickly got over it when she saw what had been hiding. He was enormous and already so hard and eager to penetrate her.

She winked at him before turning around and swaying her hips on the way to his bed. She smiled over her shoulder and poked out her lips allauringly. Chat Noir grinned and was with her within an instant and picked her up, causing LAdybug to giggle uncontrollably. They felt whole whenever they were touching, there was more to it then that though. Whenever they touched it felt as if fireworks were going off all around them. Burnign and blazing and blasting all over the room. Their already heightened senses went completely haywire and it felt as if they were on fire with burning desire for the other.

Chat Noir got to the bed and lay her down gently before clambering right on top of her, his massive cock was throbbing in desire, he wanted her so badly, he had wanted her for so long. But like a decent person he had waited and had backed off when she had repeatedly told him that she was uninterested. And now here the two of them were. She was dripping wet and he was rock could not contain himself any longer.

He had to be inside of her. He gripped the head of his red hot cock and slowly eased it into her pussy. She gasped and gripped onto his shoulders pulling him deeper inside of her pussy, and then beginning to massage the shaft of his cock slowly pulling him ever deeper inside of her. The two were turned into shivering messes knowing that they probably were not going to last long. They felt too much the only clothing left on were their rings and masks.

Ladybug smiled widely her face a bright red in embarassment as he began to ease himself deeper into her. He was going slowly and lovingly. Never once trying to hurt her. He was gentle as a breeze which was exactly what she wanted. It felt intimate and special and incredibly powerful. The two paused in shock once he was completely sheathed inside of her. They both looked down at their conjoined genitalia in shock and slight confusion. They had no idea how much of him would actually fit inside of her. and the two were amazed that his shaft which was roughly the size of her wrist and around twelve rolls of pennies long could fit!

Okay both were over exagerations but the pleasure bursting from her was not. and the pleasure building and bubbling up inside of him was also not an overexageration. He felt as if he could tear apart the world with his bare hands. Instead he kissed her as he drew his cock out of her and then slammed it back inside of her gripping wet pussy. Neither of them needed or wanted any build up, they had enough of it, just by staring wide eyed and lovingly at each other. They were wet and hard and horny enough that neither had to prep the other. they might just loose themselves forever or loose this special incredible indescriable feeling forever if he went down on her or she went down on him.

They began to thrust, gasping and gripping onto each other. Chat Noir smiled widely as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.  
"You are amazing. God I love you."  
"Oh yes! Yes chat! Just like that! Keep on moving your hips like that! God yes! YES!" She shouted as she clamped tightly onto him with her arms and legs, her mouth falling open as she felt herself descend into madness from his dick, it was reaching her most intimate places, it was a golden rod that was reshaping her very soul and she wanted him to reshape her as he saw fit. She wanted him to be more then her friend and her partner.

They were lovers now. From now on until forever. She grinned happily as she leaned upwards and talked with her lips words that could never be said. Chat slipped his tongue over hers as it invaded his mouth, she was thrusting her hips up against him, making him work twice as hard to keep up, he wondered if he would wake up from this incredible dream that he found himself slipping into.

He smiled and let the madness and happiness in the situation roll over him in wave after wave. His orgasm met with her climax and the two did not even pause thrusting their hips, her breasts bounced with every firm thrust into her wet hot pussy stretched tightly around his cock and hugging it like a second skin. He groaned as he deposited his wad deep inside of her. She gasped as she felt her juices dribble out of her pussy and down his shaft. The two smiled in wide eyed amazement, blushing heavily and continued to thrust powerfully against one another. Determined to make love until neither of them could actually move. Or would even think of moving.

* * *

The masks fell and the two looked lovingly into the others face.  
"So it was you." Marinette said with a smile before leaning forward and kissing him hard on the lips. Adrien's hands went straight for her shoulders and deepened the kiss making it all the more passionate.  
"Round three?" He said excitedly causing her to giggle before nodding yes. Which of course led to much love making.

 **Next thing up soon. Review, not just this chapter but any and all of the chapters which have been posted to this story. Again final chapter. Moving onto other things.**


End file.
